Mind Games
by TeylaJohn4ever
Summary: Carter and Teyla get kidnapped by Michael and an unlikey friend returns from the grave to help. Occurs during Season 4. Part of role playing game. For summary, check out description for RPG #1: http://forums./index.php?showtopic 2303996&st 0&start 0
1. Part 1

Written by:

LeaCharmedOne aka BambiScott: Rodney McKay, Harper Sheppard, Kale Emerson, Michael, Lorne  
TeylaJohn4ever aka SGA4ever: Teyla Emmagan, Halling  
sheppardkid: John Sheppard, Ronon Dex, Samantha Carter  
Teyla214: Netia  
RachBeall: Elizabeth Weir, Todd  
myhr17: Jennifer Keller, Temp  
Eglaviel: Carson Beckett  
DarkCrystal: Kat

It was a normal morning on Atlantis. The base was buzzing, people starting their work or getting ready for anything that could happen. Harper Sheppard sat at her desk in her living quarters in Atlantis. She looked at a picture of her father William, her Uncle John, and herself when she was 7. She touched the picture and got ready for the day on another world. She was still getting to know her uncle. After her father's death, he would only come around to visit her when he could get time off work - which was a rare thing - but he always made sure to go see her. Ever since she was brought to Atlantis, to help get information off the computers, she had become close to John. She walked out of her room, and as soon as she did, the hall lights came on. She sighed, knowing that her ATA gene had made her a useful helper around the base. Her gene was even stronger then her uncle's, though no one knew why. It ticked her off knowing that Stargate Command, back on Earth, only wanted her for the gene, and not her computer and engineering degree. She pulled up her blonde hair and got to work on a computer in the operations center. She was asked, by Col. Carter, to get up a communications network for those places that had been blasted when her uncle and his team had fought a Wraith who had managed to enter the city.

Rodney McKay sat down in the Control Room while he drank some coffee and checked for any calls coming into Atlantis. He had been searching for their friend Todd, the Wraith, in the hopes that he had found where Dr. Weir could be. Ever since Elizabeth had left, Rodney felt the urge to either kill or tackle the new commander of the Atlantis expedition: Col. Samantha Carter. He had always envied Carter's aptitude for creativity and for having a 'sixth sense' when it came to problem solving. In fact, he still has a crush on her, but he believes he is smarter than she is. However, he does, grudgingly, acknowledge that she is the wiser of the both of them. He then decides to go to the operations center, in search of food. "Anyone have a donut around here?"ﾝCrew members only stare at him as he takes someone's non-citrus fruit off of their plate. "For the last time, people, no food by the computers!" He greets the owner of the stolen fruit with a nervous smile. "Hey how's it going?"ﾝ He figures it would be best if he left before he gets into any more trouble and heads for the mess hall.

Meanwhile, in another part of the Pegasus Galaxy, Dr. Elizabeth Weir, former commander of the Lost City of Atlantis, is training her newly acquired crew of Replicators. She had managed to escape Oberoth with the help of some rogue replicators. These replicators seek the ability to ascend, and they believe that Elizabeth is the key to achieving that. Together, they managed to steal one of the Asuran ships, and had been in hiding until the day that the Atlantis team destroyed their planet, as well as all the other replicators. They had managed to take out several Wraith hive ships, and had, thus far, continued to remain undetected. As far as Elizabeth knew, no word of their existence had spread to anyone. All that people seemed to know was that Wraith ships had been mysteriously disappearing. This suited her just fine! She intended to stay "under the radar" for as long as possible!

Though she had managed to form a sort of bond with her crew, it was nothing like what she had on Atlantis, and she felt that every day. She avoided any kind of close personal relationship with any of them. "This is not my family!" she thought, "My family is in Atlantis!" They were a good team, she had to admit, and she did respect and trust them. She was even a bit fond of them, but it was strictly business. She was their leader, nothing more. Yes, she was friendly and caring, but she was also strong, firm, and reserved. The Asurans had learned not to try to involve themselves too much with her personally. She would never be mean, but any attempts to engage her on a personal level were always met with failure, so they simply gave her space.

Elizabeth desperately wanted to contact her former team/friends after their successful mission to the Asuran planet, but she knew that the time was not yet right for that. She also knew that they believed her to be dead; Oberoth having spread that lie in an attempt to squelch the rebellion of the ascension-seeking replicators. She had heard that some of those replicators had made clones of her and her team, hoping to still find a way to ascend, and that they had passed their belief of her death onto those clones, which had, in turn, passed it on to her former team. This news saddened her, but she knew that it was for the best - for now, anyway. She knew that her people, especially John, would never stop looking for her if they believed her to still be alive.

No, the time had not yet come to reunite with her old friends. However, though she longed for that day to come, she knew that when it did, things would never be the same as they were before. She wasn't completely replicator, but she was no longer completely human either. Still, she knew that, one day, they'd all be reunited - perhaps they could become close allies - so she continued to train her new crew, and do her part in the war against the Wraith.

Elizabeth stared out the window of her personal quarters, thinking about how very much she missed living in Atlantis and seeing the ocean and sky, instead of just stars. She missed her "family" most of all, though. "I haven't forgotten you, my friends! One day soon, we'll be a family again! When that day comes, you may need my help...and I _will_ be there to give it!"

Teyla is standing over her son's crib watching him sleep. On a trip back to Earth, Sheppard had bought the crib for her along with some other toys that he was not old enough for yet. Her son is so beautiful with the same dark complexion as his mother and bright blue eyes. She is relieved for her baby to finally be safe from the clutches of Michael, who had captured her several months ago. She had named her son, Tagan, in honor of her father who died at the hands of the Wraith. She sighs thinking about how her son's father, Kanaan, had been lost and would never be a part of Tagan's life. Michael had used Kanaan to try to kill Teyla's teammates when they went to rescue her, but Rodney ended up shooting and killing Kanaan. Teyla knew that Rodney felt terrible about it, but she is not angry with him. In her heart, she knows that she was unable to save Kanaan from Michael.  
Somehow, Michael had also gotten away the day of her rescue.  
Tagan opens his eyes and begins to cry, bringing Teyla back to the present. Teyla picks up her son, gently cradling him in her arms. "You must be hungry," she speaks. "I love you, my little ray of sunshine."

Later that day...the alarm goes off, in the control room, indicating that someone is returning from an off-world mission. Rodney is in the gate room with Teyla, while Carter is mysteriously absent. "It's Colonel Sheppard's IDC." The shield is lowered and Sheppard steps through the gate, followed by a few science team members. Rodney meets Sheppard at the gate, but Sheppard seems to be agitated about something. Ignoring Rodney and his babbling, Sheppard heads straight for command central with a worried look on his face. "Teyla, do you know where Colonel Carter is?"  
Rodney gives John a look, not appreciating having been brushed off. He follows Sheppard. "Why do you need Sam? Can't I do much better? I am smarter than she is."

Teyla answers, "I have not seen her since last night. We had dinner together along with Dr. Keller."

Harper looks up from her computer after typing in Sam's ID code. "Um, Uncle John, I can't find her ID code anywhere in the city."

"What? Let me see if you did this right!" Rodney pushes Harper away and types in Sam's ID himself.

Harper looks at John. "What's wrong?"

Sheppard looks back at Harper and says, "Hopefully nothing." Looking back at Rodney, who had begun muttering to himself, he asks, "Rodney, did you find her?"

Rodney looks up at Sheppard with a disgusted look on his face. "If I did, do you think I would still be typing on this thing." He then slams his hands on the keyboard and points at Harper. "What the hell did you do to it?"

Harper only shrugs, not wanting to get caught in Rodney's web. When Harper doesn't answer, Rodney rolls his eyes and looks back at the consul. After two minutes of Rodney talking to himself, Sheppard decides that it would probably be faster to look for Carter on foot.

"Forget it Rodney...I'll just check around and see if anyone has seen her." Sheppard quickly walks away. As he is walking down the steps, he suddenly stops and turns to look at Harper and Teyla - who have somewhat followed him out of command central. "Harper, take the mess hall. Teyla, check to see if she is in her quarters. I'll see if she is in the gym." Sheppard then yells up at Rodney..."Keep working on that consul and let me know if you find her." Sheppard continues down the stairs and heads toward the gym.

Harper nods to her uncle, and gives Teyla a smile, trying to be confident in finding Sam. She stumbles into the mess hall and starts asking people if anyone has seen Carter. When no one can give her a location, she spends some time searching around the halls before she returning to meet up with her uncle.

Teyla makes her way to Sam's quarters. She touches the controls to call Carter, but she receives no response. Teyla touches the radio piece on her ear and speaks, "Col. Carter, please respond." Nothing happens, so she repeats the message. Again, she receives no response.

Teyla clicks her radio, once again, and speaks, "Rodney, will you unlock Col. Carter's door so I can check her quarters? Maybe she is injured and unconscious."

Teyla waits for a response from Rodney. She's about to call him again, but then the door automatically opens. "Thank you, Rodney," she says into the radio.

She cautiously enters the room, accidentally stepping on some broken glass. She squats down to take a closer look and sees a stream of liquid around the glass. She stands back up and looks around the room, noticing that clothes are thrown all over the floor, along with a picture of SG-1 - the frame's glass is broken, and a lamp broken in two. She inspects further, looking for any signs of blood, or Col. Carter lying on the ground unconscious, but does not find anything else.

Teyla touches the radio piece and speaks, "John, I don't know what happened here, but it looks like someone might have kidnapped Col. Carter."

Teyla returns to the control room and looks at John, "We should set up teams to search the city. Maybe she is still here." She turns, "Rodney, can you see if Atlantis detected any intruders or anything out of the ordinary?"

Rodney nods, without any comment, and searches the database. He looks up in shock. "The gate was active this morning at 5am, and this says it was activated by Dr. Weir's ID! There's no way that's possible, is there?"

"Perhaps you should check for signs of replicators on Atlantis, Rodney," Teyla states, looking at Sheppard with worry in her eyes.

"Already on it!" Harper calls from the computer station next to Rodney's.

"You are so smart aren't you?"

"Rodney, chill, we have replicators to find." Harper states as they hear a beep on the screen. "No sign of any replicators anywhere in the city."

Sheppard looks at Teyla and says, "Teyla, take Lorne, and a few other men, and search the East quadrant. Harper, you take Rodney, and the two of you search the West quadrant. I'll find Ronon and we'll search what's left. Give me a call if you find anything, or anyone, out of the ordinary."

With that, the group breaks up into their teams, all of them hoping to find the missing Carter.

Rodney and Harper are in the process of searching the West quadrant when his laptop goes off. Rodney contacts the group. "I don't think a replicator is here, but it now looks like a virus is spreading all over Atlantis."

Teyla and Lorne make their way toward the East quadrant of the city. Walking down the hallway, they both see Col. Carter. Teyla hurries, with Lorne at her heels, to meet her. When they reach her, Teyla realizes something is wrong.

"It's not her," says Lorne, "It's a hologram." He clicks his radio, "Col. Sheppard, you will want to see this. We are looking at a hologram of Col. Carter."

The hologram begins to speak....

Lorne looks at Teyla. "Why do you think Sam has a hologram?"

"I don't know," Teyla responds. She clicks her radio, "Rodney, can you tell us where this hologram is coming from?"

The hologram continues to speak repeating the same message....

Rodney searches his laptop. "I have no idea! It's not coming from anywhere in Atlantis. We are coming your way now. Is it saying anything about where to find Sam?"

"Not exactly, it just keeps repeating the same message, " Teyla speaks into the radio.  
Rodney replies, "Ok well, um...I have no idea. I'll be there in a minute."

Lorne starts to touch the hologram of Sam. "Weird, I never saw one of these up close."

The hologram continues speaking....

Meanwhile, Carson awakened from a rather log nap. Though Keller and her team had found a way to combat the problems Michael had created in him, Carson still found himself rather sleepy a lot of the time.

"Which really doesn't make sense," he mumbled to himself, "One ought to be rather awake after all that time in a stasis pod."

Carson glanced down at his watch and noticed he was late for his shift...and he needed to stop by and see Col. Carter before he reported to the infirmary...and he wanted to stop by and see Tagan.

"Well, I guess I'll be a little late..." Carson shrugged and headed down the hall...where was everybody anyways?

Carson grabs a young Marine who happened to be rushing by. "S'cuse me son, have you seen Col. Carter around?"

The Marine looks at him in confusion. "You haven't heard? You better get up to the main hall in the East quadrant."

"No I haven't heard!!! What the bloody hell is going on??" Carson yells as the Marine hurries away.

In another part of the galaxy Elizabeth, oblivious to the drama that is unfolding back in her beloved "home", is resting in her quarters. She had been up all night - the Asurans having no need to rest would sometimes forget that _she_ did actually need it - and just wanted some peace and quiet for at least a few hours. However, that quiet is suddenly interrupted by the chimes of her door. She opens her eyes, sighs, then sits up on the edge of her bed.

"Come in."

The door slides open, and one of her bridge crew hesitantly steps through.

"I'm sorry Ma'am, but we've just received some important intel and Arlon thought you should be informed immediately."

Elizabeth arches her eyebrow, "What kind of intel?"

The Asuran is just a little nervous at having disturbed her leader's rest, but she answers, "We've received word that the Wraith, the one you call "Michael", has instigated some kind of covert operation....and it has to do with Atlantis."

Back in that very city, Carson hurries to the hall where the hologram is still playing. "Col. Carter?!?!" Carson asks incredulously, "What's going on? I take a wee nap and the whole place turns into a dog's breakfast!!!! Since when do we have holograms in the halls?!"

Rodney was finding it hard to get Harper to shut up while walking to the others to view the hologram. He didn't mind Sheppard's niece but she had grown found on him- like anyone else- but she was like his sister, annoying.

"So Rodney you still like Sam right?"

"For the last time NO and why does it matter to you?"

Harper shrugged, "I'm not sure since I don't know the way you always look at her."ﾝ

"Do not!"ﾝ

"Do too!"ﾝ

"You're the one who's in love with Ronon!"ﾝ

Harper stops dead in her tracks and Rodney turns around being ahead of her and he can tell she is embarrassed. He goes over to her and puts his hands on her shoulder.

"See that's why you don't talk about Sam anymore deal?"

She nods and continues to walk with him being very silent now till about 2 hall ways away from the group. She had known Rodney would have used that to black mail her sooner or later but she thought it would be for starting a fight between him and Zelenka. Her green eyes closed for a minute as she continued to walk.

"You aren't going to tell him are you?"ﾝ

Rodney looks at her. He knew this was eating her up but he couldn't help himself, he always thought of Harper as a fun little kid he could control but he was way wrong.

"No I won't but I think Ronon already knows."

"I was talking about Sheppard."ﾝ Harper rolled her eyes knowing well that Rodney knew who she meant.

Rodney stops Harper by holding her right arm. "Why does it bother you so much what Sheppard thinks of you?"

Harper looks confused then smiles a bit trying not to bring back the bad memories of her life. "He's like a dad to me plus he took Ronon under his wing don't you think that would be weird for him his niece dating his prodigy. For now no one can know about Ronon and me or I'll tell every woman on this base that you like them."ﾝ

Rodney gulps as Harper walks to the group about a mile ahead of them. "She's good."

Rodney heads to the group and looks at the hologram that's Sam. "Well she looks good for a hologram."ﾝ He starts to trace a location from where the hologram is coming from. "Well this is going to be harder than I thought."ﾝRodney looks at Carson. "Sleeping in the pod again? You need to get back to you Carson."

Lorne looks at Teyla. "Should I get the others and have more guards in the gate room?"

"Yes, Major," Teyla answers.

Carson frowned, "It's not my fault you know, Rodney! Apparently being a clone is rather tiresome!"

Rodney didn't answer and went back to checking out the hologram.

"Well, since I'm not needed I'll go up to the infirmary," Carson said with a raise of his hands.

Rodney harrumphed and pressed a sequence of numbers on his computer pad.

"Actually I'll go check on wee baby Tagan first...where is he Teyla?" Carson asked.

After getting the call from Lorne and Teyla, Sheppard begins to book it down the hall with Ronon close behind. 20 minutes later, Sheppard and Ronon reach the group that has assembled around the hologram.

"Well that's new. Does anybody understand her?" He looks around the circle expecting someone to answer with the translated message. When all Sheppard gets are shrugs he replies, "OK then Rodney, Harper work on translating that message and let me know the second you have it figured out."

Back on the Asuran ship, Elizabeth had suddenly become wide awake. She stands up, directing her full attention to the "young woman" standing in front of her. "What _about_ Atlantis???"

Though she knows that Elizabeth is not upset with _her_, the Asuran is still somewhat startled by her sudden movement, so she takes another small step backwards before replying, "Our intel suggests that this 'Michael' intends to regain possession of the Athosian woman and her child. To that end, he sent someone to the Ancient City, and captured its current leader. If our intel is indeed correct, he intends to use that woman's life as an incentive, to the rest of the City, to surrender the Athosian and her child to him."

As the Asuran was telling her all this, Elizabeth's face had gotten more and more stony, but she was also feeling just a bit confused. "Michael kidnapped Col. Carter from the City? How was that even _possible_?!" She began to pace, "How was he able to get anyone through the gate??? _Surely_, they would have raised the shield!" She stops walking and looks at the Asuran, "Teyla - the Athosian that you mentioned - would have sensed if any Wraith had entered the City. So, if one _had_ managed to somehow make it through the gate, she would have sensed that immediately and alerted the others."

The Asuran remains silent. She knows, from experience, that her leader is not actually directing her statements towards _her_.

"Humans are a very _interesting_ race." she thinks, as Elizabeth continues, "Still...that should not have mattered, since no one should have be able to get through the gate! _How_ did that happen?!"

Suddenly, realization dawns on Elizabeth's face, and her expression loses all confusion. Her face is hard as she turns a steely gaze towards the Asuran, causing the poor "woman" to take yet another step backwards. "Kalia," Elizabeth addresses her by name, "Tell Arlon to contact Todd _immediately_."

"Carson, Tagan is with Halling. Can you go see how he is?" Teyla responds. Teyla turns toward John as he approaches the group rolling her eyes at his tardiness, "Where have you been? We called you a long time ago." The hologram continues to speak in a language the group has not recognized. Before Carson leaves to check on Tagan, the hologram of Carter begins to speak English. She speaks, "to ensure my safety, you," looking at Sheppard, "must bring Teyla and her son to me. Bring no weapons and you must come alone. If you do not then I will be killed." Teyla gasps glancing at John and then Carson who puts a protective arm around her shoulders. "Michael must have Col. Carter. He will never get my baby," she states looking back at Sheppard with anger in her eyes.

Rodney nods as Harper starts to work on the location of the hologram and looks to Teyla, "I'm sorry about what happened before now. I feel like I shouldn't have done anything and we would still be in this situation."

Harper goes to the operations center to try deciphering the whereabouts of the transmission of the hologram.

On an abandoned world Michael sits at his so called throne looking at his worshippers. "Take me to her."

He silently gets up and follows his slaves to a dark damp cave where they made a cage for him for this purpose. He slowly walks almost pacing back and forth and then whips his head and smirks at his hostage.

She awakes realizing she had been unconscious. She blinks her eyes a few times and focuses in on her surroundings, touching her head where the throbbing seemed to get worse. She tries to recall what has happened, and where she was...obviously a cage of some sort, very cold, and dark. She grimaced as she tried to sit up...it felt like she had been in a fight to the death.

It started to come back to her, she remembered retiring to her room for a short rest, and to catch up on some emails from Earth. She smiled as she thought of her friends. She had heard her door open and thought it might have been Keller, they had taken up a "girl's day" and had been planning one soon. When she turned around, she realized it wasn't Keller, in fact there wasn't anyone there at all, and so she turned around and continued her writings. A man appeared from thin air and pulled a stunner out and tried to shoot her from behind, instead shooting the picture of SG-1 she had next to her computer. She automatically rolled to her right and ran towards him to throwing the lamp sitting on her nightstand at him breaking it in two, struggling with the man who was twice her size. He put her into a choke hold and grabbed her hands then kicked her to her knees. He hit her across the face and then pulled some ties from his belt and tied her hands behind her back. She didn't struggle, knowing that she would eventually get away. He covered her mouth with a gag and then slapped some device onto her shirt. He flipped a switch on his, then hers, and they both disappeared. He dragged her out of the room and stuck the stunner into her side as they walked through the corridors to the gateroom.

They waited until a team had assembled into the room, ready for their mission. Helpless to let anyone know where she was and to help her, she tried to make noise but at that precise moment the gate activated. The team went through the gate to complete their mission and the kidnapper pushed her through the shimmering puddle. The man then pulled her into the brush next to the gate as the SGA team, fulfilling their mission, went looking for the town they were trying to barter with. Sam tried to scream but her muffled voice seemed to disappear in the wind. After the team had left, the man deactivated the cloaking devices, and took the one he had attached to Sam and put it into his pocket. He then proceeded to press some button on that looked like a communicator and spoke to someone saying that he had finished his mission. He took the stunner and tried to shoot her, being the bad shot he was he had missed, so he hit her over the head with it, knocking her out.

That was that, she sighed, rubbing her head again. She heard some quick footsteps coming towards the room, and she stood up. While trying to focus, she sees a familiar face approach the cage.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Col. Carter. Now tell me how are you doing?" Michael laughs intensely at the mere thought of her here for tea or some other kind of nonsense food humans eat. He sits down waiting for her reply.

"Apart from the splitting headache I suppose I'm fine. What am I doing here?" she continues to stand, feeling stronger.

Michael smirks and walks closer to her not going near the cage which would electrically shock anyone who touched it. "What do you think?" He paused for a moment waiting for a response. Realizing she was not going to speak, he continues, "You are the bait."

"I can only assume you mean bait for Teyla. You know they'll never exchange me for her, or her baby, you know that as much as I do."

Michael nods and then puts his pointer finger to his mouth. "That maybe true but they will have no choice once my ship is done. We are going to take over Atlantis."

She sighs and says, "How do you suppose you're going to do that? We've taken out more than one Wraith ship before." She begins to pace around the cage getting agitated at his audacity. "They'll find me way before you've finished your ship. It's not the first time I've been in this position." Taking a page out of General Jack O'Neill's book, she says "You know the good guys always win, and in case you haven't noticed, the people of Atlantis are the good guys"

Michael smiles, "Not any longer. I have people spreading word that the Atlanteans have been killing off humans instead of finding a cure for my virus that I been dropping around. Plus my ship will have more power than any other Wraith ship out there. I mean I did just destroy two hive ships yesterday. I have all the power I need to defeat you." Michael walks away and sits down leaning on the cave wall. "Just let me know on how you can stop that."

Her eyes narrow and she grimaces, turning around frustrated at his comments. She thinks for a while and then decides to humor him a bit, "So, you're going to take over Atlantis and then what? Kill off everybody except you're evil worshippers?"

She sits down and rubs her head again, the throbbing seemed worse than before. She feels irritated and very tired. She begins to feel hunger pains in her stomach and wonders if Atlantis has even discovered that she was missing yet. Shaking her head and realizing that she was starting to act like McKay a bit, she decides to stop complaining in her head and start figuring out how to stop Michael. Of course shaking her head is a mistake and the throbbing gets even worse. She starts to feel woozy, and feels like she is going to black out. She thinks, "Maybe I have a concussion," and then blackness takes over.

Michael opens the gate as Carter passes out. "Tie her up since she thinks she can win we need to keep an eye on her."

One of Michaels' worshippers nods and ties Carter up letting her arms and legs hand on the wall where she is tied. Michael walks off toward his throne and takes out a picture of Teyla.

Speaking to the picture, he says, "Soon my love, we will be together."

John gives Teyla an innocent look and with a mischievous twinkle in his eyes says, "Sorry, but I was on the other side of Atlantis, but I could always come back later if you think that I didn't take long enough. Now what have we…" As the hologram begins to speak Sheppard cuts off his sentence. "To ensure my safety, you must bring Teyla and her son to me..." Sheppard looks at Teyla with a torn look in his face. He must decide between saving his commander or keeping his close friend and her son safe. As Teyla looks at Sheppard, he responds with a look of defiance in his eyes. "You're right. I'll never let Michael get you or Tagan. And we're not giving up on Carter either."

Teyla looks at Sheppard with relief in her eyes, "Thank you, but how are we going to find Col. Carter?" Teyla steps away from Carson's protective arm around her in frustration at the situation. Ever since she had her baby, every one of her friends had become very protective of herself and Tagan. "Rodney, have you located the signal yet?"

Sheppard looks at Teyla understanding the frustration she must be feeling. It had not been but about 9 months since they had rescued Teyla and Tagan from Michael and had ruined his plans. Now, Michael was forcing Sheppard's hand by using Col. Carter...a position that Sheppard did not like being put into. As Sheppard waits for Rodney's answer he begins to think about the options at hand.

Rodney looks at the group. "I found a world but not a specific area to where Sam is." He looks down not wanting to feel like he let the team down.

Harper walks up to the guys. "I think I can help you there. I found this in the operations center." She states holding up a hand held device that looks like an ancient scanner but smaller. "If we can find some DNA of Carter we can use this to find her on that world."

Rodney takes the device from Harper who is showing it to the group. "How did you figure that out? Touching buttons?"

"No just my finger touched the print mark area then I figured it out." Harper looks at Teyla. "Do you know where Sam keeps her brush?"

"In her quarters. Should I retrieve it?" Teyla responds first looking at Harper then turning her eyes to meet Sheppard's.

Harper is about to resend to Teyla when Rodney cuts her off. "We have everyone's DNA. Didn't somebody stab you before you came here?" Rodney starts to walk to the medical bay to retrieve Sam's DNA.

Harper stands there ready to bounce on Rodney but turns to Teyla. "I guess that's a no."

Teyla gives Harper an encouraging smile and tells her, "Don't worry, he's always grumpy."

"He doesn't even make grumpy sexy!" She screamed down the hall hoping Rodney would hear. She then turned back to Teyla. "You know I would have Michael take me instead of you any day. We will get him I know it."

Rodney was off working on the DNA device and trying to get things ready for when they left to find Sam.

Despite the seriousness of the situation, Teyla snickers. "Thank you, Harper, but nobody needs to be sacrificed to that monster." With an angry expression, she glances at Sheppard, "He must be destroyed or else we will never have peace from him."

Harper looks at Teyla and her uncle thinking that if something was going on she would have to figure it out. "So um Michael bad ok. Shouldn't we get ready to leave?"

"Yes, Harper. Carson, can you check on Tagan in Halling's quarters? John, should we gear up?"

Carson Beckett nods and takes off in the direction of Halling's quarters. Sheppard hearing Teyla talking to him breaks his train of thought and with a semi-confused look on his face says, "Um...yeah, right. I want everyone to be suited up and ready to go in 30 minutes. Lorne assemble your team and meet me at the gate room in 30 minutes. Ronon, you do what you do. Rodney, I want you and Zelenka to get that thing calibrated so that we can find Sam. Harper..." Sheppard looks at his niece with caring uncertainty in his face. "Harper...I want you to stay here with Teyla and Carson." As soon as the words are out of his mouth Sheppard knows that he is in for a fight from three different people.

Lorne clicks his earpiece and heads off to the armory to meet his team. Harper stares at Ronon then to John. "No way am I not staying here when you guys might die. Let me help. I want to fight Ronon has been training me. I can do it. I'm not a little kid anymore."

John just stares at Harper and takes a deep breath. "I know you can fight Harper. And before you say anything else, I also know that you can help. I have my reasons for wanting you to stay behind." He stops not wanting to go into this conversation any further and yet knowing that there is more to come.

Harper looks at her uncle with puppy dog eyes. "Sheppard..." She sees his glare. "Uncle John I know that losing a lot of your friends and family has made you somewhat bitter, but say Michael kills you and then Teyla, Carson and I have to come save you not knowing you are dead. I think we would need some help but _YOU'RE DEAD_ so what do you want us to do now?" She walks away and turns back looking at him. "We can't lose you. Michael is tough, so how are you going to stop him? He knows you are coming."

"That's the point! You, Teyla, and Carson are the only ones left that I would trust with the responsibility to come and save the team. Anyway, maybe Michael expecting us to show up will work in our favor." Sheppard pauses and looks at his niece knowing that she desperately wants to go. "I need you and Carson here to help Teyla. She will be in charge of Atlantis while I'm off-world." Suddenly, Sheppard stops, a slight smile appears on his face. "Besides, Michael isn't that tough."

Harper smiles knowing that her uncle always could make bad things better with a joke. She nods. "Fine, but you be careful, okay? Save Sam and make sure everyone comes back." She looks at Ronon when she states this. He knows that she trusts him to make sure John gets home safely.

In another part of the Pegasus Galaxy, Michael walks around his new home watching his slaves work on the virus and also new plan--a way to get Wraith to look like humans without being human like on Atlantis when they made him human. He wants to be human and be with Teyla but he knows that will never happen so he will have to take her if she doesn't come willingly. He then strolls over to his lab table and starts to work on the virus himself since he knows a Wraith that he could easily get...._Todd_.

Sheppard just smiles at his niece. She has always cared about what happens to him. "I'll be fine. It's Michael who should be worried. This time there will be nowhere for him to run and hide."

Harper nods to her uncle. "Ok, just make sure you kill him this time."

Sheppard looks at Harper with determination. "Believe me...I have every intention it!"

Teyla glares over at John with an extremely agitated look on her face. "I should be with you, Colonel. I know Michael better than anyone else on this base." Raising her voice, she continues becoming angrier, "Besides, if anyone is going to kill him, then it will be me. We can lay up a trap where he thinks he is going to get what he wants."

Sheppard looks at Teyla's angry face with a look of understanding and worry in his. "Teyla, you have every right to be angry about this but that doesn't change the fact that you are going to stay here. It will be a lot easier for this plan to work if Michael can't get to you." Teyla continues to glare at Sheppard not wanting to be protected. "Look, if you're here on Atlantis then Michael will have a harder time getting to you and Tagan. Besides, Tagan is going to need his mother and I don't want to run the risk of losing both you and Colonel Carter to that maniac." Sheppard pauses to gage Teyla's reaction. "Am I going to have to make this an order, Teyla?"

Rodney was off working on the DNA device and trying to get things ready for when they left to find Sam.

Harper is now in the mess hall trying not to be in anyone's way since her uncle forbids her from going with them. She knew he had a point but ever since Ronon trained her she never got the chance to get into the action. _This time was going to be different._ She thought.

Teyla sighs and relaxes a little looking less angry. "He has a good point," she thought to herself, but somehow John's different perspective always helps her to see a different view of a situation very similar when she told him she was pregnant but believed that she could still be on active duty. He was right then and most likely right now, but she was not going to admit that at this moment. She says, "No, I will do what you ask. John, promise me that we will be rid of Michael forever."

Sheppard lets out a slight breath glad he did not have to pull rank on Teyla. He slightly smiles as he says, "Good, because I really rather not have to pull rank." Suddenly, Sheppard's face becomes tense with anger. "And you can bet that Michael isn't getting away this time."

Teyla steps forward toward John lowering her head to meet his, the Athosian farewell. Sheppard lowers his head, their foreheads touching. "Good luck, John," she says. Both lift their heads, John nodding at Teyla. Teyla glances at the speaking hologram and asks, "Is there any way to turn that off?"

John clicks his radio, "Rodney, turn that damn hologram off."

Rodney responds, "Working on it."

After a few moments, the hologram disappears along with the voice.

"We'll be back before you know it. All right, I want everyone suited up and in the gate room in 30 minutes. Let's move people!" Sheppard heads off to get suited up.

Teyla nods her head looking at John heading over to find Carson and Keller to let them know what has happened.

Ronon walked swiftly to the mess hall. Spotting Harper quickly, he casually made his way over to her and sat across from her. Touching her hand gently, he whispered, "Harper, I'm leaving in a few minutes..."

Sam awoke to find herself tied up; something definitely different from before when she first woke. Looking around her, she noticed the wraith veins of the cave and knew she was in some sort of laboratory base of Michael's. Whatever he was planning, she had to find a way to notify Atlantis of the danger. But first, she needed to escape.

Harper looked up at Ronon and smirked knowing she was lucky to have him in her life. When they first met when John was forced to take Ronon to Earth cause Ronon was knew to Atlantis and well they didn't think it would be a good idea for him to stay when John left to go visit her. At first she though he was nice and somewhat weird with his looks and attitude but her uncle loved him. He was like a brother or nephew he never had so when she saw him again at her grandfather's funeral she saw a different side of him. When she had taken the job on Atlantis she never expected to get into a relationship but here she was in one and hiding it from her uncle.

Harper rolled her eyes. "Yeah everyone is but me. Who knows what Sheppard is thinking?"

Michael walked into the cave room and saw Sam was now awake. "Why hello passed out I see. Like the ropes I thought you might try to escape and well I'll let you leave when I get Teyla." He stated as he walked over to the lab table and started to mix up something like looked like blood.

Lorne walks into the room that has the equipment that they need for the trip and he notices Sheppard at his locker. "Hey I have my team on lock down at the gate room I guess Rodney already tried to kick them out."

Sheppard looks up at Lorne as he approaches. As he fiddles with the clip of his M-16 he replies, "Rodney is **supposed** to be getting ready to go find Colonel Carter. Tell your men to ignore Rodney and wait in the gate room. If he tries to kick them out again...I don't know...threaten him with an orange."

Ronon smiled cautiously, he didn't want to arouse any suspicion to their conversation. When Harper spoke, he narrowed his eyes slightly, "Sheppard is right on this matter, it's dangerous out there and you don't need to be involved in that." He didn't want her out there anymore than Sheppard did.

Sam knew she couldn't get free but that didn't stop her from struggling against her bonds. "You won't succeed, Michael. Nothing you do to me can ensure that."

Lorne chuckles at the thought. "Ok will do. I think Rodney of one of my members is going to get the jumper very soon I know it's been stocked up with supplies. Hey are you ok sir?"

Harper glares at Ronon. "In training you said I was a great fighter. Now when we need as many people as possible you think I shouldn't be involved no wonder my uncle likes you."

Michael looks at Sam as he puts his test tube down into a cooler. "Who said I'm doing anything with you. I just need you. I'm not _doing_ anything to you." He then walked over to her not touching the cage knowing it had been turned on. The only good thing out of turning into a human for a bit was knowing how the Brig worked on Atlantis. "So would you rather me turn you into a hybrid?"

Sheppard stops messing with the M-16 and looks at Lorne with a grin on his face. "Yeah I'm okay. Why?"

Lorne just shrugged. "Just wondering since this is kind of like what happened to Dr. Weir and we couldn't get to her in time."

Carson headed down the hall to check on Tagan...with all the craziness going on around here it'd be nice to have a quiet moment with the darling boy. He entered Teyla's room and headed to the crib...strange, Tagan wasn't in it.

"Tagan! Where are you little lad?" Carson called out as he looked around the room.

Ronon sighed, getting frustrated at her stubbornness, "Harper. You're a great fighter but there's a difference between the gym and off world against someone who wishes to kill you or worse." He whispered more harshly, "I trust Shepherd with my life and you should too, he does have his moments where he knows best."

Sam watched Michael, knowing her prison cell was probably similar with Atlantis' own. She stayed silent, not wanting to provoke him further.

Sheppard's eyes suddenly fill with determination. "This time things are going to be different. I'm not about to lose another commander to a bad guy, especially since that bad guy is Michael."

Harper looks at Ronon and gets up and walks away and turns around coming back to him. "Don't die on me." She walks away kicking the trash can on her way out. After talking to Ronon, Harper was ticked off. How could they think she shouldn't go and save Sam? She the one who found her using an Ancient device. She knew that she needed to show them that she could fight and defend Atlantis. Which these thoughts she found a way that no one could stop her. She hurried and grabbed her things and ran off to the jumper bay and made sure no one saw her as she entered the jumper that the team was using to go find Sam. She jumped up to the netting that held medical things and weapons and found a spot to sit and then covered up with weapons on top of her.

Michael only smiles at Sam and starts back up on his work.

Lorne nods at Sheppard. "I'll be at the jumper waiting."

Ronon groans as he rubs his hands over his face in frustration. Thinking back to his task at hand, he stood suddenly and raced out of the Mess Hall. Passing by Lorne, he entered the Dressing Room. Rushing to get his gear on, he saw Shepherd waiting for him. Ronon checked his gun, motions fluid when he realized Shepherd wasn't moving much. He looked up at Shepherd, questioningly.

"Right, I'll be there in a couple of minutes. Make sure that everyone is ready to go." Sheppard returns to getting ready as Major Lorne leaves the room. _I'm not losing another friend_

Sheppard was lost in his own thoughts as Ronon entered the room. It was a rare for such an occasion but Sheppard just couldn't help it. He was still dealing with the loss of Elizabeth, one of his closest friends, and now he had to deal with that same possibility again. On top of that, his niece was on Atlantis, Teyla now had a son, and Carson was still alive...even if he was a clone. Being lost in these thoughts, Sheppard failed to notice that Ronon was staring at him questioningly.

Rodney is now at the jumper and finds Lorne.  
"Hey don't have your team follow me again."

"Rodney they are here to make sure we get out of here without problems."

Rodney looks confused. "Then shouldn't they be at the operations center?"

Lorne rolls his eyes. "You kick them out of there and the gate room."

"Oh. Guys..." He looks at Lorne's team. "You can go back now."

The rest of Lorne's team mumbles something about hating Rodney as they leave the room.

Rodney's eyes grow huge as he watches them leave. "They hate me?"

Michael watched Sam and smiled as she did nothing. "So tell me Col. Carter do you have anyone you care about?"

Ronon leaned to try and catch Sheppard's eye. Seeing he was off in his own thoughts, he walked over to him, "Sheppard?"

Sam glared at Michael, "So you kidnap someone for idle chit chat?"

Michael smirked, "I get lonely and all I can think about is Teyla. How is she?"

Sam was disgusted with him, "Better off without you."

"Oh come on can't we talk or would you rather I have a Wraith feed on you. Make you what like 50 then?"

Hearing Ronon's voice, Sheppard is pulled out of his thoughts. "Hm...what...oh hey Ronon. Where have you been? It's almost time to leave and I thought I was going to have to come looking for you." Sheppard pauses to wait for Ronon's response.

A gentle breeze blows through Elizabeth's hair as she stands by the crystal clear water of what can best be described as a lagoon. It is surrounded by an outcropping of rocks with only one narrow, well hidden, entryway. This was why Elizabeth had chosen this place - no one could get in or out without her knowledge or consent.  
Irindos really was a beautiful planet! Were circumstances different, she would be really relaxed right now. Circumstances being what they are, however, she is far from relaxed - she is tense and alert. She did not come here to marvel at the purity of the water or the breathtaking beauty of the indigo-colored night sky. She is here on a mission. A noise behind her interrupts her thoughts, and she turns to see her Second in Command, Arlon. He is calm but very serious as he says, "He has arrived ma'am." A humorless smile appears on Elizabeth's face and she replies, "Good. Bring him to me."

Two Asurans approach her, leading a blindfolded Wraith. He is fairly tall, and as the blindfold is removed, a unique tattoo, that surrounds one of his eyes, can be seen. Facial tattoos are not common amongst the Wraith, so it is one of the things that set this particular Wraith apart from the rest of his kind. He looks at Elizabeth, "Dr. Weir...always a pleasure." She raises an eyebrow, "Todd. It's too bad that I can't say the same about you." He pretends to be hurt, "Why, Dr. Weir, I thought we were friends!" Her eyes narrow in reply, "We are certainly nothing of the sort!"  
"Let's just get right down to business, shall we?" She says, ignoring the smirk on his pale face.  
"Certainly. You know, you need not have taken such extreme measures to get me here. I would have come if you had simply asked. Don't I always? And was the blindfold really necessary?" Elizabeth's eyes again narrow slightly, "Quite necessary, actually. We've never met here before, and I wouldn't want the knowledge of this location to be compromised." Todd feigns hurt feelings again, "Really, Dr. Weir, you wound me! Have I disappointed you in the past? Keep talking like that and people will think that you don't trust me."  
"I _don't_ trust you, but in answer to your question: No, you have not disappointed me. One must have expectations in someone in order to be disappointed by them. I expected nothing from you, and so, I was not disappointed." Todd is rather annoyed by this statement. "I have been nothing but helpful to you! I supply you with necessary intel - without my help, you could not have destroyed as many hive ships as you have!" Elizabeth crosses her arms, both eyebrows raising. "Ah, but are we the _only_ ones that you've been helping?" Todd remains silent; his expression carefully masked.  
"I'm not a fool, Todd, and neither are you, so let's stop playing this game." This time it's Todd's eyes that narrow, "I'm not sure what you mean, Dr. Weir."  
"I believe you do, but for now, I'll play along."

She cocks her head slightly, "I recently received some rather disturbing news regarding Atlantis. It appears that someone, who was sent by Michael, was able to infiltrate the City, and kidnap Col. Carter. You know as well as I do that anyone who wants to safely enter the City through the gate must have a valid IDC code. These codes are stored in Atlantis's computers - the very same computers that _you_ hacked into." At these words, a startled look appears on Todd's face, but is instantly gone - though not before Elizabeth sees it. "Oh yes, I know about that. Do you think that you are our only source of intel?"  
He is growing increasingly more uncomfortable, but he replies, "The information that I retrieved from Atlantis's computers was stolen from me by other Wraith. I didn't even have the chance to find out how much of it could even be valuable to be."  
"Oh, that must have been so disappointing for you!" She says, her voice dripping with sarcasm.  
"Is there a point to this conversation, Dr. Weir?" She is amused by his discomfort, "There certainly is, and I'm getting to it." She continues, "Now, again as you know, an IDC code will get you through the _gate_, but not the _gateroom_. An unauthorized visitor would be stopped immediately after stepping through the gate."  
"So," Elizabeth looks out at the water, as if in deep thought, "The question then is: How was someone able to get through the gateroom, kidnap the Colonel, and get back out with her, without ever being detected?" She turns her head back towards Todd, and he replies, "I'm sure I wouldn't know." Elizabeth then motions to Arlon - who had been staying close by, keeping a wary eye on their "guest" - and he hands her a small disk-shaped device. She holds it up "Does this look familiar to you, Todd?" He remains silent, so she continues, "No? It should; it's exactly the same as the ones that you stole from us the _last time_ that we had a little meeting. No....don't even waste your breath denying it, because I _know_ that it was you." Elizabeth places the device on her chest, lightly taps it, and immediately disappears. She reappears, seconds later, just a few feet behind Todd. "No one has this particular technology besides us." He spins around to face her as she continues, "Except for the ones that you stole," She raises a hand to halt the protest she saw rising to his lips, "all of our devices are accounted for. This leads me to one conclusion: You were involved in the kidnapping, and.....you are working with Michael."

He suddenly moves towards her, but she is quicker than he is; tapping her chest and instantly disappearing again. Arlon and the other two Asurans - who had also remained close by - grab Todd, firmly restraining him when Elizabeth reappears several feet from them. "Now now Todd, that was a bit of an overreaction, don't you think? I was merely stating fact." She crosses her arms again. "Frankly, I don't know how you do it. It must be so exhausting playing both sides; without alerting either side to the fact that you are assisting them both." She quirks an eyebrow, "You were clever...I'll give you that, but you must have known that you wouldn't be able to keep it up forever." She shakes her head, but then smirks, "Imagine how devastated I would have been if I had ever _really_ trusted you! Tsk Tsk, Todd." Todd is clearly irritated, and rasps "What do you want from me?"  
"I want information, and your full cooperation. Both of which, you _will_ give to me!" He looks into her eyes and sneers, "What makes you so sure of that, _Dr. Weir_?" She smiles, "Well _Todd_, Arlon, here, can be pretty persuasive!" As she said this, Arlon shot something into the back of the angry Wraith's neck, causing him to hiss. "What did you just do to me?!" Elizabeth, looking just the tiniest bit smug, replies, "Don't worry, Todd, it's not nanites. It's just a little something to quarantine your full cooperation. Do what I say, and tell me what I need to know, and you'll soon forget that anything was ever even inserted into that thick skull of yours. Betray me, and you will _never_ forget it! It cannot be removed, and it will be a constant, unending, excruciating pain."  
"Look at me, Todd." He looks up, "You know that I'm not bluffing." He sighs. "You know, I heard you were a lot nicer when you were the leader of Atlantis!" Elizabeth's jaw is clenched as she replies, "I may not be its leader anymore, but Atlantis is Home. This is what happens when you mess with my home, and my family!" Todd studies her for several moments, finally giving in. "What do you want to know?"

Four hours later, Elizabeth is back on her ship and is satisfied with the results of her "meeting". She came back with two things she didn't have when she left: the information she needed, and a plan......

Sam became silent again, this was not her day.

Ronon's attention went back to his gun which he expertly placed in its holder at his side. "I'm here now."

Sheppard just looks at Ronon..."I can see that." Sensing that Ronon didn't want to tell him where he had been, Sheppard turned back to his equipment. Once the clip on his M-16 was firmly attached to his vest, Sheppard ran down a checklist in his head and decided that everything was good to go. He looks over at Ronon with a look of anticipation on his face. "Are you ready?" Ronon nods is ascent and begins to head out of the door when Sheppard suddenly stops. "By the way, have you seen Harper? I wanted to make sure that she is obeying my order about staying here on Atlantis." A grin slowly spreads across Sheppard's face and a slight hint of concern enters his eyes. "Just because you've trained her, she seems to think that she won't get hurt on these missions."

Ronon turns back, "Yeah, I saw her. She's angry at your decision, but I agree that she shouldn't be going. It's too dangerous." Ronon shrugs, "Are you coming or what?" He turns to go to the Jumper Bay.

"I'm right behind you big guy." Sheppard follows Ronon out of the equipment room looking questioningly at Ronon's back. _Ronon hardly ever agrees with me when it comes to people he trains and the danger level. I wonder if...._ Before he can finish his thought, Sheppard and Ronon reach the jumper bay where they hear Rodney yelling up a storm. With a slight grin on his face Sheppard looks at Ronon who has a similar grin. "I guess McKay thinks we're taking too long."

Michael grins as he looks at Carter. "What will it be die or talk? I say the former of the two would be wrong."

"For the last time. I don't eat lemons! Why would we even bring them with us?" McKay questioned as he snapped his fingers together 3 times. "I got it you want us to bring Michael a gift."  
The member of Lorne's team rolled his eyes as Rodney went on. "Don't you think that I know what you are trying to do? You're trying to kill us and take over as head team leader. oh you just wait till Sheppard hears this."

Ronon grins at Rodney's voice volume. He responds to Sheppard with his eyes raised, "McKay always thinks that, unless he's the one delaying things, then it's we're going too fast." Walking towards the Jumper, Rodney's voice gets louder with each step. When Ronon reaches the Jumper's entrance, seeing Rodney yelling, he clears his throat and puts his best intimidation face on. Rodney quiets and in Ronon's mind, he laughs.

"Wait till I hear about what Rodney?" Sheppard steps into the jumper as McKay finishes his little rant. "What are you babbling about this time?"

Rodney turns around spotting Ronon and sighs. "Yeah yeah what the heck have you been?"

Rodney then turns to Sheppard and eyes the member of the team who thought of lemons. "Well someone is trying to kill us by bring lemons to Michael."

With slight annoyance in his voice, Sheppard replies, "That's just you being paranoid again Rodney. Just stay away from the lemons and you'll be fine."

"Well, I don't really have anything to talk about." Sam turns to Michael, "And really, if you want me dead, why am I tied up?"

Rodney points up a finger in the air. "Don't you do that reverse psychology on me."

Ronon rolls his eyes and takes a seat at the front of the jumper behind the passenger seat. Putting his feet up on the back of the first, he calmly relaxes.

"Well how about you tell why is it that all the people on Atlantis are miserable I mean they leave Earth for a planet worst and leaving loved ones behind. I bet you left for a reason to escape someone." Michael sat down on a chair he knew after awhile he could get what he really needed from Sam.

Lorne starts to head into the jumper and shakes his head at Rodney as he goes and sits down next to Ronon.

Mean while Harper is looking at her watch wondering how long do guys really take. She then sees Ronon and hides more knowing that since he was a runner he would be the first to hear her move so she had to stay calm.

Sheppard turns back to McKay with annoyance written on his face. "It's not reverse psychology Rodney...it's common sense. If you're allergic to lemons then stay away from them and you won't have a problem. Now if you don't mind, we need to get going." Sheppard looked at Rodney with a look that read **just see what happens if you argue **. He then heads toward the pilot's seat. Once in the pilot's seat, Sheppard radios the gate room letting Teyla know to go ahead and open the gate. "Is everyone in?"

Rodney mumbles something about Americans and takes a seat next to Sheppard now buckling up. "Fine I set the coordinates for the place where Sam is."

Sheppard glances at Rodney for a second with slight amusement. It was always funny to see Rodney get a little flustered after he had been silenced. "Here we go kids. Please keep your hands and feet inside the puddle jumper at all times." The puddle jumper lifts up off of the ground and enters the gate room. "Keep the lights on for us Teyla."

Harper moves as the jumper takes off and a weapon hits her in her knee. She also scream in pain but remembers what she is doing.

Lorne looks at Sheppard. "Do you think Michael will be ready for us?"

Rodney is messing with the buttons on the jumper. "I have make sure Michael can't detect us right as we get there."

Sheppard concentrates on the HUD as he replies, "Oh he'll be ready for us, but we are also ready for him."

Sam shook her head, "You don't understand humanity. We left as a sacrifice to save those we care about, not to escape them."

Michael looks at her. "Save them from what each other! You came here to learn about the Ancients that's it, nothing more and now you say you can save them!"

"Learning increases knowledge about the world around you, knowledge can help save lives. You, Michael, use your knowledge to destroy lives. You twist logic to fit your own ideas about people and use it to make you feel less guilty. You _**were**_ once Human. You do know those emotions." Sam sinks back against the wall, done with talking.

Michael glares at her. "You were the people who made be human with any choice! You should have asked me first maybe then I would feel guilty."

"Maybe it was a mistake. But that doesn't mean you have a right to destroy worlds of innocent beings." Sam continued to think of different ways of notifying Atlantis where she was. She knew they had to have noticed her disappearance and would be executing a rescue team.

Michael smiled. "Oh don't worry they are coming for you. I sent a message I'm trading you for Teyla. Plus I have another plan in action."

Teyla turns to Chuck, "Dial the address."

Chuck dials the address engaging the wormhole.

Teyla speaks smiling, "Good luck, John. Bring Col. Carter. home safely. Be home in time for dinner."

She watches along with Chuck and other members of the Atlantis expedition team as the puddle jumper flies through the event horizon.

Michael looked at her, "Oh you want to know about me reading your mind see while you were passed out I gave you a drug so I can read your mind so I know what you are planning. Don't worry it will wear off soon after I have Teyla."

Sam laughed, "Well good for me I have no idea what the plan is."

Michael smiled. "Well I will know when you do."

Back in the puddle jumper, there is a heated debate going on between Sheppard and Rodney. "If you mention that one more time I'll leave you on a planet infested with Wraith!" The rest of the team look on in wonder as Rodney looks at Sheppard in bewilderment.

"For the last time hockey is more of a sport then football. Its only men running around catching a ball that's not even shaped as a ball." Rodney argued that his home lands sport was better than American football.

Sam just sighed in annoyance.

"Hockey is not more of a sport than football. All hockey is men skating around flinging a little disk with sticks. Football is a true sport." Sheppard argued back at Rodney. "Golf is even more of a sport than hockey."

Michael then went back to work on his virus.

As soon as the puddle jumper went through the event horizon and the gate disengaged, Teyla walks down the corridor to the infirmary to let Dr. Keller know what had transpired. Keller has had her hands full treating patients that were injured because of an earlier mishap in one of Atlantis's labs that was recently discovered. Zelenka, along with some other science members had been seriously shocked by an electric surge. Teyla only hopes that everything has calmed down somewhat so she can let Keller know what has happened.

"Did you just insult hockey! Don't you dare. Ronon, Lorne, back me up here."

Lorne looked at Rodney. "I like basketball that's all I watch."

Sheppard looks over at McKay pointedly. "You're the one who insulted football. Don't tell me not to insult hockey after that." He then returns his gaze to the HUD completely ignoring Rodney. "What's your favorite team Lorne?"

"Charlotte Bobcats. I love North Carolina. What team do you like?" Lorne questioned as Rodney moped around searching for Sam on the radar.

Ronon turned around and faced them, "A real sport? A Satedian Fight, bare hands, no weapons or padding, now that's a sport."

Rodney turns and looks at Ronon and gulps. "Um, yes that is a sport." He turns away and mumbles something that sounds like none of them fights please.

Sheppard thought for a moment and then replied, "I'm partial to the Florida Gators." He then turns his gaze back from the HUD to Rodney. "How far are we from those coordinates Rodney?"

Rodney looks at the controls. "Um about 5 minutes but doesn't mean we won't have trouble cloaking the jumper before we just run in and save the day."

Sheppard looks at Ronon with a pained expression on his face. "I hurt just thinking about it. I have a hard enough time fighting you with a weapon."

Sheppard smiles at Rodney's remark. With sarcastic reassurance Sheppard remarks, "It's only if you have to Rodney. At least it's not a fight to the death. Right Ronon?"

Rodney looks more frighten. "Don't tell me they have them for fun."

"Who says that we were going to wait that long?" As he says this Sheppard puts the jumper into stealth mode. "Now we don't' have to worry about it."

Rodney hangs on for dear life. "I didn't mean this Sheppard."

Ronon grins, "You need more practice, Sheppard. Maybe we can continue that game we started on our day off. I think I was winning."

Sitting back in his chair, he looks at Rodney, answering if it was too the death, "Not always." His voice is low, "It depends if someone gives up."

Rodney gulps. "I'm never going to fight you."

When Sheppard went into stealth mode Harper got pushed further into the cabinet above the jumper. _Poor Uncle John is driving._

Sheppard smirks as he replies, "I think I've had enough of that game to last me the rest of my life. And I still think that you were making that whole game up just so you could hit me."

Ronon stays silent and gives John a subtle smirk.

With an exhilarated look on his face Sheppard yells "Hang on to something. We'll be coming in a little fast as we enter the atmosphere."

Rodney looks at him. "Ya think?" He glares and grabs on to the main controls. "Man I rather be fighting Ronon now."

Sheppard just smiles as Rodney glares at him. "You'll get a chance to fight him later. Here we go!"

Rodney glares at John. "I'm going to kill you, Sheppard! First it was the lemons now its driving us to death!"

"McKay, you never come to training sessions very often anymore. Would be good for you. Teach you in case you'd ever have to fight me. Not that you'd win but it might make you feel better." Ronon enjoyed ranting on his team mates, especially Rodney McKay.

Ronon shifted his head slightly toward the netting above the jumper as they sped up. He ignored whatever he sensed.

Rodney points a finger to Ronon. "That doesn't help me now Ronon!"

Lorne leans over to Ronon. "Get him wild up more maybe Michael can capture him and we will have time to save Sam."

"Now now kids." Sheppard looks at the HUD display as a sensor goes off. "We're almost there. Time to get serious."

Ronon chuckles and then loud enough for Rodney to hear, "That would mean a very grumpy little man on the way home since he wouldn't have been able to be a "hero" in the Colonel's eyes."

"He started it!"

Lorne got his weapons safety off and was ready for the fight. "Ready whenever Sheppard."

Lorne turned and chuckled at Ronon. "Oh yes I did hear him and Harper arguing out him and Sam."

Remembering his argument with Harper put a damper on Ronon's mood. He turned back around to face the front of the jumper, getting ready to follow orders.

"I don't care who started it Rodney...it ends right now." Sheppard looked at Lorne as he readied his gun. "As soon as we touch down I'll explain the plan."

Lorne nods and looks at Ronon. "Do we have enough weapons? There are more in the net."

Ronon nods, "Yeah, I checked them before. Plus, we'd be screwed if we didn't at this point."

Harper hears the word net and freaks and peeks out and sees Ronon. _Ronon don't you dare come over here or I'll tick you off so bad._ All she could do was pray.

Before Lorne reaches the net Sheppard stops him. "If this plan works then we won't need more weapons than what we have." Sheppard pauses to check the HUD before he continues. "I had Ronon put some extra weapons under the seats just in case."

Rodney looks at everyone. "That reminds me no one can die I have a bet with Chuck on this."

"It's a very big bet." Rodney states as Sheppard hits the planet and they are now hovering over the planet. Rodney hits the cloaking button.

Lorne grabs all of his weapons and looks at Sheppard. "What's the plan?"

Ronon rolls his eyes at Rodney, "You're kidding me right?" He shakes his head, "You don't want us to die because you'll lose a bet?"

Keller stood over an unconscious scientist shining a small pen light into his eyes checking for damage, "Let's keep him under watch make sure his carpal tunnel and Guyon's canals are remaining only slightly damaged." She spoke with both authority and hesitant to the bright eyed young nurse, "When he wakes I want to know. Have him try to move his wrist and make sure his brain didn't sustain any injury. We need a CAT Scan on Dr. Young over in bed three as soon as possible. Pupils aren't responding well to light." She laid her hand on her patients always feeling a small stir for each one. "Tell Dr. Zelenka that if he'll just sit still for a few more minutes he can go and make sure to give him a small sedative."

She turned seeing the somber eyes of her friend. "Teyla, how's Tagan?"

Meanwhile Carson is frantically looking for Tagan, he quickly taps his radio.  
"Teyla love, tell me you know where Tagan is please!"

Teyla smiles at Keller, "He is well, but that is not why I am here." She sighs and almost begins to speak to Keller before interrupted by Carson. "Yes, Dr. Beckett, what is wrong?"

"Well, nothing is wrong," says Carson as he looks under Tagan's crib. "if you know where your wee son is...if you don't, then we might have slight problem!!"

Keller peels off her second skin, gliding Teyla to quieter areas. The tone in her voice made her nervous.

Teyla's eyes widen and she gasps, "Halling is looking after him." She clicks her radio to broadcast a message to the entire base, "Halling, if you can hear me please respond." She waits a few minutes but receives no response. Teyla turns to Keller in shock. Her heart is racing and she is so distraught that she cannot think. "What should we do, Jennifer?" she asks.

The voices of the radio rang in her head too. She clicked on her radio, "Halling, please respond. Base this is an alert from Dr. Keller if anyone is aware of Halling's position please contact Teyla or myself. Tagan is with Halling and he is not responding to call. Base please be on the lookout for Tagan we all know him and what he looks like." She received no response from anyone but relayed no information to Teyla on her face. "I'm sure they've wondered off to play and just can't hear us the base loves him like he's their own don't worry. Now what is it you want to talk to me about?"

"Now, now...calm down Teyla...let's make sure Halling still doesn't have him." Carson attempts to reassure her as he heads out into the hall. "Where are you? I'll come join you and then we can figure this all out."

Carson heads down the hall and then stops...for just a second there, his vision blurs and his brain feel like it's been hit by a hammer...but, then it passes and he feels normal again.

"That was odd," Carson thinks as he continues down the hall. "I haven't felt like that since before I went into the stasis pod."

But Carson pushes all thoughts of stasis pods and even that niggling thought about being a clone out of his head...he has more important things to think about...like Tagan!

Teyla relaxes slightly and replies, "I am in the infirmary with Dr. Keller. Please come quickly, Doctor." She clicks her radio again calling Chuck, the gate technician. "Has anything strange shown up on the sensors?"  
"No, ma'am."  
"Assemble a team together to search for Halling and Tagan. Then, keep trying to call him."  
"Yes, ma'am."  
Looking at Jennifer, Teyla sighs, "It's Col. Carter. She has been taken by Michael in exchange for myself and Tagan."

Her stomach sank. "How did Michael get Col. Carter?"

Carson finally makes it to the infirmary..."Maybe it's just me," he thinks, "but the infirmary sure seems a lot further away than it used to."

He heads toward Jennifer and Teyla who are deep in conversation.

"Any word?" He gasps as he takes in deep breaths. Has he always been this winded? Maybe.

Whatever worry had knotted in her stomach had been shoved to the back as she eyed Carson. Color seemed to fight for control on his face. She had known just how far away he was and was aware that he should not be winded. She took over picking his wrist in her hand.

"Doctor Keller, I'm fine." Carson reassured Keller. "How are you Teyla...any word?"

Keller ignored the protest from Carson more worried that the argument wasn't as full hearted as it should. He stood still for her letting her move about him silently making notes on what she was later going to force him into.

Concern immediately began showing on Teyla's face as she looks at Carson seeing how pale he looks. "Are you ok, Carson?"

Carson sighed, "Doctor, this highly unneeded at the moment, I have responsibilities I need to see too!"

His protests went unheeded. Keller continues to poke and prod Carson checking his vitals.

"You won't have much to do if you pass out. Doctor," Keller states.

Besides worrying about her teammates and now her son, Teyla had been handed more on her plate. Turning to Jennifer, she continues, "We believe that a friend to Michael used a cloaking device along with Dr. Weir's IDC to get on Atlantis, then kidnapped Col. Carter, and escaped undetected. We received a transmission from Sam, and John took a team to check out the location where the signal came from." Looking back at Carson, "What did you find in Halling's quarters?"

Carson breathed a sigh of relief as his breathing returned to normal.

"I walked past Halling's quarters on my way up here, and there's no one in there...now, where does Halling like to take Tagan?"

Sheppard lands the puddle jumper and turns to the team who are looking at him in anticipation. "Lorne, take four of your men and search for Sam. Michael will probably have her in a secluded part of the complex. My guess is that he'll probably have a few of his hybrids watching her. Once you have Sam radio in to let us know. Then head back to the jumper and be ready for a quick take off." A slight smile begins to creep across Sheppard's face as he continues. "Ronon, we'll take the rest of the team and give our buddy Michael a little surprise. McKay..." Sheppard looks at Rodney hesitantly for a second as he debates on what he should do. "...stick close to Ronon...and **don't** shoot anything until Ronon tells you."

Meanwhile, Elizabeth's ship is heading towards the planet where Todd told her Michael was holding Col. Carter. They were traveling at the fastest possible speed, and Elizabeth knew that it wouldn't be long until they arrived at their destination. She had formulated a plan that she was relatively sure would succeed, but it would depend on what plan of action Atlantis was taking. She knew that they would never turn Teyla and her son over to Michael - they had gone to great lengths to free her from him the last time - so she was sure that they would attempt some kind of rescue. By this time, McKay would have been able to locate where Michael was keeping Carter - of this she had no doubt. McKay could be arrogant - ok, very arrogant - but he was extremely intelligent and capable.

Elizabeth was very focused on the mission ahead of her, but she couldn't help feeling a bit of joy at the thought of seeing her "family" again. In her opinion, the ship couldn't get to their destination fast enough; both because of the necessity for haste and because of the impending reunion with her former team. She tried to imagine what the looks on their faces would be when they realized she was alive and could help them - _would_ help them. She couldn't help smiling, just a little, at that thought.

Elizabeth forced herself back to focusing on the task at hand. There would be time enough for those pleasant thoughts after the mission was completed. Right now, she had to be prepared for when they excited Hyper-Space. She would do whatever was necessary to help Atlantis get their new leader back. This time, though, _no one_ would need to sacrifice themselves. She would make sure of that! "Atlantis has lost too much already." she thought as she sadly remembered her dear friend Carson, as well as all the others whose lives had been lost for the sake of the City.

Ronon liked when Sheppard hinted at an idea of a "Surprise" pertaining to Michael. If it was anything like he thought it was, he was going to enjoy this mission. He grinned at McKay and patted him on the back. He noticed it was a bit harder than he intended as Rodney staggered and that only made him more amused.

McKay looked at Ronon. "Don't kill me this isn't a game."

Lorne got ready and told his team what they needed to do as he looked at Sheppard, "We are ready whenever sir."

Rodney only glares at Ronon.

Sheppard chuckles at the antics of his friends. It was always good to relieve tension a little. He then became very serious and looked at each team members' face. They were all awaiting for his order to move out. _I hope that this plan works._ "Let's move." The team exited the jumper and began their mission to rescue Colonel Carter. "Everyone stick close until we enter the compound. Once we get in, Lorne you and your men break off to find Carter." The team enters the compound and Sheppard gives the signal for Lorne's team to break off. As soon as Lorne and his men are out of sight, Sheppard looks at the rest of the team as they move across the floor. He whispers to the team..."All right, fan out into teams of two and search the area. If you see anything that looks important stick one of your bombs in it and set the timer for 1 hour. And if you see any unfriendlies...you guys know what to do." With that, the team breaks up and begins the search of the compound with Rodney going with Ronon and Sheppard going off on his own.

Rodney looks at Ronon and walks closely by him. "So where do you think she is?"

Harper waits till everyone is long gone from the jumper as she gets out and walks and looks around as a Wraith from behind her grabs her as she breaks his hand a stunner ray hits her back and knocks her out as another Wraith comes up to them as they dragged her away.

Harper is woken up by a burning feeling in her arms as two Wraith hold her from under her armpits. She screams and tries to kick her way out of there hold. "Let me go you freaks."  
They throw her into what looks like the wraith holding chamber while she waits for Michael to come greet her she takes a running start trying to get out of the cage only to feel a shock as soon as she touches the veins of the cage. All of a sudden she falls to the ground. _Dam cages _She then passes out.

Harper opened her eyes and saw Ronon leaning over her smirking. She smiled and he extended his right hand to hers and helped her up.

"Easy there you haven't learned the trick yet kiddo." Ronon said as he tapped Harper's right shoulder.

She rolled her eyes as he did a kick spin showing off what he was teaching her. She then placed a point of her knife of her left hand balancing it straight up.

"Oh come on let me show you this."

She then place a knife on his hand as he tried to balance it she helped him with her right hand.

"What the hell is this?" Screamed John Sheppard watching his niece holding a knife on Ronon's hand.

Harper rolled her eyes at her uncle as she took her knife off her hand showing John the knife covering.

"We are using protection!"

"Harper is teaching me knife spins," smirks Ronon.

John glared at his niece, "Knife spins?"

She then threw a knife up in the air and with two other ones on her belt she showed a display of tricks and threw up the other two catching all three at once as she caught them she spun around quickly and then bowed.

Sheppard eyed Harper. "Baton! You're teaching him baton!"

With her uncle's voice screaming in her head she opened her eyes and sat up looking at the veins of the cage. "Dam!"

_Why haven't I ran into any of Michael's men?_ Sheppard wondered as he walked slowly down a dimly lit hallway. He panned his M-16 from side to side waiting for some of Michael's guards to appear from the shadows. "I know that Michael expected us but this is ridiculous. I thought that there would be at least a few guards around," Sheppard mumbled to himself. Suddenly a noise sounded from Sheppard's left causing him to stop his progression and aim his gun in that direction. Nothing moved. "Why do I suddenly feel like I'm playing a game of cat and mouse and I'm the mouse?" Sheppard moved to where the noise had come from. As soon as he stepped into the shadows an arm wrapped around his neck and began to strangle him. Having his air cut off was not Sheppard's idea of fun. He fought to gain control of the situation. Finally, he aimed his M-16 at the floor and fired. The bullet found its mark in the foot of the hybrid soldier. Screaming, the soldier stumbled backward. As Sheppard raised his gun to finish off the soldier he heard the powering up of weapons. He was surrounded by a group of Michael's soldiers. "This day just got worse," Sheppard states to no one in particular. The soldiers relieve Sheppard of his weapons and communicator and then escort him to the hive ship where Michael, and unfortunately Harper, await.

Michael's hybrid guard comes over to him and tells him about Sheppard. Michael walks over to where Sheppard is and he smirks. "Hey Shepp! What's up? Bye Sheppard I'll deal with you later. Take him to the cell where his other team member is." Michael waves and laughs as the hybrids pull Sheppard off to the cage.

Harper sees her uncle and waves. "Hi Uncle John...When did you guys get here?"

The hybrids throw John into the cage and walk away.

Sheppard just glares at Michael as he talks. As Sheppard is lead away a slight look of question enters his face. "Other team member?" He hopes that Michael is bluffing and that none of the other members have been caught. Sheppard is pulled from his train of thought as he sees Harper in the cage. "Harper! What are you doing here?!" Suddenly Sheppard remembers the situation and waits until after the guards leave before he turns back to Harper, anger written on his face. "You were supposed to stay on Atlantis with Teyla, Carson, and Keller! I can't believe this!" He pauses in his rant as a thought hits him. "Were you hiding in the jumper this whole time?"

Harper smiles and looks down. "Would you be mad if I said yes? Where's Ronon?" She wondered if he was hurt or trying to find her uncle who probably went off on his own like usual.

Sheppard, who is trying to keep his voice down so as not to bring unwanted attention, responds..."Would I be...you bet I'm going to be mad! I gave you a specific order to stay behind! And what do you do?...You disobey that order, that's what you do. On top of that, you got yourself captured by the enemy."

"Well if someone let me go in the first place I could be the one saving your butt! Now we have to wait for someone to save us! Since I don't know you are yelling." Harper sighs and crosses her arms over her chest.

"And if someone had stayed where they were supposed to then they would be in the position to help...Now wouldn't they?" Sheppard looks at Harper as she crosses her arms. Anger slowly drains out of his voice as he says, "And I wasn't yelling. When are you going to learn to listen to me, Harper?"

Harper shakes her and raises her left hand. "I know never. So where is Ronon...Lorne...Heck even Rodney." She states as she pulls out of her shoe a small knife that is Ronon's. "I got this to use."

Avoiding Harper's question, Sheppard is about to respond to Harper's wise crack when he looks at the knife in her hand. "Where'd you get that? Isn't that one of..." His voice trails off as Sheppard finally puts two and two together. "You've been seeing Ronon, haven't you?" Suddenly Sheppard feels his anger begin to rise again. It was one thing to disobey his orders it was another to have his niece dating his friend and team member. He glares at Harper as he struggles to keep his voice low. "How long have you two been seeing each other behind my back?"

Harper puts a fake smile on. "No he gave it to me. You think I would date him? Ewe no way. We talk that's it." She gritted her teeth as she said this she knew she was in trouble.

"Don't even try that innocent act of yours." Sheppard looks at his niece. "Care to try a different story?"

Harper sighs. "I guess my cuteness doesn't work for you anymore. Ok before I say if I'm dating Ronon...**one** you brought him to my graduation party and we talked. **Two** he decided to come to grandpa's funeral to see me so you can really blame him more. Here it is I like him deal with it Johnny Boy. Plus didn't you like also hook up with Dr. Weir or something?"

Sheppard couldn't believe that his own niece was speaking to him like this. _Way to go John...your niece is dating your best friend and they don't even bother to tell you about it_, Sheppard thinks to himself. "Well, let me let you in on a little secret Harper. One, I don't care that the two of you talked. Two, don't ever call me Johnny Boy...I'm your uncle. Three, did it ever occur to the two of you that I actually might not have minded the two of you dating had you actually asked me about it?" As he asks the last question a slight bit of hurt enters his voice. "I thought that you knew me better than that. And, to answer your question, no we did not hook up...we were friends."

"I'm sorry Uncle John." She goes in for a hug and forces one from him and puts her head on his shoulder. "I just thought you would not like it since Ronon is like well your best friend which is weird since I'm dating him oh well. I always thought of you as my dad and well I wanted Weir to be my mom but she is gone now like everyone else from home."

Ronon came around the corner with Rodney in tow, gun raised. In a cell, he spotted Sheppard and..._Harper?_ He hesitated for a bit and then pushed Rodney to the cell, "Open it."

He glanced around, keeping a watch, "What the hell is she doing here?" He looked back at Sheppard.

Sheppard is reluctant to give his niece a hug, not wanting to let her off the hook just then. _I guess that her cuteness still has a little affect on me_ He looks down at his nieces head and replies, "Next time try a different thought...okay?" A mischievous smile suddenly appears on Sheppard's face. "If this is what it's like to have you as a **niece** then I don't even want to know what you would've been like as my daughter!"

Harper smiled. "Look at Uncle David then there you go."

Sheppard glanced at Harper, a slight grin playing across his face. "At least **he** deserved it."

As Rodney tries to open the cell taking his time he nods to Harper. "Harper."

"Rodney."

Rodney slams the box control like kind of the cage hoping it would break free. "Ok someone well Ronon shoot this thing open."

Ronon rolls his eyes and sends off one shot to the cage controls, frying the system and allowing the captives to escape.

Hearing sounds coming down the corridor, Sheppard prepares to charge anyone who enters the cage. His face fills with shock and gratitude when he realizes that it is Rodney and Ronon. "You mean my stow-away of a niece? She decided to hitch a ride on the jumper and got herself caught, that's all. What the heck took you guys so long?"

Ronon gave a stern disappointed look at Harper, wondering why she didn't trust Sheppard and more importantly, himself, to stay behind at Atlantis. He shrugged it off, needing to deal with it now that she was here. The stakes were higher. Ignoring the statement about Harper to an extent, Ronon kept his voice low, "After splitting up we encountered a few hybrids patrolling the areas. So we couldn't go that way and avoid suspicion. We managed to take a little longer of a route," here his voice growled in Rodney's direction, "..Since someone just had to have us go left instead of right." He grinned, "Good thing we ended up this way though."

On Atlantis, Teyla looks at Carson and replies, "Halling, takes him sometimes to see Netia, my closest friend. She enjoys playing with him and keeping him company while we are away on missions." She pauses for a moment before she clicks her radio broadcasting a message to the entire base, "Netia, please respond. I need to see you immediately." She looks back at Carson and Keller frantically waiting for a response.

Keller waits with her friends knowing she had just sent out a message to the entire base, but still she held out hope.

Elizabeth was completely focused when her ship exited hyper-space. They were cloaked, so she did not fear being detected by any Wraith ship that might be in the area. By the time the ship reached the planet's orbit, she already had her team geared up and ready to go. Elizabeth left Arlon in command of the ship; ordering him to remain in cloaked orbit. She and her team headed towards the planet in an Asuran version of a puddle jumper that was also cloaked.

The jumper was not detected entering the atmosphere, and it landed with no difficulties. Elizabeth and her team activated their PCDs (Personal Cloaking Devices) and exited - one of them remaining behind to stand guard.

Monitoring activity on a life signs detector, Elizabeth leads her team into the facility. They move through the halls quickly, silently communicating via their nanites. Because of her "little meeting" with Todd, she had a pretty good idea of where to look for Sam, and she headed in that direction. She saw several human life signs on the detector, so she knew that the Atlantis team _was_ already here. She didn't know what signs belonged to what people, so she chose to head in the direction of the ones closest to the area where Sam was being held. She had no doubt that the Atlantis team already had a plan in action, but she also knew that she could significantly improve the chances of that plan succeeding. She halts her team in a semi-darkened crossroad of two hallways, and waits. She does not have to wait long, however, as Major Lorne and his team appears at one end of the hallway that she is facing. Elizabeth waits until they are about five feet from her before deactivating her PCD, and quietly saying, "Major Lorne." Startled, his head swings towards her - he and his team raising their weapons, but not firing. "Easy, Major." She says as she cautiously steps out of the shadows, keeping her hands where he can see them. "It's me. Dr. Weir. I know it's probably hard to believe, but it really _is_ me....and I'm here to help."

Lorne looks at Elizabeth and motions to this team to lower their weapons. He comes over to her and places his hand of her face. "It's really you. I don't understand how? Why? When?" He then smiled Weir was alive he had dread the outcome when Stargate command told them they were not allowed to go back and search for Weir.

Rodney looks at Sheppard. "Well yes it is a numeric theory to go left then right. Then you will get to your destination and well we did."

Harper looked at Ronon she knew he was mad but she needed to do this. As he let them out she walked over to Ronon and touched his arm. "Thanks." She gave a sincere smile to him she kissed his cheek. She looked back to Sheppard waiting to know the plan.

Ronon stopped dead in his tracks, stunned that Harper would show any kind of affection to him in the presence of anyone, let alone Sheppard.

Harper spoke softly so no one could hear. "He knows." She knew either Ronon would be mad or Sheppard would yell at her for kissing Ronon either way she was screwed.

Ronon groaned a little but he was semi-relieved to not have their relationship such of a secret from Sheppard. He looked at Sheppard in an apologetic way without saying it. He decided to not say anything to either and pulled Rodney along as they started down the damp hallway, "C'mon, let's get going."

Harper glared at the back of Ronon's head she would have liked to hear something from him not knowing if he was mad or not. She turned to Sheppard. "I guess I'm with you?"

Rodney looks at Ronon. "Whoa! Easy there want me to pull a muscle."

Meanwhile, Chuck tries to locate Halling, Tagan, and Netia. "Sorry, they aren't appearing on the screen, ma'am."

Teyla goes pale, but before she speaks, "Teyla! I'm so sorry I didn't respond. Tagan wouldn't let me put him down," Netia says into the ear piece.

Teyla relaxes immediately after hearing her friend's voice, "Where are you? Where is Halling?"

"In Harper's room. She has bright colors and teddy bears in her room that Tagan loves," Netia smiles as Tagan giggles.

"Have you seen Halling?" Teyla pauses for a few moments. "I will be there in a few minutes." She smiles in relief at Keller and Carson, who gives her a pat on her shoulder. She takes off down the corridor toward Harper's quarters.

Keller smiled at Teyla trying to bring the same reassurance to herself.

Teyla hurries down the hallway to meet Netia. When she reaches Harper's room, she waves her hand over the control crystal to signal the occupant that someone is present. The door opens. As Teyla walks into the room, things become black for a minute and then a light emerges. The light is dull, but she is able to make out a man who looks to be beaten up in a corner.

"Netia? Where are you?" Teyla asks the darkness. Fear starts to stir in her heart. She walks towards the man trying to make out a face. "Hello?"

"Teyla?" The man lifts his head to reveal the face that of Halling. Before she asks any questions, she hears a voice behind her.

"Why, I'm right here," Netia appears from the darkness, her gray eyes glisten. "Michael has been waiting for you," Netia circles and stops in front of her. "I don't see why he wants you when..." Netia shakes her head as if to block out something.

Teyla's eyes widen and she responds, "Where is Tagan? What are you talking about, Netia? Michael is on another planet, far away." She steps toward her friend and gasps when she is close by Netia.

"Is he?" Netia asks questioningly, but in a deeper voice, that of a man.

"Who are you?" Teyla demands, her eyes searching the room. Raising her voice angrily, "Where is my son?"

Netia's eyes are an icy gray, cold. "We haven't been away from each other that long, Teyla. Remember, I wanted you to be with me, but for some reason you are hesitant. Why?" A bewildered Teyla stares at who is to be Netia standing in front of her, only to realize it is Michael.

Teyla looks at Halling who is sitting in the corner hunched down. Ignoring the creepy voice from Netia, she walks toward him. "Halling, where is Tagan?" She looks at his glazed eyes and receives no response. She glances back at Netia with fear in her eyes and heart starting to race. "What do you want? Where is my son? Michael, is that you?"

"Yes, it is. And I will have you, and little Tagan whether you can or can't resist it," Netia [Michael] give Teyla a dead stare and she grins. Suddenly, Teyla feels weak. It's a fight to have control of her own mind. Then the struggle stops, however Netia still stays there with that stare. A baby's piercing cries splits the silence. "Controlling your mind won't do me any good, but maybe Tagan can help you reconsider my offer."

Teyla's face hardens as she tries to stop Michael from entering her mind. "What have you done to Netia? Is she still alive?" She looks around the room and finally sees Tagan screaming. She tries to walk toward him but cannot move. "What is happening?"

"Netia is alive and well. As her mind is in an alternate state, I'm just 'borrowing' her body," Netia [Michael] walks into the room of the crying and comes back with tear-drenched Tagan in her arms still crying. "You know," she looks down at Tagan. "I could crush his little brain and leave you with no one," Netia [Michael] rocks Tagan. "But what good would that do me? So if you come with me, calmly and peaceful, we could be one whole family. The happy part might come later."

As fear grips her heart, Teyla struggles to move toward Netia. "Give me my son!" With every ounce of energy inside her, she tries to walk. "What have you done to me?"

"Oh my Teyla, you are not making this easy," Netia [Michael] walks over to a key pad next to the door. While punching in the code, she says, "When you walked through the door, you walked right into a transporter. It's ok, Tagan," Michael has Netia say, now in her own voice. The sound of Netia's voice calms Tagan's cries. "You see, I am keeping Halling here, so you won't try to escape," She turns to Teyla, who is still unable to move. "You escape, he dies." Teyla looks over at the defeated man, saddened that she has to do this to save his life.

"Ok, now let's go." Netia begins to walk against her own will through the transporter door. No control to speak out, scream for help, or yell. "We will do wonders Tagan, wonders," Netia [Michael] says as she carries Tagan through the transporter.

"NO," Teyla screams as she watches Netia start to disappear. She tries to move realizing that she is no longer stationary. She runs to the transporter door. "I'm coming too. If you hurt him, I will kill you Michael." She follows Netia and Tagan through the transporter. Halling still remains seated on the floor crouched over unable to speak or move.

Netia, Teyla, and Tagan disappear as Halling watches in horror unable to do anything.

Michael was in his throne room as he called it as a hybrid walked over to him.

"Master aren't you worried they are going to take the girl when Sheppard escapes?"

"Um no not really my plan has changed."

Michael stated as he got out the crystal in his pocket.

As Sheppard and Harper follow Ronon and Rodney down the hall, Sheppard's face becomes clouded with thought. Something had been nagging at him the whole time but he could never figure out what. The shock of seeing his niece in a cage combined with the fact that her and his friend were dating didn't help the situation either. Sheppard becomes engrossed in his thoughts as he tries to pinpoint what is making him feel uneasy.

_Michael sits on his "throne" as Sheppard is dragged into the room. It had been about 30 minutes since he had been captured and put into the cage with his niece. The guards had come in the midst of the family argument which left Sheppard in a bad mood. Sheppard just stood and glared at Michael. "Is there something I can help you with or did you just bring me in here so we could have a staring contest?"_

_Michael smiled and made the hybrids sit Sheppard down.  
"Where's Teyla I know you wouldn't bring her but you would be stupid if you left her on Atlantis you know that right?"_

_Sheppard just looks straight ahead. "Let's just say she's where you can't get her." He smirks as Michael begins to circle him._

_After Michael circles Sheppard for the second time he stops and stares him right in the face. "I'm not so sure about that." He leans back down away from Sheppard's face. "Anyways I happened to hear you yelling at that girl. Do kind telling me which one of you I can kill first? Or we could always make a trade your life for Teyla."_

_Sheppard knows that Michael is trying to draw information out of him. Avoiding Michael's questions, Sheppard smugly remarks, "It's been awhile Michael. Where have you been? Off licking your wounds from the last time we met?"_

_Michael snickers at him, "Nope I been planning. So let me tell you this if I don't get Teyla or the boy you will end up losing the people you love one by one."_

_Sheppard looks up at Michael with anger and annoyance in his eyes. "You haven't figured it out yet, have you Michael? You're never getting Teyla or her son. Whether you kill me or not Teyla will stay where she is until you are dead." Sheppard stares at Michael as their eyes lock and a battle of wills begins._

_"You know what Sheppard you annoy me." He spun around placing his hand on John's chest. "I don't need to feed but I can kill you. Oh do you want me to kill your team mates. First I'd start off on Sam cause she didn't help much at all did she? Then I would go with Ronon. You would be mad after that and then on to that niece of yours. I would keep Rodney as a pet till he gave me the location of Teyla then after I have her......." He starts to drain Sheppard's life source then returns it. "I'll kill you."_

_As pain courses through Sheppard's body he strains to look at Michael. "You know what..." He pauses to catch his breath. "...You're just as annoying." Sheppard fights to control the sporadic bursts of pain. After the pain fades a little, a grin slowly appears on Sheppard's face. Cryptically Sheppard's remarks, "Do you really think my team came alone, Michael? Let me say it again. You'll never get Teyla or Tagan." With that Sheppard braces himself for Michael's reaction._

_Michael slams his fists on the table. "Who did you bring now??? Weir? One of the other team members that are dead?"_

_Sheppard grins, happy to have gotten on Michael's nerves. "That's my little secret." Now with sarcasm in his voice Sheppard say, "Sorry to ruin any plans of yours."_

_Michael smirks, "Oh I have other plans for this don't you worry. Now tell me who do you want me to kill first?"_

_The smile on Sheppard's face begins to fade until it is completely replaced with a frown. Sheppard debates on what to say to Michael. He know that Michael will go for his team just to get to him, yet he knows saying anything will have the same outcome. Finally he comes to a decision. "I refuse to answer that question Michael. But I'm going to let you in on something...for each team member you kill the more that will come to kill __**you**__." With that, Sheppard becomes silent._

_Michael rolls his eyes. "We will see about that!" He looks at the hybrids. "Go find Ronon and McKay follow them for awhile then attack."_

_Sheppard eyes follow Michael's hybrids as they leave the room. Breaking his silence briefly, Sheppard yells after the guards, "Good luck with that."_

"Sheppard? Sheppard! Uncle John...?" Sheppard suddenly snaps out of his daydream to see Ronon, Harper, and Rodney staring at him concern on their faces. "Hmm...What?" He suddenly realizes that they haven't been moving. "What's going on? We should have been gone by now."

"Well yes we know that but you been standing there for like 5 minutes." Rodney states matter of fact.

Harper looks at her uncle. "You okay?"

Ronon looks Sheppard over, trying to see if he's fine. Knowing Sheppard, Ronon figured he'd be just fine once they got moving. He nods to Sheppard and starts down the hallway again, pushing Rodney again, "C'mon, we're losing time."

Sheppard just looks at Rodney and smirks. He then looks at Harper and replies, "Yeah...I'm fine. I was just thinking'" After looking around the hall, Sheppard's says, "Let's get out of here before company comes."

Rodney walks up over to Ronon. "That hurt you know."  
Harper and John follow them.

Elizabeth is relieved that Lorne accepts her so easily, and she returns his smile. "I'm afraid that the why and when a long story, best are left for when we have more time. All that matters right now is that I _am_ me and I'm here to help." She covers his hand with her own and squeezes it briefly before letting it go. "Now, let me introduce my team." Lorne is startled again - but does not raise his weapon - as the three Asurans suddenly appear, as if from thin air.

Lorne backs up. "How did you do that? Who are these people?" he was shocked first off that Elizabeth was alive and she had a new team. He thought Atlantis was her team.

Elizabeth couldn't tell what Lorne was thinking, but she could tell that he had become uneasy. "It's ok, Major. They will not harm you; you can trust them. They were a part of a rogue group of replicators, and they helped me to escape Oberoth. We managed to steal a ship and have been working together since then." She smiles a little, "Have you been hearing anything about Wraith hive ships disappearing without explanation?" At his surprised nod and question, "That was you???" She replies, "Yes, that was us, but, again, it's a long story. We need to focus on the mission right now." He nods again, and she decides that now would be a could time to answer his first question. "The Asurans have many kinds of devices that are unique to only them. This," She points to the disk-shaped object on her chest, "is one of them. It's a Personal Cloaking Device - PCD for short. They are what allow us to go 'invisible'." Elizabeth taps her chest, and instantly disappears - but only for a couple of seconds - reappearing almost immediately. She grins, "Could you use a few of these, Major?"

Lorne shakes his head and laughs, "Yeah that would help a lot when we find Sam. Have you heard where she is?" He knew that if this was a trick he was going to die but the look in Elizabeth's eyes told him not to be in fear.

"Funny you should ask that," she says with a glint in her eye. "I do...well, a basic idea, anyway...but that's another long story, though I think you will enjoy hearing it sometime!" She grins at the memory that pops into her head, but shakes it off and continues, "Here are some PCDs for you and your team. Just tap them once to cloak, and again to uncloak. It's pretty simple. You will also need these." She hands him something that looks suspiciously like sunglasses, and says "We don't want you bumping into each other while cloaked, so these glasses will allow you to see an outline of each other." She then points down a hall to their left and says, "We need to head that way."

Lorne smiles and puts on his sunglasses and hands out everything to his 3 team members. "Ok we will follow you." He states as his team and him cloak up. As he put the glasses on he thinks _this is so cool._

Elizabeth and her team all recloak as well, and head down the hallway. She continues to monitor the life signs detector, and leads the teams towards the sign that she believes to be Col. Carter. It takes several minutes to reach it, but they do so without issue. There, lying in a cell, is indeed Col. Carter. She is tied up, but she seems to be unharmed. One of her team begins to silently disable the lock on the cell and another destroys all monitoring devises in the room. Lorne's team stealthily and quickly takes out the Wraith guards. Once the cell is unlocked, Elizabeth steps in and walks up to Sam.

Sam has no idea what is going on. She has just seen her Wraith guards taken out and her cell door open, all as if by magic. Suddenly Elizabeth appears in front of her, and she wonders if she's seeing a ghost. She remembers her training, however, and doesn't make a sound. Elizabeth can see that Carter is startled, so she quietly says, "Sam, it's me. I'm not a ghost, I'm not ascended, and I'm not a clone. It really is me, and I'm here to get you out." She is untying the ropes that bind Sam, as she continues, "I know it's hard to believe, but I can't explain right now. We need to get out of here. Major Lorne is here too, as well as my team. They are all cloaked at the moment, but you will be able to see them in just a bit." She hands her a pair of the glasses and says, "Put these on." She pulls Sam to her feet, and places a PCD on her chest, activating it and then her own. "Let's go."

Lorne smiled at Sam and followed Weir. "Sheppard is looking on the hive ship we are meeting back at the jumper in one more hour." He started to look around these glasses gave them an advantage and he hoped Atlantis would get some of this cool stuff.

Sam is speechless as she sees Elizabeth Weir enter her cell. It's only when she sees Lorne and his team that she begins to realize that this might be actually happening. She continues to wonder if Lorne is really Lorne or if it is another grand scheme by Michael or the Replicators. When she's cloaked, yet another time today, she realizes it's at least better than being tied up in a cell and goes with Weir and Lorne.

"I think our first priority should be getting Sam to safety. So, if it's okay with you, I'd like someone from both our teams to take her to my jumper. My ship is in a cloaked orbit, and I think that she would be safest there." She looks at Lorne, "Is that acceptable to you, Major?"

At first Lorne is reluctant but he sees Elizabeth's smile and nods. "That's fine Ackles will go with your member."

Elizabeth is glad that Lorne accepts her suggestion. She really wants to get Sam to where Michael could no longer reach her. She also thought that having one of his team go with one of hers would help him feel more comfortable about Sam being on her ship. She looks at Sam, expecting resistance, and is surprised to find none. "Wow..she must really be worn out!" She whispers to Lorne, "The Col. Carter I know would not have given in so easily."

"Knowing Michael he drugged her or something. She has been hectic taking over your job so I bet she is also tired." Lorne stated as he watch Sam and Ackles go.

Sam looks at them both, "He knows what I know. At least that's what he said and he could read my mind. I'm trying to figure out if it has worn off or if he's still able to do so. So, if you want to get out of here undetected, you might as well not tell me anything else and hurry up."

Elizabeth nods her head, but says nothing. She listens closely as Sam begins to speak to them both. "He knows what I know. At least that's what he said and he could read my mind. I'm trying to figure out if it has worn off or if he's still able to do so. So, if you want to get out of here undetected, you might as well not tell me anything else and hurry up." Elizabeth places her hand on Sam's shoulder and says, "Thank you for warning us, but you don't have to worry about him getting any _more_ information from you. As long as you're cloaked, he will not be able to read your mind. It's one of the great side effects of this particular device." Relief shows on Sam's face, and she turns to leave. Elizabeth watches her walk away. She is a little concerned about what Michael may have learned, but she has already begun to focus on what they can now do to help John. "Major, I think you should report in to Col. Sheppard and let him know that Sam is now safe." She looks him in the eye, "You don't need to tell him that I'm with you, though....not yet. He doesn't need to be distracted."

Carson waited with Keller and Teyla for Netia to respond...after a several long seconds it seemed like they were going to get a response, but alas only static came through.

Carson sighed in annoyance, "I'm going up to the control tower, see if we can get a lock on someone's locater beacon...honestly, what else can go wrong today?"

Arriving at the tower, Carson headed over to Chuck.

"Chuck, please search for Tagan's, Halling's and Netia's locator beacons."

Chuck the technician immediately began pressing crystal on a control panel.

Harper walks up to Ronon. "Hey I know you're mad I get it I just needed to do this. So if it's ok with you I'm here if you need help."

While keeping an eye out for Michael's goons, Ronon replied, "I'm not mad. I just don't understand why you couldn't listen to Sheppard and _me_." As they were coming around the corner, Ronon peered out to check. Seeing nothing, he waved them onwards. "Just stay close to us."

Harper walks with Ronon as John and Rodney follow behind. "That's the point I couldn't just sit there and wait to see if **you** came back to me."

Ronon feels his anger build up out of frustration, "Damnit, Harper. This is my job, I've been doing harder missions than this for years. I'm more than capable to finish the job and get home to Atlantis. I know that waiting at Atlantis is hard but that's what you have to do just like everyone else. If everyone did what you did, do you know how many people would be trying to go with teams off world. What you did was selfish; How do you think I feel now, I have to not only finish the mission but I've got to worry about getting you out also." Ronon blinks a bit and refocuses his attention to the hallways and dark shadowy corners where danger could be lurking at any moment.

Harper knew she shouldn't say anything else but like always she did anyways. "Atlantis isn't just a team its family. I'm not going anywhere but don't worry about me anymore. I'll do what I always do. Do it alone." She starts to walk in front of Ronon as she hears an incoming Wraith and grabs her gun she found outside of the cage.

Ronon hears the Wraith right as Harper starts to move in front of him. He sees the weapon in her hands and rushes to her, pulling her aside behind a corner, as the wraith come in sight and fire off stunners. He turns to see Rodney hiding also, in the nick of time, fumbling slightly to get his balance with his gun. Ronon looks around the corner and fires his gun, sending the burst of red through one wraith. "If you're planning on using that, Harper, you might as well."

Harper eyes brighten up and a grin comes on her face. "Don't mind if I do." She fires and hits a Wraith in the head knowing that would slow it down a bit.

Rodney just starts shooting aimlessly at the wraith only managing to get 2 good shots in.

As soon as Sheppard heard the firing of a Wraith weapon he hit the took cover. He touched his vest where his gun would normally have been and then remembers that Michael's men took all of his weapons. Waiting until Ronon and Harper force the Wraith back, Sheppard runs to where they are hunkered down. "Harper, give me your gun." Noticing Harper's defiant look, Sheppard replies, "Look, I'm going to provide cover fire while you, Ronon, and Rodney head for the exit." Sheppard pauses for a moment as a Wraith comes dangerously close to hitting him and Ronon returns fire.

Harper throws John her gun as she runs with Rodney to the next hallway over peering out so they both could watch to see if they needed back up.

Sheppard looks to make sure that Harper and Rodney have made it to the exit. A sigh of relief escapes as he sees Harper exit the hallway where the gunfight is taking place. "Alright...when I start firing make a run for it."

Rodney looks at Harper. "You hesitated giving him the gun are you crazy!"

"You couldn't even stand up while holding your gun."

"I did no such thing."

'Yeah you did."

"Did not!"

"Lair!"

"Freak!"

Lorne nods and presses on the channel of his radio. "Col. Sheppard we found Carter. We are putting her in a safe place. Ackles is standing by her till we leave. Over and out." He clicks off and whispers to Weir. "You are going to see the team right? You aren't just leaving me to explain this right?"

Elizabeth is a bit taken aback by Lorne's question, and responds, "Of course I won't just leave without seeing the rest of the team, Major! I know I'm not your leader anymore, but you are all still my family! At least, _I_ still consider you all my family. I cannot speak for all of you." She smiles, "Besides, I have to help you get John out of the mess I'm sure he's getting himself into right now." Her eyes twinkle a bit, as she continues, "And you _know_ that Rodney is going to want to have a chance to play with these "new toys" that I've given to you."

"Now, who does John have on his team? I assume that he was smart enough to _not_ bring Teyla along on this one."

Lorne smiles, "Yes we better. We miss you so much Elizabeth. You're our family."

"Thank you, Major. I've missed all of you too!" She smiles warmly, "Now, about John's team...."

Lorne looks at her. "Ronon and Rodney."

"Good. I assume, then, that Teyla is safely back in Atlantis?"

Lorne nods. "Yes she is with her baby Tagan, Dr. Keller and um." He wasn't sure if he should be the one to tell her about Carson.

"Oh, she named him Tagan...I like that." She gives Lorne a curious look, "Wait...'um' what, Major? Is there someone in Atlantis that you don't want me to know about?"

Lorne looks down, "Um Carson.......is kind of alive. He is a clone but more or less he is alive."

Elizabeth is shocked. "What?! Carson??? Wow....I have really missed a lot since I've been gone! Hmmm...I only received word that clones of me, John, Teyla, Rodney, and Ronon were made - and those were destroyed - so where did a clone of Carson come from?"

Lorne glares. "Michael made him he had him make the Hoffan drug. He made Carson help him create the hybrids."

Elizabeth's face is stern as she says, "Great...now Michael can make _clones_???" She frowns, "I knew he wasn't smart enough to create the hybrids on his own! This explains a lot...I wonder why I haven't heard of this before now?" She looks at Lorne, "Never mind. I'll deal with my intel issues later. Right now, we have important things to do."

Lorne nods, "So what now? I guessing you have a plan to blow up the place?"

Elizabeth looks at him, "No, actually, I don't, but I can come up with one. Is that what John was planning?" She looks at her remaining team, "Because we can do that, if that's the plan." Her gaze returns to Lorne, I'll just need to let my crew know to send some explosive devices back with Ackles and Kalia."

Lorne shrugs. "Its Sheppard it was probably in his mind. he never did say the whole plan besides find Sam." He scratches his head. "Now that you mention it I know anything he has planned none of us do."

Elizabeth smiles, "It sounds like he hasn't changed a bit! I'll have my crew send down the explosives, anyway. I certainly have no moral qualms about destroying _this_ facility!" She uses her nanites to silently communicate the instructions to her ship, then directs her attention back to Lorne. "The devices will be here in approximately ten minutes." They were all still cloaked, so she wasn't concerned about having to wait for them. "Ackles and Kalia will find us when they have landed. In the mean time, perhaps we should try to find Sheppard's team?"

Lorne nods. "Yes that would be a good idea."

"Very well, perhaps you should lead the way then?" She sees him hesitate, "Oh, you don't know where they are, do you? Right, you mentioned that he hadn't told you his plan, sorry.....we'll just continue using my life signs detector, then. Will that work for you?"

Lorne looks at the detector. "Rodney will want to see that too." He follows Elizabeth as Michael walks right by them ad hybrids follow him.

"For the last time find that girl no matter how many of you they kill!" Michael then stops moving and turns around looking at Weir and Lorne's direction.

Elizabeth, Lorne, and her team remain perfectly still. Elizabeth knows that there's no way he will know they are there, unless they make a noise, so they don't even breathe. They all breathe a sigh of relief, after he takes one more searching look then disappears at the end of the hall. "That was a little too close for my comfort, Major." He nods his head in agreement, and she asks, "What girl was he talking about? There's no way he could have found out that Sam was missing, already!"

Lorne shrugs. "I don't know. Teyla, Jen and Harper are all on Atlantis and no other women doctor or fighter has been off world on this take of a mission."

Elizabeth looks concerned, "That's strange...I hope we won't have another rescue on our hands." She suddenly looks at Lorne, as they continue moving down the hall, "Did you say that _Harper_ was on Atlantis? I haven't see that girl since the last time I was on Earth! When did this happen?"

Lorne shrugs, "Um after you left she was granted her job here. I'm guessing she is here cause of Ronon. Oh ya, Rodney told me they are dating which is weird I never see them on the base together. That girl gets herself in more trouble every day. She won't go into Sam's office because it's not yours anymore."

"Trouble?" Elizabeth laughs, "I think trouble comes with the Sheppard name! She's a great kid, though...er, woman. I've missed her - it sometimes seemed like she was _my_ niece too!" She smiles softly, "Her and Ronon, huh? Can't say that I'm surprised."

Lorne smiled. "Well will be. Well I know she will be glad to see you if you come back to Atlantis." He then follows a hallway hearing faint noises of a fight.

Elizabeth hears the noise as well, and follows Lorne. She glances at her life signs detector, "Major, I'm detecting Wraith life signs....as well as Human ones." He looks at her, and they both pick up their pace, followed closely by their teams.

As they get closer you can hear two people arguing over something. They didn't know both Rodney and Harper found a Wraith stunner and were fighting over who got to use it.  
Lorne looks at Weir, "I'm ready to attack whenever."

Elizabeth nods and whispers, "Alright, you and your team take the Wraith on the right, and my team and I will take the ones on the left. I think our guys are pinned down around that corner. These are the only Wraith on my detector, so if we take them out, the team should be fine." Suddenly, she puts her hand on Lorne's shoulder, "Major, it now looks like a Wraith is sneaking up behind them. We need to move fast!"

"I need this more I'm needed on Atlantis!"

"Am I not." Harper yells over the gun fire and grabs the stunner form Rodney when he pulls it back.

"For the last time I'm not a liar and you are still a freak!"

"I rather be a freak then a liar!"

"You only came to be all lovey dove with Ronon!!"

"You came because you like Sam!"

Rodney lets go of the stunner which makes Harper fall to the ground.

"Didn't I say not to talk about that."

As soon as they are about to rush in to help Michael stands in front of them watching the fight from afar.

Ronon fires one shot down the corridor at the appearance of a cautious Wraith, "No, after you."

As they duck from the soldiers' fire, Sheppard looks at Ronon with a commanding look on his face. "Ronon...we don't have time for this! When I say go I want you to take off."

Ronon growls, "No, there's too many. You go."

Sheppard looks at Ronon, exasperation showing on his face. "You know, when I woke up this morning I had no idea that I would be in the middle of a gunfight arguing with you over providing cover fire. Besides, I've handled more than this. Go!"

"I'm a better shot than you and they'll keep coming so you go." Ronon fired again, "Plus, I'm not letting Rodney be the one to fly us back to Atlantis."

Sheppard looks over at Ronon with a slight smirk on his face. "You only think you're a better shot than me." As soon as the words were out of his mouth, Sheppard reared up and took out two of the soldiers. "I'll hold them off long enough for you to get away. Don't worry about me...I'll catch up in a few minutes."

Ronon shook his head, "No, I don't think so." He sends off a few rounds, each hitting their mark as more wraith start to show up. "We came in together, we'll leave together or you leave first, whichever you choose."

Sheppard lets out a sigh. "Okay buddy...you ready to give these guys a run for their money?" He looks at Ronon with fire in his eyes. Both Ronon and Sheppard stand up and fire their weapons at the hybrids in front of them. They are so caught up in it that they fail to notice a soldier has crept up behind them. The sound of a weapon powering up catches Sheppard's and Ronon's attention..."Drop your weapons. I have orders not to kill you unless necessary." Both Sheppard and Ronon place their weapons on the ground and kick them over to the soldier. Sheppard glances at Ronon as he says, "This day just keeps getting better and better."

Ronon doesn't say anything but gives Sheppard an annoyed look that screams all kinds of cursed words.

Seeing the look in Ronon's face, Sheppard whispers to Ronon..."Whoa there big guy. Wait till they let their guard down..." The sudden lurching of the soldier in front of him caused Sheppard to pause mid-sentence.

Elizabeth and Lorne had both begun to move again, until they saw Michael standing to the side. They immediately froze. They were afraid that they would have to wait before they could help their friends, but he turned around and walked away. They moved back into action, both teams swiftly and quietly taking out the group of Wraiths. Elizabeth then stepped around the corner and fired between John and Ronon, killing the Wraith that was holding a weapon on them.

Ronon used the distraction of the fallen wraith to get his gun and throw Sheppard his own weapon.

All of a sudden the wraith stunner went off. There was Rodney and Harper both of the floor fighting each other over it both looked at the group. "He did it!" "She did it" they both said at the same time.

They get up and look at the now dead wraith.

"How did you two do that?" Harper questions Ronon and John.

Sheppard catches the weapon and checks it for ammunition. "Where do you think that shot came from?" he asks looking around the room. His eyes come to rest on Harper and Rodney. "What are you two doing here?! I told you to get out of here!"

Elizabeth suddenly uncloaks. "Hello John."

Lorne uncloaks also and goes over to Rodney and take his sunglasses off. "Here you go buddy figure it out." Rodney is in shock cause of Elizabeth and just stands there.

Harper moves next to Ronon. "Freaky."

As Sheppard is questioning Harper and Rodney, he suddenly hears a voice. "I know that voice." He turns around slowly, unsure if he is hearing things. His eyes lock on Elizabeth and shock covers his face. "But how...where'd you...you're supposed to be..."

Elizabeth quirks an eyebrow, "Dead? Yes well, the rumors of my death have been greatly exaggerated." She's hoping that a little humor will help to ease the tension.

Ronon doesn't get a chance to respond as Elizabeth Weir appears out of thin air beside them. He raises his weapon, the noise of it getting ready to fire echoes.

Elizabeth takes a step backwards, as Lorne steps in front of her.

Lorne grabs the gun form Ronon. "Don't it's her. She helped me save Sam."

Regaining his composure, Sheppard commands, "Hold your fire Ronon." Sheppard looks over at Major Lorne. "Somebody want to fill me in here."

Ronon backs away from Lorne, ripping his gun back. He gives a look to Sheppard, being suspicious of it all, for a command.

Rodney looks at Ronon and backs away from him as he waves at Weir. Harper is shocked and winks at her uncle knowing that they were talking about Elizabeth earlier.

Sheppard just looks at Ronon and nods as if to say "stand down but be prepared."

Elizabeth sees Rodney wave and smiles back at him, but then looks right at John, "I'd love to John, but I don't think we have time right now. The longer we remain uncloaked, the easier it will be for Michael to track us." She sees something out of the corner of her eye, "_Harper_???"

Harper smiles runs over to Weir and hugs here. "It's really you." She releases her from the hug and rolls her eyes at Ronon. "Lorne told you she was the real her."

Elizabeth smiles at the first real reaction she's gotten since uncloaking, and hugs Harper back. "Yes, it really is me..but what are _you_ doing here? Lorne said you were back on Atlantis."

Ronon relaxes slightly but not completely given the fact they're still in a Wraith facility owned by Michael. "Look, we should really get out of here."

Sheppard looks around the hallway for a second and then looks at the group. "Yeah...let's get out of here before Michael shows up. We'll have time for reunions later."

Harper smiles and looks at Ronon then back to Weir. "I'll tell you later. SO you guys found Sam." Lorne nods.

"I agree." Elizabeth says he she motions to her team to give the rest of them PCDs and glasses. "I find that it's much easier to get around here when you are wearing these. Wouldn't you say so, Major?" He grins and nods, showing everyone how to work their PCDs. "The major and I have a plan, John, but we'll tell you about it on the way." To Lorne she says, "Ackles and Kalia are waiting for us near the entrance."

Ronon decides to lead the way with Sheppard. He pulls Harper by his side so she's in the middle of the group, "Stay close..._again_."

Harper rolled her eyes. "Fine fine hot shot."

Rodney holds a device. "Turn left then we are at the jumper just outside of this ship."

Lorne looks at Weir. "Will you follow us back to Atlantis or do you want to go on the jumper?" He questions as they head outside where some wraith hybrids are.

As they reach the jumper and Elizabeth's ship Rodney and Lorne start to head into the ship with Ackles and the rest of the team.

Harper looks at Ronon before heading into the ship. "Can I move now?"

Elizabeth replied to Rodney, just as they reached Kalia and Ackles, "Our jumper is just a little further past that." She turns to Lorne, we call all actually travel back to Atlantis in my ship. It would be a lot faster, and we will all have a chance to catch up a little." She turns and addresses John, "I'll send Kalia with you, and she'll show you how to follow my jumper into the landing bay of my ship. Sam will be waiting for us there." He nods, and heads towards his jumper. Elizabeth sighs - she had a lot of explaining ahead of her. She has a pleasant idea, "Harper," She says with a smile, "Would you like to ride with me?"

Ronon just looks at her. He can't understand how she can behave like this when he tries so hard to protector. He turns and then walks away, getting into the Jumper.

She looks at Ronon walk away and yells after him. "I love you too!"

Harper then walks over to Dr. Weir "Yeah I would like that."

Ronon shocked, stops in his path and turns to see Harper with Dr. Weir, leaving to join her. His mind doesn't process everything and he stands there like a robot turned off. Sheppard pulls him into the jumper.

Elizabeth smirks at the young woman, "I thought you might." She winks and puts her arm around her, as they walk into the back of the Asuran jumper.

Michael went to go check on Sam and didn't find her so he yelled to his slaves. "Find Sam now!" The Hybrids started to run around the base looking for her.

Elizabeth and Harper are the last to enter the jumper and the hatch closes behind them. They take a seat as Elizabeth says to the Asuran sitting in the pilot's seat, "Nalu, take us up." She turns to another Asuran and says, "Mera, prepare to detonate the devices when we reach a safe height." At Harper's curious look, she explains, "As I was telling your uncle, Lorne and I decided to set charges throughout the facility and blow it up. It won't _stop_ Michael, but it should slow him down a little." Harper seems to like that idea, and Elizabeth continues, "Anyway, Kalia and Ackles were setting the charges while Lorne and I were crashing your little party." Harper grinned at that, and Elizabeth couldn't help but grin back. "So," Elizabeth says, with an impish gleam in her eye, "I hear some _interesting_ things about you, kiddo....." Before Harper can reply, they are interrupted by Mera saying "Excuse me, ma'am....but we've now reached a safe altitude." Elizabeth is instantly serious, "Very well. Do it."

The facility suddenly explodes, and though neither team can see it, they both feel it. Elizabeth is sure that John is grinning right now, and she grins too. "Maybe we got lucky, and Michael was still in the building when it blew." Harper looks hopeful, but then Elizabeth's grin fades, "Then again...our luck has never really been that great." As if on cue, Mera says, "Ma'am, I've just detected a Wraith ship leaving the planet and entering hyper-space." Elizabeth groans and looks at Harper, "I _knew_ it wouldn't be that easy! So much for the pleasant family reunion!" She contacts her ship and tells Arlon to be ready to leave orbit as soon as both jumpers are safely docked in the bay.

Harper sits down on a chair and looks around she could tell why Elizabeth stayed with these people. This ship was huge she felt the ship shake as the planet blasted to pieces. She looked over to Weir with a grin. "I know I should tell you what I have been up to but I think your story is going to be more interesting or should we wait for the others to join and hear this?"

Elizabeth smiles at Harper, "If you like this, wait until you see the ship! It won't be long until we're docked in it. I think your uncle is really going to like it...he always did enjoy seeing new ships!" At the thought of John, her face saddens a little, but she answers Harper's question, "My story will have to wait. I don't want John to be hurt more because I told you _before_ I told him." She looks away, "I know how much it hurt him that I ordered him to leave me behind with the replicators, and.....I allowed him to believe that I was dead all this time." She sadly turns her gaze back to Harper, "At first, I was upset that Oberoth had spread that lie, but then....I thought that it would be better if everyone believed that - for awhile at least." She looks away again, to hide some moisture that was gathering in her eyes, "Now I don't know if he'll be able to forgive me......" She shakes it off before Harper can respond, and turns back towards her with a smile, saying, "It is _so_ good to finally see you all again, though! And you being on Atlantis was a really nice surprise, too!" She says, as she pulls the young woman into another hug.

In the jumper behind Elizabeth's Sheppard braces against the explosion erupting from the planet. As the shock waves subside a smile creeps across his face as he shakes his head. _And I thought that I was the one who liked to blow things up._ With the laboratory destroyed, Sheppard's thoughts slowly turn to those of Elizabeth. His face clouds over, hurt, joy, and confusion on his face. It had not been easy for him to leave Elizabeth behind during their mission to the Replicator planet. Indeed it had felt like he had lost a close family member and had nearly torn him apart. That feeling of loss had been renewed when the Elizabeth-clone and her team had sacrificed themselves so that his team could get away. He knew that she hadn't been the real Elizabeth, but the pain of losing her for the second time was. Now with the very real possibility that this Elizabeth was in fact the original, Sheppard's thoughts were in turmoil. _How can she be alive? I saw her being surrounded by replicators. There's no way she could have survived that. Then again, Elizabeth has never really been one to give in so easily. But, if she's been alive all this time, why did she wait so long to let me know?_ So many emotions battle for control of Sheppard's heart. He lets out a silent sigh as he wades through his jumbled thoughts. _I just don't get it. She had plenty of opportunities to come home. Why does she wait until now to appear? Is it some sort of...no, Elizabeth would never do something like that, clone or not. It has to be her! She could have..._ Before he can finish, Sheppard his pulled from his thoughts by the sound of Elizabeth's voice. She is informing him that Michael's hive ship escaped the planet before the explosion went off. "Dang it!"

Harper smiled at Elizabeth and hugged her back for the women who got her into the field she wanted to go in and also the one who demanded Stargate command to return her home after helping with the siege of Atlantis the first time she couldn't help but wonder why she didn't come see them on Atlantis. "Yeah it took me awhile to adjust but then it started to feel like home."

"I can imagine." Elizabeth says as she releases her. "It took me a little while to adjust, myself!" She smiles, but the memories of those first few months on Atlantis are bittersweet. "When we get back to the City, we'll have to have some _serious_ girl talk! I want to hear all about your time on Atlantis....and I mean _all_ about it." She winks as Harper blushes, "Unless something comes up, I won't have to leave right away, and so there should be plenty of time for it, too!"

Harper looks sadden as Elizabeth states that if something comes up. "You aren't planning on staying on Atlantis?" She wanted to tell her about how John was since well she died. She also wanted to tell her about Ronon but the most important thing was getting her to stay.

Elizabeth sees the sadness on Harper's face, and she feels it herself too. "Sweetie....I can't. I don't belong there anymore, and I can be more of a help with my ships." She suddenly stops, hoping that Harper didn't pick up the fact that she said "ships" and not "ship". She quickly continues, "I won't be leaving forever; I just won't be living in Atlantis. Not now, anyway." She puts her arm around the young woman that she has considered family from almost the day they met, "You guys are still my family, and you'll be able to contact me whenever you need to. Don't worry, I'm not going to disappear again...I'll always just be a hyper-space jump away." She says, trying to cheer her up.

Harper strikes a look of confusion about the ship or ships then looks at Weir. "Uncle John and I fought today then we talked about you. I know what you mean to him and me..." She knew a long sad story about John wasn't what they needed so she did what she does best make a joke out of it. "I can't his nagging anymore I mean I get enough from Rodney. So what do you want to know about back home...Atlantis?"

Elizabeth was curious about why Harper and John would be talking about her, but she let that slide.....for now. "Meredith Rodney McKay, nag? _Never_!" She says as both she and Harper laugh. "I _do_ want to know how John's been since I've been gone, Harper," Her expression gets serious again, "because I know he won't tell me...well, not all of it anyway." She sees the semi-worried expression on Harper's face, so she says, "Oh, I don't mean right now....we'll talk later, okay?" The girl nods, relieved, and they both smile. The moment is interrupted by Nalu, "Ma'am, we have arrived at the ship, and are about to enter the landing bay." Elizabeth replies, "Thank you, Nalu. We are in no danger now, so please uncloak so that Col. Sheppard will have no trouble following us in." The ship had already been alerted to their arrival, and Sam was waiting in the bay for them when they landed. Elizabeth noticed that she looked a bit more refreshed since she saw her on the planet, and she was glad to see it. They all exited their jumpers, and headed towards the Colonel. Elizabeth instructed Arlon to take the ship into hyper-space, and instantly they were on their way back to Atlantis.

Harper smiled at her and watched them take off hoping it wouldn't be too long. She went over to Weir. "He's been the same but grumpy. Most of times he stays in this room for awhile. We never know what he is up to."

Concern shows on Elizabeth's face as Harper finishes her statement. Seeing John standing not too far off, she leans towards his niece and whispers, "That is one of the reasons you and I need to have some _serious_ girl time when we get to Atlantis." At Harper's nod, she straightens up and walks over to Sam. "Col. Carter, I didn't really have time to say it on the planet, but it's good to see you again." Sam smiles and returns in kind before Elizabeth continues, "Arlon has told me that you wish to contact Atlantis as soon as possible. That definitely won't be a problem...our long range communication is second-to-none." She can't help but feel a little pride, but it dies when she sees the look on John's face. She can't quite read his expression, so she turns back to Sam, "We'll go to the bridge; you can contact Atlantis from there." Harper touches her arm, and with a smirk on her face, whispers something in Elizabeth's ear. Elizabeth smiles, looks at Rodney, and then looks at Kalia. "Kalia, will you please show Rodney to the room where he can relieve himself? Wait for him, and when he's finished, bring him to the bridge." She hears a snort from Ronon, a giggle from Sam, and notices that everyone, including the Asurans, are having difficulty keeping the smiles off of their faces. They continue on to the bridge, as Rodney walks away with Kalia, muttering something about not liking blondes after all.

Rodney now sees Sam talking to Atlantis and gives her a pat on the back. As he does this he takes the mic out of her hand. "Chuck go get me Carson now." Chuck replies back with a yes and channels in Carson on his radio. "Dr. Beckett, Dr. McKay would like to speak to you he is on channel 5."

Carson tapped his radio, "Yeah, Rodney I'm here."

He winced as Keller took some blood for yet _another_ test.

Rodney grins. "You won't believe what I'm riding in. It's spectacular, magnificent, and enormous." He can hear Carson mumbling something about hurry it up. "Ok fine I'm on an Asuran ship. We will be to Atlantis in no time now. You won't believe what else I should tell you."

Now at the bridge Harper looks over at Ronon and sees him looking at her and when she smiles he turns away. She shrugs it off and goes over to Weir. "Rodney is going to be so ticked off." She looks for him around the bridge but doesn't see him and starts to laugh.

Elizabeth laughs, "It's just payback for the _nagging_....right?" She winks and Harper laughs again.

Harper nods and looks around the room seeing Lorne who sees her look and turns away quickly. "Um I wonder what is up with him did you _nag _him on the mission?"

"What do you mean what you shouldn't tell me?" Carson asked with a touch of annoyance in his voice. "Rodney, I've no time for games and jokes, you know."

Keller walked away with her blood samples and Carson rubbed his rather sore arm...it was a pity clones weren't immune to some sorts of pain.

"So, when can we expect you here?" He asked Rodney as he hopped off the infirmary bed.

Doctors made the worst patients, she decided. Standing in his path, the same conversation was going on in her head and she would deal with it.

"Yeah I know." Rodney rolled his eyes and looked at his watch on his right hand. "Oh I would say in less than 2 hours if this thing has super speed it might take less." He looked out the window and saw a burning star. "This place is so fun. What's new there?"

"Now Harper, you know that I never nag, I _persuade_." Her humor disappears as she looks over to Lorne, "But I didn't do either with the Major. He was cooperative and friendly almost from the moment I uncloaked in front of him." She looks at Harper, "Perhaps he's not happy with you? I mean, I get the impression that your presence on this mission wasn't exactly _planned_." She says as she quirks an eyebrow.

Harper looks down to the ship's floor. "I needed to come save Sam plus I would be so worried about R....Rodney's skill with wraith weapons last time he messed up a program I made." She looked up and smiled.

"Oh, we had some excitement when we couldn't find Tagan, Netia or Halling earlier, but the locater beam helped us locate them...Teyla went to get them...that reminds me..." Carson glanced over at Jennifer.

"Have you heard from Teyla yet?" Jennifer shook her head as she typed away at her laptop.

"So anyway, Rodney...that's about it from here."

"Carson, sit down. If you keep moving around like a panther in a cage I'll put you in one."

Elizabeth didn't miss Harper's stutter, and couldn't resist teasing the girl a bit, "Sure, you were worried about _Rodney_. I'll pretend that I believe that." She lowers her voice, "We'll talk about _Rodney_ later...." She nudges Harper as Rodney enters the bridge, "Well, speak of the devil....." He ignores both of them and heads straight to Sam, causing both women to laugh. He shoots them a dirty looks, but that only makes them laugh more. "Ok," Elizabeth says once they calm down, "I need to go discuss some things with Arlon. Why don't you go see if Ronon needs some company?" She winks and leaves Harper standing there, blushing furiously.

Rodney sighs. "God just leave this line open I'll call back when we are there. See you soon."

Harper smiles at Elizabeth and walks off to find Ronon. She sees him sitting by himself looking out the window. She sits next to him and touches his shoulder. She doesn't speak but waits for him to say anything to her.

Elizabeth had been in discussion with her 2IC, Arlon, for some time when she noticed that Rodney had finished his conversation with Atlantis. He had actually been watching her for awhile now, so she decided that now was as good a time as any to talk to him. She walked over to him, and he seemed to be getting more nervous the closer she got to him. She wasn't going to let that deter her, however, and just walked right up to him, pulling him into a hug.

"Um yes...This is nice." He hugs her back with little confusion on his front but then puts on a smile. "Stating the obvious but this is weird."

Elizabeth laughs and releases him. "Rodney, I'd say that 'weird' is an understatement!" She smiles warmly, "It's good to see you again."

"Well yes it's really good to see you since you're alive. Now tell me when did that happen?" Rodney then touched her shoulder moving down to her arms and looked up at her seeing she was confused. "Sorry, just checking."

Elizabeth smiles at Rodney's awkwardness, "It's ok, Rodney. I know how hard this must be to believe, but it _is_ really is me." Her smile fades a little, "As to what happened...well, that will have to wait until I talk to John. Sorry." She's afraid that this might upset him, but is surprised that he seems to understand. "So," she asked, "Who were you talking to on Atlantis? It sounded, um....animated."

Rodney smiles a little bit, showing his teeth. "Um _Carson_." He mumbles a bit. "It was nothing important."

"It's okay, Rodney...Lorne already told me about the clone of Carson." She puts her hand on his shoulder, "Are you doing okay with him being around?"

Rodney shrugs. "He's my best friend but he is not. I'm trying my best but sometimes he gets to me." Rodney notices Sheppard waiting anxiously to talk to Weir. "Well there are others that need to talk so I have to go find a way to drive this ship." He walks away going to another room finding Lorne.

Elizabeth is confused by his abrupt ending of the conversation...until she sees John.

Ronon heard Harper before she sat down next to him, lightly touching his shoulder. He turned towards her, in an acknowledgment of her presence and slumped slightly, relaxing. A few minutes go by of silence before he breaks it, "Why'd you say it?"

Harper looked at him knowing what he meant. "You don't know how it felt when my dad died. I curled up into a shell and then I met you and you made me feel like myself again. I wouldn't have said it if I didn't mean it."

Ronon made their eyes meet, "I know. I know that." He stood, reaching his full height, "I just," he paused searching for the words, "You're the first person since..." He cleared his throat, "It's been a long time since I've been in this sort of position."

Harper nods to him. "It's okay I get that I just needed to tell you. I hope that was alright." She smiles trying not to show her fear that he was going to break up with her any minute.

Smiling, Ronon comes down to her level, cupping her chin in his hand, "It's perfectly fine, I just got used to not having this for a very long time."

Harper smiled and then got up and walked to the window and looked out. "Sheppard knows. Rodney knows, heck even Elizabeth knew. I guess I'm not going anywhere now."

Ronon sat back down, "Well, it's better this way... right?"

Harper looks back at him. "I might get sent back to Earth for this. I'll be the first one from the Stargate command who is dating someone from the Pegasus Galaxy."

He laughs it off. "What? You mean I could get you into trouble?" Ronon's smile fades as he searches her face, "Are you serious?" He pauses, "I'll talk to Sheppard or Colonel Carter...someone."

She shakes her head. "They can't help well they might be able to but it's up to the people on Earth but they don't know sweet you really are I mean you did try to beat up Teal'c so you aren't the best person in their eyes." She walks over to him and taps his shoulder. "Plus I'll fight them every way I'm not leaving no matter what."

"Hey, the fight between Teal'c and I was a fair one and everything was settled." Ronon cringes at his next words, trying to find optimism, "Maybe... Maybe it would be good if you left. You'd be safe at least."

Harper rolled her eyes. "Atlantis is home now. Sure I have friends who don't call, an over protected uncle and a crazy old lady who thinks you are Brittany Spears. No I'd take Atlantis any day." She walked around him looking back. "I would only go to Earth if you went with me."

Ronon gives a half smile, "You know I couldn't do that."

Harper smiles and sticks her tongue out. "Then I'll just have to stay....so what do you think of Weir being back?"

Ronon's suspicious nature shows. "I'm glad she's back. I just hope it's really her, like before."

Harper glares at Ronon. "It is her! I know it so don't even try to start anything about that or you will have to get through me first and I learned to fight from the best."

"John." Elizabeth is about to say more, but John grabs her arm and pulls her out into the hall and into one of the empty rooms.

Sheppard pushes Elizabeth into an empty room and shuts the door behind him, making sure that nobody saw them. As he turns around, his eyes slowly find their way to Elizabeth. She looks at his face seeing the confusion written on his face.

"John" Elizabeth says, uncomfortably, "I don't even know what to say......where to begin...." She still couldn't read his expression, and wasn't sure how to proceed.

Sheppard tries to keep the anger and hurt that he is feeling out of his voice. "Well you can start with how you're alive and why you haven't come back to Atlantis." The expression on his face reveals the anger and hurt that his voice hides.

Elizabeth could see that John was angry, and she wasn't surprised. She had expected it, but nothing could really prepare her for experiencing it firsthand. She knew that this was going to be no easy conversation. She sighs, "Ok, let's start with the 'How'. After you all left me with the replicators..." She saw him wince, and hurried to rephrase her statement, "I mean...after I _ordered_ you to leave me with the replicators, Oberoth decided to keep me prisoner. He thought that he would be able to get information from me.....boy was he wrong!" She was encouraged when she saw John smirk, so she continued, "While I was being held prisoner, I met a rogue replicator named Arlon. He told me that there was a group of Asurans who were against Oberoth. They were seeking a way to ascend, and they believed that I was the key." She looks at the ground, "Long story short, they helped me escape and we stole one of the Asuran ships. I've been with them ever since." She looks back up, "As to the 'Why'.....well...I knew that I could do a lot of good with the Asurans. I found out that you all believed that I was dead, and I knew that if you knew that wasn't true, you'd never stop looking for me. You didn't need to be distracted....you already had enough to deal with without my adding to it." Moisture gathers in her eyes as she says, "I wanted to contact you so many times, John! The timing just wasn't right. I wanted to come back as an ally, not as someone that the IOA could turn into a science experiment."

Sheppard looks at Elizabeth as she explains. A look of disbelief begins to creep onto his face. "Do you mean to tell me that you couldn't even contact me and let me know that you were alive?!" He begins to pace from one side of the room to the other, his anger apparent now. "Do you know what we've been going through, Elizabeth? Not only did you lie to me, but you lied to everyone on Atlantis. And what about your family? How do you think they are going to feel about this?" Sheppard pauses for a minute as he collects his thoughts. "And who are you to determine what I can and can't handle?" Noticing the look on Elizabeth's face, Sheppard stops himself from saying anything more. After a few moments of silence, a slight laugh is heard from Sheppard's side of the room. As Elizabeth lifts her head to look at Sheppard, she notices that his expression has changed to one of sorrow. He turns his head slightly toward her as he bites his lower lip. "Have you been following our movements all this time?"

"John, this may seem like splitting hairs, but _I_ didn't lie to you! Oberoth started that lie, not me. By the time I found out about it, you had _already_ been told I was dead." Elizabeth is feeling a little bit angry at John's outburst, but she doesn't really blame him. Her heart feels like it's breaking, as she continues, "I had already been working with the rogue Asurans for awhile, and I decided that, for a time, it would be best if I left things the way they were. I could help Atlantis more as long as no one in the galaxy knew I was still alive." She looks right at John, "And maybe I may not really know what you all have been going through, but you have no idea what _I_ have been going through!" John seems surprised by the force of her words, and she's surprised herself, "I'm part replicator, for crying out loud! You have no idea what that is like! I'm both human and replicator, but still neither." She takes a breath to calm down, "As for family, you are as much my family as anyone, and you know it! Don't you think that I would have chosen to not contact you unless I felt it was absolutely necessary???" Her face is pained as she continues, "John, you know me better than anyone else...you have to know how hard it was not to tell you! It just about killed me to stay away, but once you know what I have been doing....you will, I hope, understand." She can feel tears on her cheeks, but she ignores them, "To answer your last question, we haven't exactly been following your movements, but we have been aware of many of the goings on of Atlantis. We have many informants throughout the galaxy." She notices that John seems to tense every time she says "we and she suddenly understands. She takes a step closer, and quietly says, "They are just my crew, John, and this is just a ship. You all are my family, and Atlantis will always be Home." Almost as an afterthought, she says in almost a whisper, "I've missed you, John....."

Sheppard stands there staring at Elizabeth. He is unsure of how to react to her explanation. Finally, he begins to speak with determination. "You know that I trusted you regardless of that situation. And contrary to popular belief, so did everyone else. They all worked constantly trying to find you." Feeling his anger begin to rise again, he pauses momentarily. At last, almost in a whisper he says, "We could have figured something out, Elizabeth." Suddenly, Sheppard's face takes on a look of indescribable nature. "And I do have an idea of what you've been going through...probably more than anyone. Have you forgotten that?" Sheppard looks solemnly into Elizabeth's eyes, his face betraying the turmoil.

"No John, everyone _wanted_ to trust me; that's not the same as _actually_ trusting me. And I've _never_ blamed anyone for that! Nobody knew whether or not the replicators would be able to control me once the nanites were active......_I_ didn't even know at first!" Elizabeth is growing a bit frustrated, but finally admits, "I wasn't able to escape from Oberoth right away, John." Her expression becomes pained, and she subconsciously puts a hand to her forehead, "I was his prisoner for awhile...." She pauses, as her gaze grows distant. Seconds pass, and John begins to grow worried, but just as he's about to make a move towards her, she snaps out of it. "It took time and considerable effort before I was finally able to escape. By that time, I had _no idea_ where you had relocated the city...and in the condition that I was in, there was no way I could have found it either."

She suddenly stops, realizing that she had just revealed more about what she had been through than she had intended. She knew that John already felt guilty for leaving her behind, and she didn't want to add more to it. She gives him a sharp look - then immediately looks away - hurrying to cover her blunder, "The rogue Asurans and I had to go into hiding. Oberoth was _never_ going to stop looking for me - he had become _obsessed_ with me...with making me pay......" She stops again - this was not going the way she wanted it to at all! She could see the pain on John's face, and it was breaking her heart. She sighs and begins rubbing her neck; avoiding looking in John's direction, "We stayed in hiding until you and your team destroyed the Asuran planet - nice job, by the way - and my new 'crew' took good care of me. I owe them quite a lot, John...I really do. I wouldn't be here if it weren't for them. Anyway, while we were still in hiding, we managed to make some friends who have stayed our allies to this day. Once we no longer had to worry about Oberoth, we were able to forge even more alliances until; finally, we had a pretty expansive information network in place. It's because of these alliances, and this network, that I knew about Sam's abduction."

The hand that was rubbing her neck now drops to her side. "However, even though this network became quite effective, I was never able to get any information on the whereabouts of Atlantis. As far as anyone knew, it had just vanished. I had almost given up hope of ever finding it again...until word reached me that the new leader of our great city had been kidnapped." She sees the expression on John's face, so she says, "I know....I could have used the network to get word to you that I was alive - and I actually _did_ try a few times - but something always seemed to happen, and word never reached you. There was one planet where, I swear, I must have missed you by only about ten minutes!" Elizabeth feels frustration bubbling up again, as she continues. "So much time had passed by then, and I knew that, for the sake of the city, you all would have already accepted that I was dead, grieved, and begun to move on. One of our allies told me about a group of people who came to his planet from Atlantis in order to trade. He overheard them talking to his village elder about a new leader of Atlantis, who was named Col. Carter, and I knew then that life in the city had returned to normal. Well, as normal as life can be on Atlantis, anyway. That's pretty much when I just decided that it would be best to leave it the way it was....at least until I knew the time was really right. Until that time came, I was determined to do all I could in the war against the Wraith." A small smile appears on her face, "And I've managed to do _quite a bit_!" She sees that John is trying to hide a small smile - Lorne had filled him in on the mysterious destruction of the hive ships - so she feels a little encouraged. "Those hive ships never knew what hit them! Literally...they never saw a thing!" She chuckles, "Cloaking has got to be the _best_ invention of all time!"

She then remembers the point of the conversation, becoming serious again. "If there's one thing that replicators can really do, it's replicate! I started with a small crew, and one ship, but I now have a _full crew_ and _five_ ships. Well, five and a half, actually. The sixth ship is still being built...er...replicated. It takes a lot of time and power to replicate anything, so it has taken all this time to create what I currently have." John seems stunned by this revelation, and a tiny bit concerned. She knows what he's thinking, so she quickly says, "Don't worry, John! They are not like Oberoth or Narim. Everything has been replicated by my original rogue crew, and there is something in their makeup that is different from the other replicators. This 'quirk', if you will, has gotten passed on to everything they've replicated. I can't explain it....maybe Rodney could figure it out....."

She suddenly remembers John's last comment, and finally looks at him. "John, I do know that you can understand, more than anyone else, what this feels like, but you still can't _completely_ understand. Carson was able to make you fully human again.....I never will be." Elizabeth feels drained; this conversation has taken a lot out of her - both emotionally and physically. She's beginning to feel like John will never understand, and will never forgive her, but she can't change what happened. And she doesn't even know that she _would_ change it, even if she could. She has been able to do a lot of good that she would _never_ wish undone! She wishes with all her heart that John and her "family" could have been saved the hurt, but there's nothing she can do about it.

Elizabeth finally has enough...if John wants to keep being angry at her, then so be it! He could just be angry all by himself! She wasn't going to stay here, doing her best to keep him from hurting, only to be hurt herself. He wasn't the only one who had suffered, after all! "I'm sorry I hurt you, John...it's good to see you again." Her cheeks are wet with tears as she turns and strides towards the door, but she is stopped by a hand on her arm. She sighs, hanging her head, but doesn't look at him, "What? What _more_ could you possibly be angry with me about???"

As Elizabeth begins to walk away, Sheppard softly grabs her arm. "I'm not angry, Elizabeth. I just..." Sheppard pauses unsure of whether or not he should continue. "...I just don't know what to think, what to say." Frustration enters his voice as he continues. "You should know that even when Colonel Carter became leader of Atlantis that we still looked for you. We never gave up hope. When your clone told us you had been killed by Oberoth...it...it was like a little piece of all of us had been killed too." He looks at Elizabeth with a rare softness in his eyes. "I didn't mean to...I can't...you know that I'm...what I'm trying to say is that I'm glad you're okay." A slight smile plays across his face. "And thanks for the help."

Elizabeth stares into John's eyes for several moments, relief beginning to spread over her features. "It was nothing....I've had a lot of practice getting you out of messes." She grins, and he returns it. "I'm glad to see that you haven't changed since I've been gone." This earns her a sheepish shrug. She places her hand over his - still on her arm - and says, "I meant it, John....I really have missed you!"

At Elizabeth's remark, Sheppard becomes thoughtful. "If I remember correctly, I ended up saving you quite a few times." A sly grin plays across his face at the thought of being missed. "Hey...why don't we get out of here?" With that, Sheppard opens the door and begins to lead the way to the bridge. He stops and looks at Elizabeth, a sheepish look on his face. "On second thought, why don't you lead the way?"

Elizabeth laughs, "That would probably be best." She steps past him into the corridor, but turns back to look at John with an impish light in her eyes, "And you're right, you have saved me quite a few times....but it usually didn't involve a mess that I had gotten myself into." She laughs again, and before John can respond, she turns and walks towards the bridge.

Sheppard just smiles as Elizabeth turns and walks away. "You're right...it was usually a mess that Rodney had gotten us into." Elizabeth stops at the corner and looks back at Sheppard, both sharing the same thought and smile. He jogs to catch up with her and they both head toward the bridge. _It's good to have you back Elizabeth._

Keller turned from her laptop seeing the sleeping Carson. All his pacing had finally worn him out. She'd stared at that laptop 'til the lines and symbols blurred somehow thinking she could change the outcome. A small headache crept its way across her brain. Keller rubbed her eyes trying to get words start but closing them as soon as they say the same thing they had before.

She got up moving around him checking his vitals happy just that they were stable. For now, she stood over him now staring down at the man who was becoming her friend.

As Todd left after his meeting with Elizabeth, he couldn't help but have feelings of guilt. He stole from those he trusted and helped an enemy. He knew this was going to happen, but why? There humans why do I feel this way? Try as he could, he couldn't find an answer. He returned to his hideout, an old underground Wraith lab. He was fortunate to know of this place. It was used during their war with the Ancients as a secret weapons research facility. The only Wraith who knew of its location are dead, it's very existence wasn't even known to Michael. This was surprising given Michael's ability at gathering intel.

When Todd steps inside he goes straight to one room in particular. There he finds his friend still lying on the table right where he had left him. He was Todd's closest friend all his life, had they been human they would be considered brothers, but we're not human, we are Wraith. As he examines his fellow Wraith, he knows his friend is close to death, he was dying from second hand exposure to the Hoffan drug that Michael had been using. It was time to pay Michael a visit.

Michael was on the same planet as Todd setting up his new home for now. Todd could hear the noise even underground. Michael yelled at his hybrids. "Move that virus into the lab tent. I need that to stay cool for my plans. You go capture a Wraith before Teyla gets here. Go now!"

Todd had contacted Michael, the meeting was set. He was moving into dangerous territory now. Not only was he going to be meeting with a dangerous adversary, but his enemy has begun setting up base on his own planet. The meeting was to take place on a neutral planet, now he had to find a way to go through the Stargate without Michael realizing it. Fortunately he still possessed an item that would give him an edge. Todd knew he was walking into a trap, that Michael would not honor his part of the deal. But his friend's life was at stake, he had no choice.

Todd waited by the Stargate for Michael to arrive, using one of the two Asgard cloaking devices that he stole, Todd waited for Michael to go through the gate and he followed suit. Todd thought it strange that Michael was alone; perhaps he was going to honor his part of the deal after all. After stepping through the gate, Todd left in a different direction than Michael, he had to uncloak as to not tip Michael off as to exactly where he had came from.

Now about 100 meters away from the meeting spot, Todd crouched down beside some bushes. Taking out a custom made pair of binocular scopes, he carefully surveyed the area. Michael was standing alone in the center of some Ancient ruins. Todd glanced around the area, everything seemed calm, to calm. There was nothing left to do, except continue on with the meeting. Todd then walked up to Michael."Do you have what I came for?"

Michael holds up a bag of research. "I do but I also have another plan for you. How would you like to be human? Now I know what you are thinking but you helped me so why shouldn't I help you." He smirked hoping Todd would agree.

Todd looks at the package that Michael is holding up, almost as if he was teasing him like a child."I have no interest in becoming a part of your experiments."Tilting his head slightly, "In fact I'd prefer not associating with you at all! I held up my end of the bargain, are you honorable enough to do the same? I found out what you wanted the device for, the real question is what interest is Col. Carter to you?"

Michael laughed, "Oh don't worry about her she is nowhere in my plan. All you should know is that you are mine! Get him!" With that a dozen wraith hybrids showed up out of nowhere and surrounded Todd waiting for his first move.

Todd didn't even flinch as the Hybrids sprang forth."I knew that you'd double-cross me!"And in a split second Todd disappears. Making his way back to the Stargate he can't help but think, it was a good idea to take two of these cloaking devices. Todd goes through several Stargates before making his way back home; he couldn't take the chance of Michael tracking him. He returns to the underground lair he now calls home, all feelings of hope slipping away. He finds himself walking slower than usual, starring down at the floor as he makes his way around the winding corridors. Trying to think of what he's going to tell his fellow Wraith, but nothing comes to mind. He stops at the doorway where his friend still lies on the table, looking up he feels his heart stop! His friend is dead.

Michael freaks out when Todd gets away. "Now forget him we have bigger problems. Let's go find Teyla." Michael leaves on his ship and returns to the planet he has now made his own waiting for Netia to bring Teyla to him.

Rodney was in the bridge touching buttons he shouldn't be touching but he didn't care. As he did that one of Weir's team mates walked behind him fixing whatever Rodney had done on each piece of hardware. Rodney glanced back glaring at the Asuran that had been redoing his work. _Why is he following me? He must want to know what it means to be great. _With that Rodney sat down at a chair and started to look over the ship seeing if there was anything he could duplicate.

Once Harper had left Ronon to go do whatever she went to where Sam has been. She watched her for a moment or two; somewhat sad that she never gave Sam a chance really since Weir was well is her mentor. She walked over to the bench seat Sam sat in and sat down next to her. With a sigh and a whole lot of mixed emotions going on in her head she knew she needed Sam's help. "I need to tell you something."

Elizabeth and John return to the bridge with smiles on their faces, both in much better spirits than when they had left it. Elizabeth noticed Rodney fiddling with some of the equipment, but she wasn't worried - she knew that her efficient crew would be watching him closely and would reset anything that he had touched. She was amused by his enthusiasm, but not surprised - he had to be in tech heaven right now. She smiled and looked at John, noticing that he was watching McKay as well. He turned and looked back at her - a smirk on his face - and winked. She grinned widely, trying not to laugh. _Rodney, I don't know what John's planning, but you are definitely in for something!_

She scans the room, making eye contact with each of the Atlantis team members, noticing that they all looked relieved to see her and John in good moods. This amused her a little. _Were they all worried???_ She sees Harper walking towards Sam, looking a little tense. _I wonder what is that all about?_

Sheppard walks quietly up to Rodney with a serious expression on his face. "Rodney..." Rodney jumps at the sound of Sheppard's voice behind him. "Sorry...didn't mean to scare you. Listen, I was wondering..." He pauses and slowly looks around as if he doesn't want anyone to hear what he is about to say. His eyes finally come to rest on McKay again, a slight hint of urgency in them. "...I was wondering...if you can tell me where the head is?" As Rodney begins to explain Sheppard loses all seriousness and lets out a laugh. At this point, McKay knows that Sheppard has played a joke on him and he settles back in his seat none too happy about it. With a big smile on his face, Sheppard walks back over to where Elizabeth is standing and watching.

Rodney rolls his eyes. "You jerk! A joke would be easier if I don't know you kissed Elizabeth or something then that's what I would call a joke."  
He smiles and walks over to them. "Go ahead kiss already." He crosses his arms. "I'm waiting."

Elizabeth has a huge grin on her face as John walks back over to her. There is a smirk on his face, and he's not even trying to hide it. "Now, John..." She is struggling to keep her face straight, but is failing miserably, "Was that really necessary?" She finally can't control it anymore, and bursts out laughing - turning away from Rodney's direction to hide it as much as possible.

Sheppard just grins at Elizabeth. "No, but it was still funny." Rodney approaches and expresses his feelings. Sheppard looks at Elizabeth and then looks back to glare at Rodney. "I'm not going to kiss Elizabeth, Rodney. We're friends and I am not about to kiss my friend." A thought suddenly occurs to Sheppard. "What were you doing at that terminal?"

Elizabeth had abruptly stopped laughing, and turns to Rodney - staring at him in disbelief. "Rodney, _that's not funny_...why would that be a _joke_?" She looks at John, then back at Rodney. "We weren't even.....why would you...how could you...." She doesn't finish, but just turns and strides away from both him and John - failing to hear the question about the terminal.

Rodney looks down to the ground. "Um...nothing. I should go." He starts to leave when Sheppard holds his shirt making him can't leave. Rodney grins at Sheppard. "Um trying to get us some parts."

Sheppard looks at Rodney as he holds his shirt to keep him from leaving. "Don't touch anything unless Elizabeth says it's okay Rodney. This is her ship and what she says goes. We need to get back to Atlantis and we don't need you screwing around with their systems. Okay?" With this, Sheppard releases Rodney's shirt and just stands in front of him. "Besides, I'm sure that you'll have plenty of time to do that later."

Rodney looks at Elizabeth walking off then to Sheppard. "My bad...sorry."

Sheppard watches Elizabeth walk off and then returns his gaze to Rodney. "Just watch it...okay?"

"Aren't you going to go after her? I mean she looked at you not me." Rodney states as he fixes his shirt from Sheppard's hold earlier.

"No, Rodney, I'm not going to go after her." With a look of slight exasperation on his face, Sheppard walks off in the direction that Sam and Harper are sitting.

Rodney looks at the direction Elizabeth left and then to Sheppard walking away. "You people are crazy!" The Asurans look at him and he points to one. "Maybe not you but defiantly you." As he points to another one.

Elizabeth completely ignores Rodney, and continues walking away. She intends to find Arlon, and find out how much longer it will be until they arrive at Atlantis. _Remember, you are HAPPY to see him again...._

Carson's eyes slowly opened.

"What's...what's going on?" He asked Keller. "I'm tired of being so tired!"

Keller smiled down at Carson. "I know." She saw the question in his eyes.  
"The injections that have been keeping you alive aren't working anymore. I've had to double the dosage which seems to be working as of now but we run the risk of the same thing happening again. You're bodies getting use to the drug. Without a new drug. I..." Tears formed from where she didn't know.

Carson stared up at Keller.  
"Well, I'm sure we can figure out something else...don't give up hope yet luv, I sure haven't!"  
He pushed himself up into a sitting position.  
"And I must say I am feeling much better now, so I think I'll get up for awhile."

Worry crossed her face but she pushed it aside figuring he would be ok for now. She blanked as her heart fluttered from that deep Scottish voice that zinged through her like lightening causing all her senses to shut down. She grabbed his arm helping him out of bed relieved to see the pallid shade his face had once held was gone. She would take more blood, run more test, and drink more coffee than the whole medical team combine.

"Don't worry Carson I'm not giving up hope. You can stand up and walk around a little but please don't leave here."

As soon as Teyla walks through the transporter, she looks around realizing she is in one of Michael's labs. The room is very dark, poorly lit, and her eyes wander some more looking for her son. She sighs in a little relief as she notices Netia still carrying Tagan. As she follows Netia, she sees a light beaming down on something or someone. As she comes nearer to the light, she realizes that Michael is the figure standing there. Her eyes narrow and she speaks, "You won't get away with this. Atlantis will realize I am gone and they will come looking for me just like before."

Michael rolls his eyes as his hybrids grab Teyla and sit her down on a chair and tied her up. He walks over to her and touches her face. "It's ok my love they are busy with Sam right now."

Teyla flinches at Michael's touch in disgust. She struggles with the hybrids trying to free herself without success. Glaring back at him she asks "What are you going to do with me and my son? What have you done with Col. Carter?"

"Now that woman is fine. She won't talk to me but she is fine. As for your son well he will be my son now." Michael smiles as he sits down across from Teyla.

Teyla looks angrier at Michael and says, "He will never be your son. Shepp...Atlantis will find me and you will live no longer." She struggles some more trying to get loose from the tight bindings holding her to the chair.

Michael only took a sip of his drink. "Don't worry, pet, Tagan will be safe. I will raise him as my own. Teach him that hybrids are human's friends who only want to kill the Wraith."

Teyla looks around for Tagan seeing Netia still holding him. "You are crazy! He will never believe you because I will kill you first before Tagan is your son!" Tagan starts to cry and Teyla's shoulders tense. "Give me, my son so he will calm down."

"Very well, my dear. Untie her and hand her Tagan." The hybrids untie Teyla and glare at Netia as she gives Tagan to his mother.

Teyla caresses Tagan close to her body. Teyla whispers, "Shhh, it's ok now. Mommy is here." Tagan hearing his mother's voice begins to calm down and his cries become soft whimpers. Looking at Michael, Teyla says, "What do you have planned for me?"

"Oh nothing just you are going to stay here. Do you think I would really kill you Teyla?" He looks down sadden by this. "I could never kill you."

Teyla looks fiercely at Michael and replies, "I could easily kill you, Michael. Because you killed so many of my people for your experiments, I have no good feelings toward you...only hatred. You will die and nobody will grieve your death. I will never be yours for there is only one man who has touched my soul and he is not you."

Michael smirks. "Sooner or later you will have to pretend to love me or you won't see Tagan again for many years Teyla. I do promise you that." He then motions to his slave to bring the food over and they place it in front of her. "Please eat up you have a hard day."

Teyla shoves the food away from her. "I will never love you. I will be rescued and you will die," she says. Remembering what John Sheppard always said, she continues, "We don't leave anyone behind. We always go after our own." Tagan starts to cry and Teyla looks back at her son realizing he is hungry. "My son is hungry. Can I please have some privacy?" she asks thinking of a way to escape.

Michael nods. "Fine but hybrids will be right outside this door." He said pointing to the door and then walks out.

After feeding Tagan, Teyla looks around for a means of escape. She starts pulling on what appears to be an air vent when Michael walks back in the room.

Michael smiles at Teyla as he walks into the room. "Don't try to escape. I mean I will know if you leave plus you can't go anywhere. The gate on this planet has been locked."

Teyla rolls her eyes at Michael thinking, _what does he mean the gate is locked?_ She looks down at Tagan grateful for him being safely in her arms. She is worried about Netia for she knows that Netia cannot control what Michael has done to her. "What have you done to Netia?"

Michael smiled. "Don't worry about her she is fine now. I only controlled her mind only for only a bit."

Teyla's eyes narrow as she stares into Michael's eyes. "If you hurt her, I will kill you and all of your monsters! Please let her go so she will be safe," she pleads.

Michael smirks. "No, not yet. Sorry, my love."

Arlon stands up from the control chair as Elizabeth walks towards him - preparing to surrender the seat to her - but she gestures for him to sit back down. He notices that her face is flushed, and she seems a bit agitated. He is very protective of his leader, and is instantly on the alert. "Are you alright, ma'am?" He was watching when she had abruptly walked away from her friends, and Rodney's comment had not gone unnoticed either. His eyes narrow as he glances first at John, then at Rodney - lingering a little longer on Rodney. Rodney's sees the Asuran's glare, and instantly becomes nervous - quickly moving as far away from him as possible. Arlon turns his head back towards Elizabeth, as he hears her say, "I'm fine, Arlon." She knows that he's very protective of her, so she wants to allay his worry - both for his sake _and_ her friends'.

She sees Rodney skittering over to the other side of the bridge, and smiles a little. She is appreciating Arlon just a _little_ more right now! She turns her gaze back to her Second in Command, "Really, I'm fine. What is our status?" Arlon studies her face for a few moments, and then seemingly satisfied with what he finds; he looks down at his control panel. He touches a few buttons, then responds, "We will be reaching Atlantis orbit in under ten minutes, ma'am." A light of anticipation glows on her face as she smiles, "Good. I will inform the others." She starts to turn away, but then turns back - a very impish light in her eyes, "Actually...will _you_ please go and inform _Dr. McKay_?" He grins and replies, "With pleasure, ma'am." She returns the grin, and watches as he gets up, then walks towards Rodney - chuckling as she sees her old friend growing more nervous the closer Arlon gets to him. She considers watching the entire exchange, but then just decides to go and inform the rest of the team. She smiles to herself as she walks over to Sam and Harper. _I'll ask Arlon about it later._ She sees Ronon and Lorne standing over by one of the windows, and gestures for them to follow her. She makes it over to the women at the same time that John does. She only glances at him briefly before turning her attention to all of them. She gives Sam and Harper an apologetic look, "I'm sorry to interrupt, but I just wanted to let you all know that we will be entering Atlantis orbit in under ten minutes."

Arlon was enjoying his task. This Dr. McKay seemed to be really afraid that he was going to do something to him! _As if Dr. Weir would ever allow anyone to hurt her "family"........She's not above a little harmless torture, though._ He grins, and that only serves to make Rodney more jumpy. He comes within four feet of him and stops, crossing his arms. "Dr. McKay?" Rodney has backed up as far as he can go. Arlon smirks, never breaking eye contact. _Is he trying to blend into the wall?_ "Dr. Weir asked me to..." He pauses just briefly, enjoying the effect that it is having on the already scared man, "to inform you that we will be entering Atlantis orbit in under ten minutes." He turns then and heads back to the command chair - smirking again as he hears Rodney exhale in relief. _Would that all my tasks be as much fun as that one....._

Rodney glared at the Arlon as he walked away he then turned and went over to the group standing by Lorne and Ronon. He hoped to get caught up on the ship events the others had while he was off messing this up.

Harper looked at Elizabeth and smiled she could wait and talk to Sam a bit later. She glances at Ronon and smiled and did the same to John.

Elizabeth sees Rodney approach and hides a smile, pretending to ignore him. She returns Harper's smile, but looks at John. "John, I think we had better contact Atlantis and let them know we're coming." He nods, and she looks back at Sam and Harper, "Would you two like to join me in my jumper when we head down to the city? Perhaps we could have a bit of 'girl time' on the way." When they reply that they would enjoy that, she smiles again. "Wonderful! I look forward to it then." Harper looks relieved by the suggestion, and Elizabeth again wonders what has made the girl so tense. She thinks that she may have some idea, however, so she determines that she will lend as much moral support to her young friend as possible - hence the invitation. _Assuming that I'm correct about what she needs to talk to Sam about, she may need a bit of back-up._ She briefly places a reassuring hand on Harper's shoulder, giving it a gentle squeeze. She then turns her attention back to John, and they then turn and walk over to the communications console.

Harper smiles at Elizabeth well knowing what she had been reassured of. She then sits down waiting for her uncle to contact Atlantis.

Rodney walks over to the communications console where Sheppard and Weir are. He starts looking at it to see what made it different then Atlantis's jumpers.

Sheppard looks over at Elizabeth after she mentions contacting Atlantis. Nodding, he says "That's probably a good idea." They walk over to the communications console where Elizabeth opens a channel with Atlantis. "Atlantis, this is Sheppard." He pauses to allow Atlantis to reply. Rodney walks up at this moment and Sheppard sees the want in his face. "Don't even think about it McKay." After a moment of silence, a response crackles through the console..."Go ahead Colonel Sheppard." With a satisfied smile on his face, Sheppard states, "We have Colonel Carter and we'll be home in time for dinner." A brief pause is followed by..."Copy that, we're ready for you." With that, Sheppard closes the channel and glances at Elizabeth before he turns to walk back toward his team.

John has just turned to leave when Elizabeth turns and looks at Rodney, acknowledging his presence for the first time since his little "joke".

"Rodney." He looks at her, pleased that she seems to have stopped ignoring him, "I assume that you will be happy to be back on Atlantis?" He gives her a look that basically says "Duh!", and nods. John pauses on his way back to the team, curious about why Elizabeth would ask Rodney that. She _knew_ that the nervous scientist was _always_ happy to return to the city. He listens as she continues. "I also assume, then, that you will be happy to see this Carson again?" Rodney is confused and unsure where she is going with this questioning, so he just nods again. Elizabeth is amused by Rodney's confusion, but manages to keep a completely straight face. "I must say am looking forward to meeting him, myself. I just have one request for when he's introduced to me...." Rodney waits expectantly, "Please do not kiss him again. I know you'll be happy to see him, but it would just make an awkward situation even _more_ awkward." With that, she spins around and heads to find Nalu to prepare the jumper. She doesn't see Rodney's face turn bright red, but she does hear John laughing as she walks away. _How do YOU like it, Rodney?_ She smirks as she heads into the corridor. _John and Elizabeth 2, Rodney 1_.

Rodney places a smug look on his face in disgust of what Elizabeth said to him. He watched Lorne, John and Harper crack up and then gave him his evil eye which Lorne stopping laughing not sure what he would do to him.  
"Relax Rodney it was a joke." Lorne states as he walks over to him.  
"Oh I'm so having kids." Rodney walks away leaving Lorne in an unpleasant mood remembering when he had told Rodney it was a good thing he wasn't going to have kids.

Unable to control himself, Sheppard busts out laughing at Elizabeth's joke. It had been a while since he had heard her crack such a good joke and he was glad that she did. Sheppard finally gets his laughter under control in time to hear Lorne and Rodney's exchange. As Rodney walks away, Sheppard looks at Lorne with a slight look of sarcasm on his face. "The day McKay has kids is the day I'll take out a Wraith fleet."

Lorne smiles at him. "Then he must be having kids soon then sir."

Elizabeth is grinning at the laughter coming from the bridge _Man, I've missed these people!_ She continues walking, but notices that some of that laughter seems to be following her. She turns around and sees that Harper and Sam have followed her into the corridor. Sam walks up to her - with a wide grin on her face - and says, "I have _got_ to shake your hand for that one, Elizabeth!" Elizabeth returns her grin, extending her hand. "Thank you. I do what I can." Both women start laughing again, and Harper joins in. When the laughter has calmed down, they all smile at each other and continue down the corridor. They take the transporter to the jumper bay, and head into Elizabeth's jumper - John's team arriving just behind them and heading into the Atlantis jumper. Elizabeth is becoming excited at finally heading home, and looks at Nalu, "Nalu, take us to Atlantis."

Harper looks at Elizabeth as the older women nods to her reassuring her it will be alright. She goes and sits down next to Sam.  
She sighs and looks up to Sam in a respectful way. "Col Carter can we talk for a minute."  
Sam nods telling her it's okay; Harper takes a deep breath. "For the past couple months Ronon and I....well we are dating Ma'am." She starts to play with her hair as she usually does when she gets nervous.

Sam sees Harper's nervousness as she takes a seat next to her. She is only somewhat surprised at what the girl has revealed to her. The Atlantis rumor mill was alive and well, after all. However, she had hoped, for Harper's sake that it really was _only_ a rumor. Neither Harper nor Ronon were military, but that probably wouldn't matter to the IOA. It didn't take much for that _wonderful_ organization to raise a stink about _anything_! Despite Harper's reserved attitude towards her, Sam had come to respect the girl. She did an excellent job in Atlantis, and always had a great attitude. She never had a complaint about her, and she was happy to have her in the city. Sam sighs. She doesn't want Harper and Ronon to go through what she and Jack had to go through. _Hopefully the fact that they're both non-military will work in their favor_.

Sam looks at Harper, "How long has this been going on?"

Harper starts to curl her hair threw her fingers. "Um about since I came to Atlantis." She knew that sounded bad so she did what she did best, ramble on. "I mean I met him on Earth when he came with Uncle John but I know that doesn't help the case any since Ronon isn't even from Earth...well." She noticed Sam's glazed on her and she stopped.

Sam is surprised about what Harper just told her, "This has been going on for over a year, and this is the first I'm hearing about it?" She glances at Elizabeth, then back to the nervous young woman next to her. "Harper, what have I done that makes you feel like you can't trust me? Why couldn't you have come to me about this?"

Harper eyes Elizabeth then Sam. "People only found out about it recently. I do trust you I'm over the whole taking over Dr. Weir's place but then again I didn't want to be hired. I know how some people in the military work, just look at Sheppard." She looks down to the floor. "Go ahead I'm ready for whatever got for me."

Sam sighs, "I'm not going to do anything to you, Harper. You haven't committed a crime, or even broken any rules." She pauses, meeting Elizabeth's eyes as that woman gets up and comes to sit next to Harper. - As Elizabeth puts an arm around the younger woman, Sam continues. "I would just be better equipped to help you if I had known what was going on from the beginning." She looks at Elizabeth, "Elizabeth, I'm sure, will agree with me when I say that the IOA can tend to be rather......_difficult_."

Elizabeth grimaces, "I'd say that difficult is an understatement." She sees worry starting to show on Harper's face, and hurries to assure her, "Don't worry; Sam is a great person to have on your side! Besides, the IOA will probably won't even pay much attention to it once they know I'm still alive." She grimaces again, and Sam gives her a sympathetic look.

Sam turns back to Harper, "Don't worry, Harper. We'll work something out, but it may not be easy. I just want you to be prepared for that." She puts a hand on Harper's shoulder, "From now on, though, please don't be afraid to come to me with anything that's on your mind. I know I'm not Elizabeth, but I am here if you need me. Okay?"

Harper looks at Sam and smiles. "I know the IOA and it won't help that Ronon is from another galaxy then me. If they hired me I want you to know I'm staying on Atlantis." She looks at Elizabeth and nods. "I'm not going back to Earth." She looked around knowing she have said something from the start but her and Ronon just started something and he left and bam she was back on Atlantis and they started over again. Only if she knew he felt the same way it would be easier then to later on find out he wanted to break up and she already gave up her job, friends, family and most of all Earth.

"I don't think you will have to leave Atlantis. You are a pretty valuable asset to the expedition, and I will do all I can to ensure that you stay." She squeezes her shoulder. "We'll figure something out. Don't worry." She looks at Elizabeth, and decides to try to lighten the mood, "And Elizabeth is right....the IOA will probably be _way_ more interested in her than in who you are dating."

Elizabeth grimaces again, "Man, you can't even get away from them when you're _dead_!" The women all share a final laugh as Nalu guides their jumper into the city - following carefully behind John.

Harper smiles at the women knowing very well that the IOA will be the least of their problems with Michael still out there.

Rodney sat by Lorne as they fought about Rodney having kids.  
"You don't even like kids."  
"Sure I do."  
"Since when?"  
"Since today ok? Be quite or I'll sick Ronon on you."  
Ronon grunts and looks out the window not wanting to deal with this. Lorne rolls his eyes and looks at John. "Sheppard what do you think of all your friends coming back to life?" Sheppard looks at him. "First Carson now ."

Sheppard gazes at Lorne with a thoughtful look in his eyes. "I'd have to say that it's...well...it's definitely going to take some getting used to." With that, Sheppard returns his gaze to the front of the puddle jumper.

Lorne nods. "Yes sir yes it is. Sir, do you think that it might be possible that Dr. Weir will take over Atlantis again?"

Letting out a sigh, Sheppard glances at Lorne. "I don't know. I have a feeling that if the IOA finds out that Elizabeth is still alive, which they probably will, that they will not be too thrilled about the idea."

Lorne shakes his head. "Man wait till I get to be in charge of the IOA then they will feel the pain." He grinds his teeth together in anger.

Sheppard smiles at Lorne's statement. "You forget I have to be gone before you become head of the IOA." He pauses to take a quick look at Lorne. "And no offense, but I kind of like it here."

Lorne laughs, "Who said they would pick you over me? They hate you."

Sheppard just grins back at Lorne. "It's a mutual feeling."

Lorne laughs and rolls his eyes. "Well you better like me when I'm in charge." He states as the ride to Atlantis.

Sheppard just chuckles at Lorne's remark. "As long as you don't turn into Woolsey we won't have a problem." Lorne and Sheppard exchange a knowing smile with each other. "I'm pretty sure I'd have to shoot you then." Smiling, Lorne turns back to Rodney who has been listening to the whole thing and begins to pick on him about having kids. After a few minutes of Lorne and Rodney arguing again, Ronon speaks up. "Sheppard, are we there yet?" Sheppard turns around to look at Ronon. "We're almost there. Why? Are you getting antsy about something?" Ronon just looks at Sheppard, knowing full well what Sheppard is referring to. Avoiding the subject, Ronon looks around the jumper, his eyes coming to rest on Lorne and Rodney who are still arguing. "No, I'm just getting a headache for some reason." With that, Rodney and Lorne both quit the argument and face Ronon. Sheppard grins with an understanding look on his face as Ronon stares at Rodney and Lorne. "Gee, I wonder what could be causing it?" Grunting, Ronon looks away from Sheppard catching the intended meaning. Smiling, Sheppard glances at Lorne and Rodney as he turns to take control of the jumper again. "Buck up buddy. We'll be back on Atlantis soon and then you can get something for that headache."

Carson paced back in forth in the infirmary.

"I don't understand why they aren't back yet!" He burst out at last. "And where's Teyla?"

Color had not only come back into his face but shot into it. She had stopped asking him to sit down and had turned to her work.  
"Carson you know better than I do that they won't be here in the blink of an eye."  
She would have liked to pretend she did hear the last part of his question but the look in his eyes told her she couldn't.  
"Maybe she's feeding Tagan. We know she's found him she'll get back to us soon Carson just don't wear yourself out again."

Michael had taken Teyla back to a holding cell allowing her to keep her son with her. Looking at Tagan, she asks, "I wonder if John found Sam?" She sighs and relaxes a little against the hard, cold wall closing her eyes for a bit. Praying and hoping for her soon rescue, she falls asleep with Tagan cradled close to her body.

Netia walks towards the cell and to her knees. "Teyla!" Netia grunts in pain. Teyla jumps as she wakes up, a sleeping Tagan in her hands. "Look, I don't have time," The pain is so unbearable as Netia starts to cry. "I somehow temporarily broke away from Michael's control, but Teyla I was able to pick up some information. He wants to..." Netia screams as Michael controls takes over. Netia desperately looks at Teyla. "Teyla, HELP ME!"

Elizabeth, Sam, and Harper were all in a fairly good humor from their ride together. Had they not all been anxious to return to the city, they would actually have enjoyed _more_ time together. Sam looks at Elizabeth, "This was a good idea, Elizabeth. It's not often that I get to have any 'girl time'....well, not since Janet died, anyway." Elizabeth sees a shadow of sadness cross Sam's face, so she tries to lighten the mood again, "Yes, well, it's not often that _I_ get to have any _human_ time, so this has definitely been nice!"

Harper and Sam both laugh at that, but then Sam turns serious again. "Seriously though, Elizabeth, I'm glad that you're back." She looks Elizabeth in the eyes, "And I want to thank you for coming to rescue me. I didn't really get a chance to thank you while we were on your ship, but I wanted to make sure that I did before we get back to the city. So....thank you." Elizabeth doesn't hesitate to reply, "You're welcome. It was my pleasure! In fact, if you ever again find yourself kidnapped and held hostage by an obsessed psycho Wraith hell-bent on revenge by building a freak hybrid army, you know how to find me." Sam laughs, but then looks at Elizabeth sharply. "Wait.....I know _how_ to find you? You aren't planning on staying in Atlantis?"

Elizabeth sighs. She hadn't wanted to get into this, but she knew the topic would come up sooner or later. She looks at Harper - noticing that the girl suddenly looks very sad - then stands up. She doesn't answer for a few moments, but goes and sits on the opposite bench facing both of the other women. She leans forward, placing her elbows on her knees and clasping her hands. She glances at Harper again, and then turns her attention back to Sam. "As I tried to explain to Harper, I can't stay in Atlantis. I will always consider Atlantis my home, but I don't belong there anymore.....too much has changed." Her face grows a little hard, "And I will _not_ allow the IOA to make me their prisoner or turn me into a living science experiment! I don't have to answer to them anymore. As far as Earth is concerned, Dr. Weir is dead."

Sam is a bit surprised by what Elizabeth has just said. She knows how deeply the other woman's love of the city and its people really goes. _She sacrificed herself for them, for pity's sake!_ She'd have thought that she would have jumped at the chance to return to her old life. _And, frankly, I'd kind of like to get back to my own life, for cryin' out loud!_ Although she did see her point - that old life didn't exist anymore. For all intents and purposes, Dr. Elizabeth Weir, leader of Atlantis, _was_ dead. In her place was Commander Elizabeth Weir, leader of the rebel Asurans. Sam allows the silence to stretch a bit longer before replying, "So....what _were_ you thinking of doing then? You know that I will have to report to the IOA that you are still alive....."

Elizabeth is relieved that Sam doesn't seem to be angry, and replies, "I know you'll have to tell them; I never expected that you wouldn't. In fact, I don't mind meeting with them, myself, at some point, if they request it - and I have no doubt that they _will_ request it!" She grimaces, "But I'm not under their authority anymore, so I won't take orders from them. I would like to be an ally to Atlantis and Earth. As you've seen for yourself, I have technology that can only be rivaled by the Asgard, and.....I have my own fleet of ships. It's a modest fleet, but it's extremely effective." She sees Sam and Harper's questioning gazes, so she explains, "It's a long story, but, in short, I have five replicator ships at my command and a sixth is currently under construction."

Sam is impressed. "Holy Hannah! You've been pretty busy, haven't you?" Elizabeth just smiles sheepishly. Sam returns the smile, then a thought occurs to her, "These ships of yours.....do they all have cloaking devices?" At Elizabeth's nod, Sam continues, "Ah...you wouldn't, perchance, have had anything to do with the mysterious destruction of a multiple of Wraith Hive ships, would you?" Elizabeth grins and replies, "I may have......" Sam laughs, "It seems that another 'thank you' is in order. In fact, I _really_ have to shake your hand for that one! Well done!" Elizabeth takes the woman's hand again, "You're welcome. As I said, I do what I can. I hope this shows what a valuable ally I could be. Perhaps you could mention all this in your report to the IOA?"

"Are you kidding? How could I not? Atlantis can certainly use an ally like you, and who better than its former leader? I'll fight the IOA, myself, if I have to!" Further conversation is cut off by their jumper landing in Atlantis. The ladies all stand up and prepare to exit. Sam turns to Elizabeth, "We'll talk more about this later, okay? I want to hear the _long_ story." Elizabeth smiles, "Of course." They all turn and walk out of the jumper. Elizabeth is overwhelmed by emotion as she takes her first step back into the city that she hasn't seen in so many months. She can feel John watching her, so she sends him a quick reassuring smile, and exits the jumper completely. She takes a long wonderful look around the landing bay. _It's good to be home._

Rodney jolted off the jumper as soon as it landed. He saw Elizabeth's smiled to John. _'Oh yeah they aren't so going to kiss again.'_ He rolled his eyes as he made his way to the operations center to get the data into the computer that he had persuaded one of the Asurans to give him on their ship. He began to set up a system to decode what he got trying to find a way to use it on their own jumpers. He looked around at the team feeling a slight calm in the air ever since they got back.

Lorne got off after getting his head bitten off from Rodney. '_I'll get him back later.'_ He then took off his gun belt and handed to one of the men on his team who was going to put them away. He walked over to Rodney and stood there waiting his orders from Sam or John.

Harper still being in an emotional distress walked out of the jumper unsure of why she even came to Atlantis in the first place. She noticed Ronon getting off and gives a slight smile to him as she starts to walk away from the group. She then walks off to the V.R room wanting to know for sure if her reasons of coming to Atlantis were the right ones.

She sits down on a chair starting to play the hologram left by the Ancients. She sighed this would be a lot easier if she had someone to talk to about this. She put her feet on the chair and wrapped her arms around them lowering her head hoping to figure out what the hell is wrong with her.

Sam noticed everyone heading in different directions, so she said, "You all have ten minutes; then I want to see you in the infirmary." She sees many grimaces, and replies, "You know the drill.....no arguments! Debrief will be at 0800 tomorrow." As they all start splitting up, Sam touches Elizabeth's arm. "Elizabeth," The former leader stops, and waits, "I know I can't order you to go to the infirmary, and I wouldn't even try it, but....." Elizabeth just smiles, "It's ok, Sam. I know the drill, too, and I know that you'll want to make sure that my nanites pose no threat to the city. I understand, and I have no problem with it." Sam smiles back, relieved. "Thank you. I'm glad you understand.......I mean, of course you understand! You were the leader of this city for longer than I have been.....and you were a better one, at that."

Elizabeth starts to shake her head and disagree, but Sam stops her, "No. It's true....you were the best leader this city had, and will probably ever have. Yours is quite a reputation to live up to!" She laughs and continues, "I think I've done a pretty good job so far, though, but anyone who wants to even _attempt_ to live up to your reputation will have to have their whole heart in it. I....well....I don't really. I came here to fill a need, but the assignment has always just been a temporary one. Sooner or later the IOA is going to replace me with one of their own." She sees surprise on Elizabeth's face, and explains, "You know that the IOA have always wanted to get one of their own people into some kind of position of authority here in Atlantis. However, because the situation with the replicators and Wraith had escalated, it was decided that a Military leader was necessary....for the time being, anyway. Jack...er, General O'Neill and Homeland Security had my name at the top of a short list of candidates, so here I am." She shrugs, "I knew I would only be here for a year or so, so I don't really mind. Frankly, I'm pretty ready to get back to my life in the Milky Way!"

She looks at Elizabeth, "Don't get me wrong, I'm glad I came and I will miss everyone when I leave, but this place has never really been _home_ to me......certainly never like it was to you!" A thought occurs to her and she grimaces, "I _will_ feel badly leaving the city in the hands of the IOA, though." This causes Elizabeth to grimace, "Ugh....I can only imagine what _that_ will be like!" She looks over at John, who appears to be waiting to accompany her to the infirmary. "Poor John! I hope, for his sake, that it won't be Richard Woolsey...or should I say I hope for _Woolsey's_ sake?" Both women laugh, and walk over to John. He raises an eyebrow at their laughter, but neither one of them seems to care to let him in on their joke.  
He decides to let it go, for now, and the three of them then turn and head towards the infirmary. Elizabeth is unsure as to how she will react to a clone of Carson, or how _he_ will react to _her_, for that matter.

Carson glanced out of the infirmary doors...at long last he could see Col. Carter walking toward him with Sheppard and another.

"What a relief she's safe!" He thought to himself.

Suddenly Carson caught his breath. He squints his eyes at the approaching group. Those dark auburn and brown curls...they looked like...like Elizabeth's curls...no, it couldn't be.

"I don't understand!" He said quietly...but loud enough where Keller heard him and looked up from what she was doing.

Keller jerked from her seat wanting to see her commander, but got a look at someone that see didn't expect. "Oh my gosh. Dr. Weir." Every medical possibility went through her head but non stuck. "I don't understand?"

Elizabeth walks into the infirmary and sees identical looks of shock on both of the doctors' faces. Although she knew that she would be meeting the Carson clone, she hadn't been able to completely prepare herself for what it would actually _feel_ like to see him in person. So many memories poured over her at the sight of his face - the last of those memories deeply sad.

Her beloved friend had _died_; that was a fact. Not only that, but he had died a _hero_. They had had a funeral for him and buried him on earth - yet there he stood in front of her. Him, and yet not. She looks at him, but before she has a chance to speak, Sam addresses the doctors, "I know you're shocked right now - trust me, we all were too - but this is the _real_ Elizabeth. It's a long story - and hers to tell - but be assured that it _is_ really _our_ Elizabeth Weir."

"How? Why? And I thought a clone was weird. I guess this is what you get when you come to another galaxy."

Sam looks at Keller, "Oh, trust me....you didn't have to leave the Milky Way to experience weird. We have plenty of it back there too! You just can't get _away_ from it apparently........" She smiles, "But in Elizabeth's case, it's not so much _weird_ as _complicated_." Elizabeth smiles at that description, as Sam continues, "She was never actually dead." She suddenly realizes how that sounded and looks at Carson. "Sorry Carson, I didn't mean...um, well I just meant that......ah....well....sorry."

Carson doesn't really seem to be paying all that much attention to Sam, however. His eyes haven't left Elizabeth since she walked into the infirmary. Elizabeth has gotten used to this reaction by now, but she's still a little unnerved, herself, at seeing her old friend again. Well, _sort of_ her old friend, anyway....

Keller let out a weak laugh at Sam's joke. She reached out a hand for Elizabeth.  
"It's good to have you back ma'am. Saying you've been missed would be quite an understatement." She glanced at Sam. "Not to say that Col. Carter hasn't done a magnificent job while you've been gone."

Sam waves her off. "That's ok Jennifer, I know what you meant. In fact, I said pretty much the same thing to her, myself."

Elizabeth's realizes that Keller is speaking to her, and diverts her attention from Carson to the young doctor. Smiling, she takes her hand, waits for Sam to finish what she's saying, and then says, "Thank you Dr. Keller. That's very sweet of you to say."

She turns back to Carson again, noticing that his eyes still haven't left her. "Uh, hello......Carson."

"Elizabeth!" Carson said in a hushed, awed tone. "They said you were dead."

"Yes, well that's what Oberoth _wanted_ everyone to think." Elizabeth looks at him with great sadness in her eyes, "You, on the other hand, _are_ dead.......I was here when you died - I spoke at your funeral - yet here you stand." She feels moisture forming in her eyes, so she looks away. "I'm sorry. This is just a little unnerving. You're _exactly_ like him, but..... I _know_ he's dead." She sighs and turns back to him. "I can't even imagine what it's like for _you_ - to _feel_ like you _are_ Carson Beckett, but _know_ that you _aren't_....not in the truest sense, anyway."

She takes a step towards him, and when he doesn't flinch, she takes another, then another, until she is standing directly in front of him. "Never the less," Elizabeth reaches out and pulls the still somewhat stunned Carson into a hug. "It's _so_ good to see you again....."

Teyla, still holding Tagan, rushes to Netia but stopped by the bars keeping her inside the cell. "Fight it, Netia! You are a strong woman!" She yells and then closes her eyes in order to connect with Michael to distract him for a bit.

Netia is sobbing as the pain stops. She looks up to see Teyla connecting to Michael. "Teyla, don't!! Teyla?" Netia sees that Teyla is unable to hear her. Netia quickly looks for a key to unlock the cell. "Teyla, Teyla can you tell me where the key is?" Netia asks but then sees Teyla in a struggle. "Teyla, break away now!" Netia demands.

Teyla continues to try to connect with Michael ignoring Netia's protests. Strain turns on her face as she tries to distract Michael away from Netia. She tries to control Michael so he will give the key to the other cell holding Netia to her.

Michael felt Teyla's push into his body and as hard as he could he blocked her out but got a plan. He then walked to the cell that held Teyla and Tagan. He dangled the keys to the cell as he walked knowing that Teyla would think she had him in her control. He stopped at the cage door and only smiled hanging the keys next to him.

Teyla's face strains as she continues to try to connect with Michael. She hears his voice in her head...

Carson flinched inwardly as Elizabeth spoke...yes, he wasn't the real Carson and it was getting harder and harder to face that fact. He embraced Elizabeth and then pulled away...there was a great sadness in his eyes.

"Yes," he said. "It is hard feeling like Carson and being told I'm not...I...I still have all of his memories as if they were my own...I remember the experiments with Michael...I remember sitting in the chair in the Antarctica...and unintentionally firing the drone at Col. Sheppard and Gen. O'Neill...I remember everything...and yet...it wasn't me...and I didn't do any of it."

He blinked and stepped back a little bit further...he seemed to be holding back tears.

"I'm Carson...to me...in every way possible...and yet, to everyone else...I'm not...I can't help but feel...feel...well, inferior."

Elizabeth was saddened even more when she saw the moisture forming in Carson's eyes. She hadn't meant to upset him. "I'm so sorry, Carson! I didn't mean to imply that you were in any way inferior to the Carson that I knew! You are truly exactly like him.....it's just that I remember very well that day he gave his life." She looks away, "He....you....were a hero. You died saving others, and that's just not something easily forgotten."

She sighs and looks back at him, "I was the one that informed your mother of your death, and I spoke at your funeral. It was one of the hardest times in my life, and I've never forgotten it. I _can't_ forget it." She steps closer and puts her hand on his arm, "But that doesn't mean that _you_ are any less the man _he_ was. You _are_ him, for all intents and purposes. You would do the exact same thing that he did, were you in a similar situation. I have no doubt about that." She smiles and gently squeezes his arm, "So, I think I should be saying 'Welcome back!' to you!" Tears begin to form in her eyes, but she does not break eye contact with him, "I have missed you, my friend........"

As Sheppard watches Elizabeth and Carson's reunion, he begins slightly out of place. He has never been good at reunions and he knows that he probably never will be. Not wanting to disturb the touching reunion, Sheppard turns to whisper to Carter, an obvious look of discomfort on his face. "I'm going to go look for Harper. There are a few things that the two of us need to discuss." Carter nods her ascent and with that, Sheppard heads to find his niece.

Sam nods at Sheppard, feeling somewhat out of place, herself. "That's fine. In fact, could you round everyone up and bring them back here? Their ten minutes was up two minutes ago." He smiles, nodding, and leaves the infirmary with one final glance at the two people who had both, at one time, been lost to their "family".

Sheppard is walking down the hall in search of Harper when he sees Ronon coming towards him. "Hey, where've you been?" Nonchalantly, Ronon says, "Been in the gym. Why?" Sheppard stares at Ronon for a second before he responds. "You were supposed to be in the infirmary a couple of minutes ago to get checked out." Ronon looks at Sheppard with annoyance evident in both his face and voice. "I'll never get why I have to go get checked out when I'm not the one who's been hurt or captured." Sheppard grins slightly as he says, "I know, but it's protocol...as annoying as it is. Anyway, head to the infirmary and I'll catch up with you there." An almost imperceptible grin spreads across Ronon's face as he begins to head to the infirmary while Sheppard begins to walk in the opposite direction. "Oh!" Sheppard turns back toward Ronon, who has shifted to look at him. "Have you seen Harper anywhere? I need to.....she needs to get checked out too." For a brief second, Ronon sees an awkwardness expressed on Sheppard's face that is quickly replaced. "I think I saw her go toward the library." A concerned look crosses Sheppard's face. Ever since his niece was a little girl he could always tell when she was upset about something because he would always find her in the library crying. "Okay, I'll go get her and we'll meet you in the infirmary." With that, Sheppard makes his way to the library while Ronon reluctantly heads to the infirmary.

Harper looked up to see her uncle standing in the door way of the VR room. She sighed adjusting herself to make sure she looked okay after her mental breakdown. She knew her uncle could see she had been distressed but she blew it off this was no time for her to get into a big ordeal. "Hey Uncle John. Now don't tell me...the infirmary." He nods and she rolls her eyes. "Do I have to?" Ever since her father had been in the hospital at the time of his death she hated going to any doctor worrying they would fine something wrong with her in fact when she had gotten blood work done and they found her ATA gene she thought she would die cause of it.

Sheppard remains standing in the doorway as he watches Harper. "If it were up to me I'd say no, but it's not." Harper nods as she stands up to leave. As Harper passes by him, he lightly grabs her arm to stop her. "Are you okay Harper?"

Harper stops and turns to face John smiling at him. "As of right now um no but I'll be ok. Just have to rethink my goal per say." She smiles as she starts to walk away going to the infirmary.

Carson smiled...feeling better than he had in days.

"Thank-you Elizabeth...and I must say, Jennifer has done a wonderful in my place...you couldn't have picked a better replacement."

Elizabeth looks at the blushing young woman, "Yes. I was only here for a short time after she had to take over, but I have heard good things about her from the team. She and Rodney were actually the ones responsible for activating my nanites. I wouldn't be alive now, if not for them." Elizabeth notices that Keller blushes even more - although she hadn't thought it possible for someone to blush more than the girl already had been. She smiles and glances between both of the doctors, "So.....who is going to do my examination?"

"Oh, I'd be happy-" Carson suddenly stumbled as he turned toward his desk. Without even realizing it...he found himself down on his knees...strange lights dancing before his eyes.

"Maybe this was a wee bit too much excitement." He thought to himself.

All three women are alarmed when they see Carson stumble, but Elizabeth is closest to him, so she is the first to reach him. She reaches out and steadies him just as Carter and Keller reach them. She looks at Keller with concern on her face, "What's going on? What's the matter with him?" Just as the young doctor is about to explain, Carson stops her with a wave of his hand- apparently wanting to speak for himself. Elizabeth looks back at him, as she gently maneuvers him into a chair, and waits for him to explain.

Carson gulped in a breath of fresh air and waited for his vision to clear...he needed to explain this to Elizabeth himself.

"While Keller and her team did all they could to stop me from needing those injections from Michael...it seems the affect is not long lasting...I'm fine...but, I just need to rest a lot more than before...certainly not something I'm used to! He said as he thought back to all the late night shifts he used to pull...well, actually that the real Carson used pull...it was getting bloody hard to remember that.

"I'm fine Elizabeth," he quickly continued as he noted then concern in her eyes. "But, perhaps Dr. Keller should do your examination."

Elizabeth doesn't quite believe him, but she lets it go - for now. She turns to Keller, who is still looking at Carson with concern in her eyes, and says, "That's fine. I'm sure she can handle it."

This snaps the young doctor out of her thoughts, and her eyes move from Carson to Elizabeth. Elizabeth gives her a small smile of assurance, and they move to one of the gurneys. Elizabeth takes a seat on it, and looks Keller right in the eye. "Dr. Keller." The young woman looks back at her, "I think I may have a way to help Carson."

Keller looked into the eyes of the woman she had brought back from life only to believe she had died. Elizabeth leads her to the gurneys and just took a seat as if nothing had happened between her 'death' and now. Everything was pushed aside when she heard that maybe she could help Carson.  
"How?" Keller pulled at a gurney her notepad on her lap and that pen out of her hair.

"The same way that you kept _me_ alive." She pauses, allowing what she had just said to sink in - watching as Keller prepares her arm to take some blood. She continues, "It worked for me, so why couldn't it work for him?"

She glances up briefly to acknowledge Rodney and Lorne as they walk into the infirmary - Keller doing the same - then she returns to what she was saying. "I know he doesn't have nanites, but you can use mine - take them from that blood sample." Keller looks up just as she finishes drawing the blood.

Elizabeth smiles gently, "As long as Carson agrees to it, of course. My nanites are already programmed not to take control, and we've both seen that they can heal pretty well." She looks Keller right in the eye, "I know it's extreme, Dr. Keller, but just think about it. Okay? It may be the only chance he has if his current treatment has started to fail."

Keller focused on the small and routine task of drawing blood so she could keep the knee jerk no out of her voice. She looked down at the vile of blood that could cure everything or destroy more. She had gone over the statistics, run every test she could think of, and nothing came close to what Elizabeth was offering in the shape of a cure.

Worry churned in her stomach as she placed the vile down on the tray pulling off her gloves. She had done it before against orders but there was no other option here there could be. Although at this moment she couldn't think about any.

Elizabeth completely understands. She nods, "Of course. It's a very serious decision, I know, and both Carson and Col. Carter will have to agree to it." She sees the young woman's turmoil, and feels for her, but it's Carson that concerns her more. _I will not let him die this time - not when I can save him!_ "I'll speak to Col. Carter about it." Keller nods in reply, but her attention is directed elsewhere - she is looking at Carson, worry clearly showing on her face.

Elizabeth sighs, causing the young doctor to look at her again. "I don't want to scare you, Jennifer, but this may be the only way." Keller seems surprised that Elizabeth called her by her first name - she doesn't remember her ever doing that before.

Elizabeth looks away from the young doctor to Carson. "I _won't_ lose my friend again." She turns back to Keller, "I can prevent it this time.......and it's really not so bad having the nanites." She smiles a little, "I never get sick anymore, and my injuries heal much faster." She removes the gauze that Keller had placed over the needle puncture, and holds her arm up. There isn't a mark to be seen anywhere on her arm, and Elizabeth can see that the doctor is a little stunned, but has clearly gotten her point.

"It's not perfect; I won't lie. It's not easy to accept that you are part replicator - believe me, I know - and it has already been hard for him to accept that he's a clone. Having to accept this, on top of that, may be difficult for him. But when the alternative is death, I'd say that the nanites a pretty good option.......one you've taken before, in fact - with _success_."

"Michael!" Netia yells as her weak body struggles to get up. "Leave them be, Michael." She slowly walks towards him using the wall for support. Michael doesn't even look at Netia as he begins to chuckle. Netia sees that Teyla is still struggling to break free of his control. "Stop!" Netia screams but Michael just stares at her with a face, blank face. Suddenly Teyla collapses to the floor, Tagan still in her hands crying. "Teyla!" Netia gathers all her strength as she jumps toward Michael and starts to fight him. She punches him over and over until he collapses to the floor. Netia pulls her knife out of her boot. She holds it straight over him, but stops and drops the knife. "Father?" Netia looks down at her father bloody face and gets up quickly. "Why, Netia? Why have you done this to me?" Her father asks with such a hurt look on his face.

"NO!!! Michael STOP!" Netia realizes the trick and can't seem to regain control.

Even as she lies on the floor, Teyla is still connected to Michael. Netia's attempts to stop Michael have failed. Michael continues speaking to Teyla in her head...

Michael now moves away from the cage only to look at Tagan and his mother. "In time my boy in time."

Michael finally releases Teyla's mind and she slumps to the floor. Still holding Tagan who is now crying, she opens her eyes to see Michael's face. She glares at him and states, "He will never be yours."

As she sits cradling Tagan, Teyla begins to think about John…hoping that he finds her soon. _I should try to talk to Netia_, she thinks. Never attempting this before, Teyla tries to connect to Netia to reassure her that everything is ok for now and that Michael has not hurt her or Tagan.

Michael only rolls his eyes as he walks away from them. He goes to his lab to finish up his virus.

Harper sat still thinking about her reasons of why she came to Atlantis. Why did she really come here? To be close to John? Or to escape Earth? She then started to bite her nails almost looking as Rodney would be if the world were to end. She sat still in the V.R room where she had went to hear the Ancients talk about the Wraith making her fear them more as she did.

A concerned look spreads across Sheppard's face. _I hope she isn't thinking about what I think she is thinking about_ As Harper is about to round the corner, Sheppard calls out..."I'll meet be there in a few minutes. I have to go find Teyla." _Speaking of Teyla, I wonder where she has been this whole time._ With that, Sheppard walks off to find Teyla and go to the infirmary.

Harper continues to walk away from Sheppard waving her hand at him as he states he is going to find Teyla and notices Ronon walking in front of her. She stops for a moment looking at him from behind smirking, _yummy_. She then walks up to him bumping her left side of her body with his right side. She takes a step in front of him turning making herself walk backwards as she taps Ronon's shoulder. "Going to get checked out? Me too. You know since its mandatory I can check you out. "She smirks kind of making a joke but not really.

Feeling someone bump him, Ronon glances to his right and sees Harper as she moves in front of him. As she speaks to him, he can't help but think back to her earlier statement of the possibility of her having to leave Atlantis. _She can't leave just because people know. That makes no sense!_ The sudden touch of Harper's hand on his arm pulls him out of his thoughts. "What? Yeah, I'm going to the infirmary. You?"

Harper tilts her head wondering what he had been thinking about when she did her infirmary joke. _I thought it was funny._ "I told I was too. Are you okay?" She rolled her eyes; Ronon Dex would never admit his true feeling to anyone. "Didn't you hear me when I said that I should check you out?" She sighed every since there fight about her going with the team to find Sam all up to the fact the IOA might control her place here on Atlantis things had been different between them.

Lorne and McKay made their way to the infirmary as they do Rodney starts to think about Carson well clone Carson.

"Carson? Huh?"

Rodney looks at Lorne. _Does he have superpowers like I did?_ "You read my mind?"

Lorne chuckles at Rodney. "You were mumbling about him. What's up still thinking he is the real Carson?"

"The one I killed um...no."

"Oh come on its not your fault Rodney. Carson asked me to go fishing too but I blew him off for a painting."

"What a painting?" Rodney stops so does Lorne.

Lorne messes his hair up. "Um yeah I paint."

"Interesting." Rodney states as he walk into the infirmary with Lorne behind him.

"It's not that interesting."

Sam turns from Carson as both men enter the infirmary. "What's not that interesting?"

Elizabeth and Keller both look up briefly to acknowledge the two men, but immediately return to their conversation. Rodney notices that they seem to be very engrossed in whatever they are talking about, but he turns towards Lorne wanting to hear him answer Sam's question.

Lorne gives Sam an awkward smile to Sam looking at Rodney before his eyes goes back to Sam. "Rodney thinks it's weird that I paint."

"Yes in matter of fact I do. For a guy who can kill people and also paint now come on."

Lorne shakes his head at Rodney and returns his attention back to Sam. "How are you doing Colonel?"

Sam smiles at Lorne, "I'm doing fine, thank you, Major Lorne." She gives Rodney a look, and then returns her attention to Lorne, "And I think it's great that you paint! I actually garden to unwind. Well, I work with my plants; anyway....I don't actually have a real garden." She glances down to make sure that Carson is still alright, and then looks back up at the two men.

Lorne smiles at Sam and looks at Carson then to Rodney. "See not everyone is like you McKay and does nothing to relax." He then fixed his messed up hair from earlier as he saw Rodney's glare. "So just wait for the team I guess."

Sam glances at Carson again, "Yes, we'll have to wait. Dr. Keller is busy with Elizabeth right now, and Carson's just feeling a little bit winded." Rodney looks a bit alarmed, and quickly glances at Carson, so Sam hurries to reassure him. "He's ok, Rodney. He just needs to rest a bit......there's been a lot of excitement, recently." Carson nods his agreement, so Rodney relaxes.

Sam looks at Rodney, "I think Keller will be done with Elizabeth soon, and Sheppard is rounding up everyone else."

Rodney chuckles at Sam's statement. "Then we will be here awhile since I have no idea where Ronon or Harper went off to. Sheppard will have a rough time finding them. As for everyone else we are on time just waiting for the unpunctual people."

Lorne stands rolling his eyes at Rodney waiting till someone came to take him away.

Halling still sitting in Harper's quarters finally becomes awake. He searches the room allowing his eyes to refocus. "Teyla? Netia?" He calls out. Seeing nobody there, he tries to stand up quickly but stumbles. _Where have they gone?_ He begins thinking back to the events that previously occurred and remembered..._Michael has Teyla!_ He walks swiftly to the door and runs down the hall heading toward the control room looking for Colonel Sheppard.

Carson glanced up at Dr. Keller and Elizabeth.  
"All right...enough with the hush hush...what's this all about?"

Elizabeth and Keller are both startled to find Carson standing in front of them. They had both become so engrossed in their conversation that they hadn't even noticed his approach. They look at each other with a "deer caught in the headlights" look, and then look back at the Scottish doctor. Keller begins to speak, but Elizabeth stops her with a hand on her arm. "It's alright, Dr. Keller, I'll tell him."

The young woman seems a bit unsure, so Elizabeth gently squeezes her arm in reassurance - much like she has already done with some of the others since being reunited with her "family". She doesn't know Keller anywhere near as well as those others, but the girl was still an extended part of that "family". Elizabeth couldn't help but feel almost motherly feelings towards the distraught young woman. She could feel herself slipping back into her "Leader of Atlantis" mentality, but she knew that this city was not her responsibility anymore, so she tried to push that mindset away. _Old habits die hard, apparently_.

Seeing Keller relax slightly - after a long searching look at Elizabeth's face - Elizabeth finally turns to Carson. He has been waiting patiently, but he was becoming increasingly concerned by the seriousness in both women's faces and the apparent intensity of their conversation. Elizabeth recognizes his expression, and hurries to alleviate some of his worry, "I'm fine Carson - the picture of health, actually." She glances at Keller, who nods in affirmation. Elizabeth's gaze returns to Carson - whose concerned expression has been replaced with one of curiosity - and she begins to explain, "We were actually talking about _you_......"

Elizabeth pauses when she sees Sam approaching them. She's actually relieved that the Colonel seems to have felt the need to join their conversation - she could tell both of the necessary parties at once. She smiles politely, "Sam."

Sam, much like Carson, had not missed the fact that a very intense conversation was happening between Elizabeth and Dr. Keller. So, as soon as she finished talking with Rodney and Lorne, she follows Carson's example, and walks over to the women in question. "Elizabeth; Dr. Keller." She looks at Carson - noticing that his expression is a bit tense - then returns her attention back to the women. "Is everything alright?"

Elizabeth nods, "Yes, everything is fine......perhaps even better than fine." She smiles hesitantly, "I may have a way to help Carson - permanently - but I'm not certain that you will like it....."

Sam glances quickly at Carson - who seems to have become keenly interested in what Elizabeth is saying - then to Keller, and finally back to Elizabeth. She crosses her arms, and replies with guarded interest, "Well, we won't know until you tell us, so what were you thinking?"

Elizabeth studies Sam's expression. _I think she may have already guessed what I'm thinking_. She takes a steadying breath, and begins to answer the question - but turns her eyes to Carson while speaking. "We could use some of my nanites." Carson involuntarily gasps a little, but, as Elizabeth suspected, Sam does not appear to be surprised. _I was right; she did guess what I was thinking....it shouldn't surprise me, though. She is a genius after all!_

Before either Carson or Sam can say anything, she continues, "I know it's an extreme measure, but, from what Dr. Keller has told me, Carson's immunity to his treatments will just continue to grow. Eventually, his body will cease to even respond to them at all - and, unfortunately, it appears that it will happen sooner, rather than later." She leans forward slightly; alternating her gaze between Sam and Carson, "My nanites are already programmed not to take control, and their healing abilities are quite effective - they brought _me_ back from the brink of death." She reaches out and grips Carson's arm - staring intensely into his eyes, "If they worked for _me_, they can work for _you_ too."

She leans closer to him, and whispers so that only he can hear, "I _can't_ let you die this time, Carson.....not when I have it in my power to prevent it." Moisture forms in her eyes, "I..._we_...can't go through that again - none of us. It was hard enough the first time........._please_ Carson....let me help you." She stares into his eyes for a moment longer, and then releases his arm and returns her attention to the Colonel. "Psychologically speaking, it will be an adjustment for him to be part replicator, especially since he is still adjusting to being a clone, but there is no danger _physically_ - either for him _or_ for the city. It's completely safe, and I believe that I, myself, am a testament to that."

Elizabeth sighs and looks at Keller before looking back at Sam, "Dr. Keller and I are agreed.....at this point, though extreme, it's the only really viable option available to him. I wouldn't have suggested it otherwise."

Sam is deep in thought. She had indeed guessed what Elizabeth was going to suggest, and she didn't find herself completely against the idea. Experience had taught her to be wary, though, and her first reaction was to refuse. The Asuran threat had been effectively neutralized, however, and Elizabeth _did_ have a point - she _was_ a testament to the fact that it was safely possible. And there was no reason to believe that the nanites wouldn't work as well in Carson as they had in Elizabeth. In fact, her scientific mind told her that they _would_ work just as well in him as they had in her.

Sam echoes Elizabeth's sigh. This Carson has grown on her - despite her initial reluctance to accept him - and she did not want him to die. She looks at Carson, who also seems to be deep in thought, and then looks at Elizabeth and Dr. Keller. "I understand....you have my permission to do whatever you feel is necessary." She glances at Carson again, "As long as Carson agrees to it, of course....."

Keller watched the whole scene play out in front of her but couldn't seem to speak. Half replicator. Nanites. Wait did Elizabeth just say the _she _was ok with it.  
"Hold up wait. Elizabeth I did not say I approved of this I merely said I would talk to Carson and Col. Carter before making a decision. Again the reason we used your nanites were reengaged was because your brain half dead. This is completely different we don't even know what's going on."  
She saw the shocked looks on the faces her colleagues as the normally quiet and complaint doctor disagreed with someone.  
"Look this is my patient and I need to run a battery of test before I even think about this being a possibility. I will give you my findings after I take this and this." She held up the newly drawn blood of Elizabeth and Carson's arm.

Elizabeth is surprised by Keller's outburst, and looks at the flushed doctor, "I didn't say that you had agreed to actually _doing_ it, Dr. Keller. I said that we were in agreement that, _at this point_, it's the only really viable option available to him." She gives the woman a stern look, "I understand that you are concerned about Carson, but there is no need to get yourself worked up." She shifts her gaze to Sam, then back to Keller, "And, ultimately the decision is _Carson's_. He's been a doctor longer than you have, and it will really only affect _him_. _Our_ opinions don't really matter." With that, Elizabeth gets up off the gurney, and, with one last squeeze of Carson's shoulder, walks over to where Lorne and Rodney are waiting.

Sam watches Elizabeth walk away, then turns back to Keller, "She's right, Jennifer. I know you have your concerns about this - and they are duly noted - but, ultimately, the decision is _Carson's_ to make - not _yours_. In Elizabeth's case, the decision had to be made _for_ her because she was unable to do so herself. This is _not_ the case with Carson." She holds out her arm for the doctor to take some blood - her signal to the young woman to calm herself down and do her job - and looks at Carson. "Carson, why don't you go back to the chair and sit down? You're starting to look a little winded again." She places her free arm on his shoulder. "You don't need to decide immediately.....just take a little time to collect your thoughts. I know it's a lot to take in, and I'll support whatever you choose to do."

Carson nods, then turns and heads back to the chair he had been previously sitting in. Sam sighs. _Poor guy.....it wasn't too long ago that he found out he was a clone, and now he finds out that his only real hope of surviving is to become part replicator._ She looks over at Elizabeth, who has returned to Carson's side, making sure gets to the chair safely. _Elizabeth seems to have adjusted to it, though....so it must not be too bad......_

Keller knew they were right, but she just couldn't get that nagging thought to leave her. She took Carter's blood and order into an available bed to make sure she didn't have any surprises left in _her _system. She didn't blame Elizabeth for her outburst although she was hurt that her career was called into question. Elizabeth blamed herself; everyone knew that, she didn't want him dying on her again. Keller would run the test but she agreed that if Carson wanted this there was nothing she or anyone else could do to stop him.  
"Ok Col. Carter I won't insult you by asking all the standard questions you know what I need to know so just tell me."

"I'm fine. And no, I didn't hear you." Ronon ignores the questioning look in Harper's eyes as he continues toward the infirmary. He notices that Harper isn't with him and turns to see her observing him. They stare at each other for a few seconds, each trying to figure out the other. Finally, Ronon breaks the silence. "You coming?"

She smiles knowing she had won the stare off but she couldn't help but feeling not enough for him to deal with. She walks up to him walking along with him. "I just want to let you know that if you need to talk I'm here. I mean I can so use someone to talk to about being on Atlantis but..." She looks at him. "It will just start another fight with you. I don't want that."

Ronon still feels slight hurt and anger about what happened between the two of them earlier that day. Even so, it has always been hard for him to stay mad with her for too long. There was just something about her that made him feel...well...more at home. As he looks into Harper's eyes, Ronon can't help but let the argument go. A small smile plays across Ronon's face. "I'm good"...Ronon pauses to collect his thoughts..."I'm not mad anymore you know. I just thought that you would've talked to me before you told anyone about us. And you know how I felt about that stunt you pulled."

"Yes yes I know." She threw her hands up in the air. "But it's good to hear that you aren't mad." She then walked into the infirmary as Ronon followed noticing the tension in the room and she looks at him. "No one noticed us we can still leave."

Elizabeth briefly lifts her watchful gaze from Carson to the entryway as Ronon and Harper walk in. She smiles, glad to see that they seem to be getting along again, and waves them in.

Ronon laughs at Harper's enthusiasm at getting a checkup. "We haven't been noticed **yet**." As soon as he says this, he hears someone call his name. Glancing at Harper with an I-told-you-so look on his face, he says..."See what I mean?"

Harper sticks her tongue out at Ronon. _Show off._ She then walks over to Rodney and hits the back of his head. "Thanks I could have gotten out of here."

Rodney then glares at her and mumbles. "Evil. No wonder why Ronon likes her." He then looks up at Ronon "Oh Ronon."

Harper rolls her eyes at Rodney and then walks over to Elizabeth and sighs and shakes her head, "Guys."

Ronon walks up to Rodney as Harper heads over to Elizabeth. Folding his arms across his chest, Ronon glares at Rodney. "And where have you been McKay...the bathroom?"

Rodney has a smug look on his face. "What? Um no in fact I was with Lorne. Where were you?" He questions looking over at Harper and back to Ronon. "I guess you have a thing for blondes too?"

Sam grimaces, but proceeds to give Dr. Keller all the information that she needs. She is relieved and proud that the young woman has composed herself, and is now doing her job as if nothing had happened.

Elizabeth continues to stand by Carson, wanting to make sure that he doesn't have another attack of weakness. She looks up as Harper walks towards her, and laughs when she sees the girl smack Rodney on the back of the head. She gives Harper a wide grin when she reaches her, "Thanks for that...I needed it."

Harper smiles at the group and takes a bow. "Me too."

Still glaring at Rodney, Ronon shifts slightly to obtain a slightly more intimidating posture. "I was in the gym. Sheppard told me to get in here. Got a problem with that?"

Rodney takes a step back. "Um no but what were you doing in the gym?" He then smiles hoping Ronon wouldn't tackle him.

Elizabeth laughs again and pulls the girl into a hug. "I've missed you, Harper!"

Harper smiles as they get out of the hug. "So is everyone ok in here?"

Elizabeth's smile fades, and she briefly glances at Carson again, but she turns back to Harper and replies, "Um.....yes, mostly." She notices that Keller has finished with Sam, and the Colonel has joined the group by the door. "Carson got just a little winded, so Keller has been doing the examinations. Sam and I are both done."

Harper scans her eyes over to Carson. "He better be ok. That's good glad to hear." She sees Lorne getting checked out and grinds her teeth. "I hate this place."

"I won't know 'til I check you guys out. Come on up on the gurney." Keller watched the two love birds scowl at the idea but complied with the order.

Harper looks at Keller. "Man I really hate this place." She states as she sits up on the gurney. "No shots I mean it." She points a finger at Jen.

Keller smiled at the new comer to Atlantis and one that was becoming her friend. "Ok follow the light. So how is everything going with you and Ronon?" Keller had the shot in Harper's arm before she even finished the sentence. "See that wasn't so bad."

Harper grabbed her arm. "Jerk...everything is fine right now but not sure the IOA will think so but oh well. The IOA can kiss my..." Keller had put wooden piece in her mouth before she got finish.

"That's Dr. Jerk now say ahh." she received a smart ass 'ahhh'. "The IOA won't find out anything from me as far as I know you all are just friends." She picked up another vile and needle ignoring the annoyed look she received."Well friends that make out like wild monkeys in the storage room closet."

Harper closed her eyes as Keller put the needle into her. "Don't make me bring up the almost kiss you had with Ronon when you were locked in here with each other." She opened her eyes and smirked knowing what that line would do her friend.

"Is it really smart to annoy the woman who's doing the mandatory physical that I get to say how active it is? Plus don't remind me of the worst mistake in my life. You know that I didn't grab him." She let out a little chuckle as her friend's eyes widened. She put the vile on the tray bring out her chart. "Ok did you ingest, inject or get into anything unworldly?

Harper looked at her then glanced at Ronon. "If you mean not from Earth, then yes every day. Well other than that no." She looks around. "Yeah everyone knows now Sam is going to help me with the IOA but Ronon freaked out over it. I think he didn't realize I worked for someone important."

Keller gave her a blank stare. "We all eat non-Earth things here I mean when you were traveling did you deal with anything strange. Don't worry about Ronon I'll deal with him next."

Harper shakes her head no. "Nope oh I was making a joke saying that if you count a kiss as ingesting salvia. Sorry might have got a little loopy from the blood loss."

"Yeah yeah I know what you meant I just didn't want that image in my head thank you know I'm going to have strange and creepy dreams. Ok you're good but if you start speaking languages, turning into some weird creature, or become invisible come see me. Now go so I can strip search your boyfriend to make sure everything's in working order."

Harper got off the gurney and smiled at her. "Good luck with that I mean I haven't even gotten that far...**yet**. Well tell everyone that so Uncle Shepp doesn't kill him. You would kind of need him to be alive for your creepy dreams." She states as she backs away making sounds that started to creep out Keller a bit.

Keller suppressed a shutter as she walked over to Ronon. He was sprawled out of the gurney. Oh she was so making Harper pay for therapy.

Harper sat on a chair touching the place where blood was taken from her. She moved around every time she touched the part of her arm whined in pain.

Noticing Rodney take a step back, Ronon smiles and returns to his normal stance. "Getting in a little practice." Ronon turns his head toward Lorne and smirks as he says..."Don't you think you should be in there McKay? After all, you need all the help you can get." Rodney grimaces at the thought of sparing with Ronon again, but before he can respond, Keller calls Ronon over for his check up. Brushing past Rodney, Ronon makes his way to a gurney and lies down. After a few minutes wait, Keller walks over to Ronon and begins to ask the usual questions. "No...I didn't drink, eat, get stuck by, get struck by, or go near anything out of the ordinary. I feel fine and there are no weird markings or wounds on me." With that, Ronon holds out his arm so that Keller can draw his blood.

How many vials of blood had she taken today? "Well that tells me that you and Harper haven't been going at it today."

Rodney rolled his eyes at Ronon and then walked over to the others.

Ronon, who has been watching her draw his blood, lifts his head to look at Keller. A smile creeps across his face as he thinks about what Keller had just said to him. "We've been going at it.....just not like that."

Oh she asked for that one. "Ok my mind can take no more. Have you been speaking any languages unknown to you?" She took out her pen light shining it into his eyes.

As Keller shines the light into Ronon's eyes, he says..."No, I haven't been speaking any other languages." As Ronon thinks about what Keller said, a smile flickers across his face. "Harper been saying things about me behind my back?" At the expression on Keller's face, Ronon can't help but laugh a little. "Must be bad too to get a reaction like that."

Keller's own sly smile crept across her face. "What is said between two women sharing appletinis and jello shots is sacred.

Ronon grins at Keller's statement. "Well, I guess I'll just have to find out the hard way."

Keller remembered the night when the two women stayed in her room watching cheesy romance movies and drinking 'til their livers and stomachs protested. "I doubt Harper remembers anything more than the toilet in my quarters." She looked down checking off her list. "Ok your done. Next is Rodney or Col. Sheppard." She looked around not spotting Sheppard. Protocol demanded they come straight to the infirmary but she knew he liked to wonder. "Where is Col. Sheppard?"

Ronon looks around the infirmary for Sheppard. "He went to look for Harper." He glances in Harper's direction and sees her in a conversation with Elizabeth. "Then he said that he would come here after he found her. Other than that, I don't know...but ask Harper."

Harper noticed that Weir was alone so she walked up to her. "I need to ask you something?" She stated in a worried voice. Elizabeth looked concerned and sat down as did Harper. "What was the reason you came to Atlantis as the head of the expedition."

Rodney walks over to Carson looking worried. "Hey are you okay?"

Carson sighed and looked up at his friend...actually, really more like his best friend. "Yeah, I'm okay...just a wee bit tired...and, well...I've got a few things to come to term with..."

Rodney just listened.

"I don't want to die Rodney." Carson said as he looked at the ground. "I was just starting to accept that I was a clone...and now I'm going to have to become a clone with nanites...this whole blasted mess is a lot to deal with."

Elizabeth looks up from Carson as Harper walks up to her. She sees that the girl really wants to talk to her, but she is a little concerned about leaving Carson alone - until she sees Rodney walking over to them. She leaves him to sit with Carson, and walks to a secluded corner with Harper. She sits down, and looks at the young woman with a little bit of concern. She starts to ask if she's ok, but stops when she hears her questions. She leans back in her chair, a little surprised at what she's being asked. One of her eyebrows arches, "Before I answer that, may I ask what has prompted this question?"

Harper looks out the window and then back to Weir. "Well I'm kind of worried that I'm here for the wrong reasons now. I mean I came here for work or I thought I did. The more I think about it I think I came to be close to my uncle and now with Ronon." She looks to the ground questioning her decision. "What if I'm only staying here for them and not for work anymore?"

Rodney looked at his best friend. "Listen here no matter what happens you are still.....my best friend. You aren't going to die. No matter what we have to do I'm not letting you die on me again." He stopped rambling and now was shocked that he had stated his feelings to Carson. I mean when Carson had died he dreamed up a memory of him and Carson and how he said he was his best friend but this was real. He was real. He got pulled back into the discussion. "Wait what things to come to term with?"

Carson glanced at him and cocked an eyebrow. "You mean besides the being a clone-replicator?"

Rodney blankly states at Carson. "Since when are you a replicator? What did I miss?"

"Apparently, Elizabeth thinks she can give me some of her nanites and they can fix the problems that I've been having thanks to Michael." Carson rubbed the back of his head as he talked...that headache was going away thankfully.

Rodney smiles. "That's great! Let's go get it done now. I'll stay with you." He can't believe that his friend would finally be okay again.

Carson looked up at Rodney in surprise. "Are you serious...you're okay with all of this?"

Rodney looked at him. "When you **died** I was a mess. I didn't even think I could go tell your mom Carson I want you to stay around and not die on me again. No matter what you are inside you are still my best friend." He then looked at Carson and shakes his head. "Why am I spilling my feelings to you?"

Carson smiled, "Well that certainly makes me feel better my friend...I guess I'm as ready as I'll ever be for this...of course, there's still plenty of tests to run and whatnot..."

Rodney smiles. "That's why you are the doctor. I mean what how long can these tests take anyways?"

Carson grimaced..."Rodney...you of all people should know that the proper precautions need to be taken...and that simulations need to be done and perhaps a program that controls the nanites might need to written...it could take awhile."

Carson stood up and then turned slowly toward Rodney with a sly look on his face.

"Of course, Rodney...if you cared to help lift mere medicine to scientific level...I'm sure we could use help the nanites..."

Rodney nods, "Of course I will help any way I can. Are we going to start soon?"

Elizabeth smiles warmly in understanding. She leans forward in her seat, taking the young woman's hand and squeezing it gently. Unlike with Dr. Keller, whom she did not really have much of an opportunity to get to know, Elizabeth had distinct motherly feelings towards John's niece. It always pained her to see someone she loved hurting. "Harper." The girl looks up at her, "The reasons that I came here don't really matter. I'll tell you, but I think it will help you more to hear the reasons why I _stayed_."

Harper nods, so Elizabeth continues, "As you already know, before coming to Atlantis, I was briefly in charge of the SGC. That experience opened up possibilities for me that I had never even known existed! I had spent years dealing with different _countries_, but suddenly I had to deal with different _worlds_!" She smiles remembering, "It was all new and exciting, and once that bug had bitten me, there was no going back!" She laughs and gives Harper a mischievous look. "It's a good thing your uncle didn't hear me mention a bug....."

Elizabeth smiles at Harpers giggle, and returns to her story. "When I was offered the chance to lead the Atlantis expedition, I jumped at it! I had always been interested in the mystery of the Lost City, and Daniel Jackson got me even more interested. Long story short, I _came_ because it was an incredibly amazing opportunity......but that is not why I _stayed_."

"Obviously, I had no choice but to stay for those first several months.....but once we were able to dial Earth again, I did. By that time, these people had become my family, and they needed me. I cared - and still care -very much about all of them.....even _Rodney_!" She winks and continues, "I'd have done anything, or given anything as long as they were all safe!" _And I have!_ She sighs, "Those are the reasons I stayed, Harper. In fact, they're the reasons I'm here _now_. The fact that I'm no longer a part of Atlantis doesn't mean that I feel any differently."

Elizabeth gently squeezes the young woman's hand again, "Sweetie.....your reasons for coming here don't really matter. What matters is that you are needed here.....from what I've been told, you've made great contributions to the city!" She smiles, "These people care about you, and it's clear that you care about them too. I don't see that those feelings have affected your work....if anything, I'll bet that they have actually _motivated_ you to do your _best_."

"I'd say that love for this 'family' is as good a reason as any to stay.....it almost assures that you will do all you can to keep them and this city safe." She looks over at Carson and Rodney. "Look at me and Carson......" She turns back to Harper, with sadness on her face. "Do you think that either of us would be here right now if _we_ didn't feel that way?"

Harper smiled at Elizabeth's touch. It felt good to have a motherly figure to look up to. Elizabeth had been one of those people in her life that cared for her without any reason for doing so. "Thank you. With all the nice things you have said to me over the years this is the best and now maybe I could even bet Rodney on some work." She looked over at Rodney then back to her. "I hope to be one day like you." She hugged her and whispered into her ear. "No matter where you are or what you become you will always be like a mom to me."

Elizabeth is truly touched by Harper's words, and feels tears forming in her eyes. Since the day she had met Harper, they had seemed to have a bond. She had tried to fill the void left by the death of the young woman's mother, but she had never tried to take her place. Still, it meant so much to her to hear Harper say that she was like a mom to her - she already loved the girl like she was her own. "Thank you, Harper...that means the world to me!" She hugs her tightly, "And no matter where I am, or what I'm doing, I'll always be here for you. I mean it...you call me, and I'm here!" She pulls back and looks into Harper's face, "I love you, kiddo. Don't ever forget that."

Harper smiles and nods at Weir almost ready to cry but doesn't as she looks around the room. "I love you too." She then wipes her face and sighs now feeling calm. "Now only if this adventure could be over and we could get some time off."

Elizabeth laughs a little as she too glances around the room, "Yes, what do you think the chances are that this little 'break' will last?" She grimaces, "Knowing Atlantis, there's bound to be some kind of trouble on the horizon!"

Harper smiles, "Hopefully for awhile after we hand in our mission reports. Now I have to explain how I got on to the jumper when no one saw me."

Elizabeth looks back at Harper and quirks an eyebrow. "Yes......I'm curious about that, myself......"

Harper smiles. "It must be the Sheppard gene."

Elizabeth crosses her arms, and tries to look stern. She can see that Harper's not buying it - which could have something to do with the smile she can't seem to suppress - but she tries anyway. "Is this the same gene that manages to get you Sheppard's into all kinds of messes?"

Harper only grins as she shakes her head, "Who knows probably so."

Elizabeth grins again, "Uh huh....I'd say it's _definitely_ so......"

As the rest of the team gathers in the infirmary, Sheppard is on the other side of Atlantis looking for Teyla. He has just left the gym and is heading toward her room. _I wonder where Teyla could be. I thought for sure she would be in her room. Maybe she's in the gym._ As he heads toward the stairs, Sheppard is suddenly aware of the sound of running coming towards him. As he pivots to see who it is, he hears his name being called. "That sounds like Halling"...Sheppard whispers to himself. No sooner than the words are out of his mouth than Halling rounds the corner, a frantic look on his face.

"Colonel Sheppard, I'm so glad to finally have found you!" Halling is out of breath from running down the hallways on the search for him. "Teyla, Tagan, and Netia have been taken."

Sheppard looks at Halling's disheveled appearance as he tries to catch his breath from running. He is about to ask Halling what is wrong when, amongst gasps for air, Halling tells him that Teyla, Tagan, and Netia are missing. A mixture of alarm and disbelief appear on Sheppard's face as what Halling said rings in his ears. Sheppard closes the distance between him and Halling to where they are only a foot from one another. "What do you mean Teyla, Tagan, and Netia have been taken? Who took them, Halling?"

Halling speaks with worry on his face, "Michael. He used Netia to get Teyla and Tagan while you were gone to rescue Colonel Carter. I tried to stop him but was unable to move. I would like to go on this rescue mission with you, Colonel."

Sheppard's face becomes pale as the shock of what Halling just said begins to sink in. "Michael"...Sheppard mutters. Suddenly, Sheppard remembers what Michael had said to him during the interrogation on Michael's ship. "So that's what he was talking about." He looks up at Halling who is waiting for a response. "How long have they been gone, Halling?"

Halling looks confused for a moment with his eyebrows turned downward thinking. "I'm not sure, but it has been many hours. I was with Netia this morning watching Tagan. Her face changed and she insisted that we go to Harper's room. Netia sometimes will take Tagan to play in Harper's quarters but generally only when she is there. Harper was not present and as soon as we entered I felt that something was not quite right. I ignored my apprehensive feelings and continued to talk with Netia watching her play with Tagan. Suddenly she froze and she spoke but it was not her speaking. She said, 'I will have my love for now until eternity. Bring the child to me with his mother.' When I tried to go toward Netia, I was forced to sit down. I tried to talk and move but was unable to. A few moments later, Teyla arrived speaking to both of us. At first, I was unable to respond but then I felt the force against me relax a little, but not enough for me to be able to get up. Michael took control of Netia and insisted that Teyla come with him to see her son and protect me from death. I tried to tell her not to go, but she went anyways. A door just appeared, opened, and Teyla and Netia holding Tagan stepped inside. After a few minutes, I was free and able to stand but became very disoriented and passed out. I don't know how long I was out, but as soon as I awoke I came to find you."

Sheppard's face clouds over in anger. "So that means that not only don't we know where they are, but they've had plenty of time to get there." He pauses for a second so that he can calm down and decide on the best course of action. After a moment of thoughtful silence, Sheppard shifts his eyes to meet Halling's. "Come on. We need to get to the infirmary"...Sheppard activates his earpiece radio..."Colonel Carter, this is Sheppard..." With that, Sheppard and Halling begin their trek back to the infirmary.

Sam was leaning against the wall, waiting for everyone's examinations to be done - she wanted to make sure that no one tried to sneak out of them. _Knowing this group, one of them would, too!_ She couldn't help but smile as she looked at them all, though. They _had_ risked their lives to save her, after all. She glances over to Elizabeth and Harper. Whatever the former leader had said to the young woman seemed to have lightened her mood. In fact, everyone's moods seemed to be lighter - it certainly was good to have Elizabeth back! She smiles, remembering how she felt when Daniel came back after _he_ had sacrificed himself.

Carson turned toward Keller, Elizabeth and Rodney. He says, "Whenever you're ready...!

Sam's thoughts are suddenly interrupted by John contacting her on her earpiece. He sounds tense, so she is instantly on the alert, "Carter here. Is something the matter, Colonel?"

Elizabeth's grin fades as she looks around the room, and she turns to Harper, "I wonder where Teyla is? I was hoping she'd come to meet us when we arrived......" Just as she finishes saying this, she notices that Carter is speaking into her earpiece. Concern floods through her as sees the tense expression on the Colonel's face. _I knew this "break" wouldn't last!_

Harper glanced over at Sam then back to Elizabeth. "Oh no what's wrong now?"

Elizabeth had walked over towards Sam to see what was making her so tense, but stopped when she heard Carson speak. She turns towards him, surprised that he has made his decision so quickly. "What? Are you sure Carson?"

Sheppard, who is now running down the hall with Halling close behind, hears Carter's response. "I'll say something's wrong...Teyla's gone missing!" There is a stunned silence as Sheppard lets what he has just said sink in. "Halling was with her before and we are on our way to the infirmary so he can explain what happened. We should be there in about 4 minutes."

Rodney helped the others get ready for the nanites to go into Carson's body. He had got some test done on how fast Carson would be able to heal. "Ok I figured out that you should be able to heal as fast as like around 10 minutes."

Carson was getting the nanites she stood there with Rodney trying to program them for Carson. Both of them working it would probably take all of an hour to get them ready.  
" Rodney this part isn't compatible. We need to change the stream of electrical flow."

Rodney looked at Keller. "Come on if we do that then the flow could change his blood stream!" He sated looking at the computer and stopped what he was doing. "Um I guess we could if we had taken some blood out of him than the impact would be stable."

Keller stood there holding the syringe that would change everything in her hand. "Are you sure?" His head nodded as she did it. Nanites now cursed through Carson's body. "Ok we'll wait a couple of minutes then take more blood so we know they're working.

Sam cannot believe what Sheppard has just told her. _Michael has Teyla? How?_ She replies into her earpiece, "Understood. See you when you get here." She looks up and sees Elizabeth walking towards her. _She always did seem to have a sixth sense about these things._ She glances past her, and notices that Carson, Dr. Keller, and Rodney were all heading towards the lab portion of the infirmary - each one of them with serious expressions on their faces. _Carson must have chosen to receive the nanites._ Her relief is brief, however - the unknown fate of Teyla pushing it all away.

Elizabeth was now sure that something was _definitely_ wrong. She hadn't had the chance to get to know Sam super well, but that didn't matter - the leader's expression spoke volumes. She reaches Sam, and cannot help but feel as tense as the woman looks. "What's wrong, Colonel?"

Sam looks at her, then begins to reply in a low voice, "Colonel Sheppard just contacted me......Teyla is missing."

Elizabeth is stunned...she was hoping that Teyla had just been delayed by taking care of her son. "What? How? When?"

Carter shakes her head a little, "I don't know, Elizabeth. Col. Sheppard is on his way here now, with Halling. He said he'd explain when they got here." She sighs, "He should be here soon....."

Elizabeth nods, all the lightness of before gone. _It has to be Michael! He must have this planned it all from the start!_ She crosses her arms, her face hard and angry. "You know that Michael has to be responsible for this....."

Sam nods, her expression a mirror of Elizabeth's. "Yes." She glances around the room, then back to the former leader, "And he will pay for it."

Harper goes sits beside Ronon while Sam and Elizabeth start talking. "So you ok?"

Ronon looks up at Harper as she sits on the gurney across from him. "Yep. You?"

Harper smiled as she touched her arm where the blood was taken from. "Ok just Keller poke the heck out of me. She was the one asking questions I just gave her what she wanted."

A smile spreads across Ronon's face. "I noticed. She'll be having nightmares for a week."

Harper smirked at Ronon. "She is the one who asked all I did was tell the truth."

The smile on Ronon's face gets a little bigger. "I know. Could tell by the look on her face."

Harper smiled and brought up her legs to her chest. "So um this is weird." She looks around seeing the others going on about whatever they were doing. "We don't have to hide anymore."

Ronon follows Harper's eyes around the room and takes a deep breath. "Yeah. It's going to be different."

Harper thinks of the word different. Either it would break them or make them. She looks at Ronon and smiles. "I guess so."

Ronon gazes at Harper. He doesn't want things to change but he knows that it is likely. "Um...Keller was asking where Sheppard was. Do you know?"

Harper smiled at Ronon. "Well let's see when your Uncle is in the air force and not allowed to tell you where he is. He doesn't really tell you much." She rolls her eyes. "He's looking for Teyla last time I checked."

Ronon rolls his eyes at Harper's response. He then glances back at Harper with a look of surprise on his face. "Shouldn't Teyla be in the control room?"

Harper looks at Ronon. "When you have a baby you are always running around."

Ronon shrugs as he says..."I wouldn't know. Never had one." The two are silent for a moment as each gets lost in their own thoughts. Suddenly, Ronon sits up and gets off of the gurney. "Maybe I should go look for them."

Harper sighs, "Always the hero. Go on hot shot. Have fun." She smiles as she motions him to go away.

Ronon stares down at Harper and smiles. "I always do." With that, he turns to walk out of the infirmary. Before he can get half way across the infirmary, he hears Colonel Carter call his name.

Carter saw Ronon heading out of the infirmary. "Ronon." She wanted him to be here when John arrived, so she felt she should stop him from leaving. He stops, then turns and walks over to her. "Sorry, but we have kind of a situation right now, and I'd like you to be here when John gets here." She pauses, but then decides that he should know. "He contacted me just a few minutes ago.........Teyla is missing."

Ronon looks shocked at Colonel Carter's revelation. "What? How long?"

Sam looks at Elizabeth, then back at Ronon. "I'm sorry, Ronon. I don't know...we'll just have to wait until Sheppard and Halling get here."

Ronon shifts his eyes from Sam to Elizabeth and then slowly brings them to rest back on Sam. A look of anxiety plays across his face...._Hurry up Sheppard. Get in here already._

As they walk swiftly to the infirmary to discuss their new predicament, Halling begins, "Colonel, I would like to accompany you to rescue Teyla. I feel that her capture is my fault. I should have never let Michael take her!"

Sheppard glances at Halling out of the corner of his eye. "It's not your fault Halling. I should've figured this all of this out earlier." For a moment, Sheppard becomes engulfed in his own thoughts. Suddenly, Sheppard realizes that Halling is looking expectantly at him. "Sorry Halling, but I don't think that Colonel Carter will let you go. We might get into some trouble." As his thoughts drift back to Teyla, he begins to speed up the pace. _We have to hurry. I can't let anything happen to her._

Halling says, "I'm aware of the risks, Colonel. I have known Teyla all her life, so she is very precious in my eyes. I want to help in any way possible. Please...Colonel." Halling's eyes show desperation waiting for John's response.

Sheppard sees the desperation in Halling's eyes. "I know how you feel Halling but I can't take the risk. The best way for you to help is to stay here." He pauses to catch his breath and their eyes meet. "I'll bring her home.....trust me."

Halling blows out air in frustration then continues, "Very well, Colonel. Bring her home safely. Promise me that you will kill Michael so he can never go after Teyla again." Both walk swiftly as Halling continues looking at Sheppard for reassurance.

Sheppard's jaw becomes tight and his face determined as he says..."Don't worry, I'll bring her home safely and I'll kill Michael if it's the last thing I do."

"Thank you, Colonel," He pauses for a moment before continuing, "What would you like me to do while you are gone to rescue her?"

Sheppard looks at Halling, unsure of how to answer that question. "Um..." He pauses trying to think of what Halling can do to kill time. "Maybe you can do an Athosian ritual for good luck. I have a feeling we might need it."

Halling nods his head, "Very well, Colonel." Both men continue quickly to inform the others waiting in the infirmary.

Harper sat there listening to what Sam had said about Teyla. She couldn't believe that Michael had a plan that actually worked. She got up and walked over to the group and waited.

Lorne walked over to the group putting his armor back on knowing that they would be going after Michael.

Rodney looked at Keller and smiled hoping that his would work and help Carson.

Carson blinked and waited.

"Well...I do feel a little different...but that might have something more to do with my lunch..."

A few tense moments passed. Finally Carson stood up.

"No nausea...no dizziness...no extreme weariness...I think I'm okay!!"

Rodney smiled and hugged this friend. "That's great!"

Keller gave a weary smile. _Yeah, great_. She just hoped nothing went wrong. "Now don't go running any marathons but you can walk around if you'd like just contact me if you feel weird." She pulled out the last bit of blood for now. "I mean it Carson doctors make the worst patients especially you."

Meanwhile…As Michael walks away, Teyla desperately tries to connect to Netia. "I'm fine, Teyla," Netia says as she crawls to the cell and turns over to lie her back against it. Netia chuckles as she recalls a past memory.

"Remember when we were little, and we ventured off into the woods at night against our parents' wishes?" Netia looks at Teyla as she gives her a slight nod. "As we walked across the river bank I slipped and fell into the rough current and was screaming for you to help me." The two women laughed at the memory.

Teyla smiles at Netia remembering back when they both were young girls. Clutching Tagan close to her body, she looks at Netia and says, "And instead of me being able to rescue you, you dragged me into the river with you. Luckily...." She pauses for a moment as tears start to form in her eyes. She continues, "My father rescued us...Oh, I wish he was still here."

"We've lost the most important people in other lives, but we've been close always," Netia said as she started to softly cry. The woman sat in silence for a long time, listening to the shuffles of footsteps.

Looking down at Tagan, she smiles thinking back when Netia first held her son. "Do you remember when youn first held Tagan a few days after he was born?"

"Yes! I was afraid that I was going to break him. He just looked so fragile," she sighed. Netia smiled at Teyla, but suddenly looked around. "Do you here that?"

Teyla smiled at the memory and said, "Now, you won't put him down for a minute." Teyla heard the noise and looked at Netia, "I don't know...maybe it's the team coming to rescue us."

**TO BE CONTINUED….**


	2. Part 2

While the news about Teyla's disappearance spreads throughout the infirmary, Sheppard and Halling are just minutes away. As they round the corner, they can hear the muttering of people inside. Sheppard, speaking as if almost to himself says..."Hope everyone we need is in there." With that, he taps Halling on the arm in a signal to continue.

Sam sees John enter the infirmary, and immediately walks over to him - followed closely by Elizabeth, Ronon, Lorne, and Harper. She is tense as she asks, "Colonel Sheppard. What happened to Teyla?"

Sheppard sees Colonel Carter heading toward him and is relieved to not only see her but to see the rest of the team there as well. He gives Halling a reassuring glance before he begins to speak. "Michael used you as a decoy so that he could get on Atlantis unnoticed to kidnap Teyla and Tagan. He used Halling and Tagan as bait to draw Teyla to Harper's quarters. I don't know how he got them off of Atlantis undetected but he did."

Harper looks at her uncle. "My room! That creep...wait till I see that Wraith-human freak!"

Lorne looks at Sam. "My team can be ready whenever we set up the plan."

Sam crosses her arms, and sighs. "I knew there was something strange about Michael's kidnapping me." She turns and looks towards the corner where Carson, Rodney, and Keller are still standing. "Rodney, could you come over here please?" When Rodney reaches the group, Sam explains. "Michael somehow managed to take Teyla while we were gone. It was a set up the whole time." She turns back to the group, "We need to find where Michael has taken her." Her eyes move to Harper then Rodney, "How did you find where Michael had me?"

Rodney walks over to reply to Sam. "Well I found the DNA device."

"No you didn't I told you about it!"

Rodney looks at Harper then to Sam. "The device only has a span radius of about to like 15 planets away."

Sam looks at him, "Ok...well, that's a start at least.....can you two see if it can locate her?" She looks around the group, "Hopefully she's not any further away than 15 planets......"

Rodney nods as he runs to the control room and grabs the DNA device where they had left it earlier and starts to play with it as he comes back to the group. "Well so far this thing is broke."

Harper looks at Rodney and touches the device and turns on. "That's cause you gene isn't strong enough."

Keller heard all the commotion she just prayed it wasn't anything big. Teyla was gone. Her stomach dropped so was Tagan.

Rodney grabs the device out of Harper's hand. The device shuts down. "This thing is messing up. What did you do to it?"

Harper rolls her eyes and grabs it back as it keeps coming back on. "I told you yesterday the battery was slow and since you never tried to find out where these batteries came from its breaking."

Rodney looks at her. "Find her yet?"

Harper goes to slap Rodney as Ronon grabs her arm and shakes his head in a no direction. "She is on MMX-457 but it could be anywhere on the planet."

"Obviously." Rodney rolls his eyes at her.

Sheppard looks at the device in Harper's hand. "Well at least we've got it down to which planet she's on." He turns to look at Carter and Elizabeth. "Elizabeth, can we use your ship?"

Elizabeth was deep in thought, and was a little startled when John spoke to her. She looks at him, "Of course, John......anything I can do to help Teyla!"

Seeing that Carter is about to say something, Sheppard begins to explain his idea. "Colonel, Elizabeth's ship will get us there in half the time and we can take a cloaked puddle jumper down to the surface. If we get into any trouble, Elizabeth's ship can provide cover fire for us."

Sam looks at John, then Elizabeth, and then back to John, "That sounds good to me, Colonel. I think Elizabeth's ship would be the best option, as well....I was quite impressed by it." She smiles at Elizabeth, "Thank you for offering, Elizabeth."

Elizabeth smiles in return. "Think nothing of it, Sam. I want to get Teyla back as much as you do." She glances between the two leaders, "So, if you'll excuse me, I'll return to my ship and prepare my crew for departure."

She starts to leave, but then pauses looking over to Carson. She turns back to Sam, "If you don't mind, I'd like to take Carson with me. I'd like my scientists to take a look at him to make sure that the nanites are integrating into his system without any problems."

Sam hesitates, but then realizes that it was probably a good idea, so she agrees. _After all, who knows more about replicator nanites than the replicators?_ She watches as Elizabeth walks over to Carson.

Carson also seems to hesitate, but then agrees. Elizabeth smiles, briefly placing a hand on his arm again. They turn and head out of the infirmary - Elizabeth sending one final assuring smile to the group as they exit.

Sheppard looks confused as he watches Elizabeth walk over to Carson. "What does she mean 'make sure the nanites are integrating'?" Suddenly, realization dawns on Sheppard's face. "Don't tell me that Elizabeth injected her nanites into Carson?"

Sam is a little startled - she'd forgotten that John wasn't here when that decision was made. "Yes, well......Rodney and Jennifer actually injected them, but it was Elizabeth's suggestion." She sees the look on John's face, so she explains, "Carson's treatments were beginning to fail. His dosage had to keep being increased, and his body was quickly approaching the point where it would no longer work at all." She sighs, "It wasn't an easy decision for him, John, but there were no alternatives - he would have died without them."

Sam sees that John still looks a little concerned, so she continues, "Elizabeth's nanites were already programmed not to take control - and the Asuran threat has been neutralized - so there was no danger to Carson or the city." She looks intently into his eyes, "It was either this, or death, John. That's the only reason Elizabeth suggested it."

Her face softens, "She said that she could not let him die this time.....not when she had it in her power to prevent it." She smiles, glancing at the door that the Scottish doctor and former leader had just gone through. "You can't blame her for that.....and Carson has already begun to feel better. There is no reason not to assume that the nanites will completely repair him, just as they did Elizabeth."

"Don't blame me for this." Keller mumbled earning a look from John and Carter. "I would like to be a part of the rescue mission."

Both opened their mouths. "Look and nanite infested Carson, a baby, and Teyla with Michael I think me being a part of it is kind of implied but if I must spell it out I will." When they both just looked at the floor she headed off to get her medical kit together. She wondered if she could jam the entire infirmary in that backpack. Um?

Carter and Sheppard are taken aback by yet another outburst from the usually docile young doctor. Sam watches as she walks away, then turns to John with a smirk, "Does she seem a little moody to you?" He smiles and nods. Sam crosses her arms, "I usually have to order her to go off world...she _never_ just volunteers!" She and John watch in amusement as the young woman seems to be trying to pack the entire infirmary into her bag. Sam looks back at John with a twinkle in her eye, "Lord help Carson if he so much as _sneezes_ when she's around......."

John just laughs, and then excuses himself - heading out the door where his team had left just a couple of minutes before.

Sam glances at Dr. Keller one more time, and then heads to the control center with a smile on her face. _This is a mission I might have actually enjoyed._ Her smile fades as she thinks of Teyla and her son in the hands of Michael. Her face grows hard, as the anger rises up again. _Then again.....maybe not..... _She rubs the rope burns on her wrists. _Michael will pay for all of this....go get him, John!_

Lorne looked at Sheppard. "My team is always waiting and has the weapons."

Rodney and Harper start doing another search for Teyla with the device. "Man still getting the same planet but not anymore on the location at all." Harper replies to Rodney questioning look.

Sheppard is still in shock as Carter explains what happened. _I know Carson wasn't doing that great but this..._ He looks into Carter's eyes, his expression slightly more relieved. "I don't blame either of them Colonel. It would've been nice to know about it though." There is a brief pause as Sheppard ponders the situation. However, his train of thought is broken as Lorne speaks followed by Rodney and Harper. "Okay...Lorne, have your men gear up and head for Elizabeth's ship. Rodney, Harper, you go with Lorne and see if the Asurans can't help narrow that location down. Ronon, get geared up and meet Lorne's men at the ship." With that, Sheppard turns his attention back to Colonel Carter. "Colonel, do you think that Carson is up for a little trip?"

Lorne nods at Sheppard as he gets his team and heads for the ship.

Rodney and Harper start arguing as they enter Weir's Ship.

"Elizabeth!" Harper calls out waiting for her reply as they walk in on the ship and Rodney sits down in a chair. She looks at Rodney, "Lazy much?"

He mumbles at her. "Who is helping you? Oh that's right me."

Harper rolls her eyes and slams her laptop bag on to McKay's chest. Rodney grunts as he opens her bag taking out some of her devices she stole from his lab. _Paper, mints yummy._ Popping one into his mouth. _Lip stick lucky Ronon. What the hell! Setting this back down._ He sets the little bag of personal stuff back into the bag as he notices a piece of paper and pulls it out. _What a family._ He states into his mind as he looks at a picture of John, Elizabeth and Harper back on Earth at the younger girls college graduation. He stops to look around for the team. _Where is John anyways?_

Elizabeth and Carson are walking down the hall, when Elizabeth hears John calling her name. She stops and turns towards him. She realizes that he wants to talk to her for a bit, so she asks Lorne to take Carson, Rodney, and Harper up to her ship. "I just notified them that you would be arriving ahead of me, so there will be no problem." Lorne nods and leads the small group to the jumper bay.

Elizabeth returns her attention to John, but not before she notices Rodney giving them a strange look. _I wonder what that is all about....he can't still be worried that Arlon is going to hurt him!_ She smirks at the earlier memory, and then gives John her undivided attention.

She is surprised and a little concerned. "Yes, John.....is something else wrong?"

Sheppard looks deep into Elizabeth's eyes. "Nothing's wrong." He pauses as he struggles to control his emotions. "I uh...well..." Finally, he takes a deep breath as he begins. "I just wanted to say how much I missed you."

Elizabeth replies, "I missed you too, John......so much."

Elizabeth embraces John in a warm hug as Sheppard thinks back to that sorrowful day. He pulls away from her and she can see the conflict in his eyes.

Rodney's face had a smug smirk on then he noticed that Ronon just leaned out of his kiss with Harper. Rodney scratched his forehead in disbelief of what had happened in his mind or what he thought he saw in his mind.

"Earth to Rodney! Are you okay? You been out of it for like 5 minutes." Harper questions his sanity.

Rodney then sees Sheppard and Weir walked into the ship. He looks at his watch noticing that he only been in his mind for about a minute or two and then looked at John and Elizabeth as his eyes grow bigger like a deer seeing head lights going to crash into him. He then throws Harper's laptop bag off of him as he sticks his tongue out and starts to wipe his hand on it.

"Oh God what did I do to think this."

He then starts yelling and hardly breathing on his own without the lost of his rambling of his words. He then touches his lips feeling a bit peculiar and then grabs Harper's mint he had in lap and started to pour them in his mouth.

"Clean my mouth Mr. Minty." He then looks up at the group who are looking at him. "What?" He mumbles with all of the mints in his mouth.

Elizabeth and John walk over to the group. Elizabeth glances at Rodney, "Rodney, John and I were just talking about Carson's nanites, and..........." She pauses giving Rodney a strange look. "What's the matter with you......and _what are you eating?_"

"Mints." He states with some mints almost ready to come out of his mouth. He swallowed the mints and looked around. "Carson um yes he is fine." Looking at Carson who nods to him.

Sheppard stares at Rodney as he fidgets slightly. "Have you been touching things? You look like you did when I caught you screwing around this ship the first time."

Elizabeth is still looking at Rodney strangely. "Are you ok?" She puts her hand up, "Never mind! I don't think I want to know." She glances from him to Carson, then back again. "Anyway, as I was saying.....John and I were discussing Carson's nanites. He seems to be handling them well, but I'm not sure if they will react any differently in him since he's a clone."

She sees the expressions on their faces, so she hurries to continue, "Oh, I don't think that they'll be a problem! Don't worry......I just want to make sure that we have all our bases covered." She turns to Rodney, "That's where you come in Rodney....since you are the one that programmed my nanites to begin with, I'd like you to work with a couple of my scientists to make sure that all continues to go smoothly with Carson." She watches as he swallows more mints, and then shakes her head before looking back at him. "Would you be willing to do that?"

Rodney glares at Sheppard. "Excuse me but I had a terrible idea in my head."

Rodney only rolls his eyes at Elizabeth and then sees one of her crew members in the room and smiles. "Uh sure sounds like a good plan."

Sheppard holds back a laugh as he responds..."Wouldn't be the first one."

Rodney only glares at Sheppard as he waits for Elizabeth to take him or get her friendly crew to take him to a lab.

Elizabeth stifles a laugh at John's comment, looking away from the group briefly to hide her smile. She sees the two Asuran scientists - that she wants Rodney to work with - enter the bridge. She smiles, and turns back to Rodney. "Rodney, if you and Carson will come with me, I'll introduce you to your counterparts, so to speak."

Elizabeth leads the two men over to the Asurans, who are waiting expectantly. She gestures to a small redheaded female. "Rodney, allow me to introduce you to Raena." She then gestures to a tall blonde male, "And this is Caylon. You will be working with them while we are on the ship." Both Asurans nod politely towards the two men, as Elizabeth introduces them. "This is Rodney.....and this is Carson."

Rodney waves at the Asurans. "Hello nice to meet you. So which one is like me?" He smiles at them remembering his experience with their kind earlier.

The Asurans look a bit confused by Rodney's question, and look at Elizabeth. She smiles, shaking her head slightly, "Raena is the lead scientist, if that's what you mean, Rodney." She turns to Carson, "The Asurans don't need a doctor, per say, but Caylon here is more or less the equivalent of one." She smiles towards the tall blonde, "He has actually taken a great interest in human physiology, and has done many studies into how the nanites have reacted to my body." She puts her hand on Carson's arm, "He'll take good care of you, Carson."

She looks back to the Asurans, "Will you please show these gentlemen to the lab?" She turns back to Rodney, "I'll let you know if we need you, Rodney."

Rodney nods as he walks with Carson. "You know you can so now hook up with Raena I mean you are half them now."

Carson (who had been rather quiet) shot a glare Rodney's way as they walked.

"You know, Rodney...I've more pressing matters to think about then girls at the moment."

Smiling slyly, Carson continued. "You know, I haven't heard any mention of Katie lately...such a sweet lass she was...made a good salad also...how are things with her nowadays?"

Rodney walks along side Carson turning his head to him then to the ground. "She's back on Earth now, it's over." He then smiles. "Well you see you need to get back into the game Carson buddy."

Carson looked at Rodney in surprise.  
"It's over?? I'm sorry Rodney...I know you really liked her..."

Rodney shakes his head. "I screwed it up and now I been thinking about someone else. What about you? How have the ladies treaded you since well you came back?"

Carson sighed and absently rubbed the back of his neck with his hand.  
"Oh...I don't think so...as I said...I've other things on my mind...maybe when we have everyone back and this mess sorted out...maybe then I'll think about ladies."

Rodney looks at Carson. "Don't worry you will be fine." Rodney then started looking at his table laptop then turn back to him. So how are you feeling? Any changes?"

Carson rolled his shoulders and took a deep breath.

"Well, I feel it may be a wee premature to say anything definite...but; I am feeling the best I have in days..."

He continued to walk along side Rodney in silence.

"Although...maybe it's just because my brain's a bit foggy...but isn't it taking a bit long to get where we are going?"

Rodney nods. "Yeah but hello big ship here." Caylon stops and rolls his eyes as he leads them into the room where they would be working at. Rodney sits down. "Finally."

Carson eased himself into a seat.  
"Where shall we start?"

Rodney nods. "Sure. Hey you two." Looking at the Asurans. "Are you going to help or are you going to sit there?"

Raena and Caylon turn from their conversation - with slight disapproving looks on their faces - and give their attention to the two men. Raena crosses her arms, and raises and eyebrow at Rodney - something he thinks she must have learned from Elizabeth - causing him to remember his earlier trip on Elizabeth's ship. His nervousness rises to the surface a bit more, but she switches her gaze to Carson before replying. "Dr. Beckett, if you are willing, we would like to do an in-depth scan of your body's systems." She smiles gently, "The scan is not invasive - it's actually much like the scanners that you, yourself, use on Atlantis." She glances back to Rodney with an almost superior expression on her face, "But more sophisticated."

Carson looks between Rodney and Raena, and chuckles - he knew there was a double-meaning to what the Asuran just said. Caylon caught it, too, observing the silent battle of wills that seemed to be taking place between Dr. McKay and Raena. He smirks; _this is certainly going to be interesting...._

Caylon decides to break the tension, and speaks to Carson for the first time. "There is, of course, no pain involved with getting scanned. So......if you will just come with me?"

Raena and Rodney both snap out of their stare-down, and sheepishly follow the doctors to the scanner - both telling themselves to remember that this was about _Carson_ and not them, but both also having a few choice thoughts about the other.

Carson followed Caylon chuckling quietly...anyone who stood up to Rodney won major points from him and Raena had done just that.

"I'm ready to be scanned," he told Caylon.

Keller stared at the massive ship awed by it. She entered the infirmary and realized she had entered doctor heaven.

"Not without your doctor present." She smiled at the shock on Carson's face.

Carson composed himself quickly.

"Of course Doctor," he said flashing her charming smile. "And now that you've arrived...we can get started..."

Raena nods, dismissing the Asuran who escorted Dr. Keller. She steps forward, giving the young doctor a polite, welcoming smile. "I assume that you are Dr. Keller?" At Keller's nod, she introduces herself and her partner. "Welcome aboard. This is Caylon, and I am Raena. We were just about to do an in-depth scan of Dr. Beckett.......you are, of course, welcome to join us." She smiles again, and leads the group over the Asuran equipment.

She let out a laugh realizing she had been a little uptight, but all things considered she had a right to be. "Don't worry Doctor I won't stop anything I just wish to see how things are done here. You all have fascinating equipment. I would love it if you would share your medical knowledge with me some time." She smiled at the Asurans who seemed to have no change in expression.

She watched as Carson just stood watching her as the Asuran asked him to lie down.  
"Lay down, Carson." she raised her voice to get his attention.

Carson jumped slightly and then hurried to comply with the command.

"Blithering idiot," he thought to himself. "Here you are getting helped and you're off in lala land."

She watched him snap to and go sit down. She just wondered what had him so out of it.

Raena smiled at the young doctor again. "Of course, Dr. Keller. We would be happy to share our knowledge with you. Commander Weir has instructed us to provide you with as much assistance as you need, and we are pleased to do so." She gestures to Caylon, "We Asurans do not have the need of a normal medical doctor, but Caylon is equivalent to one. He is actually quite knowledgeable in the biology of an extensive number of species, and I'm sure that he would be happy to share all he knows with you."

Keller liked the woman who stood in front of her. "Thank you Raena. I would love to learn more about my profession for you all."

Raena smiles at Keller. "Good. It appears that our collaboration will be mutually beneficial, as well as pleasurable." The young doctor smiles in return, then they both switch their attention to the scanner.

Caylon steps forward and smiles, "It would, of course, be my honor to share my knowledge, as well as exchange experiences, with both you and Dr. Beckett. I have never before had the opportunity to consult with others who are experienced in medical matters." He looks at Carson, "Commander Weir has often spoken very highly about Dr. Beckett, so I was very pleased to hear that he was alive and would be on this ship." Carson blushes and looks at the floor. Caylon returns his gaze to Keller, "You do not need to worry about him while he is with us. He will receive the best care that we can provide, and you can be involved in anything that we do. In fact, we welcome your help, Dr. Keller." The young doctor smiles, seemingly relieved by the Asurans' acceptance of her presence there.

Caylon turns back towards the scanner, and notices the expression on Rodney's face. He looks about to say something, but before he can, Caylon smiles politely and says, "Of course, we welcome your help, as well, Dr. McKay."

A short laugh is heard from Raena, and Rodney glares at her, but she ignores him turning to the scanner. "Dr. Beckett, if you would just lay down right here........" She turns from the scanner when he doesn't move, "Dr. Beckett?" He still doesn't seem to hear her - apparently lost in thought - but she is relieved when the younger doctor manages to snap him out of it and he lies down.

Caylon touches a screen, and the scan begins. Rodney and Keller listen as Caylon explains the different phases of the scans, while Raena monitors the readings. All three of the Atlantians are shocked to hear that the scanner can actually scan down to the molecular level. Rodney is excited about the capabilities of the machine, while Carson and Keller are more excited by its potential applications. The scan does not take long, and Carson sits up - relieved that it hadn't been a drawn out process.

Raena looks up from her screen with a pleased expression on her face. "Your body seems to be adjusting very well to the nanites, Dr. Beckett. In fact, your body is adjusting to them faster than Commander Weir's body did." She sees the surprise on Dr. Keller's face, so she explains. "The healing process is almost immediate - Dr. Beckett has already been completely restored - but the full integration of the nanites into the body takes a little longer." She smiles at Carson, genuine warmth in her eyes, "I am very pleased with your body's progress." He smiles in relief, although he still looks just a little nervous.

Raena looks into his eyes. _You have nothing to fear, Dr. Beckett.....you are quite well._ His eyes widen in shock, and he stares at her in disbelief. She hears his unspoken question, and replies silently. _Yes....I am communicating with you. Do not be alarmed - your nanites are what make this possible.....you now have the ability to communicate with all Asurans._

Rodney only rolls his eyes at Raena at her laugh at him. He looked pleased at their equipment and knowing that Carson would be fine. "This technology is quite remarkable."

Carson smiled in delight at the news. He _had_ been feeling better...but hadn't wanted to count his chickens before they hatched.

Standing up, he walked over to the two Asurans and shook their hands heartily. He blinked in surprise when he heard Raena's voice in his head...but, it did not shock him as it might have a week ago. It certainly made sense from a scientific point of view. He thanked her in his head in reply and then turned to Rodney, who was a bit speechless at the moment.

Carson swung his hand and gave Rodney a hearty whack on the back...much harder than Rodney had been expecting as he stumbled forward and then quickly straightened up.

"I must tell you old friend," He said happily as he stretched out his arms. "This is the best I've felt in my entire life!"

Rodney rubbed his back and grunted.

Rodney shakes his head as he looks at Carson. "At least you aren't looking younger or anything or that might be a problem."

"Well, at any rate...I'm looking younger than you."  
Carson turned to Keller.  
"I believe I've been given a clean bill of health!" He said to her. "Shall we get going?"

She was happy to see that Carson was feeling more himself and to know just how good his body was adjusting. She saw the connection between Carson and Raena but said nothing. "Of course, Carson."

As Sheppard listens to Elizabeth introduce Carson and Rodney to their Asuran counterparts, his mind begins to think back over the day's events. So far, Colonel Carter has been kidnapped, he had found out that his best friend and his niece were dating, there had been fights over their dating, Elizabeth was in fact alive and well and she had her own replicator army, and to top all of that off now Teyla and Tagan were in the clutches of Michael. This day was shaping up to be very long indeed. Elizabeth dismisses Reina and Caylon and they leave the bridge followed by Rodney and Carson. Sheppard catches Elizabeth's eye as she turns back toward the Atlantis group and then looks at his team. "I'm going for a walk."...he says somewhat distractedly. With that, Sheppard leaves the bridge.

Harper looked as her uncle walked off. Though he was older then her she felt like she had to be there for him remembering her father's death and his wish for John to raise her which he ultimately turned down, her father, Will, was John's hero as a kid and now John was her hero. She had to make sure he was ok. She looked at the group and shrugged and then walked off following the way her uncle had gone.

She had found him looking out the ship's window knowing they haven't left Atlantis yet. She stood next to him looking outside the window seeing the ocean. "You know grandpa loved the beach." She knew she stated the obvious but she had to try to break the ice somehow.

Lost in his thoughts, Sheppard didn't notice Harper enter the room. "You know grandpa loved the beach"...Harper said. Still looking out the window, Sheppard responds..."I remember. He loved the water." He falls silent as he stares out at the blue ocean surrounding Atlantis. Finally, Sheppard glances at Harper. "What's wrong?"

Harper shrugs. "That depends on you." She then leans on the wall now facing Sheppard. "Want to tell me about it?"

Sheppard pushes himself up off of the wall he has been leaning on and meets Harper's gaze. "What makes you think there's something to tell?"

Harper smiles and she folds her arms on her chest. "Uncle John, remember me? I know when you have something on your mind. I still remember the expression on you face when we got the call." She lowered her head remembering that John had been watching her as he dad died in the hospital.

Sheppard also remembers the day his brother died. He remembers how hard Harper took it and how useless he felt watching his brother lie in a bed and take his last breathe. That same hurt and sorrow of losing someone close to him had surfaced many times since that day and each time Sheppard felt like he lost a little piece of himself. The losses had been especially deep felt during his years on Atlantis, but he had managed to cover it up well. However, this day, with all of its ups and downs, had worn on him more than usual. At last, Sheppard grins slightly and in an almost dreamy tone he says... "Leave it up to you to notice something like that."

Harper smiles and shrugs her shoulders. "What do you say I'm an observer? I notice things that people don't want others to notice. It must be a gift. So are you feeling up to talk about what is wrong with you?"

Sheppard smiles at Harper. "If I do promise you won't tell? After all, I have a reputation to uphold."

Harper puts her left arm out. "Well if I do tell me what would they think of me?" She asked placing her hand on her chest.

Sheppard chuckles at Harper's statement. "Okay, I doubt you'll leave alone if I don't anyway. I've just been thinking is all."

Harper rolls her eyes at him. "Oh thinking about what? The sky?"

Sheppard smiles slightly at Harper. Just because he said that he would tell Harper what was on his mind didn't mean that he wouldn't make her work for it. "Nope, just been thinking about what has happened today." He looks down at the window sill as the roller coaster ride of emotions play across his face once again. "That's all."

Harper sighed knowing that she was one of the reasons why Sheppard had been thinking about the day. "Again I'm sorry I didn't tell you before about Ronon and me." She then looked at him. "Are you glad Elizabeth's back?"

Still looking down at the window sill, Sheppard responds to Harper with slightly more emotion than he had intended. "Of course I'm glad that Elizabeth's back." He stops to regain his composure slightly. "I thought that we had lost her, just like we had lost Carson. And now to find out that she is still alive.....it's a big shock. And, I'm not mad about that anymore...just wish you guys would have told me."

Harper touches her uncle's hand. "It's ok she might stay here but I know she won't be that far away." She then smiled at the mention of Ronon. "He wanted to tell you he was about to one time but I stopped him. This whole dating thing is new to me as much as it is to him. I didn't want anyone to know if it didn't work out."

Sheppard finally raises his eyes to meet Harper's. "I can understand that...it was just a lot to handle in one day. And now with Michael having Teyla and Tagan..." He lets his sentence trail off not wanting to think about the two of them are going through right now. Taking in a deep breath, Sheppard continues..."Let's just say I'll feel a lot better when this day is over with."

Harper smiled and leaned down now sitting on the floor. "Well now we have to go get Teyla no wonder you're always cranky you don't get much sleep do you?"

Sheppard looked at Harper with mock-surprise. "Who me cranky? Never. I get plenty of sleep!"

Harper rolled her eyes. "And you do not call that cranky." She laughed as she got up leaning back on the wall. "Did you even get to eat today? You don't look so hot."

Sheppard grinned as Harper rolled her eyes. "No, I call that normal." He paused and turned back toward the window before he answered her next question in a somber tone. "I had a good breakfast." At that, Sheppard just stares out of the window completely ignoring Harper's last statement.

Harper glared at her uncle knowing he wasn't telling her the whole truth, "Do you want to see if Elizabeth has a turkey sandwich? I have power bars back with my bag." She looked at him and sighed seeing her uncle's look. "If you aren't at your best well then we kind of would be lost here. Let me help you."

Sheppard pivots to look at Harper. "I'm okay Harper...really." He sees the distrusting look in her eyes and knows that she isn't buying it. Sighing, he says..."But if it'll make you feel better I'll find something."

Harper smiled at her uncle. "Ok good do you want me to find you something?"

Meanwhile...Teyla began to reflect on her life...and the new life in front of her. Maybe being on Atlantis was too much..._Should I leave with my people?_ She continued to ponder her situation hoping for a rescue soon. _John, please hurry._ She turned and looked at Netia for a moment before hearing a noise. She looked toward the door of her prison...

After Michael finished with his so called drug he then walked to the cage that held Teyla and Netia. "Why hello again. I was thinking would either you be interested in seeing my research?"

Teyla glared at Michael as he entered. Looking back at Netia, she said, "I think I can speak for both us...we are not interested." Teyla clutched Tagan tightly for fear that Michael had come to take him away from her.

Michael snickered at the women. "Oh don't worry I have no plans of taking the boy from you not till he sees me as his father of course. Are you sure you don't want to come and see my plan?"

"Only if you will let us out of our cells," Teyla replies looking at Netia. _Maybe, we can try to escape_, Teyla thinks to herself still looking at Netia.

Michael nods as his guards open the cell door. "Sure now do you want to come see what I have been up to?"

Teyla looks at Netia whose cell is still closed. "Only if Netia is allowed to come also. What have you been doing while I was gone?"

Michael nods. "Yes she may come. I've been doing things." He states as his guards open the gate for the women to come out and follow him.

Teyla glances at Netia connecting her mind to Netia, _We are going to escape so follow my lead_. Both women follow Michael out of their cells ready to "see" his work.

Michael walks down the hall with the women to his lab that has tubes of blood all around. "Do you think it's possible for humans to live forever?"

Teyla looks at Michael puzzled, "No everyone must die at some point in their life. Although most would want to ascend like the Ancients. Have you found a way to ascend?"

Michael shakes his head. "Nope but I might be getting there. Are you interested?"

Teyla raises one of her eyebrows in state of surprise. "You are close to ascension? Are you going to share this with anyone besides myself and Netia?"

Michael smiles and opens up his lab top which was searching for something. "One day after I can first make sure there are only some wraith left. With the war I hope to rule them one day maybe I could even make a deal with Atlantis."

Teyla looks at him puzzled, "I would look forward to a day without the Wraith, but the people of Atlantis will never trust you. If you wanted an alliance with Atlantis, why didn't you try to contact them instead of kidnapping me? What do you want?"

As Teyla is talking to Netia about his research, Netia is secretly examining every where every hybrid guard and exit is. She knew that she can get a weapon from the guard to the right, but there are about four other guards who could hit Tagan with a stray shot. "Teyla," Netia connected with her through their minds. "We can escape to my right but you have to run fast and cover Tagan. Don't do anything but get out." There was sternness in Netia's voice as she slowly inched towards the guard.

Teyla received the message from Netia responding, _Wait, until he is distracted and turned around....then we will all escape. I will not leave you behind_. Teyla appeared to be listening to Michael as he continued explaining his work.

Michael smiles and touches Teyla's cheek. "I want you to be my queen of course." He sensed the tension in the air. He had noticed Netia off looking for means of escape. _Why bother you won't get out of here._ He then turned back to Teyla waiting for her reply.

Teyla glares at Michael, "I will NEVER be your queen." She pauses looking at Netia, "There is only one who I would ever dream of being with and he is definitely NOT YOU!" Teyla holds Tagan close to her glancing down at him to make sure he was still asleep.

Michael turns away for a moment looking at his lab equipment. "That's true but he will never love you like I do."

Teyla looks angrily at Michael, "You're insane!" She pauses for a moment and then glances at Netia, "If you won't let me go, then please allow Netia to take Tagan and go back to Atlantis."

Michael looks at her. "I need Tagan more then I need you. The reason you are here is because the boy needs a mother and well Wraith queens aren't motherly at all."

Teyla tries to plead with him, "Please let Netia go home. You do not need her."

"You run on my count and don't look back," Netia connected with Teyla through their minds for the escape. "If either of them gets hurt, Michael will greatly pay," Netia thought as she waited uneasily for Michael to turn around. Michael's ramblings made Netia sick with disgust in the stomach. To use a child for his selfish experiments was unjust and a far cry from 'loving' him.

Michael finally turned his back towards them. "Now," Netia shouted as she knocked out the guard next to her, grabbed his weapon and started to shoot the guards that were shooting back. Teyla ran pass her, shielding Tagan as much as possible. Netia had managed to take down one guard just before she hid behind a pillar. Out of breath, Netia shot back at the guards but it seemed more had come and were closing in on her. She pushes her back close to the pillars as the lasers flew all around. Netia looked forward in the darkness of the hall ahead and saw a body on the floor. "Teyla?" No response. She must've been hit by a stray. Panic ran through Netia's mind as she ran to her friend forgetting the guards behind her. As she came closer, she was hit and fell to the ground. Before it went black, the body had faded away.

Teyla struggles to regain consciousness as she lay on the ground. She searches the room for anyone else realizing that she is back in a cell. As her eyes begin to focus more, she notices that Tagan and Netia are nowhere to be found. She jumps up quickly becoming disoriented so she sits back down on the ground. She yells, "MICHAEL....where is my son?"

Meanwhile…Carson beamed at everyone around him and said, "Where to now?"

Rodney looked at Carson. "I guess we go find Teyla."

Caylon and Raena smile a little at Carson's enthusiasm. They feel at bit awkward with the human custom of shaking hands, but neither of them show it. They both grin at the interaction between Carson and Rodney - Raena very pleased with how Carson is handling this new experience. She remembered the emotional struggle that Elizabeth had, though that woman hid it well, so she had an idea of what to expect from Carson. This was not it, but she was glad of that. She knew that, once everything really hit him, it would be different, however, but for now......he could just enjoy being alive and focus on the task ahead.

Raena is pulled from her observations by Rodney and Carson's conversation. She steps around her console, and says. "You will all need energy for your mission. May I suggest that you take some sustenance? We do not need to eat, but Cmdr. Weir does - of course - so we have a full selection of foods that I believe will more than satisfy you all."

The three humans all smile and nod, so Raena smiles in return, and then gestures to an Asuran who had just entered. "This is Jela.......He will escort you to our equivalent of what you call a 'mess hall'." At their questioning looks, she explains. "Caylon and I have some further work to do here. We will continue to monitor Dr. Beckett, but I do not foresee any problems occurring with him." She smiles at all of them - her smile a bit forced as her eyes land on Rodney. _Arlon was not exaggerating about that one._ "I believe that I can speak for Caylon, as well as myself, and say that it was a pleasure meeting you. We look forward to our future collaboration." She and Caylon both give them a final friendly smile, then Raena nods to Jela, and he escorts the trio out of the lab.

Rodney notices Raena questioning well more of controlling look on to him. He grunts as they start down to the mess hall. "Well they were nice." He states in a sarcastic way.

Lorne walked over to Ronon. "Hey do you know where Sheppard went to we need to plan out the escape route."

Ronon shrugged. "He left the bridge and Harper followed. The last I saw they took a left." Lorne exhales slightly frustrated. Adjusting his stance, Ronon asks..."Want to go find him?"

Elizabeth was a bit surprised when John decided to take a walk, but she thought it best not to follow him. She smiled in relief when Harper got up to follow him. She had to grin at the thought of the young woman being able to pester her uncle into telling her what he was feeling. _If anyone can, she can._

Her smile fades as she thinks back over everything that had occurred that day. It was no wonder John was having a bit of a rough time - and her sudden appearance hadn't helped any. She sighs, and excuses herself from Ronon and Lorne. She walks over to the communications console, and contacts Atlantis - letting them know that they were about to leave orbit. She speaks with Sam briefly, and then looks up from the console to see that the entire Atlantis team had left the bridge. _I wonder where they have all gotten to._

Elizabeth's thoughts are interrupted by Raena contacting her and letting her know that they had finished with Carson and that he, Rodney, and Keller were on their way to the "mess hall". She smiles, knowing that Rodney is always up for some food. Her stomach growls a little, and she realizes that she hasn't had anything to eat, herself, all day. She decides to join the trio, and heads towards the hall - after instructing Arlon to leave orbit and head to the coordinates that Harper had given them.

Sheppard suppressed a sarcastic remark as a small grin played across his face. "I think I can manage but thanks." He started to head toward the door but stopped short. Twisting, Sheppard looks at Harper and says..."You coming?"

Lorne nods. "Sure. I hope we find Teyla I mean from the practical point of view it doesn't seem likely if Michael has a plan he has a plan."

Harper gets up and walks over to her uncle. "Well I wouldn't want to sit and mope like you."

Ronon nods and heads off of the bridge followed by Lorne. He sneers as he thinks about Michael. _We're coming, Teyla._

Sheppard shrugs as he slyly remarks... "So who's moping?" The two exchange a look as they head off to go raid the mess.

Lorne looks at Ronon as they walk. "So do you think Sheppard has a plan because just killing Michael?"

Harper walks with Sheppard as they reach the walk way that that she had follow him. "Um do these guys even eat?"

Ronon glances at Lorne. "He does."

Sheppard smiles at Harper's question. "Hard to say. I'm guessing that since this **is** Elizabeth's ship and Elizabeth is human that there is food in the mess hall. Besides, why have a mess hall if you don't have food to eat in it?"

Lorne shakes his head. "Always with the one worded answers."

Harper shrugs. "Well I mean they did just copy the Ancients I mean they don't have to use that room or anything."

Ronon shrugs. "Yep." Lorne rolls his eyes as the two of them continue down the hall.

Sheppard glances at Harper. "Like I said, Elizabeth still needs to eat and I'm sure that the Asurans have to eat **something**." He is about to say something else when he someone coming toward them, the voices unrecognizable.

Lorne hears footsteps putting his hand up with a fist making Ronon stop that has his gun out. Lorne grabs and loads his gun as they wait for the people to come around the corner. Lorne's energy got a blast when this stuff would happen. _Come on big baddie!_  
As Harper and Sheppard glance at each other not sure if it is one of Elizabeth's crew or not but continue to walk. As they turn the corner they are stopped by two guns pointed at them. Harper throws her hands up in the air and Sheppard grabs his gun only to notice it was Lorne and Ronon.

"Thanks for scaring us guys!" The two men look at Harper with apologetic faces as Sheppard just looks at Harper with an "I so wasn't scared" face on.

Sheppard releases the butt of his gun as he looks away from Harper to Ronon and Lorne. "What's with the two of you? You guys are jumpy." Ronon holsters his gun as he answers Sheppard. "Looking for you." Nonchalantly, Sheppard says..."Well, here I am."

Lorne nods. "We can see that. So where you heading?"

"Uncle John needs food so the mess hall you?" Harper questions as she looks from Sheppard to Ronon knowing she was indeed jumpy.

Carson chuckled as he walked next to Rodney and says, "Yes, they were lovely folk!"

Rodney rolls his eyes. "I guess so but still not sure about these people. They aren't even people." He looks at Carson. "No offense buddy."

Carson glanced at Rodney as they entered the "mess hall". "No offense taken, why don't you have a glass of orange juice?"

Rodney looks at him as he raises his hands up in defense. "When did this come to killing me?"

Carson smirked, "Just a suggestion." He then headed over to the tables loaded with food and began selecting his choices.

Rodney went with Carson and starts to get his food also. "Looks like it's good for people who don't eat."

Elizabeth walks into the "mess hall" in time to hear Rodney's observation. "Well, _I_ still eat Rodney." She grins at Carson, "And the orange juice is _very_ good........"

Carson turned at the sound of Elizabeth's voice.  
"I was about to suggest that you'd had a part in this!"  
He sat down and speared a pink colored fruit and munched on it thoughtfully.  
"I'm anxious to get going...poor Teyla, who knows what Michael has put her through."  
He sipped his orange juice and winked over Rodney's head at Elizabeth.

Food!! Keller hadn't eaten an actual meal in days. She sat down at the table feasting on the glorious food in front of her. Worry had eaten at her stomach but it seemed to shut up. The reason why they were there nearly escaped her but Carson's words brought it back.  
"Don't worry Carson they found you and weren't even looking." She let out a small smile.  
"Dr. Weir thank you for the food. I can't remember when I last and a meal that wasn't normally found in vending machines."

Elizabeth smiles, "You are very welcome, Dr. Keller....feel free to come here whenever you are hungry. My crew tends to be overly concerned for my well-being, so there is always more than enough." She looks around the table, "All of you....please, make yourselves at home here."

"Thank you Elizabeth. The foods amazing."

Rodney only glared at Carson. "Still here!" He then turned to Elizabeth. "Well I hope it is."

Elizabeth grins at Carson again, and then turns back to Rodney. "Oh, it is!" She takes a nice long sip of the orange juice she had just picked up, noticing that Carson is trying not to laugh, and having to look away from him to keep from doing so herself.

She sees Rodney's hurt expression, so she decides to take a little bit of pity on him. She picks up a cup of purple juice and hands it to him. "This is basically grape juice, Rodney, so it's safe for you to drink." She points to several different varieties of fruit and says, "These fruits are all non-citrus, and they are excellent.....so please, help yourself."

She can't resist one more long sip of her orange juice, before she takes her now full tray of food and sits down next to Carson. "So, how are you feeling, Carson? Raena tells me that your body is adapting well......."

Rodney grabs an apple and his tray and sits across from Carson. He starts to eat,_ this is great_. He takes a bigger bite of his turkey sandwich waiting to hear what Carson says.

Carson sipped a long sip of his orange juice and then turned to Elizabeth.  
"Well, I _feel_ fine...ready to go and get Teyla back!!"

Elizabeth smiles, "Well, I'm glad to hear it!" Her smile fades just a little, "But you tell me if you start to have any problems with dealing with anything.......I mean it, Carson." She looks right into his eyes, "I know what it's like adjusting to being part replicator, so I'm here if you ever need me." She smiles again, turning back to her food. "I'm so glad to have you back, my friend!"

Elizabeth's face grows serious as she swallows a bite of her food, "And it'll be even better when I have _all_ of my friends back!" Carson and Rodney nod - also with serious expressions on their faces - and she continues, "We've just left orbit.....so we are on our way. We need to come up with a plan for when we reach the planet....but I suppose we'll have to wait for John and the others before we can discuss that."

She glances at Keller, noticing that she is somewhat quiet, but turns her attention to Rodney and Carson again. "Any idea where the rest of the team has gotten to?"

Rodney swallows his food. "Um no probably looking around this place. It is huge!"

Elizabeth smiles, "Yes, it's a pretty good size.......it serves our purpose quite well." She takes a bite of her salad, and then looks at Rodney - who is enjoying his meal. She winks at Carson, and then says to Rodney, "Rodney.......does the food taste okay to you?" Rodney's mouth is full, so he just nods enthusiastically. Elizabeth casually takes a sip out of her glass of water - that she had placed on the tray with her juice - and continues, "It's just that I'd think it would taste strange after eating a _entire_ pack of mints........."

Carson tossed a disgusted look toward Rodney, who was chewing into his food with wild abandon.  
"You know Rodney; you can go back for seconds..."

He then turned toward Keller. "Yes, you better eat up Doctor...won't do us any good with you fainting on the job." He immediately regretted adding the fainting part when he saw a shadow pass over Keller's face. She must have remembered all her past failures. He reached over and patted her hand.  
"Of course, I'm sure you'll do fine."

She flashed a weary smile at Carson. A small surge of energy coursed through her body at the touch of his hand. "No you're probably right Doctor. I'll probably go and crash 'til we get there."

Elizabeth laughs softly at Carson's comment, and looks at Rodney. "Yes, as I said, Rodney.......there's more than enough."

Carson nudged a lemon meringue pie slice toward Rodney.  
"Make sure you save room for dessert."

Elizabeth and Keller both turn away from Rodney to hide their amusement. Elizabeth gets her expression under control first, and turns back to the table. "You know Carson, my 'cook' makes excellent lemonade, and I think it will wash down my salad nicely......would you like a glass, as well?"

Carson cracked a smile, "Aye, I think I would!"

Elizabeth turns to the young woman across from her - who is now barely containing her amusement, "Dr. Keller, would you like a glass?" The doctor nods and Elizabeth stands up from the table. She walks past Carson, ignoring the askance look that Rodney is giving her.

She heads into the kitchen, and takes the lemonade pitcher out of the refrigeration unit, pouring three nice sized glasses of the drink. She places them on a small tray, and returns to the table - handing both doctors their glasses, and placing hers in front of her plate. She places the tray on a nearby table, and returns to her seat - all while maintaining a perfectly straight face.

Rodney has stopped eating, and is staring at her in disbelief as she takes a nice long sip of her lemonade. She makes an "Ahhh" noise, then smiles. "That really hit the spot!" There is a twinkle in her eye, as she gives Carson a sidelong glance. _How long do you think he'll be able to take this?_ She sets down her glass with a smile, and turns her head fully towards him, "What do you think, Carson? Isn't it refreshing?"

Rodney looks at Carson and stops eating. "I'm done." He looks at the dessert that Carson has and also looking at Weir's lemonade. "Don't temp me there. You need me I can't die on you now." He smirked walking up to the food and grabs some blue jello and extra whip cream and heads back and sits down.

Elizabeth smirks as Rodney sits down, "Um, Rodney........that cream is lemon flavored." Rodney jumps away from the dish as if burned, and both Carson and Elizabeth burst out laughing. Elizabeth calms herself to a small chuckle, and looks at Rodney. "It's ok, Rodney....I was just kidding. It's plain, so you're safe." She winks at Carson, "At least I'm pretty sure, anyway......."

Rodney looks at the group then Elizabeth. "Ha ha very funny." He then eats his whip cream smiling knowing it was safe.

They all start to head for the mess hall which was only a hall away. Lorne could smell the food as he opened the doors to the mess. "Well looks like everyone had the same plan."

Sheppard looks around the table that everyone has gathered at. "Guess so. Looks like Rodney didn't waste any time digging in either."

Elizabeth looks up the group that has just entered the mess hall and smiles. "Ah, there you all are! Care to join us?" She glances at Carson and Rodney, then back to the group. "The lemonade is particularly refreshing."

Keller sat back enjoying the show deciding with her exhaustion the jokes she would make wouldn't make sense. So she just sat there... drinking her lemonade and eating orange jello. She did what she could.

Sheppard smiles. _They've been torturing Rodney. Good job guys._ Out loud he says..."Sure."

Elizabeth grins, "Carson has also been enjoying some lemon meringue pie, if you'd like some of that when you finish your lunch." She smiles at the rest of the group, "Would the rest of you like some lemonade, too?"

Harper went and grabbed a plate with a salad on it and got a drink. She sat down with Lorne right behind her with his food. She handed a sandwich to Ronon. "Want one?" She then gave Sheppard his turkey sandwich. "Eat up now."

Harper nods to Elizabeth's question. "Sure I love lemonade."

Sheppard tries to hide a smile. "I'll be sure to grab a piece for dessert." Harper places a turkey sandwich in front of him as she tells him to eat up. Seeing the smile on Elizabeth's face, Sheppard innocently responds..."What?"

Elizabeth smiles at the two Sheppards - her eyes twinkling at John, then heads into the kitchen to get the newcomers some of the delicious beverage.

Elizabeth returns from the kitchen with another tray of lemonade glasses. She places them on the table and sits back down, smiling as Harper sits next to her and John sits across from his niece. Lorne and Ronan finish loading up their trays, and join the rest of the group at the table.

Elizabeth looks at all of them, "So what have you all been up to?" She glances to John, "Oh, by the way, John.....we left orbit about 10 minutes ago. I thought you should know."

Harper shrugs as she takes a bite of her food and steals a fry off Ronon's plate. "Nothing just been talking."

Lorne sips his lemonade. "Yum want some Rodney?"

Rodney rolls his eyes. "This isn't the pick on McKay table."

Sheppard takes a bite of his sandwich and glances from Harper to Lorne and Ronon. "That and pulling guns on each other, stuff like that...the usual." After taking a sip of lemonade, Sheppard looks at Elizabeth. "10 minutes ago? What's the ETA to the planet?"

Ronon stares at Rodney as he tries to conceal a smile.

Elizabeth quirks an eyebrow, "ETA is about 3 hours......and what's this about pulling guns on each other????"

Sheppard laughs as he explains what happened out in the hall way a while ago with a twinkle in his eye. "If I didn't know any better I'd say they were a bit on the jumpy side." He takes another sip of lemonade as a thought suddenly occurs to him. Setting down his glass, he leans so that only Elizabeth can hear him. "I see that Carson's body has taken to the nanites."

Medical talk. That made her wake up. "Yes his blood count it up. As well as his appetite." She said as Carson shoved the rest of his pie in his mouth which was about the whole thing. "Carson seems to be getting his mojo back. I believe that's the technical term." She sent out what she hoped was a shining smile.

Elizabeth smiles at John's story, and then is a little startled by what he had said next. She wonders if John had noticed the silent communication between herself and Carson, but then realizes that he is just referring to Carson's good spirits and healthy appetite. Elizabeth leans forward, as well, and quietly answers, "Yes. My scientists tell me that his body is adapting to them even better than mine did." She gives the Scottish doctor a warm look then turns back to John. "Emotionally, he seems to be handling it really well too." She looks down at her plate, "For now, anyway......."

Sheppard frowns as Elizabeth looks down at her plate. He looks over to where Carson is still joking around with Rodney. Silently, he watches Carson for a moment. As he turns back to look at Elizabeth with a heart-felt grin on his face. "Carson'll be fine. He may not look it but he is a fighter in his own way." Looking down at his own plate he continues. "Besides, he has the best doctors from two planets helping him, not to mention his friends."

Elizabeth looks up from her plate in time to catch John's grin, and returns it with one of her own. _Nobody has ever been able to cheer me up like John does!_ She shakes off her memories of when she first became part replicator, and replies. "You're right, of course.......and once we get Teyla back, he'll have all of his 'family' to help him."

Her face grows serious, and she looks John right in the eye, "So, what's the plan, John?"

Carson glanced toward Rodney.  
"Rodney, you want the rest of this dark chocolate?"

Rodney's head shot up in eagerness and he shot his hand out for the morsel. Carson reached over to pass it to him and then, at the last moment, took it back. He smiled apologetically at Rodney as he popped the chocolate into his mouth.  
"Sorry, I forgot...it's dark chocolate orange."

Rodney looks at Carson. "You just wait till I need to save the day then we will see who is joking."

Hiding a smile, Sheppard looks over at Carson and Rodney. "All right kids. Don't make me come over there." Turning back to Elizabeth, Sheppard gives a sly wink.

Elizabeth grins, and then turns to Carson and Rodney - putting on a mock stern expression. "Yes, really boys.......don't make me turn this ship around!"

She glances at Carson. _Keep it up....I haven't had this much fun in a long time!_ He grins, and she returns to finishing her lunch.

Rodney only glares at them and finishes his jello.

Lorne and Harper laugh at Rodney as they finish up eating.

Carson chuckled and sent a mock salute Elizabeth's way, "Yes ma'am!"

Rodney looks at Carson and holds out a small brownie bite. "Want a brownie?" He then stuffs it into his mouth. "Too bad."

Carson raises an eyebrow at Rodney, "I can tell the time away from me did wonders for your manners."

Rodney laughs, "Like you helped at all."

"Ah yes, I'm always one to help! Remember when you invited me over to dinner with Katie?"

Rodney lowers his head somewhat sad thinking of Katie. "Cadman ask you that wasn't really me."

Carson smiled, "Yeah, I was tipped off by feminine hands.

Rodney looks at Carson. "My hands aren't feminine!"

Carson just shrugs and goes back to his orange juice.

Ronon, who is sitting beside Harper, has been watching the banter between Rodney and Carson with amusement. As the conversation steers to Rodney and Cadman's little mishap with a Wraith dart, Ronon nudges Harper in the arm. "If you ask me that was an improvement."

Harper rolls her eyes at Ronon. "Shh! Or they will hear you. I mean it was but Rodney helping people isn't Rodney."

Ronon smiles at Harper playfully. "So what if they do?"

Harper smiles as she looks at Ronon then to Rodney and back to Ronon looking down at his muscles. "Never mind you would win the fight." She then takes another of Ronon's fries.

Ronon grins as Harper looks at his muscles. "Yep." As Harper steals another of his fries, he leans over to talk to Lorne. "You going to talk to Sheppard?"

After Ronon turns his head back looking at Harper she smirks. "You know I would want to see that fight. Can you arrange that?"

Lorne nods to Ronon then turns his attention to Sheppard seeing him talking to Elizabeth he deices to wait till they are done.

Rodney then looks at Carson as Lorne sips at his lemonade.  
"So I think someone is cranky. What would you say Carson?" Lorne questions as Rodney sighs.

Ronon sees Lorne's response to his question as he turns his attention back to Harper. "I think I might be able to arrange something. Come in the next time I'm teaching Rodney some fighting techniques." He winks as he picks up some fries from his plate.

Harper laughs as she looks at Rodney who only turns away from her. She then focuses on her uncle waiting to hear the plan.

Lorne pipes in, "Yes Col. What is the plan?"

Rodney sits and looks at Keller. _Is she ok? Wait why do I care?_ He then shakes his head glancing at her for a moment then back onto the group.

Carson looked at John, "And where will you need me, Colonel?"

Elizabeth looks at Carson, "Carson, I think you should stay with me. Your body is still adjusting to the nanites, so I'd like to be able to keep an eye on you."

Sheppard looks over at Harper and sighs. "I figured that you'd probably sneak onto the jumper again anyways and I'd rather know where you were." He pauses to glance at Lorne. "Besides, you'll be with Lorne and I trust him to keep you safe." Picking up his glass of lemonade, Sheppard turns to look at Rodney. "Wrong Rodney. You'll be with my squad." His eyes then peer at Carson. "I'm going to have to agree with Elizabeth, Carson. I want you and Keller to stay with Elizabeth and Ronon at all times while we're down there. If we're lucky everyone will make it out in one piece." Sighing, Sheppard looks around the table at each person. "We have about 2 hours before we reach the planet. I want everyone to rest up because once we get there there'll be no stopping. Okay?"

Elizabeth listens as John outlines his plan. She considers it while the others voice their opinions, and then responds. "It sounds like a good plan to me."

Harper smiles and nods at her uncle. "Thanks so much Uncle John." She then gets up and stretches. "Well I guess I'm going to rest someone come get me." She then walks off to the big comfy chair she had seen earlier and goes and sits down in it since it was in the hallway.

Rodney looks somewhat disappointed. "Man! Come on." He looks down and starts to eat his rest of his food.

Lorne smiles and sips his drink. "Sounds like a plan."

Ronon nods in agreement as he finishes off the food on his plate.

Carson opens his mouth to argue, and then the doctor in him realizes the common sense is what Elizabeth had said. Sighing, he replies. "If you insist Elizabeth, but I don't mind telling you...I certainly feel well enough to go down there and fight for Teyla!!!"

Elizabeth smiles, "I'm sure you do...but I'd still like to keep you were I can see you. You'll still be down there fighting for Teyla....you'll just be with me while doing it." She winks, "Now drink up that orange juice..........it's good for you!"

Sheppard eyes Rodney. "I'm sure you can wait until after we get Teyla back to look at Elizabeth's gadgets."

Carson sees no point in arguing so he smiles and raises his glass in toast to her. "Whatever you say ma'am!" He turns to Lorne, "Have _you_ tried the orange dark chocolate?"

Lorne smiles at Carson and shakes his hands. "No thanks I can't sweets before going out to kill people…well Wraith."

"I can." Keller grabbed the piece of chocolate from Carson's hand inhaling it. "Man may not be able to live on chocolate alone but woman sure can." She smiled getting that warm feeling most women get. "I'm off to bed. Can someone wake me before we land so I can suit up and gain some consciousness?" Keller left without hearing the answer.

When she got to her temp courters she collapsed on the soft warm bed. With what energy she had she pulled up the thick blanket draping it over herself slipping into a deep sleep.

Carson shrugs, "Whatever works for you."

Lorne looks at Carson. "It works well with me doc or I would have to come see you more often."

Carson raises an eyebrow. "You probably need to visit the infirmary more often than you do!"

Lorne shakes his head. "I'm very healthy."

Carson stretched out his arms and pushed his plate away. "Well, I'm full." Turning to Elizabeth he asks, "Any chance I could get a tour of your medical facility?"

Elizabeth smiles, "You absolutely can! Would you like me to take you, or would you like Raena or Caylon to do the honors?"

Rodney looks at Sheppard. "But I don't want to wait!" He tries to pull off a dog face but it doesn't work. He sighs. "It's not fair. I never get captured by anyone good and now I have to go see Michael. What a day."

Sheppard rolls his eyes. "You've waited years before, I'm sure you can wait a few more hours." A frown appears on Sheppard's face as he sighs. "It has definitely been one of those days."

Carson flashes Elizabeth a charming smile. "Whatever is your choice, I'm sure I'll have a lovely time regardless."

"But he hates you. He likes me remember!" Rodney states as he turns his head to Elizabeth. "Have Raena take him. Carson is in love with her."

Carson looks at Rodney rather flabbergasted. "Oh and you're the expert?"

Elizabeth is about to reply to Carson when she hears Rodney's comment, and the resulting banter. She gives Rodney a stern look then turns back to Carson. "I'd be happy to take you myself, Carson. Caylon, of course, knows more about all the equipment than I do, but I know a fair amount."

Rodney smiles. "I am the genius aren't I?" No don't answer that."

Sheppard raises one of his eyebrows. "He only likes you for that brain of yours." He shrugs. "I'd rather Michael hate me anyway. Makes it easier to do what I have in mind."

Rodney rolls his eyes. "Oh right fine I'll give you that one."

Sheppard grins slightly. "Well, I'm going to go get a cup of coffee."

Carson tosses a glare Rodney's way and then gestures to Elizabeth. "After you my fair lady!"

Elizabeth blushes at Carson's chivalry. "Why thank you, good sir!" She smiles at him as she stands up. _I've missed you Carson! Thank you for making me smile!_

Carson grins. He thinks, _Always a pleasure._

Elizabeth's smile grows larger as she and Carson head out of the "mess hall".

Rodney smiles and then goes to throw his stuff away. He walks back to the table looking around with his eyes seeing some of the crew staring at him. "Oh Sheppard do you need help?"

Lorne rolls his eyes as he loads his guns up.

Harper was in the hallway watching the crew work about. She had always been a people watcher but today was different she was studying on if these people were good enough for Elizabeth.

Sheppard rolls his eyes at Rodney and with more than just a hint of sarcasm in his voice he says..."I think I can handle it Rodney. Besides, you might drink it all."

Rodney sits and waits looking at Lorne who is cracking up. "Shut up."

Lorne rolls his eyes and shakes his head. "Whatever you say Rodney."

"I said shut up!"

Lorne looks at him and points his gun to Rodney.

Rodney gulps. "Ok I will shut up."

Sheppard gets his cup of coffee and returns to the table to sit. He notices that Rodney is being quiet for once. Glancing at Lorne, Sheppard asks..."What's with him?"

"I showed him my gun." He smirks pulling it out. "I think he thought I would shoot him if he didn't shut up."

Rodney looks at him angry. "You weren't going to shoot me? That's it!" He slams his hands down. "I liked area 51 better."

Covering a grin, Sheppard replies..."Calm down Rodney." He turns to look at Lorne. "Now Major, what have I told you about guns and Rodney?"

Lorne looks at him. "Um don't give him one?"

Sheppard smiles as he shakes his head. "That's one of them but no. Care to try again?"

Lorne looks at him. "I'm sorry sir I don't remember."

Rodney only glares at Lorne. "Um how about not killing Rodney!"

Sheppard glances at Rodney. "That's not even one of them Rodney." Rodney glares at him as he looks back at Lorne as he tries hold in a laugh. Folding his arms across his chest, Sheppard stares at Lorne with mock-seriousness and sarcasm in his voice as he speaks. "You mean you don't remember the No-holding-Rodney-at-gunpoint rule Major?!"

Lorne shakes his head. "Um nope."

Rodney only laughs. "Nice job, Sheppard."

Sheppard keeps his face stern as he addresses both Rodney and Lorne. "Then let me restate it. The No-holding-Rodney-at-gunpoint rule states that only I get to threaten Rodney with a gun. Is that clear Major?"

Lorne nods. "Yes Col."

Rodney looks at Sheppard. "That doesn't help me."

Sheppard nods at Lorne and then peers at Rodney, a smirk on his face. "Buck up! It helps you a little bit."

"Yeah but you would probably kill me." Rodney states as he crosses his arms on his chest.

Sheppard gives Rodney a defensive look. "Only if you annoyed me!"

Rodney rolls his eyes. "Please…I do that every day."

Sheppard gives him a sardonic smile. "And you haven't been shot yet...have you?"

On the way to the ship's infirmary, Carson and Elizabeth spot Harper sitting in a chair. They pause and Elizabeth says, "I thought you were going to get some rest Harper? Are you okay?"

Harper smiles at the two. "I like this chair I figure it's better than finding a bed that's not mine. Do they even use beds?"

"Aye," says Carson to Harper. "Are you alright my dear?"

Harper nods. "I'm fine we should be worrying about you not me."

Elizabeth smiles, knowing that the team must be curious about how replicators do things. "Well, _I_ sleep, of course, but my crew doesn't. They do, however, need to recharge every now and then, so each of them have their own quarters." She puts her hand on Harper's shoulder, "I make sure that there are always comfortable guest quarters available.....if you decide that you would like to take a short nap."

Harper smiles. "Ok I'll take you up on that if I need sleep."

Carson frowns softly. "That's where you're wrong luv, I'm no more important than anyone else in Atlantis. We need to worry about you just as much as anyone else."

Harper gets up and hugs Carson. "Thanks Doc but I'm ok just like people watching in a non stalkerish way."

Carson hugs Harper back. "Just make sure you don't keep all your feelings bottled up."

Elizabeth glances at Carson. _The same goes for you, Carson._

Carson smiles and looks at the ground as Elizabeth's comment rings in his head.

Harper smiles. "I know I know so where are you guys going?"

Elizabeth returns her gaze to Harper. "I'm going to give Carson a tour of our version of an infirmary."

Harper smiles. "Have fun then."

Carson winks at her. "Aye will do!"

Elizabeth smirks, "Don't get into any trouble, Harper..." She sees Carson hide a smile as they both turn and head towards the infirmary.

Carson sighs as they walk along and then glances back at Harper. "Such a doll she is!"

Elizabeth smiles warmly, "Yes, she really is....I love that girl!"

Carson nods his agreement. "Aye, as do I."

Elizabeth leads Carson into a large room and begins to point out some things that she thinks may interest him. "Each one of these stations is equipped with the same scanner that was used on you in the lab. I'm sure that Raena and Caylon explained it's capabilities to you." Carson nods, so she continues pointing out other things. "This console is linked to the one in the lab, and contains all of Caylon's medical research, as well as Raena's scientific research. Since true medical services are really only necessary for me - and that rarely, thanks to the nanites - Caylon spends the majority of his time with Raena and the other scientists in the laboratory. He conducts the bulk of his research there."

Elizabeth smiles, "His work is quite impressive, Carson....especially considering that his 'patients' are mainly replicators. I'm really the only human that he has consistent contact with - and I'm only half human, at that." Her expression darkens, but only briefly. She shakes it off, knowing that Carson didn't need to be hearing that kind of thing right after becoming part replicator, himself. She pastes on a smile, masking any other emotion. "I think you would find the progress that he's made quite interesting."

Carson nods eagerly. "Aye, it's all fascinating, I'd love to see his progress."

Elizabeth grins - this is the Carson that she remembers. "I'm sure that he'd be more than happy to share it with you, as well. Raena's research is pretty interesting, also. Most recently, she and Caylon have been studying the genetic changes that occur to cause a human to become a Wraith hybrid."

Carson looks startled at this revelation, so she explains, "Some months ago, we received intel that Michael was planning a raid on a defenseless planet. Unfortunately, our informant did not know _which_ defenseless planet it would be. By the time that we were able to get that information, it was too late. We arrived there about five hours too late."

Elizabeth looks away, lost in thought. "The village appeared to have fought hard - there were several hybrid bodies - but they lost. Three quarters of the village was taken, with about an eighth of them dead, and an eighth that had somehow managed to hide during the attack."

She sighs, her expression a mixture of anger and sorrow. "We helped them bury their dead, but we took the hybrid bodies for study. If Michael is using some kind of virus to alter these people, then maybe there is a way to create immunity to it.....and not only that, but perhaps those who've already been turned can be turned back."

She turns to Carson, "The genetic changes that Michael effects are quite complicated, however. Raena and Caylon have yet to completely understand it......um, you're experience with the retro-virus could probably be an incredibly valuable asset to their research." She smiles, "If you are willing, of course......"

Carson nods slowly...processing all that Elizabeth had just revealed. "Of course, I'd love to help in any way possible!"

Elizabeth smiles warmly, "I thought you would. Both Caylon and Raena will be very glad to hear it."

She returns to giving Carson the "tour" - pointing out several other pieces of equipment that she thinks would interest him. She shows him their supply of various medicines and medical supplies, then asks, "What would you like to see next? Operation rooms, autopsy rooms, morgue, or the infirmary's lab?"

"Lab definitely!" Carson says with a touch of eagerness. This place was more than he could have imagined.

Elizabeth grins, and guides him through the infirmary and through a doorway into the lab. "A lot of the equipment in here is the same as what you saw in Raena's lab, but there are more medically specialized tools in here."

Carson has just begun to look around when Caylon steps into the room, and looks at Elizabeth. "Reporting as requested, Commander Weir."

Elizabeth smiles, "Thank you Caylon. I am giving Dr. Beckett a tour of your infirmary, and I thought that it might help if you were here, as well - as I may not be able to answer all of his questions."

"Aye," says Carson turning to face Caylon. "I was just wondering what tests you put the tissue samples you got from the hybrids through."

Caylon steps further into the room. "We've done numerous in-depth tests, but we have most recently been focusing on the altered loci within individual chromosomes. We've found some unexpected alleles, beyond the usual varying of the locus. Where we would usually expect to find it homozygous, it has been heterozygous."

He walks over to a console and pulls up his research on the screen - for Carson to inspect. "A measure of that is normal, of course, but the levels of it that we've discovered in the hybrids is abnormal."

Carson studies the sample. "Aye, it is."

Caylon looks up from the console to Carson, "I'd value your opinion on this, Dr. Beckett."

Carson frowns. "It's almost as if he's duplicating _just_ the heterozygous alleles and eradicating the homozygous alleles...but why? Heterozygous alleles are both dominant and recessive. He's obviously manipulating the genes for his purpose. Why the heterozygous over the homozygous?"

Carson gets lost in thought as he studies the samples. Something from his time with Michael should help with this. He goes back to all the things he did for Michael...OF COURSE!!!

"Heterozygous alleles are easier to change for a specific need as they can be either or. Homozygous alleles can only be one or the other...much harder to change! By duplicating the heterozygous alleles and eradicating the homozygous alleles...he essentially gives himself a much cleaner canvas to work on...you follow?"

Carson glances at Caylon and Elizabeth hoping they understand.

Elizabeth and Caylon both nod, but Caylon is much more excited. "Precisely. It is my understanding that Michael does not wish to completely irradiate the human aspects of his hybrids - hence their being 'hybrids'. He wishes to keep select human genetic traits, but add some of his own. Having heterozygous alleles allows him alter half of the chromosome pair with Wraith genetic traits, while keeping the human genetics of the other half."

Caylon touches a control on the console, and brings up another screen. "Not only that, but he has made the Wraith version of the allele dominant. Humans, animals, and plants are primarily diploid, with two copies of each gene, one inherited from each parent. So, if the two copies are not identical, their combined effect may be different than the effect of having two identical copies of a single allele - hence his lessening of the homozygous alleles."

Caylon looks at Elizabeth, who is trying to keep up, but feels a little out of her depth. He explains, "The advantage of the heterozygote is when the heterozygote genotype has a higher relative fitness than either the homozygote dominant or homozygote recessive genotype. This selection favoring the heterozygote helps to explain some kinds of genetic variability. Often, the heterozygote conveys certain advantages and some disadvantages while both versions of homozygote are only at disadvantages."

Elizabeth nods in understanding, so Caylon returns his attention to Carson. "Do you agree, Dr. Beckett?"

Carson nods his agreement.

Harper spots Ronon coming out of the mess hall. "Well hey there." She smiles patting the seat next to her. "Want to keep me company?"

Ronon looks at Harper and then at the seat next to her. He shrugs and plops down onto the seat. "Sure....Anything interesting going on out here?"

Harper looks at him then to some crew members that passed by. "I have been watching them. Hoping to find out why Elizabeth won't come back to Atlantis. There has to be a reason right?" She looked at Ronon and smiled touching his hand. "She knows that Atlantis is home but for some reason she doesn't want to come back. I can't understand that since I first came to Atlantis to help fight the Wraith when the siege started I all I wanted was to be back on Earth but when I went back home all I thought about was Atlantis." She placed her hands over her eyes knowing she wasn't going to cry at this point but still wanted to make sure. "Atlantis is more home to be then Earth ever was. How can she not feel the same?"

Ronon glances over at Harper and shrugs. "Maybe she does."

Harper looks at him. "Yeah, maybe. You always seen to make me feel better without trying to."

Rodney looks at Sheppard trying to remember any time Sheppard had shot him. He looked down somewhat sad. "No but it still doesn't mean you won't." He huffed and then looked at Lorne. "You better not think about it?"

"About what McKay?"

"Shooting me."

"If I did shoot you. You would end up having kids to spite me."

Rodney smirked, "I would so be careful will ya."

Sheppard grins at Rodney and Lorne banter. _If you ask me, either option is bad._

Rodney looks at Sheppard. "What are you thinking?"

Sheppard just grins mischievously. "Oh nothing really."

Raena walks in on the tail end of the conversation. Elizabeth looks up from the console and smiles, "Excellent timing, Raena. While this conversation has been.....er, scintillating.....I think I should go and check on the others." She smirks at Carson, "I need to make sure that they haven't injured Dr. McKay in my absence."

Raena nods with a sardonic smile, "It amazes me that he has not been injured before this......"

Elizabeth laughs, "He gets better once you get you know him.......well, _mostly_ anyway." She smiles at Raena's skeptical expression and Carson's quiet chuckle, "Now, if you will excuse me......."

They all nod, and Elizabeth heads to door. She pauses before exiting and looks at Carson. _If you need me, you know how to find me._ She touches her first and middle finger to her temple waits for Carson to nod, then turns and leaves.

Carson smiles after Elizabeth and then turns to Caylon and Raena.

"It would seem that perhaps we've figured out a way to reverse the process...we need to eradicate the alien genes and replace them with human ones."

He glanced at the two replicators with a wry smile. "Easier said than done, of course!"

Caylon and Raena both nod, and Caylon replies, "Yes, that is the difficulty that we have been having with our research.......we have essentially figured out how Michael is _making_ the changes, but _undoing_ those changes is another thing entirely."

Elizabeth walks back down the hall towards the "mess hall". She notices that Harper is no longer sitting alone, and smiles. She walks up to the couple, crosses her arms, and raises and eyebrow. "What are you two up to?" She smiles mischievously, "Am I going to need to get you a chaperone while you're here?"

Harper notices Elizabeth walking up them and she pulls away her hand from Ronon. Harper laughs at her statement. "Don't worry we aren't doing anything that would make us needed to be watched. I can keep my urges in." She then stalled for a second knowing that didn't come out right. She smiles it off hoping that Elizabeth wouldn't turn it into anything. "So how was the tour?"

Elizabeth grins knowingly - she hadn't missed the hand holding or Harper's sudden change of subject. She was tempted to continue with the teasing, but decided to give the young woman a break. _Rodney teases her more than enough, anyway_. She just replies, "It was good......Carson seemed to enjoy it. He's there with Caylon and Raena now - discussing things that are really over my head."

She laughs, and then looks down the hall. "So what exactly _are_ you two doing out here? What is so interesting about this hallway?"

Harper smiles and shrugs. "I made Ronon sit with me. I been people watching. Your crew seems to get a lot done from what I can tell."

Elizabeth replies, "Yes, they are very efficient......" She sighs and looks down the hall again. "Precise, orderly.......basically flawless." She sighs and looks back at the couple - noticing their expressions. "Oh, don't get me wrong, that's a good thing......I suppose......and I'm grateful to have them, but......it's just that they're not.....I don't.....what I mean is....." She sighs again, "They're not my family......."

She shakes off her sadness, and changes the subject before either of them can reply. She turns her head to keep them from seeing the moisture forming there. "I'm going to go check on Rodney......I have to make sure that the guys haven't been torturing him _too_ much....but if I find that they haven't been doing it _enough_, I'll have to remedy that."

"Have fun!" Harper calls out as she watches Elizabeth leave then turns back to Ronon. "See what I mean!"

Ronon just shrugs as Harper looks at him. Before he can say anything, Elizabeth walks up to them and talks to Harper. As Elizabeth and Harper talk, Elizabeth's eyes begin to well with tears. She turns away to keep the two from noticing but Ronon, and Harper, had already noticed them. Elizabeth puts on a smile and walks off to go check on Sheppard, Rodney, and Lorne. Harper turns back to Ronon and says "See what I mean!" Meeting Harper's gaze, Ronon says "She's upset. Wouldn't you be if you had to choose between going home and doing what's best for that home?!"

Harper looks at Ronon somewhat sad. "Yes but I want no I need her back. Can you understand that? She is like my mom Ronon and my first one left before I even was a month old. Everyone leaves no matter what you do."

Ronon looks into Harper's saddened eyes. "I understand." He falls silent and stares at the floor as he tries to think about what to say next. Still looking at the floor, Ronon says "Do you understand it Harper?"

Harper looks at Ronon then turns away. "Why do you think I'm not on Earth? People always leave but I won't let it happen anymore."

Ronon sees that Harper is trying hard not to cry. "I'm still here and so is Sheppard."

Harper looks at Ronon. "I know but it's still hard....So do you think what Elizabeth said is true?" She sees Ronon confusion. "If we needed a chaperone."

Ronon hides a smile as Harper looks at him. "No, unlike someone I can control myself."

Harper's eyes grow huge as she hits Ronon's arm. "Will you stop it? Elizabeth already thinks I'm doing something bad out here. I don't need you saying that too." She rolls her eyes. "Anyways I haven't said or done anything to make you think that way. You're the one whose mind is in the gutter." She crosses her arms placing them on her chest. "Gutter boy."

Ronon moves away as Harper swats his arm and smiles playfully.

Harper rolls her eyes. "So are you ready for the big fight?"

Ronon's smile fades as he thinks about the upcoming battle. His voice takes on an eerie undertone "I'm ready for it. Michael's going to be sorry for what he's done."

Harper touches Ronon's hand. "I know he will just don't try to kill everyone while there get Michael get Teyla and the others and get out. I know you and well this isn't a kill all the Wraith mission." She looks away for a second hoping Ronon had his head on the right way today.

Ronon touches Harper's shoulder and she turns her head back toward him. He meets her gaze, the serious expression still on his face. "I'll be fine. You don't have to worry about me."

Harper smiles and grabs his hand squeezing it. "I know but you worry about me so I'm going to worry about you."

Ronon bows his head but still keeps his eyes locked with Harper's. "You know why I worry about you."

Harper shakes her head in acknowledgement "I know but I'm a big girl I can handle myself."

Ronon squeezes Harper's hand. "I know that but still..."

Harper smiles at Ronon. "So promise me not to worry when you are out killing the Wraith."

Ronon smiles back at Harper. "You know I can't promise that."

Harper shakes her head as she stands up. "I can't think that you are worrying about me when you're out. If you do you might die."

Ronon continues to sit as his eyes follow Harper. He smiles slightly at Harper's statement. "Will it make you feel better if I promise not to die?"

Harper nods to Ronon. "That would help a lot."

Ronon thinks for a moment. He stands up and looks Harper in the eye. "Okay, then I promise not to die."

Harper smiles and claps her hands together. "Good we agree on something."

Ronon smiles at Harper slyly. "Don't we always?"

Harper shoots Ronon a look. "We had a fight this morning so no."

Ronon's smile fades a little as he thinks about the reason for their argument earlier. "Only because someone disobeyed Sheppard's orders."

Elizabeth wipes all traces of sadness from her face before reentering the "mess hall". She smiles at the banter that is still going on, walks over to get a drink, and then sits down next to John. She notices Rodney's expression, and looks from him to Lorne, then to John. She smirks, raising an eyebrow. "Have you boys been playing nice?"

Rodney looks at Sheppard and then notices Elizabeth walking in. "Playing nice would be Christmas but you know these two."

Lorne makes a hurt face and laughs.

Sheppard looks up as Elizabeth enters the room. Before he can say anything in regards to her question, Rodney interjects. As Lorne makes a hurt face and laughs, Sheppard turns to Elizabeth. With a playful look in his eye, Sheppard says "We've been having a nice little chat about the Shooting-Rodney rule!"

Elizabeth raises an eyebrow, trying to look serious, "Ah, you mean the rule about him only being shot when _I_ order it - that all other times a lemon is to be used?"

Sheppard raises an eyebrow back, playful inquisitiveness in his eyes. "Are you sure that was it? I could have sworn that I got to shoot Rodney if he annoyed me!"

Elizabeth pretends to think about it, "Now that you mention it that _could_ have been the rule......but only in extreme cases of annoyance. I distinctly remember that the lemon was to be used at all other times." She takes a sip of her water to hide her grin, but sends a subtle wink to John. She sets her glass down, "Guns are just so _messy_, Colonel.......lemons require much less clean-up."

Rodney looks at Elizabeth somewhat hurt. "Oh great. Now it is pick on Rodney day...man I miss Ford." He says as he sighs in annoyance.

Sheppard squashes a laugh at Rodney's statement as he grins at Elizabeth. "Hey, they're messy, but efficient. Now that you mention it though..." He pretends to think about the lemon vs. gun thing for a moment. "...yeah, I remember something about that now. Maybe that's why I haven't shot McKay yet."

Rodney rolls his eyes and pretends to do some work on his tablet. He starts to hum so Sheppard and Elizabeth would think he didn't care.

Elizabeth grins - She sees Rodney pretending to ignore them, but she knows that he's still listening to everything they say. She looks back at John, "And maybe that's why you kept that lemon in your vest pocket?" She lowers her voice and leans towards him, "Do you still do that?"

As Rodney continues to pretend to ignore them, Sheppard's smile takes on a mischievous look. "Oh yeah, that's right. I knew I started doing that for some reason!" Leaning closer to Elizabeth he says "Yep. Works great when my gun is out of reach."

Sheppard just smiles at Rodney knowing that they had succeeded in annoying him. He gives Elizabeth and Lorne a knowing look. "Find something interesting on your computer Rodney?"

Rodney only glares at Sheppard as he puts his tablet down. "No not really if you must know."

Lorne gets done cleaning and fixing his guns. "Maybe I will get a lemon too."

Rodney glares at Lorne and he watches the gun being set down.

Elizabeth grins. _I've really missed this!_ Her grin fades a little. _And I'll really miss it again....._

She shakes herself out of her thoughts, and laughs at both Lorne and John's comments. To John see says, "I'm sure it's quite handy." She then turns to Lorne, and smirks. "That might be a good idea, Major. You never know when you might need it."

"Oh I know when I'll need it." Lorne smiles at Elizabeth then eyes Rodney. _This is fun._

Sheppard nods at Elizabeth and throws Rodney a sly smile. "Yep, it's a nice little weapon to have."

Elizabeth grins, "No doubt."

Rodney lets out a noise somewhat displeased and annoy. "I bet it is."

Sheppard looks squarely at Rodney, a serious expression on his face. "It's kept you from annoying me hasn't it?!"

Rodney shakes his head. "Oh I think I still annoy."

Sheppard eyes Rodney. "Don't push it Rodney or I'll go get some more lemonade."

Rodney grunts. "What are you going to do melt me to death with it?"

Sheppard just shrugs. "No, I was thinking more along the lines of making you drink it."

Rodney sipped his coffee. "And that would be manslaughter."

Sheppard acts like he is thinking about what Rodney said. Shrugging he says "I guess I'll just have to plead guilty by reason of annoyance then."

Rodney points a figure at Sheppard. "You're not funny."

Sheppard looks at Elizabeth as he acts offended. "I think that I'm hilarious when I want to be!"

Rodney looks at Elizabeth. "Is he serious?"

Elizabeth laughs, "No, Rodney........I believe that's the _point_."

At Elizabeth's comment, it's all Sheppard can do to keep from burst out laughing and keep a serious face. He turns to Elizabeth with a hurt expression now on his face. "That time I was being serious."

Elizabeth turns to John with a mock contrite expression on her face, "I'm sorry John, you're right..........you are _very_ serious about _not_ being serious."

She tries to keep a straight face, but the laughter bubbles up and destroys it. She looks away, takes a quick sip of her water, then turns to Rodney, "I have to say, Rodney, nobody can make me smile like John does, so.........he does have a point."

Sheppard holds down his laughter as he gives Rodney a smirk. "Yep."

Rodney looks from Sheppard to Elizabeth. "What point is that? He wants to kill me. You need me here."

Lorne mumbles. "We don't need you that much."

Sheppard hears Lorne's remark and throws a sly smile at him. He then turns his attention back to Rodney, a hint of sarcasm in his voice. "Now Major, Rodney's right you know."

Lorne rolls his eyes at Sheppard. "He always says he is right but he did blow up a solar system didn't he?"

"Not all of it!" Rodney remarks as he looks over at Elizabeth. "Can you believe them?"

Sheppard nods his head and looks at Rodney, sarcasm and indignation on his face. "Right more like 2/3 of it!"

Elizabeth rolls her eyes, "Ok boys, enough." She looks at Rodney, "The point, Rodney, was that Sheppard can be funny when he wants to, _not_ that he could kill you if he wanted to..........although that _is_ true too." Rodney glances at John, and Elizabeth takes that opportunity to subtly wink at both the military men. When Rodney looks back to her, her expression looks completely innocent.

As Rodney turns back toward Elizabeth, Sheppard chuckles unable to be serious any longer.

Rodney shakes his head. "Well it wasn't liked anyone lived there."

Lorne looks out the window. "I think we are getting close to the planet."

Sheppard is about to make a sarcastic remark when Lorne interrupts. Following Lorne's gaze out the window, Sheppard nods and turns back to look at the others. "Guess it's time to get ready and get everyone up."

Elizabeth c0cks her head to the side, as if hearing something. She then looks at the men, "Yes, Arlon confirms that we are nearing the planet. We will be there in just under 30 minutes." She looks at John, "I ordered him to cloak the ship, so Michael will not be able to detect our approach." She stands up, "I've sent one of my crew to wake up Dr. Keller, and I'll let Carson know that it's time to get ready to head down to the planet."

Carson turns to Caylon, "Do you have any more tissue samples? An anti-virus is our best bet and those tissue samples are the place to start."

Caylon nods, "Not only that, but we actually still have the hybrid bodies in our morgue."

"Wonderful!" said Carson. "Shall we have a look?"

Caylon nods and he and Raena lead Carson back into the infirmary, then through a door at the end of that room. As Caylon walks toward one of the walls in the morgue, Raena turns her sea green eyes to Carson. "Since we are not organic, we do not actually require a morgue for ourselves, but it has proved quite useful, none the less."

Caylon touches a panel, and a drawer opens from the wall to reveal a perfectly preserved hybrid corpse, although it has many wounds. Caylon looks up from the body, "This was the least damaged of the bodies recovered. The hybrids apparently do not die easily."

"Aye," said Carson as he surveyed the body. "It certainly appears that way." He rubbed the back of his neck as he thought. "Well, is there any way we can do an autopsy?"

Caylon nods, "Certainly. We've already performed an autopsy on this particular hybrid, so if you wish to perform one yourself, we will have to use one of the three other bodies." Caylon closes the drawer, and pulls a metal gurney over to another drawer in the wall. Just as he is about to open it, Elizabeth walks into the room.

She's a little curious about why they are in the morgue, but doesn't ask them - either verbally or mentally. Instead she looks at Carson, "Sorry if I'm interrupting something, but, Carson, we are nearing the planet, and need to get ready."

Carson looks up in surprise, "Oh, I thought I was staying here to work on anti-virus?"

Elizabeth is surprised herself, "It was my understanding that you would be going with us." She crosses her arms and thinks for a moment. "Dr. Keller will be going down to the planet, so I suppose that your presence is not absolutely necessary. She can supply whatever medical needs arise, but I thought you wanted to be a part of the rescue?"

She looks at Caylon and Raena, then back to Carson, "Would you prefer to remain aboard the ship?"

Carson nods. "Aye, I'd like to stay here and get a jump start on this anti-virus."

Elizabeth looks at Carson curiously, "Anti-virus?" She looks to Caylon and Raena, then back to Carson. "You believe that Michael is using some kind of virus to alter DNA?"

"Aye, I think he is..." Carson nods.

Elizabeth clasps her hands behind her back. "Well then an anti-virus would certainly be a great help." She looks at Carson. "Very well, Carson. I'll let John know that you will be staying here." She turns to leave, saying, "Hopefully when I return, we will have Teyla and you three will be well on your way to creating an effective anti-virus for the hybrids." She smiles at Carson just before exiting the room, "Perhaps Tagan will be able to have his father after all......"

Carson turns to Raena and Caylon, "All right...let's get to work!"

Michael walked to the cell and looked at Teyla who was looking into his arms. "Tagan wanted to see the darts. Didn't you son." He asked the baby who he held in his arms. Tagan seemed ok with Michael which was weird.

Teyla bites her lip with concern written all over her face. "Please, Michael," she pauses for a moment, "Give me my son."

Michael smiles at her. "In time we are going to bond. Don't worry I will sit here so you don't worry." Michael sat down with the baby as he played with Tagan.

Teyla tries to reach her hands toward the bars of the cell which is met by an electric shock knocking her back. She lands on her back and groans in pain from the shock.

Michael shakes his head at Teyla. "Don't worry so much. I'm just bonding with our boy. You will get him back soon."

Teyla glares at Michael. "Tagan is NOT your son and never will be," she pauses for a moment before continuing, "Col. Sheppard will find me and you will pay!" She looks around the room glancing in the cell where Netia was before, "Where's Netia?"

The light stings Netia eyes as they adjust. She has a bad headache as she remembers the failed escape. She tries to get up, however her arms and legs won't move. As she looks around she sees hybrid slaves working on the machines next to her. As Netia struggles with the restraints, she asks the slave next to her why she's tied down. "You, like the master's mistress, have a unique Wraith DNA gene," the slave said as she stuck a needle into Netia's arm and withdrew blood. "What are you doing!?" The slave ignored Netia and continued, "But as you also know, you are influenced by other's emotions, humans or wraith. And since that 'gift' is a part of your human DNA, the master just wants to 'experiment' with it," The slave turned to face Netia. "And you."

Kalia walks to Dr. Keller's assigned quarters, and activates the chimes. When she gets no response, she tries again. She gets no response again, so she opens the door and steps into the room, noticing the sleeping form of the doctor on the bed. She walks over and gently shakes the young woman's shoulder, "Dr. Keller....Dr. Keller?" The doctor stirs and turns groggy eyes to the Asuran.

Kalia steps back from the bed to allow Keller to sit up, "I'm sorry to disturb you, but Cmdr. Weir sent me to wake you. We are approaching the planet, so the teams are getting ready....they would like you to meet them in the jumper bay." She gives the doctor a friendly smile, "Do you remember the way, or would you like me to take you there?"

Keller blinked her vision back. "No I remember thank you." She sat up pulling on the pants she had stripped off. The medical bag she had laid beside her bag felt lighter. She dug into it finding most of her equipment had been replaced by the more compact instruments of Weir's crew along with instructions on how to use them. No doubt this was Weir's doing. Keller gathered up her stuff and walked to the jumper bay.

Teyla waits for Michael to respond but he just continues to smile at her. "Where is Netia!" she says angrily. Not waiting again for a response, she tries to connect mentally to Netia. _Netia, where are you? Are you ok?_

Michael smiled. "Don't worry I have a plan for her."

Sheppard nods approvingly as Elizabeth leaves the mess. Turning his attention to Lorne and Rodney, Sheppard takes a deep breath and gets up from the table. "Alright, time to get going." With that, Sheppard leaves. Upon exiting the mess hall, Sheppard sees Ronon and Harper talking to each other. He catches Ronon's eye. "Hate to break up the talk you two but we're almost to the planet. We need to get suited up and ready to go."

Harper smiles at Ronon. "Hey I wanted in on the fight can you blame a girl?" She then sees Sheppard and she gets up taking Ronon's hand pulling him up with her. "See we need to get ready to go."

Ronon looks at Harper with the most serious expression he can muster. "When it comes to a Sheppard...yes!" As Sheppard walks out of the mess hall, Ronon meets his gaze and nods in response to his call. "Right behind you Sheppard."

Rodney and Lorne get up and start to walk out when Lorne turns back to Elizabeth. "Did he say where we were meeting?"

Elizabeth is heading out the door, but she turns to answer Lorne. "No, he didn't, but I'd say that the jumper bay is a pretty safe guess. I'll get Carson and meet you there." With that, she smiles and heads into the hall.

Lorne nods to Elizabeth as Rodney and him head for the jumper bay. Lorne looks at Rodney. "Don't talk."

Rodney rolls his eyes as they walk.

Harper starts to walk with Ronon to the jumper bay as they walk she pulls out her knives and starts to toss it around. "I can't believe I can't actually fight Michael and his gang no I'm on the puddle jumpers which is fine but still I better be able to blow something up."

Ronon smiles widely as he shakes his head. "You're starting to sound more and more like Sheppard."

Harper smirks. "Does that surprise you? If it does I think we should talk after all I learned from the best."

Ronon shrugs. "Not really. I just wanted to make sure you knew that you sounded like him."

Harper rolled her eyes as they reached the jumper bay where Lorne and Rodney were bickering. Harper turns back to Ronon. "Very funny but I do think I can act like him when I want to. Don't want me to remind you on the little sparing accident that he gave to your face do you?"

Ronon frowns slightly at Harper's comment and then looks at Sheppard, who is watching Lorne and Rodney with amusement. Turning back to Harper, he shrugs. "It was a lucky shot."

Harper looks at John then up and down at Ronon. "Yeah a lucky shot. That's why you can't train at night. You two get too tired to pay attention."

Ronon gives Harper a somewhat indignant look. "Nighttime is the best time to train...and we do pay attention."

"And you certainly wouldn't if I was there," Harper states as she walks away going up to Sheppard, Lorne and Rodney.

Ronon follows Harper with his eyes as she walks up to where the three men are standing. Smiling, he mumbles to himself..."Nope."

Elizabeth is deep in thought as she walks into the jumper bay. An anti-virus would be so wonderful - she sincerely hoped that Carson, Caylon, and Raena would be able to create one. She smiled thinking about what good it could do. _If anyone can figure it out, it's those three!_

She looks up to see John watching her curiously. Before he can say anything, she speaks. "Carson will not be coming on the mission with us, John. He and my scientists think that they may be able to create an antivirus to reverse the hybrid process, and he wants to stay onboard to work on it."

Sheppard nods as Elizabeth explains why Carson is staying behind. "Do they think that they can get it done in enough time?"

Elizabeth starts to reply, but is stopped when Dr. Keller pulls her into a hug.

Keller walked over to Elizabeth gathering up in her arms. "Thank you so much for the new equipment from what I've read I really do have the entire infirmary."

Elizabeth is startled by Keller's embrace, but recovers quickly and gently hugs her back. _I guess she's not upset with me anymore._ She smiles as they release each other. "You are very welcome, Dr. Keller. I wasn't sure what you would think, but I thought that it would make things easier for you."

She laughs a little, "That pack is, at the very least, much lighter than the one you brought with you from Atlantis. The equipment is also very similar to what you are accustomed to using - it's simply more compact."

Keller wiped a single tear from her face not realizing she had been holding them in. "Sorry don't know what's come over me. Just guess I've had a lot thrown at me the last couple days." She took in a breath whipping at her face. "Ok I'm good."

Elizabeth gives her an understanding smile, "It's alright, Jennifer. I completely understand......the past few days have certainly been.......shall we say, _unusual_?" She observes the young woman's weariness, "I wish you could have gotten more rest, but it could not be helped, I'm afraid. Hopefully when this is all finished, you will be able to sleep as long as you need."

"Are you kidding me? I'm not waking up for about three days." Keller picked up her stuff and found Rodney poking and getting punched by everyone. "Rodney I swear if they hurt you I will not patch you up it's your own fault."

Rodney looks at Keller. "Yeah you will. I mean you all need me."

"Oh I'm sure we could just get Zelenka here if we truly need a genius." She laughed as the others muffled theirs.

Rodney looked at Keller. "I thought I liked you but I was wrong." He smiled knowing that she didn't care either way but he could always black mail her and tell the others that she asked him out once.

Keller narrowed her eyes at Rodney knowing what he had in mind. "Really well who agreed to the date," she whispered in his ear.

Rodney looks shocked and then looks at her with a smile on his face. "Hey did we ever have that date?"

Keller gave him a sly smile. "I think you'd remember if we did."

Rodney leans into her. "Well maybe we should go out then after all you did ask me and all."

Keller let out a tiny laugh. "Another galaxy away on an alien ship off to safe a friend captured by hybrids and I get asked out. My life."

Rodney looks at her. "Is that a yes?"

She gave him a wink.

Rodney looks at her in shock. "So is that a yes? I need it to be said out loud. Am I dreaming? Wait I need this written in writing so people will believe this."

She took out a pen and paper from her jacket.  
_June 5th 1800 my quarters._  
Handed it to Rodney.

Rodney looked at it and then put it in his jacket. "I'll see you there." He stated waiting for the team to get there plan going.

When the young woman walks away, Elizabeth turns back to John. "Well, that was.......unexpected." Sheppard nods with a small smile, and Elizabeth answers his question. "I don't know how long it will take them, but they are certainly determined!"

Carson rubs the back of his neck. "Now, whatever virus Michael has infected these people with...he did it by an injection...like we did with him...so, I think something we can inject the hybrids with is our best bet as opposed to something you'd put in food or in the air."

He taps his chin as he thinks. "Although...when we turned the wraith into humans on the hive ship...we did it through the air and had success." Smiling ruefully he turns to Caylon and Raena,  
"However, I suppose our first concern is the actual anti-virus...not the distribution process!"

Raena glances at Caylon with a smile, and then turns back to Carson, "The delivery system will actually not be a problem. We already have a fairly effective way to accomplish that, so it is the least of our concerns." Her smiles fades a little, "As you said, we must first create an effective anti-virus."

Caylon nods, "Our study of the hybrid tissue has shown that the virus's host cells are not being destroyed, so it is obviously a temperate virus. Also, as you know, viruses typically can only infect a limited number of hosts, so not all of the cells have been affected by the virus."

Caylon leads Carson over to the single console at one end of the morgue. He again pulls up their research, and directs Carson's attention to a particular section, "Again, as you know, the viral genome can consist of a very small number of genes or up to hundreds of genes depending on the type of virus. Once the viral progeny components are produced by the cellular machinery, the assembly of the viral genome and the viral capsids is a non-enzymatic process. It is usually spontaneous."

He looks at Raena, then back at Carson, "We believe that it is possible to create an anti-virus that works in the same way." He touches a control, and pulls up another screen. "Our concern is replacing the human DNA that has been destroyed and replaced by Wraith DNA. Simply eradicating that DNA would be insufficient - only half of each of the heterogeneous chromosomes would remain, and a human could not function if that happened."

Raena speaks up then, "We have concluded that the most effective way to avoid this would be to create an antivirus that seeks out the unaffected cells first, and uses them to replicate the DNA necessary to replace the Wraith DNA in the affected cells."

Carson nods..."Aye, that's a marvelous idea...I have an idea of how Michael did the original transformation as I was with him at the time..."

Caylon and Raena both smile, and Raena replies, "Excellent. That will be a great help."

Rodney sees Harper walking up to them as he sees Ronon staring at her from behind. He smirks and throws his hands up in the air. "Where have you been young lady?"

Harper sighs, "Around."

"Yeah around probably getting some action." Rodney rolls his eyes as Harper punches his shoulder.

"Gross McKay. Is all you think about is sex? Wonder why Carter doesn't like you."

"She likes me." He scrunches his face in disbelief. "I didn't say sex I said action. Which is the process of doing something in order to achieve a purpose."

"Yeah the process of getting laid." Lorne states out of the blue.

Harper holds her hands on her ears. "La la la I can't hear you."

"Oh sure you can I mean humming a song and covering your ears doesn't make anyone deaf."

Harper looks at Rodney who continues on. "Sex sex sex. You and Mister Dex having...."

With that Harper punches Rodney in the gut. Rodney looks up to her. "What? Want me to say sex-less cause I know that would be a lie."

As Sheppard is about to say something to Elizabeth, he overhears Lorne's little statement. He whips around in enough time to hear what Rodney has to say after Harper hits him. "Alright you three...that's enough! Some people here would rather not think about those things."

"Well you are the leader here so you wouldn't do anything like that sir." Lorne states as Rodney glares at him.

"Quit sucking up! I don't have the energy just got hit here."

Harper starts to walk away as Rodney pulls her back.

"You're not leaving don't you dare or I will finish my little song."

Harper sulks and stands back with them rolling her eyes. _That's why I never had brothers._

Elizabeth sees what's going on, and is not about to give Rodney that satisfaction of further teasing Harper - especially about _that_. She steps past John and glares at Rodney and Lorne, "Harper, will you help me go get some more PCDs? I don't believe we have enough here for everyone."

Harper nods and hits Rodney again and slaps the back of Lorne. "Have fun you two." She starts walking with Elizabeth. "Thanks now I know what's it like to have brothers. Can you believe those two?"

Elizabeth smiles, "You're welcome......and, unfortunately, yes, I _can_ believe it." She laughs a little as she puts her arm around the young woman, "Aren't we just the family that you've always dreamed of having?"

As Sheppard watches Harper and Elizabeth walk off, he rounds on Lorne and Rodney. "Okay, I don't want to hear any more of that on this mission. There are better things to talk about than what Harper and Ronon do on their down time."

"Oh come on you want to know. I mean you would kill him right?"

"Rodney of course he would but get your mind out of the gutter."

Rodney looks at Lorne then to Sheppard. "Fine! I'm done annoying you I'll just wait till later. So do I get any weapons?"

Harper smiles and laughs a bit. "Yeah I think so well except for Rodney no one could ever dream of him. So is everyone ready for the big plan?"

Elizabeth removes her arm from Harper's shoulder as they enter the equipment room. She grins as she walks up to one of the lockers. "Yes, Rodney is certainly beyond imagining....."

She punches in a code on the pad, and the door swings open. She reaches in a pulls out the containers of PCDs and glasses, handing a few of them to Harper, and taking a few of them herself. "I certainly hope that everyone is ready."

She closes the locker door and picks up her containers. "I'm pretty sure that this will be enough." Harper nods, and the two of them head back out to the jumper bay.

Harper starts putting on one of the glasses. "These are so glamorous aren't they?" She questions as she makes a pose showing off the glasses.

Elizabeth laughs at Harper's antics. "I've never really thought about it....but I suppose they are. They're not Rabands, but they work pretty well." She grins knowing that Harper is too young to have been a part of the Raband craze, but she knows that the others will get it........well, the others from _earth_ anyway.

Harper only stares at Elizabeth as she tries to hold on to the other glasses as she walks. "Whatever floats your boat."

Elizabeth chuckles, then gives Harper a fond look. "You know, Harper, I'm really going to miss having you on my ship."

Harper claps her hands together as she still holds onto the glasses. "Well I could stay for awhile with you on the ship."

Michael looked at Teyla as he handed her son back to her. "Here you go son back to your mother. I'll deal with you later." He states as he looks at Teyla as he swifts his hand across her shoulder. He then goes into his lab and starts on his project.

Teyla sighs with relief but concern still on her face for her friend, Netia. She cradles Tagan close soothing his whimpers. She hoped her friends from Atlantis arrived very soon before it was too late for Netia.

Elizabeth smiles sadly, "Sweetie, there is nothing that I would like more, but they need you on Atlantis.......besides, you'd miss Ronon too much!" She tries to be light hearted, but finds it hard. She looks away to hide any sadness that might be showing on her face.

She suddenly grins as she looks at the group on the other side of the room. There is a mischievous glint in her eye as she turns to Harper, "Nobody has noticed us yet, Harper........we could have some fun with the PCDs."

Harper smiled knowing she wished she had to choose between staying with Elizabeth and not seeing any of her friends again. _This is what Elizabeth must feel._ Harper snaps out of her thought and nods to Elizabeth. "Sure that sounds great."

Elizabeth grins wickedly and pulls two PCDs from the box at the top of her stack. She hands one to Harper, then puts one on herself, setting her stack of containers quietly down by a wall, a motioning for Harper to do the same.

She activates her PCD and Harper does the same. She leans over and whispers, "Remember to keep those glasses on, or you won't be able to see me." The young woman nods, and they both begin to sneak towards the unsuspecting group.

The two women stealthily approach Harper's "brothers", each one then bending down at their feet. Elizabeth begins to untie Lorne's bootlaces, and Harper does the same with Rodney's. They then tie the laces together, and stand up, not alerting either man in anyway. Elizabeth grins and nods to Harper.

Harper walks up to Rodney and starts to whisper in his ear. "That hot replicator is checking you out." Rodney turns and looks at the girl crew member who was in the room and fixes his jacket up as he starts to walk up to her. He falls flat on his face as Lorne gets drugged down with him. Rodney looks at Lorne. "Get off me!" Lorne gets up only to fall again because Rodney moved his leg. Rodney seems that they are tied together and looks at the girl who is now laughing. _Man there's no chance she wants me now. _He looks up. "Who did this?"

Harper starts laughing knowing she can't hold it in and looks at Elizabeth giving her the thumbs up sign.

Elizabeth starts laughing too, and knows that their cover is now blown, so she taps her PCD and uncloaks. Harper does the same one second later. Elizabeth crosses her arms, but cannot hide the humor on her face. "Now boys, are you still fooling around?"

"You!" Rodney points to Harper with anger in his face. "And you!" He now points at Weir. "Which one of you planned this?"

Lorne starts to laugh as he unties himself from Rodney and helps him up. "Does it matter it was funny."

Rodney looks at Elizabeth and hugs her. "This is for not letting me get killed yet."

Elizabeth grin's at Lorne's comment, "I'm glad you can be a good sport, Major."

She is about to say something else, but is grabbed by Rodney. She is startled by the hug - this was not a reaction she was expecting. She looks at the others with confusion, but then puts her arms around him. "Um.......you're welcome, I suppose."

Rodney lets go on her. "Well your crew seems to hate me and with my comment about you and John I'm surprised that no one killed me yet."

Harper rolls her eyes as she picks up the boxes that Elizabeth and her set down and handed them to Lorne who started to hand them out.

Elizabeth smiles gently, "My crew doesn't hate you, Rodney.......they're just very protective of me." She pats him on the shoulder, "It would take a really good reason for them to hurt you.......so don't give them one, okay?"

Rodney looks at her. "Does that mean I can't ask one out on a date? That girl over there was checking me out."

Elizabeth glances towards the Asuran he is referring to, and smiles. "Asurans don't really _check anyone out_, Rodney." She manages to keep a straight face despite Harper's giggles, "But if you wish to talk to her when we get back from the mission, by all means, do so."

Rodney puts a hand on his chin thinking about that idea and then looks at Elizabeth. "Maybe but Carter will be there and she is so in love with me. I couldn't do that to her."

Elizabeth hears John burst out laughing at that comment, but she doesn't look at him for fear of bursting into laughter herself. "Ah........no comment on that Rodney."

She looks at the group, "Is everyone ready?"

Rodney looks around at the group who are all snickering. "What she does! Ask her!"

Harper and Lorne nod to Elizabeth as they start to get out their weapons. Harper tries to take one of the guns laid on the table but Lorne grabs it and hands her a knife. "You'll be in a jumper you don't need a gun."

Elizabeth looks at Lorne, "You of all people know that anything could happen down there, Major. We _all_ need to be prepared, so give her back the gun."

Lorne rolled his eyes and did what he was told and handed Harper a gun. Harper grabbed it and smiled. "Thank you Lorne."

"Let's start with some the unaffected DNA first and see if we can transform it to get it to work as an anti-Wraith DNA virus so to speak...reversing the process..." Carson says.

Carson takes the samples Caylon hands him and prepares to begin the arduous task of splicing. Raena and Caylon also assume their own workstations to begin the same tedious job.

Caylon and Raena both nod and they all return to the lab. All three are very focused as they begin their work.

As the others have been bantering, Sheppard has been running over the plan in his head. Satisfied with it, he turns his attention to the others in time to hear Elizabeth say "We've reached the planet." Sheppard catches her eye and she nods to let him know that everyone is ready. "Alright, everyone, listen up..." The room falls silent as Sheppard speaks. "You all know your positions. Stay with your teams at all times...no heroics." He says this more so to the non-military members of the party, specifically eyeing Harper when he says it. "Got it?" Everyone nods in agreement. "Okay, teams Alpha and Charlie you're in jumper one with me. Beta...in jumper three with Lorne and Elizabeth. Let's load up and get this rescue mission started." With that, the party breaks into two groups and loads into the jumpers. After running the pre-flight checks, the two jumpers lift off from the jumper bay of Elizabeth's ship and head down to the planet.

Lorne and Harper got into jumper 3 and started off following behind Sheppard's jumper. Lorne flicked his ear piece to contact the Alpha team. "Whenever you are ready to land sir. We have your back. Weapons are already in target."

Rodney sat in a chair trying to figure out if he could device Teyla from air but no such luck.

Sheppard hits his ear piece to respond. "Here we go then."

Lorne watches as Sheppard and his team make their way down to the planet. Waiting for any signs of trouble.

Meanwhile Michael was in his lab working on his project. He was heavily into it and his guards were around the areas where they thought the girls might escape from.

Rodney looked at Sheppard. "I can't detect Teyla from this device anymore its dead. We will have to do this on foot. I can try to configure the beam technology Elizabeth gave us but it will take some time for that."

Elizabeth nods and heads into her jumper. Nalu sits in the pilot's seat and powers up the jumper. Lorne takes the co-pilot's seat, with Elizabeth directly behind him and Harper across from her. Elizabeth takes a seat, then looks at Nalu, "Nalu, stay cloaked until John gives the order. We don't want them to know we're there before he's ready." Nalu nods, and guides the jumper out of the bay close behind the Atlantis jumper.

In the lab Carson throws up his arms in frustration, "Ach, this is much harder than I thought it was going to be." He turns to Raena and Caylon who are regarding his outburst with a look of interest.  
"Any luck?"

Caylon shakes his head slightly, "Very little, I'm afraid, Doctor. It took us some time just to discover what we have shown you thus far." Raena nods at that, but says, "I am confident that our combined efforts will be successful, however."

Raena's console suddenly beeps, and she looks down. "Interesting....."

Carson looks up at Raena, "What's interesting?"

Raena motions him over, "Take a look at this, Doctor."

Carson frowns, "Aye...I see what you mean...what do you make of it?"

Raena looks at Carson as Caylon joins them at the console. "I am not quite sure. Have you seen anything like this in your retro-virus research?"

Carson studies the DNA sample again...closer this time. "Actually..." he says, "I have." He straightens up and looks at Caylon and Raena...and struggles from cracking a grin. "We call it dust."

Caylon and Raena exchange a look.

"Your glass tray is dirty..." He explains...somehow managing to keep a straight face.

Keller slung the bag over her shoulders heading off with the Alpha team. She jogged up to Ronon. "John said to stick with you. I'll try not to get in your way." She tried a smile.

Ronon glanced at Keller, a slight smile on his face. "Just stay behind me and we won't have a problem."

"I can do that," Keller replies.

Harper looks at Elizabeth as she then turns back to her work station as Lorne tries to see if he can find any trouble.

Caylon and Raena look at each other, and then Caylon looks at Carson. "That would be quite impossible, Doctor. All of our tools are kept completely sanitary." He thinks for a moment, "Unless it came from the specimen itself." A thought occurs to him, and he glances at Raena then back to Carson.

"Correct me if I am wrong, but dust is just a broad term for dry particles. It is the substance to which something, such as a dead human body, is ultimately reduced by disintegration or decay." Excitement begins to build in his face and he looks at Carson, "This may actually work in our favor."

Carson frowned...a bit confused, "I'm afraid I can't say I know what you mean."

Caylon touches a few controls, deep in thought. He looks up when he hears Carson's statement and explains, "As you know, once death occurs, human decomposition takes place in four stages: autolysis, putrefaction, decay, and diagenesis - or in simpler terms: fresh, bloat, decay, and dry. In the first stage of decomposition, the process is limited to the production of vapors. In the second stage, liquid materials form and the flesh begins to decompose, and so on......."

"There are, of course, environmental influences that will affect decomposition, but the process of tissue breakdown normally takes from _several days_ to _years_. This specimen has already reached the diagenesis stage - in only a matter of _hours_! This sample was taken from the body almost immediately after we recovered it - which was only hours after the attack, in which they died. It has been carefully preserved since that time and could not have decayed further. That being the case, it should only be in the earliest of the _fresh stage_. It should not have even yet progressed to the_ putrefaction_ stage, let alone already reach _diagenesis_."

Caylon looks at Raena, "This was taken from the brain tissue, correct?" When Raena nods, he returns his attention to Carson. "The Wraith DNA appears to be breaking down the brain cells of the hybrids, and I believe that Michael's attempts to control their minds is responsible for it. No doubt this is not a side-effect that he anticipated."

He looks down at the screen again, "The speed with which Michael's virus is breaking down the host cells works in our favor, in that I believe - now that I understand what it is doing - we will be able to create an anti-virus that works just as quickly to repair that damage. However, it is also a concern to me - I have no way of knowing how much damage has already occurred in each hybrid, nor do I know how much more will have occurred by the time we are able to successfully create an anti-virus."

He looks up sadly, "Some may already be past helping."

Carson nodded in response, "Aye, but we can try to help as many as possible! Now, how should we start? As I feel you are really onto something here?"

Caylon touches some controls and studies the screen before replying, "The brain cells appear to be the only cells that are degrading, so I believe we should focus on targeting them first." He looks up, "I believe it would also be wise to include something in the anti-virus that would inhibit Michael's mental interference while repairing the cells."

Carson nods and studies the display closely. "Maybe," he says thoughtfully. "We could incorporate nanites to counterattack mental interference and also help with the rebuilding and repairing of the cells. And then program the nanites to render themselves inert when they have finished their task. What do you think?"

Sheppard kept his eyes on the screen in front of him as he piloted the puddle jumper. "We don't have that much time Rodney." He pulled up the HUD and scanned for any life signs. A large number of dots appear on the screen, some of them more scattered than others. "That's where we need to go." Sheppard remarks as he points to a clearing next to the largest concentration of dots. Tapping his earpiece, he calls jumper 3. "Lorne, we're going to set down in a clearing east of the largest number of life signs."

Lorne taps his ear piece. "Ok stay safe sir."

Rodney looks at Sheppard. "Are you sure you don't want to be in Mensa. It's fun."

Sheppard shoots Rodney a look. "Yeah, I'm sure." To himself, Sheppard thinks..."That was random." Hearing Lorne's response, Sheppard replies..."Will do." At that, Sheppard takes the jumper to a lower altitude to prepare for a landing.

Rodney then takes his gun and puts it in his belt then looks over at Ronon and Keller. "Ronon take care of Keller will ya. I have a date with her when we get back and well I would hate if something were to happen."

Ronon just stares back at Rodney before nodding his head slightly.

Rodney rolls his eyes. "What you don't believe me! Come on! Give me some credit here."

Sheppard looks at Rodney. "I think he was agreeing to protect Keller, Rodney." He glances back at Ronon who has a smile on his face. "Yep."

"Oh," Rodney stated as he lowered his head to the floor.

Keller shook her head and began checking out her sidearm. She had been taught how to handle a gun but only used it at practice. She just hoped when the time came she could aim just as well as she did out in the field.

Rodney looked at Keller and her side arm. "Woh! Don't shoot!"

Keller let out a sly smile. "Don't worry Rodney I'd probably miss any major organs but I'm guessing you could call your balls major."

Rodney glared at Keller. "Fine see if I come to you as my doctor from here on out."

"I took an oath to do no harm but if I don't know about it I should be just fine so fine next time you get a splinter just deal with it." Keller smiled.

Rodney looked hurt and shocked at the same time. "Fine you can be my doctor just to let you know I'm not happy about it." He rolled his eyes as he got ready to look over the display panels as Sheppard and Ronon got ready to scope the area out.

Keller held in a laugh at the child like ways of the man she had just agreed to go out on a date with.

Raena smiles, "That was my thought exactly, Dr. Beckett."

Caylon nods, "Yes, I believe that nanites are the only way that we will be able to accomplish what needs to be done."

He glances at Raena, who nods, then turns back to Carson. "Caylon has extensive knowledge of the workings of a great many species, but _I_ have an extensive knowledge of the workings of _our_ species - in particular, the intricacies of our nanites." She smiles, "Programming the nanites will not be difficult." Her smile fades slightly, "Creating the anti-virus will be."

Her smile returns as she looks into Carson's eyes. _I am pleased that not only have you accepted having nanites in yourself, but that that acceptance has led you to suggest using them to help others. I have no doubt that this will also please Cmdr. Weir._

Carson smiles at her words and hopes against hope that his cheeks aren't flushing...although...the fact that they feel rather warm is a clue that they probably are. "You're very kind," he responds. "I'm afraid the doctor in me will do just about anything to help people."

He stretches his arms over his head, "Shall we start on the anti-virus?"

Both the Asurans nod, and return to their individual consoles. Caylon touches his screen, then looks at Carson. "I have transferred the rate of brain cell degeneration to your console. I believe that understanding the rapidity of the virus will help us in creating the anti-virus."

"Aye!" Carson nods in agreement.

They work quietly on their consoles for a time, all deeply focused. Caylon looks up from his console briefly, and notices a strange expression on Raena's face. "Raena? What is it?"

She looks up, startled from her thoughts. "I am not quite sure." She looks at Carson as he walks over to her, "What do you make of this, Dr. Beckett?"

"There's the clearing." Sheppard says suddenly. "I'm going to set her down closer to the tree line."

Sheppard checks his weapon and looks over at Ronon. "You ready?" Ronon raises an eyebrow as he switches his gun's setting to kill. "Yep." Nodding, Sheppard shifts his gaze to Rodney and Keller. "We're heading out. If we're not back in 30 minutes, take the jumper to the rendezvous point and wait for Lorne."

Rodney nods to Sheppard. "Got ya."

With that, Sheppard looks at Ronon and motions with his head to move out. Just before they exit the jumper, Sheppard stops and taps the radio in his ear. "Lorne, we're going to scout the perimeter. I want complete radio silence from this point on. Okay?"

Lorne taps his radio twice telling Sheppard he understands. Atlantis had so many codes Lorne learned them all in a week before leaving.

Sheppard taps his radio once in reply and turns to Ronon. "Let's go." Looking back at Rodney, he says..."30 minutes." With that, Sheppard and Ronon leave the jumper to begin their scouting mission.

After a 10 minute trek through the woods, Sheppard and Ronon come upon a one-story complex consisting of four inter-connected buildings. "This should be fun." Sheppard remarks sarcastically as he takes in the complex. He pulls out his binoculars to survey the area. "Looks like there are two guards at every door. Question is, which door leads to Teyla and the others?" Ronon smiles slightly. "You'll just have to find out." "That's exactly what I was thinking." With that, the two men circle around to the back of the complex, being sure not to alert the guards to their presence. As soon as they settle into their hiding spot, Sheppard notices that the door to one of the buildings is built differently than the others. Tapping Ronon on the arm, he hands over his binoculars and points. "See that?" Ronon grunts. "See what?" Sheppard rolls his eyes as he takes the binoculars back from Ronon. "Let's head back to the jumper and I'll explain there." Quickly, the two of them double back and make their way back to the jumper.

Rodney was watching Keller as Sheppard and Ronon came back. He looks at the men. "I guess we are ready?" Sheppard nods.

A couple minutes later Rodney was with Sheppard walking to their spot. "Do you know what room she is in?"

Keller swung on her bag. "Tell me what to do and I'll do it."

Sheppard shakes his head. "We didn't get to go in. The lock on the door is more complicated than the others and the door itself is set into the walls." He lets out a sigh and scratches his head. "We'll just have to do it the hard way."

While Sheppard and Rodney talk, Ronon and Keller follow closely behind. "Are you ready for this?" Ronon asks Keller as he glances over at her.

Keller let go of a breath she didn't know she was holding. "Yes." she shook her head erratically.

Ronon's eyes gleam with a smile. "We'll make a soldier out of you yet."

She let out a small laugh. "Oh I think I'll just stick with the infirmary after this although a couple of lessons in how to fight wouldn't be so bad. I guess."

A small smile appears on Ronon's face. "Whenever you're ready..."

"After this is over I think I'll be ready for anything. I say we go find Teyla and kick some butt."

Ronon lets out a laugh at Keller's enthusiasm. Pulling out his gun, he gives it a good twirl and sets it back in its holster. "I'm ready."

"Good then let's go kick some Wraith butt." Keller felt at ease knowing Ronon would protect her.

Ronon just smiles and shakes his head. "Women..."

"Make your life complete. Right?" She eyed him daring him to saying anything. "Needles just remember needles."

Rodney looks at John. "Wait, you mean you want me to pick a lock?" I can't do that."

Sheppard shoots Rodney a look. "Don't worry, McKay. All we have to do is wait for Lorne and Elizabeth to make some noise and the door will be opened for us."

Rodney smiles at him. "Ah yes well I hope it's that easy."

Keller shot Rodney a look. "Needles."

Rodney looks at Keller as the guards pass them. He then goes off with Sheppard.

Lorne started up the weapons and looks at Elizabeth. "Let's hope this works." He states as he blasted the drones out of the jumper and they head for a small building that Sheppard had stated was a target.

With the blast making the ground shake Michael ran out to his men looking angry. "What are you doing just standing there? Go now!" He yelled as his men ran past the hall Teyla was in to the door that Sheppard and his team was waiting on the other side of. The men opened the door and saw that no people were around so they ran off to the direction the blast came from as Lorne blasted some more of the targeted area. Michael had thought nothing of this and went back to his lab knowing very well these men could take care of the problem.

As Michael's men rush out of the building, Sheppard deftly sticks his boot in the doorway to keep it from closing. "Good thing Elizabeth had these PCDs." He thinks to himself as he motions for his team to enter. Once his team is inside, Sheppard takes one last look in Ronon's and Keller's direction before letting the door slide shut. Glancing around, Sheppard taps his radio once to let Lorne and Ronon know that his team is inside the complex.

"They're in." Ronon says with a glance at Keller as he hears the signal.

Keller began to pray as she moved with him. No one could get hurt on this expedition. "Where do we go from here?"

Rodney looks and watches Sheppard looks around the room making sure no one was coming when Rodney gets out his device and looks for 3 live signs together. The device was still not working to its fullest but he did notice 3 people all together in the south corner of the building. He hands the device to Sheppard to take look to see where they will be going.

Lorne smiles and turns to Elizabeth and Harper. "They are in now all we need to do is keep the wraith away from that tower." He pointed to the one building that was quite larger than the others.

Harper looks at the weapons screen. "We have enough for another round in a bit."

Hearing the commotion and the quick footsteps outside her door, Teyla knew something unexpected was happening. She hoped and prayed that Netia was ok and that Michael was not hurting her. She could hear the sound of P-90 fire and knew the Atlantis team and finally come. She begin yelling, "John....John!"

Elizabeth nods, seeing John and Rodney's life signs on the jumper's detector. "There are three life signs not too far from their position; they are heading towards them." She looks at Lorne, "Let's hope they are Teyla, her son, and Netia."

She then turns to Nalu. "You know what to do, Nalu." The Asuran nods, and the jumper uncloaks after one of the hybrid's shot barely misses it. Elizabeth explains to Harper, "They were shooting blind, but we want them to think that one of their shots caused our cloak to fail so they will follow us without suspecting anything."

She smiles as the girl nods, but notices that she still looks a little uneasy. "Don't worry, Harper, Nalu is one of the best pilots in three galaxies. They won't be able to shoot us down...or even damage us, for that matter."

Harper smiles at Elizabeth and then looks at Nalu hoping he could fly the jumper.

Michael's men ran around on the ground shooting up in the air where they saw the jumper appear. "Keep shooting!" one of the men stated as another one ran to get into a dart.

Sheppard takes the life-signs detector from Rodney and looks at the screen. Handing the detector back to Rodney, Sheppard motions for his team to deactivate the PCDs and head in the direction of the three life signs. Cautiously, they move through the building.

Rodney points to the way where Teyla should be but they stop and see two wraith guards standing next to the door going into the room they needed to get into.

Sheppard waves his team back into the shadows before the Wraith guards notice them. Pointing at the life-signs detector, Sheppard shoots Rodney a "What happened?" look.

Rodney glares at him and rolls his eyes as he starts choking himself and looking at the guards knowing Sheppard wouldn't get what he was saying anyways.

Sheppard glares at Rodney for a moment before shifting his gaze to the other members of the team. Using his free hand, Sheppard signs to his men to fan out and open fire on the Wraith guards on his mark. He takes a deep breath and steps out of the shadows so that the Wraith will see him. "Hi ya fellas."

Ronon and Keller are outside of the complex shooting any soldiers that come out of the buildings.

More and more Wraith soldiers pour from the complex. Popping up from his spot behind a ridge, Ronon takes aim and fires off a couple of rounds before ducking back down. Ronon glances over at Keller as he checks his weapon. "How are you doing' on ammo?"

"Running low." Keller emptied her clip replacing it with another shooting at the Wraith that just seemed to pour from everywhere. She took a breath moved and took aim firing.

Reaching behind his back, Ronon pulls out an extra clip from his back pocket. "Here!" He yells as he tosses the extra clip to Keller. "That's the last clip!"

Keller emptied her last clip clicking in Ronon's. "If we don't get a miracle soon it won't matter." She was a doctor for cryin' out loud not a soldier. But she'd be dammed if she didn't do her best to fight.

Ronon nods at Keller's statement as he takes aim at another Wraith hybrid. "Now would be a good time for reinforcements." He thinks to himself.

One wraith guard jumps on Sheppard trying to rip him to pieces as Rodney shoots another guard that is coming up to him. "They are surrounding us!"

"Now!" Sheppard yells as he struggles to throw the Wraith guard off of him. The sound of P-90 fire explodes throughout the room as Sheppard's team opens fire on the incoming Wraith soldiers.

Rodney starts shooting around really not getting any wraiths. The guard on Sheppard gets thrown off and lands on the floor exposing his keys to the door. He looks up and tries to grab them.

Elizabeth is monitoring the life signs detector, when she suddenly stops and tilts her head slightly. Her eyes narrow and she turns to Lorne. "One of my crew that is with John has just communicated to me that they have engaged some hybrids outside of what they believe to be Teyla's cell. The team outside of the facility has also been engaged, so our distraction is no longer of use."

She turns to Nalu, "Nalu, recloak and head back. We need to cover them."

The Wraith guard twists out of McKay's reach just as he grabs for the keys. Sheppard quickly raises his gun and pulls the trigger. As the Wraith falls, Sheppard snatches the keys off of its belt and jerks his head in the direction of the door. "Let's move!"

Lorne nods. "Well I was hoping to get some more shots in but I guess I can wait for that later on."

Rodney looks around at the 12 dead Wraith that had come to attack them. "Wow Sheppard how many did you take out?"

Sheppard raises an unamused eyebrow at Rodney. "Wanna pick up the pace Rodney?" With that, Sheppard jogs over to the door and uses the newly confiscated keys to unlock it. He pushes the door open to see that there are two rows of cells lined up on either wall. "Teyla?!"

Elizabeth suddenly looks at Lorne. "Ronon and his team are running low on ammunition." She turns to her pilot, "Nalu, head to their position; we need to take out the hybrids that are attacking them.....but do not uncloak."

She turns to Harper, "They are going to need more ammunition, Harper. Once we subdue the hybrids that are currently attacking them, we need to resupply the team's ammunition by dropping some out of the back hatch. We will need to do it quickly so that the hatch is only open very briefly....are you ready for this?"

Harper nods and jumps out of her seat. "I'm ready." She states grabbing more ammo and heading for the back of the jumper. "Tell me when you are ready."

Nalu expertly maneuvers the jumper and quickly takes out the hybrids attacking Ronon's team. He moves the jumper to hover directly over Ronon's position, and touches a control to open the back hatch.

Elizabeth hears the hatch opening and stands up, "Oh and, Harper, make sure that you strap in before...." She turns toward the hatch, her sentence dying in her throat. "Harper?????"

Harper with the ammo in her hands falls out of the jumper landing on the box of ammo and a dead wraith. She looks up to the jumper then to Ronon and Keller. "Hey guys how's it going?"

Keller watched the enemy ships blow up then look to her friend who was laying on a wraith. "Harper!" Keller kept her gun up and held out her hand to her friend. "You always do make an entrance."

Harper grabs Keller's hand and gets up. "Thanks I need to make my presence known."

Lorne looks at Elizabeth and smirks. "She isn't the brightest is she?"

Ronon's eyes light up in semi-amusement at Harper's little gymnastic trick. "It's going." He says with a shrug as he shoots yet another Wraith warrior.

Elizabeth shakes her head at Lorne as she quickly straps in, then leans out of the hatch, "She's actually the brightest young woman I have ever met, but in this particular case....I'm going to have to go with no."

She looks down at Harper who is awkwardly strewn below the jumper, and actually has to stifle laughter at the site. "Harper, are you alright?"

Harper looks at the dead wraith underneath her and slowly stands up and looks up at Elizabeth. "Just peachy! Might as well throw the other ammo down here since I'm here and all."

Elizabeth shakes her head again, and turns to take the remaining ammo from Lorne. She turns back and drops it to the ground. "Congratulations, Harper.....you've just earned yourself a spot on Ronon's team." She smirks, "You're going to have to explain this one to your uncle, though."

She then gives Ronon a mischievous look, "Good luck, Ronon." With that, she leans back into the jumper and the hatch closes, leaving Harper staring up at nothing.

Ronon smiles up at Elizabeth and returns the look. "Same to you."

Harper looks back to Ronon and Keller only smiling.

Lorne looks at Elizabeth. "Good call. Make Ronon and Keller deal with her wanting to fight. So have you been fighting since you been gone? Maybe you need someone to help you fight whatever you guys are fighting."

Elizabeth grins as she removes the strap. "Yes, and I'm sure that John is going to be SO happy to see her down there, too!"

Her smile fades at Lorne's question. She heads back to the front of the jumper as they move away from the ground team and takes a seat before answering, "Yes, I've been fighting.....in fact I don't think I've ever _stopped_ fighting."

She looks at him, "Our enemies are the same as Atlantis - the Wraith." There is sadness in her eyes as she continues, "While I would, of course, welcome your help....your life is in Atlantis. You're needed there, and the City shouldn't lose another of its people." She smiles, although the smile doesn't reach her eyes. "Thank you for offering, though, Major."

Lorne smiles at her statement. "I guess wanted to let you know you don't have to be alone out here."

Harper smiles and nods. "That's good." She states as she fires a gun at a wraith coming their way. "How many does Michael have?"

"A lot." Ronon says simply.

Harper looks at Ronon. "Lucky I am here. I can do a lot."

Rodney nods as he then turns to the women and hands each a PCD'S. "This will make it easier for us to get out of here. Plus that means I won't have to try to kill any wraith."

Ronon just shakes his head as they continue to fight. "I bet."

Rodney looks at the team. "Okay guys let's move out." He states as they all put the cloaks on.

Harper looks at Ronon as a Wraith comes up from behind her. She tosses herself backwards knocking him out of place and then double kicks him on the ground shooting him. She then sees foot prints in the dirt and no one around them. "I think they found Teyla." Pointing to the foot prints.

Sheppard stands at the doorway waiting for Teyla to respond to his call. As he looks around the room, he hears a soft cry from the farthest cell to the left. "Tagan." He whispers to himself, rushing to the cell. He finds Teyla holding Tagan in her arms trying to calm the little boy down, Netia in the cell next to hers. Without a word, Sheppard swiftly unlocks each of their doors and motions them toward the exit. "We have to hurry. Our guys can't keep this up very much longer." Sheppard replies noticing the inquisitive look on Teyla's and Netia's faces.

Teyla nods her head sighing in relief. Netia and Teyla, holding Tagan, follow Sheppard outside of the cell.

Rodney sees Teyla, Tagan and Netia coming out and he runs and hugs them. "Thank God you are ok." Rodney now looks at Sheppard. "I can only guess what you are going to do now."

"Get them to the jumper." Sheppard replies with an air of finality.

Teyla grabs John's arm before he can leave. "John, don't forget your promise." Before he can respond, Netia collapses. Teyla is unable to catch her since she is carrying her son. "Netia...Netia!"

Sheppard frowns down at Netia's unconscious form. Kneeling down, Sheppard gently picks up Netia and carries her over to one of his men. "Johnston...take her." The soldier drops his P-90 by his side as Sheppard places Netia in his arms. He turns back to Rodney and nods. "Go. I'll be there as soon as I take care of something."

Teyla looks back at John and states, "John, be careful."

Sheppard nods reassuringly to Teyla before heading off to track down Michael.

Elizabeth and Lorne continued to provide cover when Elizabeth suddenly turns to Lorne with a smile. "They found them, Major! They are on their way out."

Lorne smiles and claps his hands together. "Great I say we blast these suckers then."

Teyla follows Johnston, carrying Netia, and Rodney back to the jumper to wait for Sheppard to return.

Rodney uncloaks and sees Harper, Ronon and Keller. "Keller we need you come back with us to the jumper Netia fainted." Keller follows them to John's jumper and Rodney starts it up flying to Elizabeth's ship. "Teyla are you okay?"

"Rodney, I am fine," Teyla replies caressing Tagan who is sleeping.

Harper looks at Ronon as the team leaves. "Looks like its just us."

Ronon looks at Harper with raised eyebrow. Tapping his radio, Ronon says "You forgot somebody McKay."

Michael sat in his lab working on yet another virus he had created. _This one has to be perfect._ He looks up and drops his test tube shattering on the floor. "Sheppard."

"Hello Michael." Sheppard says flatly as he steps further into the room. "You've been busy."

Michael smirks. "Making viruses killing people and you?"

Elizabeth smiles, "Agreed." She then turns to the pilot, "Nalu, John is still in the building and Ronon and Harper are still on the ground, and we need to make sure that they all remain safe, so stay in this area so we can continue to provide cover fire."

She returns her gaze to Lorne, "Major, we need to be prepared to pick the three of them up quickly as soon as John comes out, so Nalu isn't going to land.....he's just going to get as close to the ground as possible so that they can jump in."

Lorne nods and gets up from his seat. "I'll make a nice tied rope for them to get up easier." He then grabs some rope from the storage.

Elizabeth turns to Lorne and says in a mock stern voice, "Do I need to remind _you_ to strap in, Major?"

Lorne chuckled. "Ha don't worry about me Dr. Weir." He states as he fixes up the rope.

Rodney taps his ear piece again. "No she asked to stay plus you might need help out there big guy. See you soon." He then turns to Teyla. "How's Tagan?"

Teyla smiles at Rodney, "He is sleeping. Thank you for your concern." The smile fades followed by concern on her face. "Can you track Col. Sheppard?"

Rodney drives the jumper into the ship. "Michael didn't do anything to him did he? Why am I the only person here that can fly this thing. I suck at this. I'm worse then Carson. No we cant the devices are broken. thats why we are on a Asurans space ship."

"Michael did not harm him. You are doing just fine, Rodney," Teyla replies. She looks back toward Netia who is still unconscious, "Dr. Keller, is she going to be ok?"

Netia couldn't see at first, her eyes were hazy. As they adjusted she could see a dark figure. Her eyesight still blurry, she tried to reach out to touch it. She tried to talk, the words were stuck, frozen. The world spun as it went dark again.

Keller opened Netia eye's shinning her light in them. She flipped off her bag getting out her stethescope placing it to Netia's heart. "Ok she's in shock." The needle she had prepared shoting it into Netia's arm. "Come on Netia snap out of it." She wrapped her in a blanket.

Teyla eyes widen at the concern she reads from Jennifer's face.

Netia could hear a familar voice above her worry, "Why is this happening? She was just fine while we were locked up in that cell". She could hear more mumbling, but couldn't move. The cold, small pinch shot through Netia's arm as she gave a grunt of discomfort.

At hearing Rodney's response, Ronon turns angry eyes on Harper. "I don't NEED help."

Rodney only stops contact with Ronon.

Harper looks at Ronon. "No one said you needed help."

Ronon narrows his eyes at Harper. "You're not staying down here."

Harper looked at him. "Where do you want me to go? The Sky? They already left!"

"That's not the only jumper around here." Ronon remarks somewhat annoyed.

Harper shakes her head as she takes down a wraith. "Do you want me to fly up to Lorne's then?"

Ronon rolls his eyes at Harper before tapping his radio again. "Lorne, come in."

Lorne sets down the rope and taps his ear. "Yes Ronon. How's the fight?"

Ronon casually shoots a Wraith hybrid without looking away from Harper. "Come get Harper."

Harper rolls her eyes at Ronon. "Ronon!" She was starting to get ticked off at her boyfriend.  
Lorne smiles. "Sorry can't trying to make a rope for you guys to climb up fast when Sheppard returns."

"I don't want her to be down here Lorne." Ronon states angrily, ignoring Harper.

Lorne chuckles. "Cheer up buddy it will all be over soon. Lorne out." He taps his radio off and finishes up the rope looking at Elizabeth. "Lovers corral."

Elizabeth shakes her head and laughs quietly. "They'll get over it, and Harper can actually be a great help.....when she's not falling out of jumpers that is."

Lorne smiles. "Remind me not to get a girlfriend while defending the world."

Ronon turns his gaze on Harper as Lorne cuts off communication. He lets out a frustrated sigh. "Why didn't you go with McKay and the others?!"

Harper shakes her hand and glares at Ronon. "I couldn't just leave you by yourself. You would be half dead by the time Sheppard comes back." She knew that Ronon would hate not being able to kill all the hybrids by himself but she didn't want to admit that she was always worried by his heroic acts. Sure she did know that Ronon was well Ronon way before she even started to like him like that.

"I'd rather be half dead than see you get hurt." Ronon fires back, obviously agitated with the situation. "Sheppard had you on the jumper team for a REASON, Harper."

"Just because you two want to protect me so damn hard doesn't mean I can't help." She then shoots two Wraith coming up to them. "Plus I like killing these things. If you have a problem with everything I do maybe we shouldn't even be in a relationship."

Not responding to Harper's statement, Ronon takes aim and fires off a few shots, killing the Wraith that had come up behind her. "Don't complicate this, Harper." Ronon says as he finally meets her gaze.

Sheppard shrugs as he moves to face Michael. "The usual...saving the galaxy from guys like you."

Michael chuckles. "How is that working out for you?"

Pulling his gun out of its holster, Sheppard takes aim at Michael. "I'd say it's working quite well actually."

Michael rolls his eyes as he whips around Sheppard tossing his gun far away. "If we are going to fight let it be hand to hand." He then turns and his eyes staying on John. "What do you say John?' He states pulling his fists up.

Sheppard stares at Michael intently for a moment. "Your funeral."

Michael chuckles as he punches Sheppard's cheek. "I say it will be yours."

Sheppard stumbles back from Michael's blow. Placing his finger on his lip, Sheppard draws it back to see blood. "Not if you keep fighting like that." He remarks straightening up.

Michael runs and tackles John down to the ground but John pushes him backwards. Michael now on the ground jumps back up and smirks. "That's all you got." He states as he punches John's chest as John grabs his arm.

Sheppard grabs Michael's arm and twists it behind his back. "I'm just getting started."

Michael smiles as he kicks Sheppard's knee and slams his hand into Sheppard's nose. He then turns around watching Sheppard in pain. Anger filled his eyes when he thought on the first time they had met and to the second time they met his anger roared!

Sheppard struggles to regain his balance as he reels from Michael's blows. "A-hole" He thinks to himself, shaking his head to clear the cobwebs. "He's better than I thought."

Michael then scratches Sheppard's cheek. "Come on where is this famous Colonel John Sheppard at? You are not him for sure."

Sheppard stares angrily at Michael for a second before charging him at full speed. He slams into Michael forcing the two of them to the floor. The two struggle on the floor for a bit, each punching and deflecting the other's blows. Finally, Sheppard is able to land a solid punch to Michael's jaw and sends him reeling into one of the lab's work stations. Test tubes full of chemicals fly onto the floor and shatter into a thousand pieces as Michael and Sheppard glare at one another.

Michael stands up and lowers his arms to his sides facing his palms outward laughing. "How dare you break my research! Now you been infected with my virus. Happy now Sheppy?" With that Michael rams Sheppard into the wall placing his hand over Sheppard's heart. "I should have done this when I was back on Atlantis." His eyes glow almost a yellow color but it was Michael's pure joy and anger over this man who turn him into this thing that will make him never stop running. Running from everything and everyone till he could be the best.

Teyla looks at Rodney with concern on her face, "Will you try to contact Col. Sheppard to see if he is ok? He has been gone for some time now." Tagan's eyes opened and he looked at his mother and smiled.

Rodney looks at Teyla. "No he is busy. He will be here." Rodney then turns around after landing the jumper into the ship then looking at Netia then to Teyla. "I thought you said he didn't do anything to you guys."

Teyla nods her head at Rodney and states, "I'm just worried about him, Rodney. After everything Michael has done, I hope he doesn't hurt him." She looks at Tagan and then down at Netia who was still unconscious. "I don't know what Michael did to her, but he did not harm myself or Tagan."

Rodney nods. "Well, don't worry. Keller will find something out soon."

"Damn right Rodney." Netia let out a grunt. "That's right come on Netia."

Caylon, Raena, and Carson are all broken from their concentration on Raena's console and look up simultaneously, all having received the communication that part of the team had returned to the ship with Teyla, Netia, and Tagan.

Raena looks at both males, "I believe that you both could be of assistance to them now.....they will need to be taken to the infirmary and given full exams."

They nod and both head out the door, Raena staying behind to continue the work on the ant-virus.

Sheppard glares at Michael as he grabs at the hand on his chest. Pushing with all of his might, Sheppard slowly breaks Michael's hold. "You're not taking me out that easily." At that, Sheppard knees Michael in the stomach, forcing him back.

Michael falls backwards and to the ground. Planning his next move he kicks Sheppard's foot making him fall down also. The tow start to fight each other while on the floor using chair's and broken pieces of glass really anything that would hurt the other. "Wanna bet?"

"Yeah." Sheppard says with determination in his eyes. Using what little momentum he has, Sheppard pushes Michael off of him and quickly rams an elbow in his face. He somewhat crawls, somewhat walks over to a standing table to gain his footing. "Time to finish this Michael."

Michael grabs something from his pocket and pulls it out. It took like a pen till Sheppard looked closer. Michael turned the switch on showing the large blade. He rams Sheppard on to the table barely fitting the man. He goes for Sheppard's shoulder.

Sheppard's eyes widen as he realizes what Michael is holding in his hand. Before he can react, Michael has him on the table and jabs the blade into his right shoulder. Pain courses through Sheppard's arm as he grabs Michael's hand and forces him back.

Michael smirks and pushes the blade deeper into Sheppard's shoulder. "How does that feel?" He backs away from Sheppard looking at him in pure amusement.

There is a sharp intake of breathe as Sheppard rolls off of the table and onto his feet. Grabbing the hilt, Sheppard grinds his teeth and slowly pulls the knife out of his shoulder. Blood seeps from the wound while Sheppard fends off a dizzy spell.

Michael rolls his eyes then stops it right on Sheppard's wound. "I can taste the blood."

Sheppard glares at Michael as he tightens his grip on the blade. Bracing himself against the pain, Sheppard races toward Michael with his knife at the ready. The force of the impact knocks Michael into the wall and Sheppard holds him there. "It's over Michael." With that, Sheppard plunges the knife into Michael's chest before he can react.

Michael's eyes stare at John. With his last breath Michael tries to get out a sentence. "Sheppard....I'm" With that Michael is dead.

Sheppard lowers his hand from the hilt of the blade, slowly moving away from Michael's lifeless body. His body aches from the exertion of the fight as his head spins from the loss of blood. He stumbles into the only remaining table and uses it to steady himself. Once his head clears a bit, Sheppard presses the button on his radio. "This is Sheppard. I'm on my way to the jumper." With that, he takes one last glance at the Wraith hybrid that has caused so many problems for his team and walks out of the lab.

Harper looks at Ronon as he points the gun to her. She can't stop shaking wondering if it was the real Ronon. Her eyes close and she hears a bang then quickly opens them to see a wraith lying on the ground dead behind her. She gazes back at him almost tearing up but she shakes it off. "Complicate this? Complicate what? You are yelling at me for staying! You're the one making this a big deal." Harper keeps ranting as a Wraith guard grabs her from behind and puts his hand on her chest. Harper looks at Ronon in shock.

Anger enters Ronon's eyes as the Wraith guard grabs Harper. Quickly, Ronon raises his gun and fires at the Wraith all the while charging toward it. As the Wraith jerks from the impact of weapon's fire, Ronon slams into it and rips it away from Harper. He shoots the Wraith a few more times for insurance, turning to Harper only after he's sure it is dead. "Are you okay?!"

Harper looks at Ronon then to her hand that she had put on her chest. She slowly moved it away seeing the blood. "I don't know."

Concern in his eyes, Ronon walks over to where Harper is now sitting. He kneels down beside her and looks at the blood on her hand and chest. "Do you feel any different?" Ronon asks, a deep frown on his face.

Harper shakes her head. "Not really." She starts to speak on how she felt different a black rope fell from the sky. Ronon and she look up to see Lorne's jumper with Lorne hanging on the rope. "You two killed all the wraith guards on the life signs detector. It's time to come up."

Harper smiles as she covers the upper part of her eyes since the sun glares right at them. "We killed everything?" Lorne nods and Harper points to her chest, "I got hurt so getting up might be a problem." She then looks to Ronon, "I can't move my left arm. it stings can you help me up?"

Ronon's frown becomes darker as he extends his hand to help Harper up. Wordlessly, Ronon takes the rope and ties it around Harper's waist. "Alright, Lorne," he says pulling on the rope as a signal. Once Harper is in the jumper, Ronon follows suit.

Lorne shuts the jumper's hatch. "Are you guys ok?" Harper nods then turns to Ronon and hugs him. "Thanks for saving me........again." She smiles and closes her eyes since the pain felt worst.

Ronon does not return Harper's smile knowing that she is in pain. "We need to get you to the infirmary." Turning to Lorne and Elizabeth, he continues. "Have you heard from Sheppard?"

Elizabeth starts to reply, but Lorne beats her to it. Lorne shakes his head. "No not yet."

Harper takes her time fixing herself into her seat. "He will be okay. I know it."

Ronon nods as he turns to look at Harper's wound. "I don't like the look of that."

Elizabeth becomes alarmed when she sees Harper's wound and rushes over to the girl's side. "What happened?"

Harper sighs in relife that her uncle is ok. She then turns back to Ronon and Elizabeth. "I'm fine its not that bad anymore."

Lorne turns to Elizabeth. "So should we leave now?"

Elizabeth reaches up and pulls down the first aid kit, beginning to treat Harper's wound. "Not bad? It's not that good either." She sighs as she gently cleans it out, then bandages it. "I'm not Carson, but this will do until we get back to the ship."

She gently places her hand on Harper's cheek, love and concern shining in her eyes. She smiles humorlessly, "Why are you Sheppards always getting yourselves hurt?"

Elizabeth is then distracted by Lorne's question, but before she can reply, John contacts them. Elizabeth's is instantly all business. "Nalu, head to the facility." Nalu nods and maneuvers the jumper to where John is just exiting and manages to lower it enough that John can just jump in with little effort.

Elizabeth's look of relief disappears when she sees the blood on John's jacket. "John! Not you too!"

Sheppard looks down at his shoulder before gazing at Elizabeth with a sheepish grin on his face. "It's nothing...just a little farewell present from Michael." His smile fades as he sees the blood on Harper's shirt. "What happened?"

As Keller cleaned up the needle wound, Netia slowly opened her eyes. The slits of light were extremely bright. "Jennifer, make this is the first and last time you stick me with those things," Netia said as she tried to stand up. However, Keller's mysteriously strong arm pushed her back down. Netia looked shocked as she wrapped herself in the blanket next to her.

"Only if you stay out of trouble," Keller responds.

"Oh, but what's the fun in that?" Netia laughs with Keller as the jumper takes off.

A smile forms on Teyla's face as Netia begins to regain consciousness. "Netia! I'm so glad you are awake. What did Michael do to you while you were in his lab?" Tagan cooed as Teyla spoke to Netia.

"I.. I don't really know. He kept talking about..." Netia froze. As Keller was about to ask what was wrong, Netia screamed out in pain. Confused, Keller tried to find the source of pain. "It's Michael." Netia felt dizzy and couldn't focus. Her breathes became short and rapid. Keller tried desperately to help Netia.

Ronon looks at the wound for another moment before meeting Harper's gaze. "This is why I didn't want you down there."

Harper looked at her wound then to Ronon smiling. "And this is why I wanted down there. What can I say; I like the action."

Ronon shakes his head, the frown returning to his face. "I'm not the one that got hurt."

Harper smiles she is now patched up and sees blood on her uncle's jacket. "I can ask you the same thing. A wraith got me. I'm fine though."

Lorne is about to speak but an annoying voice is heard in his ear. "Where are you guys?" Lorne shakes his head. "The moon. We are at the moon Rodney."

Rodney shakes his head and laughs. "Ha ha very funny. Just get up here soon ok."

Lorne smiles. "Ok McKay." He then taps his ear piece off. "McKay wants to know when we are coming." He then looks at Sheppard. "Wait did I heard a farewell present?"

Rodney walks to where the others are. "I just got a hold of Lorne. I guess they are coming very soon. Netia are you doing any better?"

Netia, after regaining her breaths, looked at Rodney and smiled as she slowly stood up. "I am doing wonderful, I just want to get back to Atlantis," Netia sighs as she plays with Tagan.

Rodney looks at her and touches her shoulder lightly then looks at his hand and pulls back. "Um don't worry the others will be coming soon."

Elizabeth crosses her arms, her gaze alternating between the two Sheppards. "I don't know what I'm going to do with you two!" She sighs, motioning for John to sit down and begins tending his wound.

Without breaking her concentration on John, she shortly replies to Lorne, "Rodney will just have to be patient."

Sheppard frowns darkly at Harper. "I thought I told you to stay in the jumper? How did you get near a Wraith?" Before Harper can respond, Lorne breaks in with his question. Nodding, Sheppard turns to face Lorne. "Let's just say that Michael won't be doing anymore experiments." At that, Sheppard sits down next to Harper to let Elizabeth tend to his wound.

Lorne grins as Harper looks at Ronon then to John then back at Ronon. "And you called me complicated."

A small smile briefly flashes onto Ronon's face. "You are. At least with Sheppard I know what I'm getting into."

Harper rolls her eyes at Ronon. "We were friends first you should have found out then."

"It's different." Ronon replies with little explanation.

A mischievous grin plays across Sheppard's face as he looks at Elizabeth. "By the way, you'll do the same thing you always do."

Elizabeth looks up from John's wound to look him in the eyes, "What's that? Grow gray hairs?" She shakes her head and returns to dressing the wound, while muttering, "Between the two of you, I'm amazed that I'm not completely gray already....especially with that swan dive Harper decided to take out of the back of the jumper....."

Sheppard immediately jerks his head around to look at his niece. "Say what?!"

Harper is about to say something to Ronon but looks at her uncle. "And you think I meant to?" She rolled her eyes. "Please." She then looks at Elizabeth somewhat angry. "Thanks for telling him Dr. Weir."

Lorne tries to hold in his chuckles but lets it out. "Sir it was pretty funny."

Elizabeth looks hurt at Harper's tone, and her use of "Dr. Weir" does not go unnoticed either. "Do you really think he wouldn't have found out? Do you see any Wraith in here to explain it??"

She then looks at John and smirks, "I wish I could say it was graceful, but......"

Sheppard shakes his head, a smile on his face. "Reminds me of when she did a backflip off of the porch when she was six."

She looks at Elizabeth. "True you got me on that one." She looks at John. "Hey not my fault someone wouldn't take me to gymnastics on time."

Sheppard raises an eyebrow. "Don't look at me. I was misinformed."

Elizabeth's face lights with amusement as she finishes bandaging John's wound. "You should hear some of the things she got into at Georgetown....." She chuckles, "I had to get her out of so many scrapes!" She smirks, "It was good practice for when I started working with her uncle....."

"I don't even want to know," Sheppard remarks, raising his hand to stop Elizabeth. "And what do you mean it was 'good practice'? I'm not that much trouble."

Elizabeth looks back at John, "I'm not even going to comment on that one......"

"He got in trouble with the law too!" She laughs shaking her head. Lorne looks at Harper. "Do we even want to know?" She shakes her head. "No."

Elizabeth suddenly turns her gaze to Harper, "I wasn't going to mention _that time_, Harper......"

Sheppard turns his gaze to Harper, serious expression on his face. "Yes, we do actually."

Elizabeth notices Harper's embarrassed expression and stops her before she can say anything.

The former leader's face is stern, and her posture is extremely reminiscent of her time as Atlantis's commander. "No, we don't. I'm sorry I even brought up Georgetown.....what happened there is between Harper and me." She turns to John, "I mean it, Sheppard."

A thought suddenly occurs to her, and she says, "What did you say about Michael, John?"

A hurt look crosses Sheppard's face followed closely by a boyish grin. The grin is quickly replaced by a questioning look at Harper and Elizabeth before Sheppard decides to let the subject drop for now. Shifting slightly in his seat, Sheppard glances over at Elizabeth. "I'll explain when we get to the ship."

Elizabeth isn't satisfied by that answer, but decides not to push it since they were almost to the ship anyway.

Lorne looks at Elizabeth somewhat hurt more like a hurt puppy that lost its bone. He looks at Sheppard trying to be funny. "You ate him didn't you?" He looks around with no responds. "What trying to be funny here people."

Harper smiles at Elizabeth and mouths thank you. "Shouldn't some one take us to the ship now?"

Elizabeth smiles at Harper, giving an almost imperceptible nod that only Harper sees. She mouths _Always_, then turns to Lorne. She manages to keep a straight face as she replies, "I'm afraid you failed, Major." There is silence for a second, and then Ronon, Harper, John, and Elizabeth all start laughing.

The laughter is interrupted by Nalu turning in his seat and saying, "We are now entering the ship, Ma'am."

Lorne shurgs and looks at them. "I thought it was funny. Just don't tell McKay."

Harper looks at Nalu. "Finally! Thank God!"

Elizabeth chuckles, "But Major......if it was funny, why couldn't we tell Rodney?"

Nalu nods at Harper, "Yes Ma'am.....the jumper will be landed in just a couple of minutes." With that, he turns back towards the front window.

Lorne looks at Elizabeth. "If he knew no one laughed right after I said it. Well I would never live it down."

Harper smiles, "Thanks Nalu!"

Elizabeth grins, "That's very true......well, _I_ won't tell him..." She glances at the others who are still chuckling, "....but I can't speak for everyone else."

Lorne smiles, "Thank you. That goes for all of you." With that they had landed in the ship.

Caylon and Carson arrive in the jumper bay just as Netia is regaining consciousness. They take a quick assessment of the situation, and herd them all to the infirmary for exams.

About 30 minutes later, Elizabeth's jumper lands in the bay. As the back hatch opens, Elizabeth c0cks her head to the side slightly. "The team is in the infirmary.....Carson and Caylon are with them." She looks at both of the Sheppards, "I let them know that the two of you are injured, and they are ready to attend to you as soon as we get to the infirmary."

She can't help but smile at John in anticipation, "I'll finally get to see Teyla again....and meet her son!"

Sheppard smiles back at Elizabeth as they head toward the infirmary. "You're gonna love him."

Elizabeth grins as she easily falls into step with John. "I'm sure I will! He's Teyla's son, after all."

Sheppard nods his head. "True." He is silent for a moment as he thinks about Teyla's reaction to seeing Elizabeth. As they round a corner, Sheppard says "She missed you a lot Elizabeth."

Once again a deep sadness flashes across Elizabeth's face, but is instantly gone...although a small amount of it remains as she replies, "I've missed her too......I've missed _all_ of you!" She looks away so that John won't see the tears that she is fighting to keep from falling. "These past couple of days have been like old times....."

She turns back once she's sure that no tears will escape, and makes a small attempt at humor. "I could do without all the near death experiences......but then it wouldn't be _exactly_ like old times then, would it?"

Sheppard sees the sadness flash across Elizabeth's face and is immediately angry with himself for bringing up the subject. He bites his lower lip trying to figure out what to say when Elizabeth speaks. A small grin on his face, Sheppard shrugs, immediately regretting it. "I guess not." comes the reply through gritted teeth.

Elizabeth notices that John has tensed up, and at first thinks her attempt at humor has fallen flat. She looks into his eyes - reading his expression - and realizes what has really made him tense up. She places her hand on his arm, and stops him. The others seem to recognize that they just need a moment, and continue on their way to the infirmary.

"John, you telling me I've been missed doesn't hurt me......quite the contrary - it actually helps to know that I haven't been forgotten." She crosses her arms and looks away again. "I'm sorry if I always seem sad.......I try not to show it......I just really miss what I can't have anymore."

Sheppard's eyes soften a bit as he looks at Elizabeth. "I know, but I still shouldn't have brought it back up." Looking down at the floor, Sheppard uses his good arm to rub the back of his neck. "Hey, but you're back now and that's all that matters. Right?"

Elizabeth looked at him, sadness still on her face. "I suppose....if you can call this..." She gestures to her ship, ".....being _back_." She sighs and crosses her arms again, looking out a window that is near where they are standing. "This is my life now, and soon you and the others will have to return to yours'.....and I'll miss all of you all over again."

See returns her gaze to John, but this time her expression is one of anger. "_If only the SGC had listened to me to about attacking the Asuran homeworld in the first place....then I wouldn't be in this position!_"

She sighs again, regaining control of her emotions - her anger melting away to be replaced by the resigned sadness that has become her usual expression. "But then all the good that I and my crews have accomplished would never have happened....so I suppose that in the grand scheme of things, it's better that it happened."

She looks out the window again, "What I've had to give up, and what I feel are basically irrelevant." She smiles a little smile, that again doesn't reach her eyes. "To quote Spock, 'The needs of the many outweigh the needs of the few.' Or in my case, the one."

She turns then, intending to resume her walk to the infirmary.

Sheppard stares at Elizabeth's back in silence for a moment not knowing how to respond. Finally, he walks up to her and briefly touches her shoulder to get her attention. He stares at the floor as he says "They're not irrelevant, Elizabeth. What happened we can't change, but that doesn't mean that you can't be happy." With that, he raises his gaze to pointedly meet hers and gives her his trademark grin before continuing on to the infirmary.

Harper and Lorne walk into the infirmary. Lorne spots Carson and walks over to him. "How are your patients Doc? Now add two more to your list."

Rodney walks over to Elizabeth as she comes into the infirmary. "Finally! So what's the damage?"

Harper tries to get up on a stretcher but with her upper body still lagging from the almost drain of her life force it was hard. She kicked the stretcher before hopping up on to it.

Keller gave a sigh and chose to help Harper, "Harper care to tell me what happened?"

Sheppard walks into the infirmary a few steps behind Elizabeth, stepping around her and Rodney to survey the group. "Looks like the gang's finally back together." He says with a smile.

Rodney shakes his head. "Ah yes nothing is more pleasing then getting the gang back together when a kidnapping is involved."

Harper smiled at Keller. "I kind got carried away from fighting with Ronon then a guard went up behind me. So much for peace and love huh?" She smiled as she felt the pain on her chest.

"Hate to break it to you but the Wraith aren't all on peace and love. Ok so what hurts? Don't even try to lie to me I see your pain."

Harper smiled and rolled her eyes at Keller. "My chest that's about it but it burns."

Keller took the scissors from the tray cutting through Harpers shirt. Pilling it away Keller saw the signs that she had been feed upon. "'That's about it?' Harper. Someone get me an alcohol swab."

Sheppard looks over to where Harper is sitting, a concerned look in his eyes. He doesn't say anything; instead, he decides to wait until Keller does a full diagnostic and then speak his mind.

Harper sighs and looks at her wound. "I didn't know that he fed. I thought Ronon got him before he had." She looks down to the ground now realizing the wraith might have feed on her and now years were down a few.

"If he didn't, then you are the luckiest woman in the universe. We'll take some blood test to determine it." Keller picked up a gaze taping it to Harper's chest. She drew some blood and handed it off to an aide. "Run this for Wraith enzymes."

Harper looked at Keller. "It was only for a second before Ronon killed that thing. If....if he did he wouldn't haven't taken much of my life right?" She sighed and now teary eyed now understanding that she would have fewer years now than before if the Wraith had fed.

Keller cupped Harper's chin in her hand. "Don't worry. We'll find out soon enough just rest ok."

Elizabeth steps into the infirmary, followed closely by John. She begins to scan the room, but pauses to answer Rodney's question, "Well, Harper decided to go sky diving, and then had a run in with a Wraith who tried to feed on her." She grins when Harper throws her a look, and continues. "John is just a bit worse for wear after his run in with Michael.....who gave him a nasty parting gift."

Elizabeth stops instantly when she feels John's hand on her shoulder. She turns and looks at him, waiting for him to say something, and smiles slightly when he finally does. "I appreciate what you're saying John......I really do, but I'll never be as happy as I was when I was in Atlantis." Warmth enters her gaze as she continues, "Still, there is a level of happiness in knowing that I'm helping to keep my family and my home safe....whether I can be there with them or not."

She then surprises John by reaching over and gently hugging him - making sure not to apply any pressure to his injured shoulder. The hug is brief, but she sees John's questioning gaze when she steps backs. "That was a thanks......and because, besides Teyla, you're the only one that I hadn't gotten a hug from yet." She mischievously grins and pokes him in his good side, "Even _Dr Keller_ gave me a hug, John!" Her actions are rewarded by a sheepish look, and then his trademark grin.

Elizabeth knows that, soon, her family will all be gone from her again....but she doesn't let her smile falter as she and John continue to the infirmary. It even grows with the thought that she is about to see Teyla again.

Caylon walks over and guides John over to another table.

Sheppard rolls his eyes at Rodney as Caylon leads him over to a table. "You know what I meant." He mumbles under his breath not really in the best mood for any argument.

Rodney smirks. "Whatever!" He then goes and sits down on a stretcher. "Can anyone check to see if I have a splinter?"

Sheppard just frowns at Rodney's back as he walks away. "Where's a lemon when you need one?" He whispers to himself.

"Unless you are bleeding I don't have time. Sheppard, what's going on with you?," Keller continued to work on Harper.

"Just a little scratch," Sheppard replies casually staring down at his wounded shoulder.

Elizabeth does not hear either John's or Rodney's comments, as her eyes have returned to scanning the room. They finally land on the exact person they were seeking. Elizabeth's face alights with a smile. _Teyla._

The Athosian leader has said nothing since Elizabeth and John entered, and is now staring at the former Atlantis leader in shock. Elizabeth's smile fades as she looks at Rodney in confusion. "No one told her?"

Rodney looks at Elizabeth somewhat annoyed with her question. "Busy here. I had to get everyone back to safely and try not to crash the jumper in the process." He grunts as he then starts to look at his tablet.

Elizabeth has also become somewhat annoyed with Rodney as Teyla continues to stare at her in silent shock. "Busy or not......did it not occur to anyone to at least briefly explain why she is on an _Asuran_ ship???"

She crosses her arms, "Teyla has already had quite a shock....she didn't need another one." She glares at him, then slowly starts walking towards her stunned old friend.

Teyla sits by Netia on the examining table holding Tagan. She smiles at Netia giving her a hug. "I'm so glad you are ok." Before Netia can respond, Teyla sees Elizabeth approaching her. Her eyes widen with an expression of shock on her face. She gently puts Tagan in Netia's arms and hops off the table rushing to her. She gives her a big hug. "Elizabeth, I can't believe you are here!"

"Weir, I think someone over here is very eager to meet you," Netia says as she tries to hold Tagan who is reaching out to Weir.

Elizabeth is a little startled by how quickly Teyla recovered from her shock, but is pleased that she doesn't seem to doubt who she is. Elizabeth hugs her friend tightly, "Yes....well that's a long story." She pulls back slightly so she can look into her face, "I'm just so glad that we found you! Are you okay?"

Teyla responds, "I am fine. Come meet my son, Tagan." She reaches back for Tagan from Netia who willingly hands the baby to his mother. Tagan smiles at Elizabeth and giggles.

Elizabeth's grin is huge as she releases Teyla and turns to meet the youngest member of Atlantis. "Oh, I've been looking forward to meeting this little man!" Her smile widens even more as the baby giggles at her. "He's adorable....and he looks so much like you, Teyla!"

She reaches her hand out, "Hello Tagan, I'm Elizabeth......it's nice to finally meet you." Tagan's grasps one of her fingers and she laughs softly, "That's quite a grip he has......he's already well on his way to being a great warrior like his parents." She looks up from the baby and asks, "May I hold him?"

Teyla smiles at Elizabeth, "Certainly." She carefully hands Tagan over to Elizabeth's waiting arms. Tagan coos and gives her a big smile.

Elizabeth's smile is warm as she takes Tagan into her arms, and she can't help but chuckle as the baby grins at her. She looks at Teyla, "I think he likes me."

Teyla nods in agreement, "He sure does." Looking around the room, she notices Caylon starting to work on Sheppard. She sees Harper all bandaged up and Rodney walking around complaining about a splinter. Looking back at Elizabeth, she asks, "Where is Ronon?"

Elizabeth glances around the room, "I'm not sure.....perhaps he went to join Major Lorne in the hall."

Teyla nods her head at Elizabeth.

Harper smiled back at her friend. "So anything happen around here while we were out getting Teyla."

Rodney smiles and waves at Keller as he walks by and up to Harper, "So what happened?"

Keller shook her head smiling when Rodney came over. "Well Harper just had a little run in with a Wraith. You get that life threatening splinter out?"

Harper chuckled at Rodney, "A splinter?"

Rodney looked at Harper. "You're the one that just got fed on." He then looked at Keller. "Someone else got it out. It would have been better if you got on top of me." He looked at himself. "I....I meant it would have been better if you got it out of me." He blushed and started to turn red. "I....I...I"

Keller just watched Rodney dig himself his own hole.

Harper covers her eyes as Rodney walks away sitting down next to John, "Oh good grief." Harper looks up to Jen, "Well seems like he has a crush on you too."

Keller snorted out a laugh, "Yeah we're actually going on a date so we'll have to have a girl's night."

Harper chuckles a bit then looks to her friend, "Sorry I couldn't help it. Well I hope you have fun on that date."

Keller laughed, "Oh from your mouth."

Harper smiles and glances over to where Rodney is, "Well let's say Rodney McKay can be on your soft side that is till he screws something up."

Keller held in a laugh thinking the worst of that sentence, "Oh this is going to be fun."

"Try not to die!" Harper states as she taps her friend on the shoulder.

"Oh that's going to be hard since I'm always the one who gets into those hairy situations, Harper."

Harper smiles as she feels relief on her chest, "Hey you never know with McKay."

Keller just shook her head and laughed, "Yeah maybe I should pack a medical kit."

Caylon instructs John to remove his shirt, and then he removes the temporary bandage that Elizabeth had placed over the wound. He begins to gently clean what his commander was unable to do with just a first aid kit.

He looks up at John, "The wound is deep...you will most certainly need stitches." He frowns slightly as he looks at the wound again, "I do not know what damage has been done beneath the skin; a scan will be necessary to determine that."

The Asuran gently smoothes a gel-like substance over the wound. Seeing John's questioning gaze, he explains, "This will prevent your wound from bleeding until I can seal it." At John's nod of understanding, Caylon helps him to lie down on the table and begins the scan.

"If I had a dime for every time I've had one of these done..." Sheppard quips as Caylon begins the scan.

She looked over at Caylon hearing what he told John, "I do get to study some of your stuff later don't I?"

Caylon looks from the control panel to Dr. Keller, "Certainly, Doctor. You are welcome to use whatever equipment you like, and should you have any questions, please do not hesitate to ask." He gives her a friendly smile, and returns to focusing on the scan.

Keller looked back at Harper a goofy smile plastered to her face, "So cool."

Caylon finishes the scan and helps John to sit back up. "Well, Colonel, it appears that the knife nicked your shoulder blade, and sliced through one of your tendons. You also have two cracked ribs, and several deep bruises."

He notices John grimace and gives him a sympathetic smile. "The bones and bruises will heal on their own, but I'm afraid that I will have to repair the tendon."

He turns to Keller, "Perhaps you would like to observe the procedure, Doctor?"

Sheppard grimaces as Caylon recites the damage report. "Great," he responds with a roll of his eyes and an expression that is somewhere between sarcasm and annoyance.

"Of course Caylon thank you." Keller gave a friendly pat to Harper pulling off her gloves going over to Caylon and John. "Come on John if you're a good little boy I'll give you a sucker." She put on a fresh pair of gloves touching John's wound in a doctoral way. "This is what you call a scratch?"

A sheepish grin on his face, Sheppard meets Keller's gaze. "You should see the other guy."

"Isn't that what they always say when the other guy looks better than them?" Keller's eyes sparkled.

Sheppard makes his best attempt at a shrug, "Guess I'm the exception."

Caylon smiles and shakes his head. _Human humor_. He walks over to a cabinet and removes a medium sized device; returning to the table with it. He shows it to Keller, "This device will allow me to repair the tendon without being too invasive."

He looks at John, "I am afraid that I will have to have you lie down again, Colonel. Though this device allows me to be much less invasive than normal surgery, I still need you to be completely still while I am using it."

While speaking to John, Caylon had inserted a needle into his arm, but it was done so smoothly and quickly that John didn't even feel it. He discards the needle, then looks at John. "You should already be feeling the effects of the pain killer that I have just injected into you."

Keller was like a kid on Christmas. She was amazed by the fact that John didn't protest about the needle. "How does this device work? Bones has got nothing on this."

Looking up at Caylon, Sheppard notices that the pain has indeed begun to subside. He lies down on the table again so that Caylon can do his thing. "That's fast acting stuff."

Keller just shook her head. "Of course you are. Caylon, that's fascinating usually it takes longer for our pain medication to fully numb the area."

Sheppard smiles back at Keller as Caylon prepares to fix his tendon.

Caylon smiles, "Yes, all of my tests have shown it to be quite effective, although it did take some time before I was able to eliminate side effects such as drowsiness."

He cleans the gel-like substance from the wound, and then gently places the rectangular device over it. He touches a button on the top, and it extends to completely cover the entire opening. He then pushes another button, and light begins to emit from the device into John's wound.

Caylon looks at Keller, "This device will be able to repair his severed tendon by using nanites." He notices a look of alarm on both Keller and John's faces, so he rushes to explain, "Please, do not be alarmed. The nanites are enclosed within a force field that is being emitted from the device, and that force field is only as large as the wound itself."

Relief shows on both of the human's faces, so he continues. "Once the nanites have repaired the tendon, the force field will retract - taking the nanites with it. I have also programmed the device to close the wound. It will use something that is similar to what Commander Weir calls 'Super Glue'. The 'glue' will dissolve as the wound heals."

He gives them both an apologetic look. "I'm afraid that the process will take several minutes - the wound is quite severe."

"Do either of you have any questions?" He steps back as he says this, to monitor the process on the scanner's screen, and bumps into Rodney who had been standing directly behind him. He turns around, "I am very sorry, Dr. McKay! I did not realize that you were there!"

Sheppard nearly bolts upright at hearing the word "nanites." However, he settles back down after Caylon reassures him that no nanites will remain. "That's good." He thinks to himself.

Keller's heart did a flip when she heard nanites but calmed once the instrument was explained. Normally a surgery like this would take at least an hour and involved cutting. Rodney had seemed to forget all out his splinter. "How long does a normal procedure take? Why the side effect?"

Caylon returns his attention to Keller, "The time needed varies depending on the extent of the injury. Because Colonel Sheppard's injury is deep, the procedure will most likely take 15 to 20 minutes.......I apologize, but I am not able to make it work any faster."

He looks at John, "There are no side effects to the device, but once the procedure is completed, you will need to temporarily wear a sling - you need to use that shoulder as little as possible in order to speed healing." He looks at Keller, "I am sure that your doctor will agree with me on that."

Frowning, Sheppard glances at the device covering his wound. "So I guess that means no sparring for awhile, huh?"

Caylon shakes his head, "I am afraid not, Colonel. No physical activity that would require the use of this arm until Dr Keller or Dr Beckett clears you to do so."

Sheppard frowns at the thought of not being able to spar or go off-world. "Looks like I'll get to finish my book then."

"Apologize without this device Col. Sheppard would have to go under the knife and it would take a lot longer with possible results. I do agree on the sling and trust me he will wear it." She gave John her best doctor glare. "Thank you for patching up one of our finest men. I actually have a question on bone mending since if I heard you correctly Col. Sheppard has broken ribs could you not use the same method for bones?"

Sheppard merely gives Keller one of his trademark grins. His smile becomes slightly bigger at her compliment. "I wouldn't say that now."

Caylon looks at her, apologetic once again, "I'm afraid not. You see, the force field primarily works within an opening that has already been created - it cannot penetrate tissue very deeply without causing damage. Currently, the field can only safely extend into tissues by approximately one centimeter."

He smiles, glad to have someone who not only _understands_ what he is talking about, but is also _interested_ in it. "I have been working on improvements that would allow it to penetrate further without damage, but I have yet to perfect it."

Keller was sure her smile was stick permanently. "Would a small cut in the area where the bone needs to be healed actually fix that problem while it may take longer it would speed up the healing process tremendously. And what about internal injures do you have a machine to combat that problem in the field?" She had never seen anything like this other than on television although she practically lived in a science fiction show.

Caylon glances at John hesitantly, "Yes, that is possible.....however, the incision would have to go completely to the bone and would need to be _exactly_ over the area that needed repaired."

"As to internal injuries, I have yet to encounter any that could be repaired by a means other than some form of surgery. However, we do have medication that would sustain the injured party until they could be taken to a medical facility. In fact, I believe we included it in the medical kit that was supplied to you."

Keller was bubbling with questions and excitement. "Aren't your X-Rays extremely accurate? I mean I don't mean to put you under the knife figuratively and literary John but this could cut your repair time in half if not more." Keller ran over getting her bag digging through it as she came over. "Which one is it? How does it work?"

Shaking his head, Sheppard meets Caylon's gaze with a smile in his eyes. "And suddenly I'm a guinea pig."

Caylon smiles apologetically, "It would appear so....your doctor certainly is enthusiastic." He glances at her with a bit of admiration, and then his expression becomes serious again as he looks at John and says, "I assure you, we will not perform the procedure on your ribs without your permission."

"That's Keller for you." Sheppard remarks with a knowing grin as Caylon glances over at her. At hearing Caylon's second statement, Sheppard is tempted to raise his free hand and wave it but instead settles for a slight shake of his head. "Don't worry about it."

Caylon turns back to Keller and smiles, "Yes, our scanners are able to scan down to the molecular level." As Keller runs to get her medical bag, he unconsciously glances at the results of John's previous scan, and pauses - something is not quite right. He narrows his eyes as he studies the screen. _What is that?_

He turns to his assistant, Lera - who had been nearby - and hands her the sample of John's blood that he had taken just prior to the scan. _Lera, please take this to Raena in the lab. I have alerted her that you will bring it._ The Asuran nods, and exits the infirmary.

Caylon turns back to Keller just as she returns with her medical bag. The young woman was so absorbed in what she was doing, that she did not notice the exchange between Caylon and his assistant. He looks into her bag and points to the appropriate medication.

"This is the medicine that you would use in the situation that you referred to. It is injected, and it essentially puts the injured organs into a state of semi-stasis. They continue to work, but at the most minimal levels possible without damage. The medication also prevents swelling and any further damage."

Rodney made been in shock of the new device he just had seen he didn't pay much attention to anyone else. He then looked up to Caylon. "Does this work on splinters?"

Caylon looks at Rodney, trying to determine if his question is serious, then replies, "I suppose that it could, but a splinter is much too minor an injury to use it on."

Rodney looks at Caylon and smirks. "Wanna try it out? See I got this splinter right here on the tip of my pointer finger." He rams his finger right in front of Caylon's face.

Caylon steps back, becoming slightly annoyed. _Arlon really was not exaggerating about this one!_ "As I said, Dr McKay, a splinter is much too minor to use the device on."

He glances at Keller, "I'm sure that your doctor is more than capable of removing it by traditional means."

Keller just shook her head. She realized a long time ago if you just ignored Rodney he would eventually go away.

Rodney looks at him then to Keller annoyed. "She would only hurt me. She has done me a lot and I mean a lot of pain. Just ask her about falling into a hole that left us down there for hours."

Caylon looks at Keller in confusion, "Dr Keller pushed you into a hole?" He narrows his eyes at Rodney, "I find this hard to believe." _Although, I am beginning to understand why someone would feel motivated to push him into a hole._

Rodney looked at him then to the ground. "Um no she fell into a hole and then it made the ground moved which made me fall into it with her. So it is her fault."

Caylon tilts his head slightly, alternating his gaze between Keller and Rodney. "I am unsure what you mean, Dr McKay. Commander Weir explained Christmas as a pleasant event......I fail to see how falling into a deep hole would be considered pleasant."

Rodney looked at the man. You would think Weir would have told them about love. "Well it was pleasant to me. They are both beautiful women."

Keller was about to punch Rodney when he explained himself. Maybe this date wouldn't be so bad as long as she kept food in his mouth.

Caylon nods in agreement, "That goes without saying, of course." He smiles at Keller - causing her to blush - then returns his attention to Rodney. "However, I would think that the situation would have forced you to focus on the immediate need, rather than any romantic imaginings."

He crosses his arms, raising an eyebrow in a very Weir-like fashion. _Does this human have no common sense?_ "I certainly would not have considered that an appropriate time or place in which to engage in that kind of behavior."

Two compliments in a day she was doing well and she was in scrubs since her normal uniform was dirty.

Rodney smirked. "I'm a genius I could have gotten us out of there easy as pie."

"Could have being the operative word," She mumbled.

Caylon's look is somewhat incredulous as he asks, "Ah...and did you?"

Rodney looks to the ground. "I...um um. I got rope burn from lowering them down to safety. Some would say I saved the day."

Caylon looks at Keller for confirmation, simply saying, "Ah....." He then turns back to John, touching some controls on the scanner and checking the progress of the "surgery".

"How's it coming?" Sheppard asks ready to get up and move around.

Caylon shifts his attention from the screen back to John, "It will be just a bit longer, I am afraid. You are doing quite well.....please continue to remain perfectly still."

"That's easier said than done." Sheppard quips using all of his will power to do what Caylon asks. "I'm not good at the whole take-it-easy and sit-still thing."

Lorne was seated just outside the infirmary waiting till Sheppard was ready to tell them what happened with Michael. He sighs thinking about how much he wished he could be back on Atlantis joking around with his team and Kale. He thought of Kale and wondered if he missed the fight. He probably did since the two met at their first day of base training. Lorne looked at his dog tags and remembered who they would save each other's lives all the time and now Kale was subject to sitting around Atlantis till he was ready to get back into the fight. Oh they needed him.

Harper sat on the medical table Keller had fixed her up on. She was oblivious to everything around her till she heard super glue. She looked up to see what was going on and saw her uncle's shoulder. She tried to shake off the fear she had in mind but somehow she knew that Michael or someone was still out there ready to hurt her uncle once again.

Elizabeth looks over to Harper, noticing that Dr Keller had finished with her. She grins at they make eye contact, "Look Harper.....I think Tagan likes me!"

Harper walks over to Elizabeth, Teyla and the baby. "He must he doesn't go to anyone new. He even cries if Rodney talks when he is around him." Harper smiled to Elizabeth as she watched her play with Tagan almost said that Elizabeth wouldn't get to have kids well if they way she knew the nanites worked. She didn't even know if Elizabeth wanted kids but she always thought her and John would be perfect together but that was a long conversation she shouldn't have with her.

Elizabeth laughs at Harper, "Somehow the thought of Rodney frightening babies does not surprise me....." She looks back at Tagan, and coos, "He's scary, isn't he Tagan? Yes, he is."

Tagan gurgles, and then makes a sound like, "Yah yah", causing Elizabeth to look at Teyla and Harper with humor in her eyes, "See......he agrees."

"How are you feeling, Harper?" Teyla asks concern written on her face. She glances over to where John is lying down being cared for by Caylon.

Harper smiles at Teyla. "I'm better it wasn't that bad or anything. Now how are you?" She looks at Tagan and chuckles. "I guess he does."

"I am feeling just fine. However, I am more concerned about yourself and John. Did Ronon sustain any injuries?" Teyla asks Harper.

Elizabeth smiles, then says to Teyla, "Your son is quite sharp, Teyla." Laughing, she then turns to Harper and gives her a warm look, "I wonder what you were like as a baby, Harper?" She sighs, looking down again at her precious bundle, "I think I would have liked to see that......."

Harper chuckled at Elizabeth as she made a funny face at Tagan. "Well from what my dad told me I was a handful but that could have been due to the fact he was a single father in his twenties." She gleamed in enjoy of Weir's last statement. "Well he could have used some help that's for sure."

Harper faked a smile at Teyla, "Not any physical ones or not yet." She mumbled to herself but loud enough for the women to hear.

Hearing Harper's confession, Teyla becomes even more concerned, "What happened, Harper?"

Elizabeth also glances sharply at Harper, concern clearly on her face. "What do you mean, Harper? What did Dr Keller say?"

Harper sighed. "He started to fight with me for staying down to "help him." She said using air quotes. "Then when I started to yell a stupid Wraith attacks me."

Teyla puts an arm around Harper to comfort her. Knowing firsthand how overprotective Sheppard and Ronon could be, she replies, "He just worries about you which is understandable. Did the Wraith feed on you?"

Elizabeth is somewhat relieved, having been concerned about something else. "He's just very protective, Harper......you know that." She grimaces slightly, "And I'm sure that the fact that a Wraith managed to grab you didn't help your case any, either."

Harper rolls her eyes, "Story of my life. Um Keller has someone doing some test to find out." She looked to Weir. "I know I know now I'm never going to be able to leave Atlantis only to go back to Earth."

Teyla gives Harper an encouraging smile, "We will have to work on convincing your uncle that you are an integral part of the Atlantis team. Besides, I think Ronon would fight John before he let you leave Atlantis." She gives Harper a gentle squeeze and moves her arm away from around Harper's shoulders.

Elizabeth shifts Tagan to her hip, and places her free hand on Harper's cheek. "Sweetie, don't let him get to you.......I never let your uncle dictate what I could or could not do." She grins, "He tried, but....well, you know me." She moves her hand to Harper's shoulder and gently squeezes, "It'll all work out. You'll see."

Harper smiles at both women's action. "Thanks both of you I needed that." She sighed looking around trying to find Ronon 'cause they needed to talk. "So does anyone know what Sheppard did to Michael or won't he tell yet?"

Elizabeth looks up from tickling Tagan, and glances over to John. "He said he would explain once we were all on the ship, but it looks like he's a bit busy at the moment." Having seen the severity of John's wound, she is a little concerned for him, but she has no doubt that Caylon is giving him the best care that he possibly can.

She turns back when Tagan pulls on a lock of her hair. She gently extricates her hair from his grasp, and then kisses his cheek before returning her attention to Harper. "We still have plenty of time before we reach Atlantis."

Teyla remembers John's promise to her..._Michael isn't getting away this time._ Teyla's face fills with concern, "I don't know. I'm going to go check on him. Elizabeth, will you watch Tagan?"

Elizabeth glances at Teyla, "Of course, I don't mind watching this little guy, but I think it would be best if you waited until Caylon finishes working on John, before you go over there." She smiles gently, "I know that you would try to stay out of the way, but Caylon already seems to have a bit of an audience and he needs some space to work."

A thought suddenly occurs to her, "Forgive me, Teyla....I haven't asked if you or Netia need anything. Are you hungry? Did Michael feed you?"

Harper nods,"Yeah too much time if you ask me."

Elizabeth glances back to Harper, "You could get cleaned up and rest if you would like to, Harper. You wouldn't have time to get completely rested, but you could take a nice nap if you'd like."

Harper shakes her head. "I'm not tired. I feel fine really."

Rodney starts looking at the device again. "Um well if something were to happened to me would you use that on me?"

Caylon doesn't look up from what he's doing, but does reply, "The scanner or the surgical device?"

Rodney looks at him more neurotic now, "Anything!" He then grabs Caylon by his shirt, "I need to be sure I can be saved if I get hurt up here."

Elizabeth studies Harper's face - having learned to read the young woman extremely well over the years - and is satisfied by what she finds there. Well, you should at least change your shirt....the ripped look went out years ago." She chuckles, then continues, "You could even use my personal quarters....they are the nicest and you would not be bothered there."

Caylon firmly removes Rodney's hands from his shirt, and guides him back a couple of steps from the machine. His voice is very controlled as he says, "Calm yourself, Dr McKay. Rest assured that, should you incur an _actual_ injury, we have the tools necessary to attend to you."

He turns then and returns to what he was doing, focusing his thoughts on Raena. _This Dr McKay really is most exasperating!_

Down in the lab, Raena suddenly smiles. _As the humans say, "Better you than me, my friend."_

Harper smiled at her questioning whether or not to go change. "Um sure I guess I should change into something." She stated as she got up and walked to the door. "Um do you have a shirt for me?"

Rodney backs away and seats down on a chair and starts to pout like a 5 year old. "My splinter is still here people!"

Keller took an oath to first do no harm and if she tried to get that splinter out now harm would come.

As Rodney bugs Caylon about whether or not the technology can remove a splinter, Sheppard closes his eyes in a vain attempt to make him disappear for awhile. After another minute or so, Rodney is still bugging Caylon so Sheppard decides to open his eyes. Turning his head to stare at Rodney, he says "Rodney, shut up and let the man do his job so that I can get off of this thing."

Caylon is just a bit taken aback by John's outburst, but then smiles in appreciation. He leans down and says in a low voice, "Thank you, Colonel....I have never met someone so adept at taxing one's patience."

A smile appears on Sheppard's face as he turns his attention to Caylon. "Any time...Rodney has a tendency to do that to people. Believe me, once you get to know him he's just as annoying."

"I am fine, and Netia is resting right now," Teyla pauses rolling her eyes as she hears Rodney irritating Caylon. "Do you think maybe I should go speak with Rodney so Caylon can finish his work?"

Elizabeth had been observing what was going on over by John, but turns to Harper, "Yes, I do......I'll actually take you to my quarters."

She turns back to Teyla as she hears her question and smiles in relief, "Thank you, Teyla....I think that would actually be a great help." She looks at Caylon, "My crew has an incredible level of patience......but I wouldn't put it past Rodney to find the end of it." She looks down at Tagan who has begun to fall asleep with his head on his shoulder, "Do you mind if I take Tagan with me to show Harper my quarters?"

Teyla replies, "He should be fine. He has eaten and it looks like he's taking his nap now." She kisses the top of Tagan's forehead and heads off to save Caylon and rid him of Rodney's pestering.

As they get into the hall way and walk to Elizabeth quarters Harper watches Tagan on Elizabeth. "Did you ever want kids?"

Rodney is still waiting for someone to get his splinter out.

Teyla walks up to Rodney and smiles, "Do you need assistance?" She holds out her hand waiting for him to put his hand with the splinter in her hand. Seeing his reluctance, she continues, "I have had many splinters and helped many others who were injured back on Athos before I met everyone on Atlantis. Let me help."

Rodney smiles then hands her his hand. He closes his eyes as she pulls the splinter out. He wipes his eyes and then opens them. "Thank you Teyla." He then glares at Caylon then returns to looking at Teyla. "Some others wouldn't help me."

Teyla smiles at Rodney, "Maybe you would like to go get something to eat? I am sure all the worry over your injury has made you hungry." She smiles at Caylon realizing he seems very relieved. Before Rodney can answer, she asks, "Will John be ok, Caylon?"

Caylon smiles warmly at her, relieved to have Rodney no longer bothering him. "Yes, ma'am....he will make a full recovery. The device is repairing his severed tendon, and it will just take a bit more time before it has completed the procedure."

Teyla lets out a breath of relief, very thankful that John was not going to die because of her. "Thank you for all your hard work." Turning to Rodney, she says, "Come along. Let's get you something to eat."

Rodney looks at Teyla and nods. "Sure food will help from the pain."

Elizabeth falls into step beside Harper, gently cradling Tagan against her neck. She looks at Harper, somewhat surprised by the question. "Well....yes, I have......and I always thought that I would have some one day - if I ever managed to find the right man - but I don't know if that's possible now........."

She sighs and looks away, determined to hide the sadness that just kept refusing to stay hidden. "Besides..." Having gotten her expression under control, she turns back to Harper with a warm smile and a wink, "....I have you, don't I?"

Harper smiles as they step into Elizabeth's room. "I guess so I mean I'm enough trouble for anyone." She sits down on the bed looking around this was nothing like Elizabeth's room back on Atlantis. Harper couldn't spot anything from her past life till she came to the wall which had a lot of pictures of the Atlantis team members. "I would guess your crew would be like your kids now. How did you get these pictures? I mean you left Atlantis and never did come back."

Harper sighs as she gets out of her memory. She knew not having anything of Elizabeth's would make it harder. At first when they were hoping she hadn't died she kept Elizabeth's favorite thing but that was before she had to return it when her uncle had went and gave Elizabeth's mom her things. Things would be easier this time or so she hoped. She placed the ear piece back into her pocket as she sat there listening to the echoes, silence, patience and grace that filled her head.

Elizabeth chuckles as she gently lays down the now fully asleep Tagan on her bed, and places a pillow on either side of him. "That is certainly true!"

She walks over to her closet and opens it, but turns and looks at Harper when she hears her comments and question. "No, Harper...my crew are not my kids, they're not even family. Don't get me wrong, they are wonderful, and I am very happy to have them - I'm even close to several of them - but they are just my _crew_."

She turns back to the closet and begins to look for an appropriate shirt for Harper to wear. "Those pictures are from my memory Harper...you'll notice that I am not in any of them." She pauses her search to look back at the young woman, "Except for that small one next to my bed. I had always kept that one with me, so I had it when I went with John and the team to the Asuran homeworld." She returns to her search as Harper turns to look at the photo, "It's from your graduation.....do you remember that picture?"

Harper stops and looks at that picture and almost get teary eyed. "Yeah everyone kept asking if you and Uncle John were my parents. Since I had wanted you two to meet and I kept bothering you about it that's what they thought. The other students also thought you still taught there and kept asking you for notes from class." She smiled remembering that day and how glad she was that the two had made it there since her grandfather was sick and Uncle David had to work.

Teyla takes Rodney by the arm both walking out of the infirmary heading towards the Asuran version of a mess hall.

"They better not have any lemons. Chicken... now that sounds good." Rodney states as they make their way into the mess hall.

Teyla giggles at Rodney's comments, "I am sure we will find something to satisfy your tastes."

Elizabeth smiles at the memory, as she returns to the bed - taking a seat next to Harper and handing her the shirt. "If I remember correctly, you didn't make any effort to correct their assumptions either."

She grins suddenly and bumps Harper, "I must say.....it was nice being back on campus and hearing all the stories about what you got into after I left....."

Harper smiles, "Hey they couldn't know the truth. Oh Dr. Weir and my Uncle work at Stargate Command and go to a different world called Atlantis." She takes off her shirt and puts the one Elizabeth gave her on. "Hey what can I say after I got informed about the SGC I needed someone to contact about it. It's not my fault that Daniel didn't get back to me in time."

Elizabeth rolls her eyes, "Don't even get me _started_ on your antics regarding Daniel Jackson.......and you could simply have said that John was your _uncle_, and I was a _friend_ - most of them remembered me from when I taught there anyway."

She grins then and puts her arm around the young woman, "Not that I mind anyone thinking I'm your mom.....or your aunt for that matter. It actually flatters me to no end when people make that assumption."

Rodney looks at the food they do have and found that they a plank steak. He took some and sat down with Teyla and started eating. "This is good."

Teyla smiles as Rodney scarfs down his food. "Maybe you should take it a little slower, Rodney. You have plenty of time to eat."

Harper smiles, "Hey it was better that way. And I really liked that they thought that way." She smiled as she looked at Tagan. "He is a great baby. Everyone loves him so much I'm glad Michael didn't do anything to him."

Elizabeth removes her arm from Harper's shoulders so she can turn towards the peacefully sleeping infant, "Yes, he really is......I can see why everyone loves him!" She leans over and lightly runs her hand over his soft hair, "And now I have a memory of him to add to the rest of you on my wall." She leans over further and whispers to Tagan, "I wish I could watch you grow up, little warrior."

She stands then, and gently lifts the baby from the bed. He stirs a little, but does not awaken - settling back into Elizabeth's arms with a sweet little baby sigh that makes the former leader smile. "We should probably be heading back.....Caylon should be done with your uncle soon."

Harper nods and starts to walk back with Elizabeth. She then looks down the wall. "I hope Uncle John is okay. I never have seen him his badly hurt." She sighs. "He once got badly hurt and went to a D.C. hospital but I was young and was only allowed to see him for a second before David pulled me out of the room. It reminds me..." She closes her eyes, "When my dad was in the hospital."

Elizabeth threads her free arm through one of Harper's, "Don't worry, Harper.....John will be fine - he's strong, and he's actually survived much worse than this." She sighs, "But I know how you feel - I went through that with my own dad......but it won't be like that with John."

"I can't help my curiosity." Once Rodney was gone Keller resumed her questions. "What about arterial injuries? Do you have a faster method of getting them under control?"

Caylon returns his attention to Keller, "As a matter of fact, we do. Raena and I have created a substance that essentially creates a membrane within the severed artery, staving off further bleeding." He glances back to the screen briefly and, satisfied with what he sees on it, turns back to the doctor.

"The substance is utilized by injecting it directly into the damaged artery - immediately below the damaged area. The substance then travels to that area, forming the membrane. This insures that the injured party will not bleed out before they can be properly treated."

A smile appears on Caylon's face, triggered by Keller's rapt interest. "It is actually quite effective on all vascular injuries. However, it is only a temporary solution....this device is what we would use to permanently repair the damage."

"This is truly fascinating. Sometime when it is less hectic around here maybe Dr. Beckett, myself, and you could sit down and discuss all of your medical equipment. I suspect Dr. Beckett has been able to explore it more than myself." The small movement in Elizabeth's arms made Keller wonder. Seeing little Tagan her smile widened if that was at all possible. "Hey Elizabeth seems like you've got the touch."

Caylon smiles, "Should we be able to remain near your city for a length of time, I would certainly be more than willing to do so, Doctor."

Elizabeth grins at Keller, "He does seem to like me....."

"Thank you Caylon for putting up with my persistent questions," Keller responds.

Sweat pours from his face as he throws a few more punches at the air in front of him and follows them with a solid kick. After another minute or so, he finally decides to stop and take a breather. Ronon walks over to the bench placed in the corner of the Asuran version of a gym. He had been air-sparring for about an 45 minutes now, ever since Keller and Caylon had begun working on Harper and Sheppard. Thinking it better to leave the infirmary, Ronon had walked around the ship until he had found what looked like a gym. Ever since Harper had refused to leave him and had gotten hurt he had needed to blow off some steam, something which gyms are extremely useful for when a Wraith isn't around. "Maybe I should go see how it's going." He thinks to himself, standing up as he does so. Ronon leaves the gym and heads toward the infirmary, passing by the mess hall on his way. At seeing Teyla sitting at one of the tables with Rodney, Ronon stops and decides to grab a little something to eat before going to the infirmary.

Rodney rambles on about how much is finger still hurt while stuffing his face. Teyla rolls her eyes in annoyance and sighs a breath of relief as Ronon enters the mess hall. "Ronon, how are you feeling? Were you hurt?" Teyla asks.

Ronon grabs a piece of fruit before sitting down beside Teyla. "I'm fine." He remarks shortly as he takes a bite of fruit and meets her gaze. "What about you? Did Michael do anything?"

Rodney only rolls his eyes as he eats when Teyla and Ronon talk.

Teyla replies, "I am fine. Michael did not harm any of us." As she watches Ronon and Rodney eat, she begins to get hungry and grabs a few pieces of fruit.

Elizabeth releases Harper's arm to allow the young woman to step back into the infirmary ahead of her. As she follows her in, she looks over to the little group at the other side of the room and smiles, noticing Keller's animated expression as she talks to Caylon, and John's resigned one as he just lays there. She knew that it had to be driving him nuts to have to stay still like that.

John looks her way then - making eye contact with her - so she starts to walk over to him.

Sheppard's eyes are filled with slight annoyance as he looks over at Elizabeth. The annoyance turns to laughter when he notices the little bundle in her arms. "I see you've made a new friend."

Elizabeth grins, cuddling the baby fondly, "Yes, Tagan and I have been getting along famously! He is such a sweet baby.....and he likes me!" Her smile fades slightly, "How's it going over here?"

"It's going," Sheppard remarks resisting the urge to shrug again. "Caylon says that it shouldn't take much longer but you know how I am about lying around."

Elizabeth chuckles, "I certainly do!" The slight movement caused by her chuckling awakens Tagan, and she looks down at him. "Oh...I'm sorry, little warrior....its okay, go back to sleep." He give her the sweetest little baby smile as his eyes droop closed again, and she sighs - momentarily oblivious of John.

Sheppard watches the way Elizabeth interacts with Tagan, a grin slowly forming on his lips. "You're really good with him Elizabeth." He pauses momentarily as he glances down at Tagan. A look of concern enters his eyes. "How are Teyla and Harper doing?"

Elizabeth is a little startled when John speaks, and sheepishly realizes that she had gotten lost in her thoughts. She smiles, pleased by what he just said, "Oh....thank you, John. I am enjoying being able to get to know him a little."

Her smile fades somewhat as she sees his expression change, and she replies quickly to ease his worry, "They're both fine. I'm not sure where Teyla has gotten to, but Harper is just over there getting her things." She gestures to an area that is just out of John's line of vision. "I'm fairly sure that the Wraith did not get the chance to actually feed on her, and she only has a flesh wound.....so I think she'll be quite fine."

The device on John's chest then beeps, and shuts off - the extensions retracting back into it. "Oh...it looks like it's done...." She looks over to the side, "Caylon?"

Caylon quickly steps over, and looks at the control screen. "You are correct, Commander......the procedure is now complete." He moves over to John, removing the device and helping him to sit up, "The tendon has been repaired and the wound is now sealed."

He steps back as John moves to stand up, then gently maneuvers his arm into a sling. "The pain killer should last for several more hours, but please let me know if the pain returns before then."

Sheppard frowns slightly as Elizabeth answers his question. "Do we know for sure that he didn't feed?" Before anyone can answer, the machine beeps and Caylon informs Sheppard that the procedure is done. "About time," he says happily, standing up as quickly as possible. As Caylon helps him with his sling, Sheppard meets his gaze. "I'll be sure to do that." He then returns his attention to Elizabeth. "After all that, I could use a turkey sandwich. You and Harper wanna join me?"

"We're doing test John. We'll find out for sure soon. You'll be the second to know." Keller could since his worry it was almost palpable.

Elizabeth turns back to John, "We are not absolutely sure, but we are fairly certain. Tests are currently being run on her blood to determine it for sure."

Caylon nods to John, then turns to everyone. "Now, if you all will please excuse me....since I am no longer neaded here, I will return to the laboratory." He bows slightly, and heads out of the infirmary.

Elizabeth nods in answer to John's question. "Yes, I think we'd like that." She turns to Keller, "Will you join us, Doctor?"

Sheppard nods in understanding. "That's good. She doesn't look like she's aged any, but..." He trails off as he looks down to readjust his sling. "This thing is going to be a pain." is all that he mumbles before looking back up at Elizabeth with a smile. "I'll go tell Harper then." Just then, Harper appears next to Keller with a curious expression on her face. "Speak of the devil...we're going to the mess hall. Wanna come?" Harper nods and the group heads out of the infirmary, picking up Major Lorne as they go.

"Yes I can't remember the last time I've eaten." Keller touched Harper's arm giving it a comforting squeeze.

Elizabeth laughs lightly, "Well, you have to wear it.....doctor's orders!"

Harper smiled warmly as she saw her uncle and Elizabeth interact. She walked with them to the mess hall and then looked at Keller. "How long do you think the test will take?"

"Couple of more minutes. Don't worry we'll know soon enough." Keller knew her friend was stressing. So was she.

Harper smiled at her friend as she went into stress mode. She tried to keep cool but inside she was worried. She walked into the mess hall and sat down next to Rodney only looking down at her hands.

As they turn and head out of the infirmary, she gently switches Tagan to her other shoulder, making sure that he doesn't awaken again. She kisses his forehead and quietly says, "Your Uncle John can be a very stubborn man, little warrior. Keep an eye on him for me, okay?" He sighs contentedly in his sleep, and Elizabeth smiles warmly. "I'll take that as a yes....."

She glances at John, and then cuddles the baby closer as they near the mess hall.

"Yeah, yeah." Sheppard remarks with a sigh. He watches as she shifts Tagan from one shoulder to the other and speaks to him. "I'm sure he will." Sheppard says.

Elizabeth blushes when she realizes that John heard her little "conversation" with Tagan, but then grins mischievously, "Well, someone has to do it when I'm away......" She gestures to his shoulder, a mock serious expression on her face, "Look what happens when I let you out of my sight!"

Sheppard glances down at his shoulder before looking back at Elizabeth with an equally mischevious smile. "What, this little scratch? I've gotten worse sparring with Teyla and Ronon."

Keller shook her head, "True I've had to patch you up enough to know."

Elizabeth raises her eyebrow in return, "Oh really? I can't seem to recall any injuries incured from your sparring with either Ronon _or_ Teyla that even came close to a _severed tendon_." She then smirks, "Your sparring with the _Iratus bug_, however........"

Sheppard grimaces at the thought of the iratus bug. "I thought we agreed to never bring that up again?"

Elizabeth grins, but then her smile fades as she remembers the incident. "You're right....I'm sorry."

"You should see the dislocated shoulder I fixed three weeks ago," Keller says.

"What is this, talk about Sheppard day?" Sheppard quips with a defensive expression on his face. "That dislocated shoulder wasn't that bad." He says as they enter the mess hall.

"No I think that's tomorrow and yes it was." Keller went and pilled food on to her plate.

Rodney looks up at Lorne who had been watching him eat since he walked into the mess hall. Rodney was getting annoyed by Lorne's attempt to well annoy him.

"I'm trying to eat here." Rodney states matter of fact.

Lorne snickered. "I'm just enjoying the view."

Rodney gulped his food down. "Is that a pick up line?"

Lorne shakes his head. "No McKay just trying to lighten the mood in here."

Rodney looks around seeing that most of the members were talking to one another. "Why did they leave me here with you?"

"Cause no one else is willing to talk to you for long." Lorne mumbles under his breath.

Rodney looks at him and slides his food to Lorne. "I can hear you."

Lorne smiles, "I know. I wanted you too."

Rodney then belly flops on the table grabbing Lorne's jacket. "Bring it on Evan!"

"Shut up McKay."

With that Rodney McKay had been defeated yet again by Major Evan Lorne. One day soon he would come out the winner of their sibling rivalry.

Ronon looks over at the door when the group enters into the mess hall, following Harper with his eyes as she sits down. "What did Keller say?" He asks Harper since Keller wasn't within earshot at the moment.

Harper doesn't look up to him. "Nothing yet....she knows nothing." Harper then looks up to him. "It's my fault I should have listened to you."

Ronon nods slightly at hearing the uncertainty of Harper's diagnosis. Looking down at the apple in his hand, he answers quietly. "Yeah, well we all learn from experience. Maybe now you see why I worry about you sometimes."

Harper looks away from Ronon. "Yeah I guess so. Maybe that's why I shouldn't learn to fight it would make things a lot easier." She looks back up at him with a questionable look on her face.

Ronon meets her gaze without blinking. "Part of fighting is knowing when you are outmatched and being able to follow directions." He glances over at Sheppard before looking back at Harper. "We all learn that at some point."

Harper smiles at Ronon. "I should be getting back to what I'm supposed to be doing on Atlantis." She smirks at his eye brow raise and then blushes not sure if he knew what she meant, "Computers."

Ronon smiles at Harper, knowing exactly what she was talking about. "You can still spar in your off-time. Just because you're on Atlantis to do one thing doesn't mean you can't learn to fight." He leans back in his seat to stretch out. "I don't see you sitting at a computer all day anyway."

Harper smiles at him. "I can try at least." She playfully touches his arm. "Do you wonder why I haven't been in Earth for awhile all I did was being on the computer usually fixing it after someone screwed something up or hacking into the SGC?"

Ronon gives Harper a questioning look, "Really? Still can't see you sitting at a computer all day...never seen you do it on Atlantis anyway."

Harper gives a sly smile. "That's because I'm the head of the computer and engineering department. Do you ever wonder why Chuck is always in the operations center?"

Ronon shakes his head. "Not really."

One of the aids in the infirmary came in to the mess hall cornering Keller in line. "Dr. Keller the results of that test you ordered are in."

"Thank you. Harper can I see you for a second," Keller opens the file.

Sheppard frowns at Keller with mock-hurt in his eyes. "It wasn't bad." He remarks, turning back to Elizabeth with a nod. His expression becomes serious again when he notices one of the infirmary aids walk up to Keller and hand her Harper's file. "Looks like the test results are back."

"Cause I don't want to be." Harper smiles at Ronon as she gets up and walks over to Keller. "Yup so tell me good news or bad news?"

Ronon chuckles a little as Harper stands up and leaves the table. "That's Harper for you."

Keller pulled Harper to her whispering in her ear, "You're fine."

Harper pulls her friend for a hug. "You don't know how much that means to me Jen." She then pulls out. "So you liking the devices Elizabeth has on board?"

"You kidding me. I've been writing down questions for the next time I see Caylon. Go talk to Ronon." Keller watched Harper practically skip over to Ronon. She went to Sheppard trying to keep her promise to him, "Sheppard. It's good."

Sheppard glances up from the buffet of food when he sees Keller walking up to him. At hearing that his niece is in the clear, his face fills with relief and the knot that had formed in his chest dissipated. "Thanks doc. That takes a lot off my mind." With that, he follows after Harper and takes a seat beside Rodney, eyeing both him and Lorne commandingly. "Did I hear you two having another friendly discussion over here?"

Harper hugged Keller and walked back over to Ronon giving him a huge hug. She closed her eyes smelling his scent. It was like no other person she had smelt before. She looked up to him knowing he was questioning her jump to PDA. "I'm fine."

Ronon smiles a mischievous smile at Harper, thinking of a different meaning for that sentence. "That's good to hear." He says with his usual air of calmness.

She questioned his mischievous smile as she shook her head now understanding what he had meant. "I thought you said no flirting while working?" She looked around making sure no one was noticing them she stood on the tips of her toes going to Ronon's ear and whispering. "In less you call that work."

Ronon shrugs, leaning forward in his seat. "Who says I'm working right now?" He smiles, a gleam in his eyes, as Harper leans up to whisper in his ear. Looking her in the eyes, he lifts an eyebrow. "Not really."

She playfully pushes him away and smiles. "You make it sound like I'm easy on the eyes." She then straightens, "Which I am not."

"Sure you're not." Ronon remarks with a playful light in his eyes.

"Do you want me to sic my uncle on you?" She questions while pushing her face up to Ronon's.

Harper's threat doesn't faze Ronon as he peers over at Sheppard. "I can take him with one arm tied behind my back." He quips, returning his gaze to her, a small smile playing across his lips.

She then sat down in her chair and leaned back. "Well I guess then you can't do anything wrong to me because then I would have no one to beat you up."

Ronon scratches the side of his head while he peers at Harper. "Why would I do anything to you to begin with? That's asking for trouble."

Harper leans towards him. "Well usually people in relationships break up over something or take the relationship to the next level. Why don't you guys do the same? Or do most people stay at the same level for years?" She had never thought about traditions that Ronon and her might differ from. Dating someone from a different planet wasn't what she thought it would be.

Ronon looks at Harper in confusion for a second before he realizes what she is referring to. Bowing his head in thought, he thinks back to the happy times he had with his now deceased girlfriend. He lifts his eyes to meet Harper's. "There's no set way to it. If you want to stay at the same level then it's your decision...same thing if you want to step up. Sheppard told me that it works the same way on Earth."

Harper smiles and nods, "I guess he is right I mean I had no parents who were together. My mom was dead before I was one and well my dad was too sick to remarry and don't even get me started on uncle Sheppard's ex-wife Nancy." She then looked to the ground then back to him. "I guess this is the first normal thing I had in my life." She laughed. "The most normal thing is in another galaxy."

Ronon shrugs nonchalantly. "Always expect the unexpected."

Harper nods. "Definitely someone said that to me after I got out of my night in jail." Ronon looked confused so Harper went on. "Let's say one of my wild college parties went out of hand and I ended up outside naked." She looked down to the floor now beat red in embarrassment. Her blonde locks hid her face somewhat as she smiled. "Don't ask bad memories. That's why I can drink the Athosian's festival drink.

Keller had heard there entire conversation. With a small smile she looked over her shoulder. "Harper take a cold shower. That hole in your chest still needs to heal. Oh and no festival drinks of any people."

Harper only glared at her friend waiting for Ronon to reply to her.

Ronon smiles over at Keller, a mixture of warmness and sternness in his eyes. "Don't worry about her, doc. I'll make sure that she follows doctor's orders."

Ronon stares at Harper for a moment; the look in his eyes seems almost as if he's sizing her up. A smile suddenly lights up his face, a rare showing of impression and approval in it. "Anything else I should know about?"

Harper shakes her head. "Nope I haven't got anything else to share." She then listens to Ronon's reply to Keller and raises an eyebrow and laughs. "Do you realize that her orders were for me to go take a cold shower.........which you cannot help me with. Plus I don't want to take one I'll wait to jump into my bed on Atlantis to rest I might be needed here."

Ronon grins at Harper before picking up his apple from the table. "You might not get the chance when we get back with the way our luck's been going." He remarks nonchalantly as he slices off a piece of the apple and pops it into his mouth.

Harper smiles and then puts her head on the table. "Why must you ruin my idea of rest?"

Ronon chews on his apple for a bit, laughter in his eyes, "Keeps life interesting."

Harper looks up Ronon who is smiling at her. She shakes her head. "I might as well fall asleep here if we are going to get blown up or something when we get back."

Ronon shrugs, standing up to get another piece of fruit. "Might as well. Never know what can happen with this group."

Harper rolls her eyes and then closes her eyes drifting off to sleep or so she thought.

Elizabeth had followed the others into the Mess Hall, but remained standing near the door - just enjoying seeing her family all together once again. She smiles as she watches them interact with each other, imprinting the moment into her memory.

She sighs, looking down to the little bundle in her arms, and is surprised to see two bleary little eyes blinking up at her. She smiles affectionately, then laughs softly as Tagan yawns hugely. "My my....that was quite a yawn for such a little guy!" He grins as if he understands, and she can't help but chuckle again. She starts to say something, but then notices Teyla heading in their direction. She smiles down at him again and says, "Oh look...you're mama is coming over."

Teyla finishes eating, stands up walking towards Elizabeth. "And how is my little one?" she asks.

Her smile remains on her face as she looks back up to Teyla and answers her question. "He's wonderful!" She turns back to the baby, and tickles his neck, "Aren't you, little warrior?" He laughs and Elizabeth turns back to his mother with a wide grin, "He's such a sweetie, Teyla! I absolutely love him!"

Teyla smiles and motions for Elizabeth to move away from the group. "Can we talk privately, Elizabeth?"

Elizabeth's smile falters just slightly, but still remains on her face as she follows Teyla over to a secluded corner, "Of course."

Teyla pats Elizabeth's shoulder and says, "I want you to know that you have been greatly missed." Tears start to form in her eyes as she continues, "I have missed our talks we used to have and all the worry about the IOA and John." She pauses a moment before finishing, "Where have you been all this time? Why didn't you come to us sooner?"

Elizabeth's expression is warm as she looks at Teyla. "I have missed you too, Teyla! You have no idea....."

Her smile then fades completely, a deep sadness settling on her face. She knew this conversation would happen, but she wasn't sure how her friend would react to her answer - or how she would react when she learned that Elizabeth would not be staying in Atlantis. Harper and John had both expressed a level of anger, and she was afraid that Teyla would as well.

She felt that she deserved the truth, however, so she continues, "I have been with a group of rogue Asurans - commanding them actually. They helped me to escape from Oberoth....they believe that I am the key to their being able to ascend." She smiles a little, "Since our escape, we have been building a fleet and taking out as many Wraith as we can. You see, we have the ability to cloak not just our jumpers, but our ships as well.....this really comes in handy when attacking Wraith!"

She sighs then, and looks at Tagan - who has latched onto one of her fingers - sadness clearly written on her face, "As to why I didn't come sooner......well, that's a long story...."

Teyla sighs, "We have plenty of time." She pauses for a moment, "Please tell your story."

Elizabeth nods, and begins to tell her story once again, "When I was captured, Oberoth decided to keep me prisoner rather than kill me. He thought that he would be able to get information from me." She smiles slightly, "He was, of course, wrong."

"While I was being held prisoner, I met a rogue replicator named Arlon. He told me that there was a group of Asurans who were against Oberoth. They were seeking a way to ascend, and, as I mentioned, they believed that I was the key." She looks away, "Long story short, they helped me escape and we stole one of the Asuran ships."

"However, I wasn't able to escape from Oberoth right away." She winces, and subconsciously puts a hand to her forehead, just as she had done when telling her story to John. "I was his prisoner for awhile....it took time and considerable effort before I was finally able to escape. By that time, I had _no idea_ where the city had been relocated."

She sighs, dropping her hand, "The rogue Asurans and I had to go into hiding. Oberoth was _never_ going to stop looking for me - he had become _obsessed_ with me...with making me pay......"

Elizabeth sighs, then looks back to Teyla, "We stayed in hiding until your team detroyed the Asuran planet. My new 'crew' took good care of me - I wouldn't be here if it weren't for them. Anyway, as I told John, while we were still in hiding, we managed to make some friends who have stayed our allies to this day. Once we no longer had to worry about Oberoth, we were able to forge even more alliances until, finally, we had a pretty expansive information network in place. It's because of these alliances, and this network, that I knew about Sam's abduction."

"However, even though this network became quite effective, I was never able to get any information on the whereabouts of Atlantis. As far as anyone knew, it had just vanished. I had almost given up hope of ever finding it again...until word reached me that the new leader of our great city had been kidnapped."

She sees an expression on Teyla's face that is similar to John's when she told that to him, so she quickly continues, "I know....I could have used the network to get word to Atlantis that I was alive - and I actually _did_ try a few times - but something always seemed to happen, and word never reached there."

She looks away again, "So much time had passed by then, and I knew that, for the sake of the city, you all would have already accepted that I was dead, grieved, and begun to move on. One of our allies told me about a group of people who came to his planet from Atlantis in order to trade. He overheard them talking to his village elder about a new leader of Atlantis, who was named Col. Carter, and I knew then that life in the city had returned to normal. Well, as normal as life can be on Atlantis, anyway. That's pretty much when I just decided that it would be best to leave it the way it was....at least until I knew the time was really right. Until that time came, I was determined to do all I could in the war against the Wraith."

"I knew that I could do a lot of good with the Asurans. I found out that you all believed that I was dead, and I knew that if you knew that wasn't true, you'd never stop looking for me. You all already had enough to deal with without my adding to it." Moisture gathers in her eyes as she says, "I wanted to contact you guys so many times...the timing just wasn't right. I wanted to come back as an ally, not as someone that the IOA could turn into a science experiment."

"Anyway, I started with a small crew of Asuran's, and one ship, but I now have a _full crew_ and _five_ ships. A sixth ship is currently being built..er...replicated. It takes a lot of time and power to replicate anything, so it has taken all this time to create what I currently have."

Teyla's eyes widen as Elizabeth tells her story. When she finishes, Teyla reaches over to hug Elizabeth who was still holding Tagan. "I wish you would have told us sooner you were alive. I understand that you couldn't at the time, but let me tell you none of us have accepted your supposed death." Tears begin forming in Teyla's eyes as she continues, "John never gave up hope that you were alive as did I. While others believe you to be dead, John and I both knew one day we would find you." She wipes her eyes and regains her composure, "Elizabeth, we want you to come back to Atlantis."

Elizabeth hugs Teyla back, being careful to not squish Tagan between them. She releases her, then looks into her eyes - hating what she is about to tell her and hating that it has to be the way that it does.

She sighs sadly, "I can't come back to Atlantis, Teyla. I'm afraid that too much has changed.....not to mention that the IOA would probably never allow me to remain there anyway."

"Please don't misunderstand, I would like nothing more than to return home to the life I once had....." She looks down at Tagan - who had been quietly watching the two women talk - and smiles longingly, "...and I would love to be able to watch this little warrior grow up.......but that life doesn't exist anymore."

She looks back up to her friend, "If I were to return to Atlantis, the IOA would just turn me into a guinea pig. I couldn't live like that......with the Asurans, I can at least help to insure that the City - and all those precious to me - remain safe."

Teyla nods her head knowing in her heart that Elizabeth wasn't going to return. "I kind of knew you would not stay, but please let us know where you are so we can keep in contact." She looks at Tagan and then back at Elizabeth, "Besides, we still need you and I want Tagan to one day meet you. You are a strong woman and I will still miss you but I respect your decision that you must stay with your new people."

Elizabeth smiles, glad that Teyla understands, but then looks startled at her friend's last statement. "Oh Teyla, the Asurans are not my 'new people'...they are just my crew!" She reaches out and takes her hand, squeezing it gently and placing her forehead against hers. "_You all_ are my 'people' - my _family_, and nothing will ever change that! It can't - it's just not possible."

She looks into her eyes, trying to make her understand. "I love you all more than you know.....you're the main reason I stay where I am." She smiles slightly then, "And even though I won't be living in Atlantis, I'll still be contact as much as I can. As I told Harper, I can be contacted whenever I'm needed.....or even just wanted for that matter."

Teyla smiles, "I know...we love you too and you will always be a part of our family." She gives her another hug and asks, "Will you watch Tagan so I can speak with Col. Sheppard?"

Elizabeth grins, and lifts Tagan, tossing him onto the air and catching him - his laughter ringing across the room. "Of course, I would love to hang out with him for a bit longer."

Teyla smiles at Elizabeth and kisses Tagan's forehead before heading off to speak with Sheppard.

Elizabeth watches as Teyla walks towards John, then shifts Tagan to her hip and heads over to the food table. She grabs a plate with her free hand, setting it on the table and placing a variety of fruits on it. She feels Tagan start to bounce on her hip in excitement, so she smashes a piece of banana and puts it into his mouth, grinning as he makes a baby "Mmmmm" sound. "Oh, is that good, little warrior?"

The baby grins and begins to bounce again, so Elizabeth gives him another mouthful of smashed banana, then places her plate on a tray along with a glass of water. She turns and looks around the room, trying to decide who she should ask to carry her tray to a table.

Keller snatched Elizabeth's tray, "So where we going?"

Elizabeth smiles as Keller seems to read her mind - grabbing her tray before she even has the chance to open her mouth. "Thank you, Doctor, and right over there would be fine." She gestures to the end of the table where the team is sitting, then smirks. "Just not next to Rodney.....I wouldn't want Tagan to get sick watching him eat....."

"Of course I think I could be sued for malpractice if he was placed with in viewing." Keller put down both trays and began picking at her salad.

Elizabeth sat down next to Keller, and positioned Tagan on her knee. She fed him another bit of banana, then took a sip of her water. She popped a grape into her mouth, and then looked at Keller - noticing that she was just picking at her salad. "Is everything okay, Dr Keller?"

Keller let out the breath she didn't know she was holding. "I am a doctor my job is to help people. To save them, but I can't even do that. I was down there in the middle of a battle and could do nothing but point aimlessly and shoot. If right now someone tried to take this ship all I could do is flip over this table and pray."

Elizabeth glances at the young woman in surprise, "From what I understand, you held your own down there, Doctor." She places her free hand on her shoulder, "It's perfectly normal for it to feel awkward....you're not trained for battle. It was pretty awkward for me at first, too."

She squeezes her shoulder gently, "We are alike in that way, I think. Neither of us were trained to be fighters - or really wanted to be, for that matter - but being here in the Pegasus Galaxy has forced us to change." She returns her hand to the table as she says, "We do what me must....and we adapt."

Keller smiled at Elizabeth glad to have someone there who understood. "I had the perfect childhood…Mom, dad, picket fence. I was in a neighborhood where the biggest gossip was Mr. and Mrs. Weston didn't kiss each other that morning. I went to medical school because my dad was a doctor ear, nose, and throat. I hate conflict, didn't ever want to be near a fight, and lived a pretty boring life. When they asked me to be on a top secret project I thought some bioweapon vaccine. Don't get me wrong this is a dream job. I'm privy to every known medical anything in two galaxies but I'm out of my element. How did you deal with not being the soldier?"

Elizabeth turns back to the young doctor, after taking a few bites of her food and giving Tagan more banana. "Well, when I was still 100% human, and the leader of Atlantis.....I basically left the soldiering up to John." She laughs a little before continuing, "I was a diplomat....I made the hard decisions and negotiations. I didn't have to physically fight, and I didn't want to......John was....._is_.....more than capable of taking care of that end of things, so I left it to him."

"But once I became part replicator and was captured by Oberoth.....well, things changed." She sighs and takes a sip of water before continuing, "It was either fight or die......I chose to fight."

"Me too. Thanks Elizabeth." Keller shoved a fork full of salad smiling as Tagan giggled. "So cute."

Elizabeth gives her a friendly smile, "Glad that I could help." She laughs as she hears Tagan's giggle, and nods in agreement to Keller. "He is quite possibly the cutest baby I have ever met!" She coos down to him, "Aren't you, little warrior? And your Auntie Elizabeth loves you, doesn't she?"

The baby chortles happily and begins to bounce on his "Auntie Elizabeth's" knee again, signaling that he wants more banana. She obliges him, then turns to Keller with a somewhat embarrassed smile, "Please don't tell Rodney that I called myself Tagan's 'Auntie'.....I honestly don't know what has come over me since I've gotten to meet this sweet little baby."

"Probably the same thing that would happen to anyone with a beating heart and sanity. Don't worry about Rodney. I have actually seen him cooing over this young man before." Keller tickled Tagan any problems seemed to disappear at the sound of his laughter.

Elizabeth grins, "Harper tells me that just seeing Rodney can make him cry."

Her grin grows wider as the baby's laughter rings out across the room once again.

Keller laughed, "Yeah I think Rodney cooing at him was a stressor."

Teyla walks over to where Sheppard is seated munching on some food. "John, can we speak alone?" Teyla asks him.

"Long time no see." Sheppard quips, his trade-mark grin spreading across his face. His smile wanes slightly when Teyla asks to speak to him alone but he quickly covers it up. "Yeah..." He says as he lays his fork down onto his plate and stands up to go with Teyla. Before he leaves, Sheppard looks down at Rodney with a serious expression on his face. "Don't even think about touching my sandwich McKay."

Teyla smiles a little trying to hide a snicker at John's remarks to Rodney. Teyla looks into John's eyes for a moment before walking out of the mess hall and into the empty hallway.

Rodney only glares at John as he leaves the table.

Sheppard meets Teyla's gaze before she turns to walk out into the hallway. He watches her go, shooting one last warning look at Rodney as he follows after her. Stepping out into the hallway, Sheppard searches until his eyes land on Teyla standing near a window. "Never gets old, does it?" is the only thing that he says, coming to stand beside Teyla to peer out into space.

Teyla turns to look at John and her mouth forms a half-smile, "Yes I have missed his comments while I was gone." Her facial expression changes as she begins to think about her captor. "John, first I want to thank you for coming after me again. I was so afraid you would not reach me in time before Michael began his experiments on..." she pauses as tears begin to form in her eyes, "Tagan and Netia."

Sheppard turns to face Teyla, a softness reflected in his eyes that contrasted with the firmness of his facial expression. "I made a promise, didn't I?" He asks in his usual laid back tone. "I wasn't about to just sit around and do nothing."

Tears begin to roll down her cheeks as she begins thinking about her captor. She wipes her face trying to stop the tears but they continue to come. Her voice quavers as she speaks, "I don't think you have ever sat around doing nothing." She pauses waiting for her voice to return normal before continuing, "What happened when you met with Michael?"

Sheppard frowns down at the floor uncomfortably at seeing Teyla so vulnerable. He has never seen her act quite like this before with her heart so open and frankly, he isn't sure exactly how to react. _Just like with Elizabeth, _Shepp thinks to himself. Sighing deeply, Sheppard raises his gaze to meet Teyla's as he gently runs his hand through his hair. "You don't need to worry about him anymore," comes his quiet response.

Teyla's eyes widen at John's confession, a small smile beginning to form on her face to replace the tears. She begins to speak his name but does not finish her sentence. Instead, she steps closer to him wrapping her arms around his neck giving him a hug resting her head on his shoulder. For a moment, there is silence before she whispers, "Thank you, John."

Sheppard stands in uncertain silence as Teyla wraps her arms around his neck. After a moment, he slowly raises his good arm to return the hug. Pulling away from Teyla slightly, Sheppard gives her a warm, friendly smile. "Hey, I made a promise right?"

Teyla returns the smile responding, "Yes, John. I appreciate all you have done for me today." She glances at his previously injured arm and asks, "How are you feeling?"

Caylon and Carson step back into the lab, and instantly notice a look of excitement on Raena's face. She grins at them, then says, "I think I've found something!"

Caylon looks at Raena, "In Col. Sheppard's blood?" Carson glances sharply at him, and Caylon suddenly realizes that he had not yet shared his concerns with the Scottish Doctor. He looks at him apologetically. _I am sorry, Dr Beckett.....I will explain momentarily._

Carson nods hesitantly, then looks at Raena - who has stopped what she is about to say, briefly confused. It lasts barely a second, though, as she shakes her head and replies, "No. The Colonel's blood is still in the processor." She smiles again, "I was referring to the anti-virus."

Carson looks up with interest, "Aye? What have you discovered?"

Raena gestures to the screen on her console, "See for yourself."

Carson looks carefully at the screen. "Well, I'll be," he says. "It would appear you've had a major break-through!!"

Raena grins, "_We_ have had a break-through, gentlemen!" She touches some controls and brings up another screen. "We just have to make _these_ adjustments," She points to a spot on the screen. "...and the anti-virus should work effectively."

She crosses her arms, and looks at the men triumphantly. "All that we need to do now is how to manufacture it."

Carson nods and pushes his sleeves up, "Well then, shall we get to work?"

**TO BE CONTINUED….**


	3. Part 3

Lorne sat down with Rodney who was still eating. He was waiting for Sheppard to tell them about his fight and if Michael was alive or not.

Harper opened her eyes she had fallen asleep for only a short period of time. She got up and noticed that Ronon had left that table so she walked over to Lorne and Rodney and sat down glaring at Rodney who just finished eating.

"Finally done McKay?"

Rodney rolled his eyes at the girl. "You snore....I heard you."

Harper scoffs at him. "I do not!"

"Do to."

"Do not"

"Yeah you do."

"Nope."

Harper stated as she glared at the man. Rodney McKay would always be the pain in the butt. Sure he was on her uncle's team but the two hated each other for some reason.

"Yeah."

Rodney glared back at Harper. Knowing her as she grew past the teenage years Rodney had finally started to see that she was someone not to be messed with but of course he loved annoying her.

"Bite me."

"That would be gross Harpie."

"Don't call me that!"

"I'll call you whatever I want Harpie!"

"McKay...."

"Stop it you two."

Rodney and Harper stopped and looked at Lorne who had a stern look on his face. "Can't you two get along ever?"

"No." both said in conclusion.

Sheppard briefly looks down at his shoulder before giving Teyla a reassuring smile. "I've had worse." Hearing what seems to be a small argument, Sheppard turns around enough so he can see into the mess hall. Motioning with his head, Sheppard says "What say we see what's going on?" With that, Sheppard and Teyla rejoin the others in the mess hall.

Lorne got up from Rodney and Harper's little fight and walked over to Sheppard and Teyla. He ran his hand through his hair. "Um excuse me sir but um we are all wondering what happened to Michael?"

Sheppard meets Major Lorne's gaze, a smile on his face. He looks over to where the little group is gathered and nods his head. "Okay, I guess I've kept you guys in suspense long enough." Moving toward the table, Sheppard takes a seat beside Ronon who has just returned with a stash of fruit. Sheppard gives him a look before turning to the rest of the group.

Rodney looked at Sheppard as he closed his eyes trying to relax. He then opened them back up looking more worried then before. "Oh come on!" He whined. "We need to know fast before Michael comes to ate us alive!"

Lorne scoffs at Rodney as Harper only laughs at McKay reaction.

Shooting Rodney an amused look, Sheppard leans forward in his seat and rests his good arm on the table. "You won't have to worry about that, Rodney. Michael's dead."

Elizabeth has finished eating, and is helping Tagan to stand in her lap. He seems quite pleased to be balanced there, and gives her a happy smile. She grins back at him in amusement, but her amusement is instantly gone as she hears what John says. She isn't surprised by what he has said - she guessed as much - but she is curious. She says nothing, and listens as John continues.

Keller closed eyes taking a relieved breath. Michael was dead. His reign of terror would stop. She could now rest a little easier knowing he was dead. She just wondered if John would sleep easier.

Rodney looked up to Sheppard and gulped, "What you killed him?"

He stated in a way only Rodney McKay could do as if he questioned that John Sheppard could do such a thing.

Harper looked at her uncle worried. "Are you sure you're ok? He didn't try to feed on you just for fun?"

Sheppard nods his head slowly, lifting his eyebrows in a boyish sort of way. "He tried to play dirty during our fist fight..." He pauses momentarily to give Harper a reassuring smile and then continues. "We struggled with each other and somehow he got a knife." Sheppard motions to his hurt shoulder. "You get the idea."

Elizabeth winces as she remembers treating John's wound. Tagan feels her wince and looks at her curiously. She smiles reassuringly, "Don't mind me, little warrior....everything is okay." She kisses his cheek, earning another adorable smile, and then returns her attention to John.

Rodney chuckled and took of his coffee. "Oh so you weren't just paying attention when he slammed the knife into you?"

"I was kind of busy at the time trying to keep him from feeding on me," Sheppard remarks, narrowing his eyes a bit at Rodney.

Harper looks at McKay then to her uncle. "Um Uncle John you do remember that Michael fixed his feeding problem? You would have a better chance to fight him off if you remember that."

Teyla rolls her eyes at Rodney's comments and turns to Sheppard, "You did good, Colonel. Now, we no longer have to be worry about him coming after my son again." She smiles as she glances over toward Elizabeth who is still playing with Tagan.

"Thank you Teyla," Sheppard replies as he gives Rodney a triumphant expression. However, the triumph soon begins to wane when Harper points out Michael's feeding situation. He shakes his head. "Believe me, he could still feed and that's what he tried to do."

Elizabeth smiles at Teyla's words, glancing at Tagan and bouncing him on her lap. "You hear that, Tagan? No more mean nasty Michael to hurt you or your mama!" She lifts him into the air, causing him to laugh joyously. She joins in with her own laughter, feeling the relief of having her family safe.

She sets him back onto her lap, and then notices John looking at her in amusement. She grins, making eye contact, and then nodding in acknowledgement of what he had just said.

"I would've shot him." Ronon pipes in through a mouthful of apple.

Sheppard lifts an eyebrow at him. "If I had a gun, so would've I."

Teyla smiles at the camaraderie between her fellow teammates. Looking at Sheppard, she mutters quietly, "I wish I could have shot him."

Harper chuckles a bit at John and Ronon's talk. She then turns to see Elizabeth playing with Tagan and smiles. "Well, Tagan seems to be happy that you killed him Uncle John."

"Oh yes and he really knows who Michael is," Rodney pipes in with his sarcastic reply like always.

Both of the Asurans nod, and all three get to work. Raena focuses on programming the nanites, while Caylon and Carson focus on the actual anti-virus.

Because of all the work that they did earlier, it does not take them long to manufacture what they believe to be a more than sufficient amount of the nanite controlled anti-virus. They all smile at each other when they are done, but are suddenly distracted when the blood processing machine beeps.

They all walk over to the machine - Caylon quickly and silently explaining to Carson about John's blood. He reads the results on the control screen, a frown forming on his face. He looks at Raena, "This is not good."

Carson frowns, "What's not good?"

Elizabeth is about to say something to John, but pauses and tilts her head slightly to the side. The smile instantly fades from her face and she stands up, walking over to Teyla and gently handing Tagan to her.

She smiles warmly, "Thank you for letting me spend time with this precious little warrior, Teyla! He's wonderful....congratulations!" She kisses the top of his head, glances briefly at John in order to excuse herself, and walks out of the mess hall.

Teyla smiles at Elizabeth as she takes Tagan in her arms, "I am glad that you were able to meet him." Tagan giggles as he looks around the room at John and Ronon.

"That makes two of us." Sheppard remarks, smiling at the little boy in Elizabeth's arms. He completely ignores Rodney's little comment as he watches Elizabeth play with Tagan. _Just like old times....with a new addition._ The sudden movement of Elizabeth standing up and handing Tagan over to Teyla jars him out of his silent reverie. Looking up, he catches Elizabeth's eye, noticing the concern in them. Sheppard gives Elizabeth an imperceptible nod of understanding and watches her leave the room. _I wonder if..._ _"Who'd ya kill?" _breaks through his thoughts, startling him slightly. "Michael." Sheppard responds in an I-already-told-you-that tone.

Moments later, she walks onto the bridge. "Arlon, report." Her Second in Command turns to her, urgency in his voice. "Ma'am. Our crew from the ship that is currently being built has sent a distress signal. They are under attack from a Wraith Hive ship, and their shield is beginning to fail."

He walks with her over to a console, and displays the message. "They are able to withstand the attack for somewhat longer, but they are in desperate need of assistance. I am sorry, Ma'am, but ours is the only ship that is close enough to arrive there in time to prevent their distruction."

Elizabeth is frowning, but she nods, so Arlon continues. "We are only approximately 20 minutes from Atlantis, and I have already alerted the city of our arrival as well as the success of our mission." He looks at her, "I thought that you would wish to explain our situation to the City's leader yourself."

Elizabeth nods again, her expression resigned to what needed to be done. "Thank you, Arlon." He nods and returns to the control chair, while Elizabeth heads to the communications console. She contacts Atlantis, and requests to speak to Sam.

"Carter here."

"Sam, this is Weir. I understand that my crew has already informed you of the success of the mission." She listens as the Colonel replies, then continues. "Yes, everyone is safe and there were only a couple of injuries..." She pauses, "I'm sorry?" She listens as Sam repeats her question, then chuckles, "Who do you think? Our beloved Sheppards, of course!"

She hears Sam chuckle as well, then says, "They are quite fine, though, Sam......I actually need to talk to you about another matter...."

Down in the City, Sam leans back in her chair - her amusement fading from her face. She listens as Elizabeth explains her situation, then solemnly says, "I understand, Elizabeth. Certainly you must go to the aid of your crew.....I'm just sorry that you could not have spent some time here with us." She listens as the former leader also expresses her regret at not being able to do so, but she can hear the resolve in her voice.

Sam smiles and shakes her head. _Replicator leader or not, she hasn't changed!_ "Understood....you will only be staying long enough to drop off the team." She pauses as a thought occurs to her, "Have you told them yet?"

Elizabeth is slightly surprised by the question because she had just been thinking about how she was going to explain all this to the group in the mess hall. She sighs, "No, not yet.....I only just received word myself......any suggestions?"

Sam smiles slightly, "I'm afraid not.....and I don't envy you the task either, Elizabeth!"

Elizabeth shakes her head in slight amusement. "Well, thanks anyway. We'll let you know as soon as John's jumper has left our ship. Weir out."

She turns back to Arlon. "Arlon, prepare to leave as soon as the Atlantis jumper has departed and is a safe distance away." He nods, and she turns towards the door. _Now how am I going to explain this to everyone else???_ She sighs as she exits the Bridge. _Well at least I can say goodbye this time......_

Caylon turns from Raena to Carson, "There is some kind of a virus in Colonel Sheppard's blood, although I am not certain of what effects it will have on him." He frowns as he glances at the screen again, "I have never seen a virus like this one before. We should......" He stops, tilting his head much like Elizabeth had done.

He turns to Carson again, "I am afraid that our time is short. We need to get the anti-virus to your team, and explain its delivery system." He pushes a control, and hands Carson a flat crystal disk. "This is the data on the Colonel's blood. We shall continue to work on it here, but I thought that you would wish to run some tests on it yourself when you return to Atlantis."

He turns and quickly packs the antivirus into a case while saying, "I apologize that I will not be able to assist you further at this time."

He lifts the case off of the table, and turns back to the doctor. "Your presence is requested in the commissary."  
He glances at Raena as she moves to stand next to him, "Raena and I will accompany you there."

Elizabeth squares her shoulders and walks back into the Mess Hall, followed a couple of seconds later by Raena, Caylon, and Carson. She looks at Carson, relieved that she didn't have to wait for him to come. She nods, "Carson." He nods back, and she turns back to the rest of the room.

She is about to say something, but notices everyone looking strangely at John. "What did I miss?"

"Oh just John freaking out people," Rodney states matter-of-factly.

Harper looks at Ronon question what John had said then looks back to John. "Um Uncle John are you feeling okay? No one asked you about Michael."

Sheppard gazes around the room with a defensive expression on his face. "Never mind," He says, brushing the whole thing off. "I must be tired or something."

Elizabeth glances from Rodney to Harper to John. She is curious, and a little concerned, but lets it go.

Teyla looks at Sheppard concerned. "Maybe you should rest for a bit, John. We can wake you when we reach Atlantis."

Sheppard casually waves his good hand. "I'll be okay 'till we get to Atlantis."

Teyla smiles at him, "Very well, but no more fighting until you get some rest."

Sheppard returns Teyla's smile, appreciating her concern for him. "I think I can handle that."

Teyla laughs grinning at Sheppard. "You better be careful or I might ask Ronon to tie you up."

Sheppard glances over at Ronon, who raises an expectant eyebrow back. "Wouldn't want that." He quips sarcastically.

She turns to look at her "family". "Okay, everyone...I wanted to let you all know that we will be arriving at Atlantis in under 20 minutes."

She sees their smiles, and smiles sadly in return as she braces herself for what she must say next. "Also.....I have received a distress call from one of my ships...." She looks at Teyla and John, "You will remember that I mentioned that we have a ship that is currently under construction?"

They both nod hesitantly, so she continues, "That ship has come under attack by a Wraith hive ship - and my ship is the closest to it - so my crew and I must go to defend it."

A mixture of pain, resignation, and determination shows on her face as she says, "That said, I'm afraid that I won't be able to come down to Atlantis. We must leave immediately, so my ship will only be able to stay long enough to drop you all off......I.....I'm sorry."

Lorne sighs as he looks into Elizabeth's eyes remembering their conversation they had earlier that day. _She has to go. You wanted to go with her but she said no. Only if the war with the wraith had to cause everyone so much trouble. This was just like Kale's concussion but Elizabeth would remember them and that would make it harder. _Lorne then smiles and nods to Elizabeth. "We are here to help whenever you need us Ma'am."

Elizabeth nods to Lorne and smiles, "Thank you, Major......and the same goes for you - all of you. You need only contact me, and I will come as soon as I can."

Rodney's thought were creeping into his brain faster then he would've liked. _This is just like Carson again. Snap out of it McKay Elizabeth isn't dying she will be back. Won't she? Carson came back...yeah as a clone but still. Oh quit thinking she is going to die. Stop it! Now just smile and nod and say you will miss her. I can't do that. Yes you can come on McKay!" _Rodney then snapped out of his thoughts and looked at Elizabeth and gave his half crack of a smile well whatever kind of smile it was it was fake. "Don't die." Rodney realizes what he had just said as he places his hands on his fore head. "I didn't it like that I just....I.." He cuts himself off knowing if he kept rambling it would just make it worst.

Elizabeth is somewhat startled by what Rodney has said, but then chuckles. _I wonder how many of them were thinking that, but restrained themselves from saying it._ "I will certainly do my best, Rodney.......and I ask that you do the same."

Harper just sat there very still not wanting to think about it. She noticed that some of them kept looking at her as if it was her turn to say she will miss Elizabeth. Of course she would but she didn't want to tell her that now. _Why do people always leave? Why does everything happen to all the good people out in the world?_ Memories of her and Elizabeth flashed through her head as she tried to stay calm. She already had been mad at her for not coming sooner she shouldn't get mad at her now but she couldn't stop what she was feeling. "I can't do this." Harper states out of the blue as she gets up from the table and starts to walk out but before she could get anywhere Ronon grabbed her arm and pulled her back some making her look into his eyes. "I won't." She states as a small tear falls down on her face. Ronon's eyes looked at her as if he was telling her it would be ok but she wouldn't let him in this time. She tugged at her arm he was holding till she got loose. She then walks out of the mess hall slamming a trash can as she walks out.

Elizabeth watches the interaction between Harper and Ronon, but is still somewhat surprised when the young woman breezes past her - without a word - exacting violence on the waste can. She glances at John quickly, then whirls and heads out after the girl.

She finds her down the hall, sobbing like there's no tomorrow. The former leader stops, pain slicing through every fiber of her being at seeing someone so precious to her so hurt. _And I'm the one that is causing that hurt!_ Tears are freely flowing from her eyes as she closes the remaining distance between them, and wraps her arms tightly around the young woman who had become a daughter to her.

She leads her over to a lounge of sorts, and they sit down - Harper wrapped securely in Elizabeth's arms, her head on the woman's shoulder. Elizabeth rests her head on top of Harper's, placing one hand on her cheek. "Shhhh......sweetie, this isn't goodbye. It really isn't!" She gives her a gentle squeeze and continues, "Our visit will just be _delayed_ a little......I'll be coming back."

She smiles sadly, "I know that you think that everyone in your life leaves......but I'm _not_ leaving you!" She gives her another gentle squeeze, "You couldn't get rid of me if you tried, honey...." She chuckles a little, "I've already seen your worst side, and _that_ didn't scare me off....so....it's too late, you're stuck with me!"

She pulls back a little, "Look at me, Harper." She waits until the young woman slowly looks up at her before continuing, "I mean it....you're _not_ losing me.....I just have to go on a business trip, of sorts." She wipes the tears from Harper's cheeks, then gives her a small smile. "After all....we still need to have that girl talk."

Lorne looks at Rodney who is startled by Elizabeth's reply. Rodney nods as Elizabeth leaves to chase after Harper. "Aw yes she still loves me."

Lorne glares at Rodney and rolls his eyes. "She didn't say that McKay."

"She has before."

Lorne gives Rodney a friendly punch in the arm, "Whatever you say McKay."

Keller lifted her head up from her hands. Without a word her hand came smartly across Rodney's head.

Rodney rubs his head and looks at Keller. "Ouch that hurt." He then smiles. "I kind of liked that." He smirks as he is shocked by what he just said. "Wow I'm good."

Keller looked up at him. She stared blankly then let out a deep from the belly laugh.

Rodney glares at Keller as she laughs, "Ha ha very funny. Can we move on?"

"To what your looks?" Lorne states as he starts laughing also.

Keller couldn't stop laughing and Lorne's joked didn't help. Close to a week without sleep; almost losing your best friends to wraith; almost dying yourself; and then having a new friend leave. She was due for a laugh. It was either that or insanity would creep out of its ugly hole. Tears poured from her eyes, but this time it was from joy. "Thank you guys," She finally chocked out. "I needed that."

"Glad to help," Rodney said in a somewhat mocking tone.

Keller wiped away her tears. Her stomach hurt from the pain but she was still smiling. "Rodney just shut up and be happy."

Rodney smiles at Keller. "I'll try."

Keller's eyes still shined with tears as she looked at Rodney. "Good."

Harper smiles at Elizabeth and nods. "I know I just I couldn't say what I feel it's hard." Elizabeth gives the girl a hug as she gets up and waits for Harper to follow. Harper shakes her head. "You go I'll be okay just need some time to relax." Elizabeth nods as she starts to head back to the mess hall as Harper calls out. "Elizabeth! Just make sure that girl talk is not over the radio. I don't want the boys to hear it."

Harper smiles as she watches Dr. Elizabeth Weir walks away. _This isn't goodbye._

Elizabeth turns back to Harper, "Our girl talk will be _in person_, Harper.....when I come back." She smiles warmly, "But you can always give me a call if you need to....which reminds me..." She reaches into her jacket pocket, and pulls out a small earpiece radio.

She walks back to the young woman, and hands it to her. "This will link you directly to my personal earpiece." She grins, "The guys will never be able to hear a thing!"

"If you ever need - or even just _want_ - to talk to me, don't hesitate to use it." She winks then, "But don't tell Rodney.......he'll be mad that I didn't give _him_ one."

She gives her one more hug, and as she's pulling away, she whispers, "I love you, Harper." She turns then and heads back to the mess hall.

Harper smiles as she watches Elizabeth walk away. She then puts on the ear piece and taps it. "Just checking and I love you too Elizabeth." She smirks as she sees the women walk out of the hall way.

Elizabeth throws Harper one more smile before rounding the corner out of site.

Teyla knew Elizabeth's leaving was coming soon but she didn't expect it this sudden. Tears begin to form in her eyes as she realized she will not see her again in a long time. She steps forward and gives Elizabeth a big hug surprising her. "We will miss you greatly. You have been one of my closest friends and I have always valued our female talks. Thank you for all you have done for my people and for always trusting me just like John." She smiles at Elizabeth and says, "You come visit so you can see how big Tagan grows up to be."

Elizabeth hugs her friend tightly, wishing again that she didn't have to go. "No, thank _you_, Teyla.....I value your friendship, and I have learned so much from you." She releases her and returns the smile. "Of course, I'll come visit! I'll be there as much as I possibly can!"

She is about to say more, but she notices the interaction between Harper and Ronon, then Harper blows past her. She gives Teyla an apologetic smile, and quickly turns and follows the young woman.

Keller felt her heart break. She got up from her seat hugging Elizabeth. Tears slipped slowly from her eyes.

Elizabeth is surprised by yet another unexpected display of affection from Keller, but hugs her back immediately. She is touched by the tears that she had seen forming in the young woman's eyes, and struggles to keep her own at bay.

Keller let go of Elizabeth silent tears rolled down her face. She hugged herself trying not to think of the last time they all said goodbye to her.

The all too familiar feeling of loss begins to creep into Sheppard's heart. They have just gotten Elizabeth back and now she has to go again?! _It just isn't right_. Looking into Elizabeth's eyes, he can see the conflicting emotions competing for control. Sheppard breaks their eye contact, his emotions trying to get the better of him. _Keep cool, John._ He gazes around the room in an attempt to both distract himself and to gauge the others' reactions. Suddenly, Keller shoots up from her seat and wraps her arms around Elizabeth in a massive hug, somewhat surprising Sheppard since the two hadn't known each other extremely well. A smile flickers across Sheppard's face while he silently watches the exchange, wishing that there was some way that she could stay.

Elizabeth releases Keller, still touched by the young woman's reaction, but feeling somewhat awkward since they had not had the opportunity to really get to know one another before Elizabeth was taken prisoner. The doctor did save her life, however, so she did have a soft spot for her. She gives her a reassuring smile, then turns to the rest of the group - trying to gauge everyone's reactions.

She looks to Harper, then John, begging them with her eyes to understand that this wasn't what she _wanted_ to do - that it was what she _had_ to do. She isn't sure if John got the message, though, because he keeps looking away from her. She sighs, ignoring a tear that is slowing making it's way down her cheek.

She squares her shoulders once again, steeling herself against both the pain that she was already feeling, as well as the pain that she knew was coming.

Ronon stares silently at Elizabeth after she makes her announcement; sure that everyone else was experiencing the same feelings as him. _This is what I was afraid of._ He thinks to himself as he looks to Sheppard and then Harper.

Keller sat back down rubbed at her face. She may not have known Elizabeth for long but she felt like she had known her forever given the stories she constantly heard. Not to mention the way Elizabeth had treated her.

Going by the doctor's orders, Netia laid in the infirmary for about a half and hour until she had to move. She waited until the other doctors were busy until she snuck out. Netia finally found everyone as Weir was saying her goodbyes. Even though she didn't really know Weir, Netia always felt a friendly and loyal presence while around her. She felt sad to see her go.

Harper walks into a hall way that was close by where the jumper was parked. She closes her eyes and starts to cry as she places her hand on top of where the wraith had tried to feed on her. Elizabeth was a mother to her and now she would have to say goodbye to yet another person she loved. Sure the others had said it wasn't goodbye but she knew in her heart it really was goodbye to what Elizabeth Weir had been to them. She was now going off on her own way and Harper couldn't do anything to stop it.

Ronon's eyes try to comfort Harper but it doesn't do any good. He watches her storm out of the mess hall, the frown on his face deepening when he hears the slamming of the trash can. He is about to follow Harper out when Elizabeth goes after her. Knowing that it would be best to give the two some time alone together, Ronon wordlessly sits back down in his sit and exchanges a look with Sheppard.

_Where is she? _Ronon thinks as he walks down the hall in the direction Harper had left in. He had been a little worried about Harper when she hadn't let him in. That feeling hadn't gotten any better when Elizabeth returned alone. _Why is it different? She's never--_ A soft, almost inaudible noise reaches his ears, interrupting his thoughts and causing him to stop midstride. There is a small silence. _There it is again._ He takes a few more steps and rounds the corner, finding Harper sitting against the wall playing with the ear piece Elizabeth had given her. "Harper?"

Harper had been talking to Elizabeth till Ronon walks up to her. She is somewhat shocked and then looks down to her new ear piece and covers it with her hands as she smiles warmly at Ronon, "Hey you."

Ronon frowns down at Harper. "You okay?" He asks, leaning one shoulder against the wall.

Harper sighs. _People always ask me that._ Harper nods as she gives the thumbs up to him. "I'll be fine just you know me...a drama girl. Thanks for coming out to check."

Ronon raises an unconvinced eyebrow at Harper. "Are you sure? You were pretty upset."

Harper rolls her eyes then looks to Ronon smirking. "I just needed a one on one talk with Elizabeth. I should be fine but if you are that worried you can ask me all the time if I'm ok." She states in a joking way as she touches his shoulder. "But thanks though."

Looking into Harper's eyes, Ronon thinks back to the mess hall. Her eyes had been filled with heartache and anger while his eyes had been pleading to let him in to comfort her. She had refused to let him in though and that had hurt more than anything he had ever felt before. Ever since then a certain question had been hanging in the back of his mind. He lets out a soft sigh. "Why is it different this time?"

Harper looks at him not understanding what he meant till he looked into her eyes. She sighs lowering her head now facing the floor. He had wanted her to explain why she wanted to let him in now and not before when she had first went off. She knew she needed to tell him but she didn't know if he would understand. "I didn't want to be comforted. I wanted to be able to think about this on my own." She looked up at him as he now looks away from her. She touches his cheek making him look at her. "I was wrong I should have stayed with you. I've always been by myself figuring things out. I never really wanted anyone to be there for me. I mean I saw my dad doing it so I just thought it was easier. I now know that I need you but its more then that I....." She smiles as she moves her hand from her lap now placing it on her cheek in a questioning way. "I just want you."

Ronon looks down at the floor, avoiding Harper's gaze, not really knowing how to respond. "I know how that feels, Harper...to be by yourself and needing to figure things out on your own." His expression softens but he keeps his eyes to the floor. "It's not the best existence in the world and I don't want you feeling like that...like you have to work through this on your own." He pauses wondering if he is making any sense. "I've never been good at this."

Harper looks at him then to the wall across from them. "Well maybe we aren't the best at this but that doesn't mean I'm willing to give up on what I have with you." She then looks back at him trying to make sense of her own actions. "I don't know what is wrong with me half the time I'm just trying to figure out what I want and right now I know what is important to me. My friends, my family, my incredible job and this ex-runner I know." She smirked as she winked at him.

Ronon gives Harper his most serious look and crosses his arms. "And who would this other guy be?" Harper gives him a dirty look and Ronon can't help but laugh. "Oh, you mean me." He says in mock-realization. Shaking his head, Ronon meets Harper's gaze. "I'll be around whenever you need me. Just don't forget that and we'll be okay."

Harper smiles and hugs Ronon. "I know that's why you are such a great guy." She lets go of him and grabs her ear piece and shows Ronon it. "If not I'll sic Elizabeth on you."

Ronon looks down at the ear piece in Harper's hand before looking back up at Harper, a smile creeping across his face. "I'd rather fight Sheppard."

Harper laughs as she hits Ronon's chest. "Stop it you don't want him to hear that I mean he thinks he is all big and bad after killing Michael. We don't want it getting into his head."

"Who? Sheppard?" Ronon shakes his head in disbelief. "He's just glad Michael's dead."

Harper shakes her head. "He once came for career day." She starts to laugh. "He told my 3rd grade class how he killed like ten people." She looks at Ronon who doesn't believe her. "It's true didn't he also tell you he killed like 12 wraith when the team came to get you when you got captured again?"

Ronon nods his head. "Yep...turned out to be more like 8."

Harper smiles. "Thats why you can't tell him! If you do everyone will be screwed."

Ronon laughs at Harper's comment as he turns to walk back to the mess hall. "Not much he can exaggerate about Michael dying." He states matter-of-factly.

Harper shrugs as they walk. "Well he can say he did it with one hand and an eye closed."

Ronon eyes Harper. "And you think they'll buy that?" Something close to a laugh issues from his throat. "Sheppard's a good fighter but not that good."

Harper nods. "Now you can tell him that."

Ronon merely smiles as the two of them enter the mess hall.

After the others have had time to deal with the news of Elizabeth's upcoming departure, Sheppard lets out a soft, resigned sigh and stands up from the table. He walks to where Elizabeth is standing at the doorway. Pausing briefly, Sheppard motions with his eyes for Elizabeth to follow him out of the mess hall. Elizabeth nods and the two of them walk out into the hallway and away from any eavesdroppers that might be present.

Elizabeth follows John out into the hallway, bracing herself for what he might say. The memory of their "reunion" conversation was still fresh in her mind, and she was worried that John was angry once again. There was nothing she could do about it, however, so if he was angry, he would just have to deal with it.

She braces herself as they step into an unoccupied room and sadly turns back to him, crossing her arms and waiting to hear what he was thinking.

Sheppard follows Elizabeth into the empty room and closes the door behind him. Taking in a deep breath, he turns to face his friend with a rare softness in his eyes. "Listen, I..." He pauses briefly, running his hand through his hair. "...I wanted to let you know that I...you know."

Elizabeth looks into his eyes, relieved to see no anger there. She smiles, "You what, John?"

Blowing out a frustrated sigh, Sheppard decides to just come out and say how he feels. "I just wanted to let you know that I understand." He says as quickly as he can, meeting Elizabeth's gaze with a sheepish look on his face.

Elizabeth lets out the breath that she didn't even realize she was holding. She grins, completely relieved by what John has just said. She considers this man one of her closest friend, and his opinion matters more to her than anyone else's - even Teyla and Harper's, although their opinions are also of great value to her.

She steps forward and pulls him into a hug, being careful not to apply pressure to his wounded shoulder. "Thank you, John....you have no idea what that means to me!"

His good arm comes around her with some hesitation. John was always awkward when one of his female friends would hug him, and she thought that this time would be no exception. She reaches up and wipes the tears from her face, then looks into his eyes. "I'll be back, you know......I won't be gone forever.....this _isn't_ goodbye."

A boyish grin creeps onto Sheppard's face as he looks Elizabeth in the eye. "You're right, it isn't...not if we have anything to say about it." The two of them exchange a meaningful smile, both reassured that they'll meet again soon. "Well, we should probably get back to the mess hall before the kids get any ideas." Sheppard says while turning to open the door.

Elizabeth nods and grins, "Yes.....who knows what kind of trouble they're getting into without either of us there....."

Sheppard smiles as he opens the door and lets Elizabeth step out first. "Knowing our group...probably all kinds."

Elizabeth chuckles as she steps past John and into the hall. "Very true...._especially_ Rodney." They both laugh lightly as they walk the short distance back to the mess hall. They step into the room only moments after Ronon and Harper.

Rodney looks at Sheppard and Elizabeth as they walk back into the room. Lorne rolls his eyes knowing very well what Rodney was about to bring up. "Don't go there McKay!"

Rodney looks over to Lorne with a grim expression on his face. "I so wasn't Lorne."

Lorne chuckles as he shakes his head at McKay. "I bet you were."

"Shut up Evan!" Rodney smirks as Lorne only rolls his eyes.

Lorne smiles at Keller then looks at McKay winking at him while McKay shakes his head. Lorne snickers and then tries to show his charm to Jen. "Are you sure you don't want me Jen? I mean McKay is well McKay."

Keller blushed smiling at Lorne. "I think about it," she says giving Lorne her own wink.

Lorne chuckles as McKay stares at them. "Not funny guys!"

"What I thought you did well under pressure Rodney?" Wherever this flirty side was coming from Keller hoped it would only get better.

Caylon turns at Sheppard's and Elizabeth's entrance, and smiles. "Ah...good. We were waiting for you to return, Colonel Sheppard." He gestures to an empty chair, "Please, take a seat. We will be as brief as possible."

He addresses the group, "As you know, Raena, Dr Beckett, and myself have been working on an anti-virus for Michael's Wraith hybrids." He waits until they all nod, then continues. "Well, I am pleased to say that we were successful. Raena has created a delivery system that we believe will be most effective for you."

He turns to Raena, who then steps forward holding a weapon in one hand and something else in her other hand. "The anti-virus will be administered with this." She holds up a pointy object. "It is very like a tranquilizer dart, but the capsule contains the anti-virus."

"It will be delivered with this." She holds up the weapon - which is almost exactly like the guns that the Atlantis crew is familiar with. "Just insert the dart like so...." She demonstrates with ease, "Then point and fire....it is quite simple really." She hands the weapon to Caylon, who unloads it and places it and the dart in their respective cases.

"We have loaded a supply of these into your jumper - should you require more, you need only contact us."

Rodney looked at Keller, "Um not this kind of pressure." He fakes a smile as he sees Keller is starting to flirt with him. Rodney then looks at Caylon knowing very well they both still hate him but continue anyways. "Um what will it do to the hybrids?"

Raena ignores Rodney, so Caylon answers, "Essentially, it will return them to their natural form. I am afraid that, in some, the virus will have already progressed too far and they will not be able to be saved."

He clasps his hands behind his back, "Without going into detail, Michael's virus is unstable.....it is systematically destroying brain cells in the hybrids. That damage can be repaired with our anti-virus, but only if it has not progressed past a certain point." He is not happy as he finishes, "The hybrids who have too much cell damage will die....there is nothing we can do."

Sheppard takes a seat beside Ronon curious as to what they have come up with. He listens intently while Caylon and Raena demonstrate how to administer the anti-virus, leaning forward in his seat slightly. _Simple is good._ A boyish grin plays across his face. Glancing over to Ronon, Sheppard can see that the two of them are thinking the same thing. _This should be interesting._ Rodney's question catches Sheppard's attention and he returns his gaze to Caylon and Raena in curiosity. "So how many of these do we have exactly?" Sheppard asks once Caylon and Raena are finished explaining the effects of the anti-virus on the hybrids.

Raena looks up at John - giving him a friendly smile, "We have supplied you with two dozen weapons, and 500 darts. Your jumper can not hold a greater quantity - given that it must also carry you and your team. However, this supply should be more than enough to last you for some time."

She glances at Rodney, then back to John, "I would suggest that you only allow your best marksmen to utilize the weapons, in order to insure that none of the darts are wasted."

Sheppard nods his head pleased at the number of both darts and weapons. "That'll get us started. Thanks." He says with a broad grin. Glancing over at Rodney, Sheppard catches his eye before answering in a reassuring voice. "I was just thinking that."

Teyla listens intensely at Caylon's discussion of an anti-virus. Her eyes widen at the prospect of finally curing her people. She looks at Caylon and asks, "Will this anti-virus cure my people who were turned into hybrids by Michael?"

Caylon turns to Teyla, his face serious, "Assuming that their brain cells have not deteriorated past repair, yes."

Maybe almost dying wasn't a bad thing after all. "Caylon I would love to see the lab work if that's ok."

Caylon smiles at Keller, "Of course, Dr Keller. We have given Dr Beckett a crystal that includes data on the anti-virus, as well as some other information." He gives Carson a significant look, then turns back to the younger doctor. "We have also included samples of the specimens that we used, should you wish to study those."

Raena hands him a small case, which he then hands to Keller. "We thought it best that you or Dr Beckett carry these, rather than have them loaded onto your jumper with the anti-virus."

Keller took the bag and felt the pressure that came along with it. "Thank you Caylon I'll keep them close by."

Carson watches Caylon hand the case to Keller and tries to ignore the lump in his throat. They can do this. Working with Keller certainly won't be the same as working with Raena and Caylon...but, Keller is just as qualified as he is and together, they can finish this.

Keller looked at Carson giving him her best don't worry look.

Carson smiles and nods in agreement.

Caylon nods, "That would be wise. Should you have any questions, I am sure that Dr Beckett will be able to answer them. We would not have been able to create the anti-virus were it not for him."

He smiles at the Scottish doctor, and Raena nods and does the same. "Yes, Dr Beckett's help was invaluable!" She turns to him and extends her hand, "Thank you, Dr Beckett." _Perhaps one day we will be able to work together once again._

Caylon extends his hand as well, "Yes, much thanks." _It has been an honor._

He turns to the room, "Now, if you will excuse us.....it was a pleasure to meet Cmdr Weir's family. We wish you all the best." Both he and Raena bow slightly, then turn and leave the room.

Keller looked over at Carson, "You have some fans Carson."

Rodney glares at Weir's crew who made that remark to Sheppard about him. He sighs since he can't think of anything to say to them. As he sees that they are leaving Rodney gives a wave. "Bye…do stay in touch."

Lorne rolls his eyes as he hears about the weapons. "Sweet. We can now do some damage, sir," he states to Sheppard after winking to Elizabeth.

Harper just sits there listening to the conversation as she tried to stop looking like she was bored.

Sheppard looks over at Lorne, a wide grin on his face. "That's the plan."

Elizabeth smiles at the group before her - imprinting the moment on her memory. Suddenly her smile begins to fade, and she catches John's eye. "It's time, John.....we've reached Atlantis."

He nods solemnly, and she watches as he turns to his team and they all stand, preparing to leave. Elizabeth slips her hands into her pockets, and leads the way into the hall. Everyone is quiet as they make their way to the jumper bay - no one really happy about what is about to take place.

They walk into the bay, and Elizabeth stops a short distance in, allowing the others to pass her on their way to the jumper. She sighs quietly, and then squares her shoulders.

"Well everyone....it's has been a pleasure having you aboard my ship. I have missed all of you, and I look forward to the day when I shall see you again." She gives each of them a warm smile, the last one directed to John.

She looks him in the eye, "Stay safe." He nods, and she steps back a little further - watching them board the jumper and keeping her eyes on the hatch until she can no longer see them.

She allows her shoulders to droop then, and tears fall freely from her eyes. "Until we meet again......"

Teyla's eyes start to form tears as she realizes Elizabeth is leaving. She gives her an encouraging smile and says, "We will miss you and know that you will always be in our thoughts." She glances around at her fellow teammates and continues, "We love you. We will meet again of that I am sure."

Elizabeth gives her friend a warm smile. "Thank you.....I love you all as well." She leans forward, touching her forehead to Teyla's briefly, then moves back. "We most certainly will meet again."

Teyla smiles nodding her head, "Farewell, Elizabeth and good luck."

Elizabeth smiles again, "Thank you, and farewell to you, my friend.......for now."

Netia watched the hatch close as they left. She sat down as she breathed in the sadness that filled the jumper. Weir had told her of the many adventures they had went on while she was a part of the team. Netia felt even more to be a part of this team. She couldn't even imagine how to console everyone. With everyone's emotions running freely, it took Netia some control to not burst into tears. However, Weir's sadness could still be felt and Netia's tears flowed. Carson asked if she was alright. "I'm fine. Really, I just feel how much you all love Weir. A big family." Netia only wished she could be welcomed into this loving 'family'.

Sheppard watches as the hatch closes, cutting off his view of Elizabeth just as her eyes fill with tears. Feeling a pang of regret, he slowly walks over to take the pilot's seat of the puddle jumper. He is running through the pre-flight checklist when he hears something like a low rumble coming from the outside of the jumper. A quizzical look on his face, Sheppard lowers the hatch of the jumper and steps into the rear compartment.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**


	4. Final Part

Sheppard feels a hand grab his uninjured shoulder. Startled, he turns semi-glazed over eyes to meet Harper's and Teyla's worried gazes. "What?" He asks when he sees the expressions on theirs and the rest of the team's faces. The thrumming noise cuts in before anybody can answer him. "Okay, that's just getting annoying." He says, standing up to walk out the rear hatch. Hitting the button that lets the rear hatch down, Sheppard is halfway out of the jumper and staring at Elizabeth when realization dawns on him. "That's weird."

Elizabeth's face becomes really concerned as the jumper hatch opens once again to reveal a somewhat confused John Sheppard. She glances at him, "John?" She steps forward, studying his face. She sees him looking around again, and repeats what she had told him several minutes ago. "You don't need to worry about that noise....it will not have an effect on the jumper. You are perfectly safe.....nothing's wrong."

She looks at Carson - who has come up behind John. _Something is not right with him, Carson. Have Dr Keller take a look at him, and get him down to Atlantis ASAP....don't let him fly the jumper - do it yourself._ The Scottish doctor nods and gestures for Keller, who then comes over and takes John to one of the seats. He seems to fight her a little, but something she says makes him sit down.

Elizabeth steps back yet again - returning to her place by the entrance - and yet again watches as the hatch closes on the jumper. _Carson, I want you to contact me as soon as you know what is going on with him._ She senses his reply, then the jumper lifts gracefully into the air and exits her ship. She remains standing in that spot even after the bay doors have closed and all she can see is her crew preparing for what was ahead.

She allows the tears to fall freely - not caring if any of her crew sees her. Some moments pass, then she sighs - once again wiping her face and squaring her shoulders. She turns and leaves the bay. _Arlon, take us into hyper space._

Sheppard doesn't seem to register Elizabeth's voice as he listens intently to the thrumming noise that has been steadily increasing in pitch. "What IS that?" He mutters to himself, glancing around the bay of the Asuran vessel. _Who are you?_ Echoes in his head. "Lieutenant Colonel John Sheppard." Sheppard answers in confusion and a bit louder than he had intended. Feeling a gentle tugging on his arm, Sheppard struggles against Keller's grip for a moment until he recognizes her voice. Suddenly snapping out of it, Sheppard lifts his eyes to meet hers. "What's wrong?"

Keller finally settles John down enough to give him a quick exam. She stood going over to Carson knowing that the others could get more out of him than she could. Keller leaned over to Carson, "I want test run on him. It could be stress or lack of sleep but we won't know more 'til those test. Would you like to help?" He gave her a blank look. "Never mind shouldn't have asked."

Lorne sits down in the passenger seat of the jumper looking back At Sheppard as he goes to talk to Elizabeth once again. He sighs as he notices Rodney playing with his thumbs. "It's ok McKay."

Rodney looks up and sees Lorne's warm smile. His eyes gleaming with compassion for his friend who was in a state of paranoia. Rodney nods. "I know."

Harper had just walked passed Elizabeth as she met her eyes and as if they spoke the words that were needed to be said Harper was now okay well for the most part of leaving Elizabeth behind. Harper sits down then looks at Keller and her uncle. _Something isn't right._ She looks to Ronon who had just sat down next to her as her eyes draw back on to the jumper's door. _Goodbye Elizabeth._

As Harper walks past her, Elizabeth smiles sadly and reaches out giving her arm a gentle squeeze. She taps her her ear with her free hand and winks - smiling wider when she sees that Harper understands. She releases her then, and steps back - allowing the others to continue past her as well.

Ronon touches her shoulder as she looks at him and he motions to John who is now sitting across from them as Keller keeps a close eye on her uncle. She sighs and notices Keller glance as if she wants Harper to pry information out of John. "Um Uncle John are you ok?"

Hearing his name called, Sheppard looks up at Harper with a dazed expression on his face. He slowly bobs his head up and down. "Just day-dreaming I guess." Sheppard forces a small grin. "Don't worry about me."

Ronon eyes Sheppard warily knowing full well that he's not telling the whole truth. "You don't act fine." He says with a grunt.

Sheppard rubs the back of his neck as he glances over at Ronon. "I'm just tired."

Harper shakes her head at her uncle. "I know when you are fine and well this isn't fine. Is this like the time when you and....." Harper stops as she sees John glares at her knowing where she was going. She lets out a sigh of annoyance as she turns to Ronon and perks up rolling her eyes. "He's fine."

Ronon doesn't take his eyes off of Sheppard as he leans back and folds his arms across his chest. "If he were fine he'd be the one flying us out of here."

Sheppard involuntarily bristles at Ronon's comment. He is about to fire back a sharp retort when he stops himself, realizing that Ronon...and Harper are just concerned about him. _I really must be tired if I'm this on edge._ _Why do you exist?_Crosses his mind, surprising him. _Because_ Is all the answer that he gives as he tilts his head back to rest it against the wall of the puddle jumper. "Both Beckett and Rodney need more practice flying anyway. One of them can fly today." He states out loud with a nonchalant wave of his hand.

Harper eyes John as she looks at Carson who is already flying the jumper. "Uncle John Carson is already flying us. Did you hit your head in that fight?" She rubs her arm as she waits for her uncle to respond with the truth. _He is way out of it._ She looks at Ronon who only gives her a shrug.

Sheppard quickly looks over to the pilot's seat. Sure enough, Carson is concentrating hard on flying the jumper to Atlantis. _Why didn't I know that?_ He thinks to himself, worry starting to well up in his mind. Turning back to Harper, Sheppard gives her a disconcerting frown as he answers her question. "As far as I remember I didn't."

Ronon shifts in his seat slightly. _Something happened during that fight with Michael. _Giving Harper a side-long glance, Ronon asks Sheppard..."What happened with you and Michael?"

Sheppard raises an eyebrow at Ronon. "Haven't we already discussed that?"

"What else did he do besides stab you?" Ronon fires back in response.

Harper shrugs when John asked Ronon if he had already told them._ He must be tired or on drugs. He probably took some drugs. Yeah that sounds convincing._ "I think he took some drugs. That makes the most sense."

Sheppard rolls his eyes at Harper. "I'm just tired, Harper. Once we get to Atlantis I'll be back at 100 percent."

Ronon narrows his eyes at Sheppard for a moment, sizing him up. Finally, he decides to let it drop for now since Sheppard is being his usual stubborn self.

Rodney turns his head to the back of the jumper looking at Sheppard. "Hey buddy did you happen to get any of Michael's plans? We might need them to oh I don't know stop the destruction of the galaxy."

Harper looks to Ronon and shakes her head. "He is not fine."

Teyla looks at Harper in concern, "I agree. Something is wrong. Michael must have done something to him.

Harper smiles at Teyla. "Don't worry we have a plan." She winks at Ronon.

Ronon exchanges a look with both Teyla and Harper before giving Sheppard another sideways glance. "Leave it to me."

At first, it doesn't register with Sheppard that Rodney asked him a question. After a moment of silence, Sheppard finally answers Rodney with a shake of his head. "No, I was a bit busy. We were in a lab anyway...no computers."

Ronon shrugs, leaning closer to whisper in Harper's ear. "Then we'll just have to get him to the infirmary when we get back."

Rodney turns around all the way now facing Sheppard. "He has computers in his lab. I know I've been captured by him before remember?"

Harper nods and whisper. "Take him out then I'll get Keller to check him over."

"Maybe in the lab he kept you in..." Sheppard begins, pointing a finger at Rodney. "But the lab we were in contained some fun looking chemicals and that's it."

Ronon smiles at Harper. "I think I'm rubbing off on you. Most people would suggest escorting him down there."

Lorne chuckles at Rodney and John. "Now don't make me turn this jumper around you two."

Rodney shakes his head as he looks at Sheppard. "Well did anything look useful?"

Harper smirks at Ronon. "I guess so."

Sheppard gives Lorne a sarcastic smile. "That'd be hard to do considering you're not driving." Turning back to Rodney, Sheppard shakes his head. "Nope. Nothing."

Lorne turns back to Sheppard. "Well considering you are the one who is hurt I'm now in charge of the team so what I say goes." He chuckles to himself as Rodney just stares at him then looks back to Sheppard.

Rodney rolls his eyes and grunts. "Come on there had to be something good there."

Harper shakes her head at Rodney mumbling. "Yeah not you."

Sheppard shoots Lorne a mock-serious look. "Careful, Major, I'm not down for the count yet which means I'm still CO here." He waves a hand toward the cockpit and the general direction of Atlantis. "If you play your cards right though, you might get to be in charge for a bit when we get back to Atlantis."

Sheppard turns annoyed eyes back to Rodney. "I'm telling you McKay, there was nothing useful."

Lorne smiles as he starts to think what it would be like to run Atlantis then gets deeper into his thoughts now thinking about running the SGC. "Aw thanks Sir."

Rodney mumbles, "Yeah right!" _I bet he saw something and didn't want me to figure it out._ "It's not like you would know what would be useful anyways."

Sheppard grins at Lorne as the Major goes deep in thought. "Don't get too comfy with that idea yet Lorne." He remarks with a small chuckle. His laughing stops when he hears Rodney's comment. Rolling his eyes, Sheppard nods in head in a sarcastic manner. "You keep telling yourself that, Rodney."

Rodney looks at him wondering what he means and then gets it. "Oh come on you are not in mensa!"

Lorne sighs a bit knowing his dream would never happen if it did that would mean Sheppard would be dead and well that wasn't even on his list of dreams.

Teyla frowns a little curious at Ronon's and Harper's "plan" but only nods her head, "Very well."

Harper looks at Teyla as she touches Tagan's little hands. "You want in?" She questions her as Ronon smirks as he eyes Harper. Harper then waits for Teyla's answer as she stares to make fish faces at Tagan.

Tagan giggles at Harper's funny faces. Teyla smirks hiding a laugh at how silly Harper looks. She replies, "Certainly."

Harper smiles at the baby then looks up at Teyla. "Well muscles over here will hit Sheppard over the head and I'll get Keller to check him over again even though she will freak that he is knocked out." She then wrinkles up her face. "You think that would work?"

"Your point?" Sheppard shoots back at Rodney with a raised eyebrow. "I think I've been around the block enough to know what would be handy...and none of that stuff qualified."

Rodney shakes his head. "Well I hope that is the case if not we can blame you for the destruction of the galaxy and not me this time."

Sheppard waves a dismissive hand at Rodney. "It doesn't matter either way. Everything in that lab is busted now."

Rodney smiles. "That means you can't blame me next time something or someone screws up." He states looking at Lorne then Harper knowing that someone on this jumper would screw up.

Sheppard looks at Rodney for a moment with a mischievous gleam in his eyes. "Okay, I'll only blame you half of the time then."

Rodney scoffs, "Sure that will help me out. So don't you need rest or something?"

"It wouldn't hurt." Sheppard says as he shifts in his seat to find a slightly more comfortable position. Once he gets comfortable, he lets out a contented sigh. "Wake me up when we get there."

Ronon smiles conspiratorially at Harper and Teyla while letting his eyes wander over to Sheppard. He jerks his head in Sheppard's direction. "Looks like he's taking your advice."

Teyla lets out a breath of relief, "Good, I was hoping he would finally sleep. I guess you won't need to shoot him, Ronon."

Ronon shifts his gaze from Sheppard to Teyla. "Not right now but he still might need some persuasion when we get back."

Teyla watches as Sheppard closes his eyes relaxing in the seat and replies, "Let me know if you need any assistance."

There is nothing but darkness around him. The only light comes from the flashlight of his P-90 assault rifle. An eerie glow is cast as the yellowish light plays across the interior of the hive ship. Lieutenant Colonel John Sheppard moves silently down the corridor, straining his ears for the slightest noise, his muscles tensed for action and his gun at the ready should he need it. _Wonder where all the guards are?_ Crosses his mind as he cautiously peers around a corner. Slowly, purposefully he steps out from the safety of the corner and into the middle of the hallway. _Which way to go..._ He takes a left, never letting his guard down. Finally, he reaches the nerve center of the ship. Sheppard tries to force his way in but the door holds fast. Blowing out a breath, he taps the radio piece tucked in his ear. "McKay, it's Sheppard. I can't get in." Silence. "McKay, this is Sheppard. Do you copy?" Only static answers his call. "Darn it!" Colonel Sheppard looks at the sealed door in disgust. "Time to try a different approach."

Brilliant light flashes before a muffled kaboom resounds throughout the control center. The sealed doors that once blocked his way now lie burnt on the floor. Quickly, Sheppard levels his gun and readies himself for the oncoming assault. _"What the--_ Sheppard's assault is greeted by nothing but stillness. "Okay this is just weird." He mumbles under his breath. After the brief moment of shock passes, Sheppard once again attempts to raise Dr. Rodney McKay. "Rodney, if you can hear me, there's nobody in here. Do you copy?" There is a slight burst of static that is immediately followed by a mumbled response. "Say again." Nothing. _Something must be causing interference._ Taking one last glance around, Sheppard reenters the hallway to try a different route.

The organic material of the hive ship appears to be alive as the soft yellow light bathes over it. _I hate these ships._ He moves further down the corridor being sure to silence every step, knowing that a guard could come out at any moment. _Then again, haven't seen any yet._ Movement catches his eye. "Now they come out to play." Sheppard swings his gun in the direction of the movement. Suddenly, a brawny figure lunges out from the adjoining passageway. A burst of gunfire issues from the P-90 and the figure drops lifelessly to the ground. Sheppard moves toward the body, his gun still primed just in case. There is a sharp cry from behind him. With barely enough time to think, John whirls around on his heels, pulling the trigger of his gun just as a smaller figure rams into him. The two fall to the floor, one lying lifelessly on top of the other. John pushes the body off of himself and takes a deep breath. Something seems vaguely familiar about the body though. Getting up into a kneeling position, Sheppard rolls the lifeless corpse over. Inhaling sharply, he stumbles backwards away from the dead form of Teyla Emmagan. In his haste, he trips over his first kill. He doesn't want to look, his mind screams for him not to look, but he can't stop himself...he has to know. There, staring coldly at him, is the blood drenched body of his teammate and friend Ronon Dex. _No--I didn't--How could I..._ Each question races through his mind searching for an answer...any answer.

A small, rhythmic noise reaches his ears. Turning in the direction of the noise, John sees a man step out of the shadows. The man is none other than himself, an icy grin on his face as he claps. "Way to go John. Destroy everything you know and love." Taunts the other Sheppard. "I didn't know it was them!" John replies defensively. Bending down, the second Sheppard smiles maniacally at him. "Sure you did John. That's why you fired. To get them out of the way so that you can be free of responsibility, free of guilt." "Just like with me." Sheppard raises his eyes to meet the angry glare of Lieutenant Aiden Ford. "You're the reason why I'm like this. If you had been there, you could've stopped it." Ford begins with fury in his eyes. "Now you've forgotten all about me...all about what you did." "Ford--I haven't--" "You see, John?" Interrupts the other Sheppard. "Everyone who cares for you suffers and dies." "Don't listen to him, John." Sheppard shifts his gaze to where Dr. Elizabeth Weir now stands, the other man narrowing his eyes at her. "It's not your fault." She continues undaunted by the glare she is receiving. "What happened, happened and we can't change that." Haunting laughter erupts from across the room. "Not his fault?! Of course it's his fault. If you had been there, John, Ford would still be on Atlantis, Elizabeth would be fully human, and the real Carson would still be alive along with Ronon, Teyla, and Rodney. **IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT**."

A violent shaking arouses John from his vivid nightmare. Opening his eyes, Sheppard stares blankly at the worried-filled face of his niece. He sits bolt upright, his eyes searching for his three friends. Only after he locates Ronon, Teyla, and Rodney sitting in their same places as before does he relax. "Are we back on Atlantis?" John asks, wiping the sweat from his brow.

Teyla hears John asking a question and turns to answer, "Not yet." She notices the beads of sweat on his brow and walks over to him. "Are you feeling ok, John?" she asks with concern in her voice.

Ronon frowns over at Sheppard. "First one we'll call if we need help."

Sheppard smiles wanely at Teyla, trying to shake the horrible feeling that has overcome him. Nodding, Sheppard closes his eyes and takes a deep breath. "It was just a bad dream." _A horrible, vivid, unsettling dream, but still a dream._ He looks down at his watch to check the time. "How far out are we from Atlantis?"

Teyla watches Sheppard truly not believing his statement. She hands him a canteen of water and towel to wipe his sweaty face. She replies, "I believe we should arrive in a few minutes."

Sheppard gratefully takes the canteen of water and towel from Teyla. "Thanks." He says before taking a drink of water.

Teyla nods her head watching as Sheppard gulps the water down letting the excess run down his chin. "John, maybe you should slow down."

Harper nods as she looks at Sheppard also. She then looks to Ronon as her uncle wakes up, "Only if it was that easy."

Ronon shrugs his shoulders. "He doesn't want people worrying about him." He leans closer to Harper when he sees the expression on Sheppard's sweat soaked face. "Doesn't mean that people don't."

Harper looks at her uncle then eyes Ronon. She was deep in thought thinking over what Sheppard might do instead of getting the rest he needed. She smiles and speaks quietly to Ronon. "True but he won't listen to anyone."

Ronon smiles mischievously at Harper. "Sounds like somebody else I know."

Harper eyes Ronon as she sticks out her tongue at him. After he gives her a look she shakes her head. "Well it isn't me."

"Uh huh, sure." Ronon says with an amused expression on his face.

Sheppard takes one last gulp of water before lowering the canteen from his mouth. Giving Teyla a sheepish smile, Sheppard replies..."Throat was dry."

Teyla raises an eyebrow and asks, "Are you sure you are feeling ok, John?"

Sheppard doesn't answer Teyla immediately, instead thinking of the answer. _At this point, I'm not too sure,_ Looking up at Teyla, he answers..."I'll be fine once I get some rest."

Tyler still uneasy about John's confidence in being "ok" just nods her head. "Let me know if you need anything."

Sheppard nods and smiles reassuringly. "Don't worry about me. I'm sure that it's nothing a good night's rest can't fix."

Teyla smiles back and replies, "Very well. Rest now, John, until we get back home."

Sheppard nods and settles back into his seat, watching Teyla move away from him to reclaim her own. _What is going on with me?_ He thinks to himself. _I haven't been this jumpy since..._ John lets the sentence trail off in his mind. Closing his eyes, Sheppard tries to push the unsettled feeling out of his mind and get some rest. _I'll be better once I get back to Atlantis._

Harper shakes her head as she walks to the front of the jumper to where Rodney and Lorne are fighting.

"Did not."

"Did too."

"Now boys." Harper leans in between there seats. "Are we almost there yet?"

Lorne looks at her and nods. "I'll say about 15 minutes or so since Doc is very cautious."

Harper smiles at them as she then heads back to Ronon. "Sorry I had to listen to someone else." She smirks giving him a wink.

Ronon grins at Harper, shrugging. "I just call them as I see them."

Harper rolls her eyes. "Well I mean I guess I could be like that...." Harper trails off knowing that Ronon was right.

Teyla rolls her eyes as she hears Lorne and McKay arguing. She glares at McKay, "Rodney, please stop."

Rodney looks at Teyla then to Lorne who starts laughing.

"She told you McKay."

"Be quite......Evan." Rodney states as he starts to look back to the screen in front of him.

Teyla shakes her head rolling her eyes again. "Don't make me have to shoot you, Rodney."

Ronon's eyes light up with amusement as Harper cuts herself off. Nudging her playfully, he smiles as he says..."Don't worry about it. We're a good team anyways."

Harper smiles as she nudges him back. "I guess we do."

Still smiling, Ronon points in Lorne and Rodney's direction. "Those two still arguing?" Harper rolls her eyes and nods. Ronon shakes his head. "Figures. How long did he say we have?"

"Less than 15 minutes depends on fast Carson is willing to fly this thing." Harper shakes her head. "What do you expect they are lovers." She chuckles as she looks at Rodney and Lorne.

Ronon laughs at Harper's statement. "You better be careful with stuff like that. Might come back to bite you in the end."

Harper smirks. "It's McKay and Lorne how much damage can they do?" She states as she sees Lorne cocks his gun. She gulps. "I guess that answers that."

Ronon tilts his head slightly, laughter lighting up his eyes. "See what I mean?"

Harper places her hands together smirking at Ronon. "That's why I have you. You're my protector."

Teyla rubs her temples as she keeps hearing Rodney and Lorne still argue which was irritating her. She glares at both of them, "Please can you stop? Col. Sheppard is trying to rest."

Lorne and Rodney stop talking and go back to work.

Lorne chuckles as he watches Carson drive. "We will pick this up later McKay."

Teyla sighs a breath of relief and sits down in one of the unoccupied seats close to Sheppard. She looks at her son still in her arms and smiles as he is still sleeping. She would be glad to finally get some rest back home in Atlantis.

Netia flipped opened her knife as she leaned against the hatch door. She was beginning to become very claustrophobic which had her very nervous and unable to stay in one place. Teyla, sitting by Sheppard, saw Netia and gave her a look of _"Don't try anything"._ _"You're such a mother and I'm older than you",_ Netia sat down next to Harper as Teyla kept a watchful eye on her.

Harper kept making faces at Tagan to make him laugh. _"She's silly like Jola"._ Netia held her legs to her chest. "He's very strong for his age", Netia looked over at Tagan. "He's our little warrior!" Tagan laughed at Netia's baby voice. "He really likes you".

Ronon leans back against the bulkhead of the jumper, folding his arms. "And what if I'm not around at the time?"

Harper shakes her head and smiles knowing that Ronon was still protecting even when he wanted to know what she would do without him. "Well I will have to find someone else to protect me."

Ronon lets his eyes wander over the team members assembled in the small jumper before turning his gaze back to Harper, a small grin on his face. "Good luck with that."

Harper rolls her eyes at Ronon as Carson dials the gate heading back to Atlantis. Chuck eyes Sam as she nods to him to open the gate when she sees Carson's idc. The gate opens and the jumper flys into the the gate room going up to the jumper bay.

It had only been minutes since Rodney had put in feet back on Atlantis and already he felt hungry. Sam eyes him and gives him a smile. _Does she like me? Yeah right McKay. _He starts to head for the mess hall as he bumped into Major Kale Emerson. He sighs knowing he couldn't give Kale grief since he did not have anything against the man. He then shrugs going to the mess hall but gets stop by Sam.

"McKay. Are you forgetting about something? Debriefing?"

Rodney looks at her in a disgusted way. "Ah. Do I have to?"

Sam gives him a stern look and then smiles. "Next time I'll ask Zelenka to go off world then."

"Good luck with that." Rodney states as he walks away only to get tugged backwards when Sam pulls his jackets collar.

The taller man smiled at Rodney as he walked over to Lorne. "Buddy." He greeted Lorne as he hugged him.

Lorne return the hug as he pulled away looking at Kale. Ever since his accident he was less friendly to others but as his best friend he tried to understand what he had been through.

"So I see that you're all back in one piece."

Lorne smiles and nods as he looks to Sheppard who just walked into the room. "Some better then others. Did you hear the news?"

Kale grins as he waves at Sheppard. "Michael's dead yup I been with Sam since you all left. So how about later we…………ugh." Kale grabs his head in pain this sometimes would happened if he tried to remember the past as if something was stopping him from doing that. Lorne takes his shoulder making sure he wouldn't fall. Kale looks up as the pain goes away. "I'm ok. So we on for beer pong tonight?"

Lorne looks worried but smiles and nods knowing his friend was alright. "Sure I'll come get ya after the debriefing."

Harper walked and sat down on the steps in the gate room. Telling Sam what had happened was harder and boring-er then she had suspected but it was a part of her job. She had to do it to be aloud to stay on the Atlantis expedition. She then pulled out the ear piece Elizabeth had gave her remembering that Elizabeth had a something of each of them.

Keller stepped off the jumper going straight for her quarters. She let the warm hard water beat away the knots that had formed her shoulders. She rested her hands on the shower as the water ran down her dusty blonde hair. After several long and relaxing minutes she stepped out of the shower hooking on a towel. She sat on her bed rubbing a second towel over her hair as she went through the day's events.

Something was up with John. It could be stress, lack of sleep, or a combination of both. He had been taxed lately more than the others. She'd give a call to Temp have her speak with John along with the others. Even though she would hate it Keller would make Harper see her too. No matter what the others would say this mission was not normal. She would be going too. That she had agreed to see Rodney told her she needed her head shrunk. Although she was looking forward to some normalcy.  
_Kale._ Mentally she slapped herself as she pulled on some clothes. She needed to check on his file make sure he was doing ok. She could only imagine the work load that would be on her desk. So much for sleep.

Teyla holding a sleeping Tagan followed the Atlantis team out of the jumper. She tapped Sheppard's arm and spoke with concern in her voice, "John, please get some rest now."

Sheppard glances over at Teyla. He runs a hand through his hair, nodding. "As soon as we debrief."

Teyla nods her head and follows Sheppard to debrief Carter about the mission.

Sheppard's movements are slower than usual as the group makes their way to the debriefing. The stress of recent events is finally starting to catch up with him. He notices Teyla's watchful gaze and gives her a boyish smile. "Looks like Tagan's happy to be home."

Teyla holds Tagan facing away so he can look around the room. Teyla glances over at John grinning. "Yes," she says, "I believe he is. I am relieved he is safe thanks to you." Tagan smiles at John and giggles loudly.

Sheppard laughs at Tagan's loud giggle. "Don't mention it. We couldn't just sit around and let Michael have his way."

Teyla chuckles and then her face becomes very serious. "I know," she replies, "but I don't think I could ever say thank you enough." Tagan continues to look at Sheppard laughing. Teyla snickers as she realizes why Tagan is laughing so much. She points over John's shoulder to Rodney who is standing in the conference room snapping his fingers as he tries to explain to Carter a new idea to better protect Atlantis and its inhabitants.

Sheppard turns to see what Teyla and Tagan are looking at. He rolls his eyes when he sees Rodney snapping his fingers in that I've-got-an-idea fashion. "Back to the ol' grindstone."

Teyla shakes her head beaming, "Rodney never stops." Tagan looks up at Sheppard and giggles some more.

Sheppard nods with amusement in his eyes. "He could do his own Duracell commercial." Looking down at Tagan, Sheppard pokes him in the stomach. "And what's so funny to you?"

Tagan giggles even louder than before beginning to squeal almost jumping out of Teyla's arms toward Sheppard. Teyla struggles containing him back in her arms and says, "I think he wants you." She smiles at him waiting to see his reaction.

Sheppard pauses and looks from Tagan to Teyla. "You think?" He glances back down at Tagan, sighing. "I've never really been good with reading kids."

Teyla beams, "And I never knew I wanted a child until Tagan." She holds Tagan out closer to Sheppard, "Hold him."

Sheppard looks at Tagan uncomfortably for a moment, glancing at his hurt shoulder. "You're going to have to help me situate him."

Teyla gently rests Tagan in Sheppard's good arm trying to stifle a laugh at his uneasiness. "Don't worry. He won't break." Tagan looks up at Sheppard and gives him a big toothless smile. Teyla's face radiates as John and Tagan begin to bond.

Sheppard grins awkwardly at Tagan as he settles into his arm. _Oh boy. It's been awhile since I've done this._ "Hi there." He says, glancing at Teyla briefly.

Teyla's eyes glimmer as she watches John try to talk to her son. Tagan still happy just smiles at John and squeals letting out a loud burp. Teyla chuckles quietly and says, "He does that a lot."

Sheppard chuckles. "Yeah, they tend to do that." A thoughtful light enters Sheppard's eyes. "What is it that Elizabeth called him? Little Warrior?"

Teyla smiles, "Yes she does. She made her way into his little heart quickly." Her smile fades as she begins to think about her friend leaving and little hope of returning soon.

Sheppard peers at Tagan intently for a second before nodding his head. "Suites him perfectly."

Teyla nods, "Yes it does." Sheppard starts to smell something strangely peculiar. "Is something wrong?" Teyla asks.

Laughing, Sheppard motions for Teyla to take Tagan back. "I think you just got called to duty by Tagan. He had a little accident." He finishes with a gleam in his eyes as Teyla holds Tagan. "I'll see you at the debriefing."

Teyla smiles and opens her arms to receive Tagan. "Come on little man. Let's change that diaper." She heads off to her quarters to clean him up.

Kale walked the hall to Dr. Keller's quarters. He had made friends with the women ever since he first came to Atlantis. He stopped and waved his wave over the door panel letting her know she had a visitor. As he did that Keller opened the door. The 6'3 man looked down to the blond smiling as she looked up at him. "Hey Doc. How's it going?"

"Kale, good. How are you? I was just about to request your file." Keller moved from the door motioning to the lone seat she had at her desk.

Kale walked in and sat down on the chair. He started to play with his hands as he then slid them through his hair. "I had another head ache today. I was trying to remember what Lorne and I did on Thursday nights." He looks back up to Keller after looking to the ground. Pain was in eyes as he faked a smile. "It's probably nothing."

Worry spread over her stomach like hot grease. Pain etched itself into his features not even that radiant smile could hide it. She ran her hand through her still wet hair whipping it on her pants as she went to get the same bag she kept next to her bed. "Have you been taking the pills I prescribed?"

Kale nodded as he smiled as he could hear her heart beating faster and faster.

"You know you have to take them at the hours prescribed or the pain will get a head of you." She took her pen light bent down shined it into his eyes. "Although you shouldn't..." Lips hungry and needy locked with hers. Kale's strong hand gripped her arms bruising soft pale skin. They struggled for power. She tried to push him away but it would only result in his body slamming against hers. "Kale stop!" she said against his forceful lips.

Her lungs burned for air. He pushed her shoved her against the wall pinning her with his body. "No! Kale!" Wanting hands groped her body pulled at her shirt. Her door it was close a few more inches and she could open it. She stopped struggling felt he ease off then slammed her foot down on top of his toe. The grunts he had been making turned to screams of pain. He stumbled back eyes still wide and crazed. Bone met bone as she shoved her elbow into his face. He went down hard clutching his face. She grabbed the pen on her desk and opened the door. "Don't move Kale or so help me I'll shove this threw your eye. Guards!"

Kale looked at her as he touched the place she had elbowed him at. Confusion were in his eyes as he looked at her. She was angry more like ticked off but he sensed something inside him wanted more than contact to her body he wanted her soul. He sat down on the chair and closed his eyes as he held his head. "What's wrong with me?" He opened his eyes looking into hers as blood flowed from both of his eyes. He didn't even know what had just happened he couldn't remember why he was even here to see Keller.

"I'm going to find out. Take him to the infirmary and restrain him." she told the two airmen who ran to her room. "Keep a guard on him." She watched him as they took away and saw none of the look that had been in his eyes. She tasted blood ran her tongue along her lip to feel the bite. Touching the back of her head she came back with blood on her hands. She didn't even want to know what bruises she had gotten. She grabbed her jacket and slowly but in on trying not to cause more pain to herself. If she could get from her quarters to the infirmary without anyone asking questions she would be good.

Ronon is walking down the hall when he spots Harper sitting on one of the many stairwells of Atlantis. A smile on his face, he saunters over and sits down beside her. "You still bored with the debriefings?"

Harper was still in her head thinking as Ronon walked up to her. She jumped as he started to talk. He looked at her concerned that he had scared her but she gave him a reassuring smile. "Yes." She then gave Ronon a smirk as she rolled her eyes. "I saw you in there rolling your eyes when Rodney went on and on about."

Ronon shrugs casually. "It's better than what I used to do." Seeing the questioning look on Harper's face, he smiles wryly. "You don't want to know."

Harper rolls her eyes at him as she sticks her tongue out at him. "I wanna know!"

With a coy smile, Ronon leans back against the stairs. "Let's just say that it took me awhile to get used to the debriefings myself." He looks over at her and winks.

Harper tries to hold in her laugh. "You fell asleep didn't you?"

"Only the first couple of times," Ronon says defensively. Looking thoughtful for a second, he shrugs. "Then I just started glaring at him."

Harper starts to laugh. "You have that effect on people don't you?" She states already knowing the answer. "You don't have that effect on me."

"That's a good thing." Ronon says, giving Harper a warm smile. "Must run in the family too." He adds a bit more flippantly.

She smiles shaking her head. "Oh I guess so better hope that thinking you are hot doesn't run in the family." She states winking at Ronon then starts to laugh.

Ronon chuckles, rolling his eyes at her. "I'm going to pretend that I didn't hear that."

Harper playfully taps his shoulder. "Hey it's a joke. I could have always said something worst."

Ronon leans closer to Harper, amusement in his eyes. "I know. It's called sarcasm...learned it from Sheppard."

Harper rolls her eyes. "Luckily I have dealt with that for years."

Ronon smiles over at Harper, laughter in his eyes. "Good thing. But it takes most of the fun out of it."

Harper smiles at Ronon. She looks at her Wraith scar which was somewhat hidden by her jacket. She then looked back up to him. "A lot of things take the fun out of stuff."

Ronon's smile fades as he looks down at visible part of Harper's scar. He leans forward, suddenly serious. "I was hoping that you'd never have to deal with that."

Harper leans into him locking eyes with his. "I'm fine. I understand what this....." Pointing to her scar. "does to you but I'll be ok. I'm not going anywhere anytime soon." She snickers. "Please you can't get rid of me that easily."

Ronon looks deep into Harper's eyes. "Good." He states with a definitive tone. "I've lost too much to the Wraith already..." His sentence trails off as a face flashes across his memory.

Harper rubs his back knowing very well Ronon didn't like to talk about the past. She hated talking about her mother, father, grandfather or any kind of crush she had on any SCG member. "I know." She then smiles at him looking away after she does that. "So any news on my uncle yet?"

Ronon shakes his head. "Nothing. I saw him heading toward the residential wing after the debriefing." He shrugs. "But that doesn't mean anything when it comes to him."

Harper shakes her head. "Yes I know." She then notices that Ronon had a scar on his arm. "Did you get that when the wraith well you know?" She looked down she never did not noticed a new scar on him. He got so many she always had to keep up but this time it was different. She should have noticed it.

Ronon glances down at the scar on his arm. "Must have." He says casually. Seeing the look on Harper's face, Ronon nudges her with his leg. "You can't keep up with every little thing, Harper. I learned that a long time ago."

Harper nudges him back with her own leg but the small blonde didn't even move his leg one bit. "Well I try to. I like to be on top of things."

Ronon smiles down at Harper. "I know you do. I'm just saying that it's impossible to keep on top of everything with this place."

"Well I hear a lot of gossip going around the city. I have even heard rumours on you." She states matter of fact.

Ronon scoffs. "Was it the one about me ripping off the head of a Wraith with my bare hands?" Laughter enters his eyes. "Or the one about breaking the conference room table?"

Harper eyes widen on the last rumor Ronon had just stated. "The first one is probably true knowing you and....." She trails off looking around the gate room which she shouldn't even be sitting in. "Um I know who started the last one."

Lifting an eyebrow, Ronon gives Harper his most serious expression. "So do I."

Harper places her hand to her mouth while snickering a bit. "It wasn't me." She eyes Ronon who just gave her a look. "I swear it wasn't."

A playful light enters Ronon's eyes. "Uh huh. That's not what I heard."

Harper starts to count on her fingers. As she gets to her third finger she looks to Ronon. "Jen told you didn't she? Or maybe it was Kat or oh Rodney he is out to get me.I bet it was him I'm so getting him back."

Shaking his head, Ronon eyes Harper. "It wasn't any of them. You'll never guess and I'm not about to tell you either."

Harper folds her arms over her chest and sighs. "Fine I just won't tell you what else they are saying about you. Oh it's something good real good but nope I won't say."

Ronon pokes Harper in the side playfully. "You're trying to bait me...I won't fall for it. I'm a highly trained soldier." He chuckles slightly. "Besides, I've heard pretty much every rumor on this base, including the ones about me."

"That's because everyone loves me." She states while placing her hands on her chest then replacing her smile with a frown. "Really nothing about me?"

Ronon gazes at the ceiling faining thoughtfulness. "I do recall one rumor--" A small smile plays at his lips as he lowers his gaze to Harper. "But I can't tell you."

Harper moved so now she was behind Ronon placing her arms around his upper chest lowering her head to his left shoulder. "You sure you can't tell little ole me?" She states as she flashes her eye lashes at him knowing that wouldn't help much.

Ronon shifts his gaze to look at Harper. "Nope...especially not little ole you."

Harper then gets up starting to walk away from Ronon then turns back around looking confused. "You sure?"

Ronon nods his head, a smile on his face. "I'm sure. You'd probably start something if I told you."

Harper smiles and shakes her head. "No I won't well if it was Rodney then I might. Come on tell me!"

"Nope." Ronon shakes his head defiantly. "I'm not telling."

After the debriefings, Sheppard sits down heavily on his bed, his mind swimming with the events of the past five days. _Two rescues, one dead bad guy, and a reunion._ John Sheppard lets out a breath. "Not bad but I definitely need some shut eye." After pulling off his shoes and uniform jacket, Sheppard lays back on his bed and rests his head on his pillow. _A yawn escapes as he glances at his watch. It's only been an hour?! Feels like the debriefing took longer than that_ Another yawn. "Oh well." John mumbles, turning on his side to get some well needed rest.

_**"Who are you? Why do you exist?"**_ Whispers in his mind. An uneasy feeling creeps into his psyche...the feeling that he isn't alone making him jumpy and on edge. Slowly, John opens his eyes and peers around the room. "Who's there?" Silence. He frowns darkly. "Look, I'm not in the mood for pranks. If somebody's in here--" There is a flash of movement in his peripheral vision. "Darn it! Quit playing games!" Laughter issues from a dark corner of the room. "This is no game, Sheppard." _That voice. _Getting up from his bed, Sheppard walks to the middle of his room. "I thought I killed you." More cold laughter. "So it would seem." replies Commander Acustus Kolya of the Genii army as he steps into the lamplight.

Kolya tucks his hands behind his back, a fiendish smile lighting his features. "Then again, it would be hard to kill someone who is a part of you. Would it not?" Sheppard scoffs. "I don't know what you've been drinking Kolya but you don't need to drink anymore." Narrowing his eyes at Sheppard, Kolya takes a step forward. "We are one in the same, Colonel Sheppard. You and I are cut from the same cloth." John tightly clenches his fists. "I'm nothing like you Kolya." He replies through gritted teeth. Kolya shakes his head, the heartless smile still plastered on his face. "Deny it all you want, Colonel. It will do no good. You are like me in more ways than you care to admit." Having heard enough, John takes a swing at Kolya's jaw. However, his fist passes through nothing but air...Kolya having disappeared into nothing. "What the--?!" Sheppard yells in surprise. Quickly, he looks around the room, disbelief and shock registering on his face. _How could he—_

Kale awoke to the noise of a mumbling Lorne. _Where am I? Oh that's right I did…. Can't think about now Kale just focus on acting fine with your buddy. _Lorne notices Kale is now awoke and smiles at his friend.

"Hey buddy I heard what happened. Are you ok?"

Kale faked a smiled at his friend but Lorne only shook his head. "Kale……."

"I'm fine ok. I don't know what happened ok." Kale snapped as he looked at Lorne who wasn't satisfied. "All I remember is telling Keller about my head aches then snapping back after I did that to her."

Lorne sighed knowing his friend wouldn't have harmed a fly let alone Keller. He just wished he knew what was going on. "Kale man……."

"Can we just talk about something else?"" Kale questioned as his brown eyes locked his with friends as Lorne nodded.

"So have you talked to Cadman?"

Lorne eyes widen as his friend mention Laura Cadman. Lorne, Kale and Laura all met at basic training where Lorne developed a crush on Cadman. Kale knew this and persuaded Lorne to tell her. Lorne did as Kale told him to turns out that Laura actually liked him back. The two had dated early on when he first joined Stargate Command. They only dated for a little over a month but became friends instead. In fact Laura had told him that she liked Carson when she first came to Atlantis.

Lorne glared at his friend. "Um no."

Kale smiled and chuckled. "Oh I thought she would want to conform me."

The two laugh as Kale looks pass Lorne to Keller. Watching her brush her hair out of her eyes then touching her lip. He could smell the blood that was dried on her lip. He smelt the aroma of her all over him. He then turned away quickly from her not sure what he was thinking.

Keller locked herself into the bathroom opening up the First Aid kit she'd taken. Using another mirror she examined the cut on the back of her head. Well it didn't look that bad heck doesn't even need stitches just some alcohol and pat it dry. Yeah that should work. She didn't have a concussion her pupils reacted well and the bite on her lip wasn't bad she would just probably have a scar. With some reluctance she took off her jacket and shirt to assess the bruises she knew were there.  
Two hand size bruises formed on her upper arm. Long, red scratches were on her stomach, side, and back and were beginning to hurt. One large bruise that would eventually form to look like her wall pattern. At least she didn't have to worry about anyone seeing it. She finished doctoring her wounds and slipped her shirt back on. She opened the door to see Rodney standing right outside. Her hand to her chest she laughed a little, "Rodney you scared me."

Rodney smiled slightly as he waved at Keller. "Um...I didn't know if you were ready for our date. That is if you still want to go on one." He noticed her lip. "I heard about that, Kale is a weird guy I have a reason to hate him now...." He looks at her smile and let out a hey. "Stop me anytime please."

Keller smiled winching from the pain, "No keep going. Sorry I haven't had time to get ready for something to do, but you know what I need a break. Give me a minute and I'll meet you at your place. Ok?"

Rodney nods and then walks to his room pacing back and forth. _Will she come? She better. Stop talking to yourself! Whats wrong with thinking out problems?_ Rodney sits down then snaps his fingers. _She really likes me! Shut up Mere..._ Thoughts of this sister flood onto his head as he shakes them off.

Keller talked to her head nurse filling her in on what was going on. She opened her closet rummaging through it with the speed only a woman could manage. Finally deciding she dawn the red dress she had gotten her last trip to Earth. She never thought she would have a chance to wear it. Using a black jacket to cover the bruises she made her way out of the room. She had curled her hair, put on makeup, and dressed in under twenty minutes. That had to be some record. She knocked on Rodney's door taking a steadying breath.

Rodney had been waiting forever well in his mind it was forever. He opened the door and looked up and down at her. "You look beautiful Jennifer." he stated as he took her hand. "I figured my room wasn't the best place for a first date." He looks to the floor. "In less you want to go into my room." He looks up at her and does his fake half smile.

"Thank you Rodney you look very handsome." She was sure that black jacket was the only 'formal' wear he had. "So where would this date be taking place."

Rodney started walking with Keller as he made his way to his lab. He let her step in first. "I hope this will do." He stated as he walked into this lab which had a table with lit candles on it and some food and two bottles of beer. He walked over to the table as she eyed him as he pulled out a chair. "Oh what I can't be nice?"

Keller was taken aback by the sight of the lab. She knew how much he treasured the lab and here he had dressed it up just for her. She laughed and sat down, "No being nice is good I'm just not use to it. Rodney this amazing."

He smiled pushing her chair in. "Thanks you owe me one remember?" He questioned as he opened her bottle of beer handing it to her as he sat down.

She took the beer taking a good swig, "You won't let me forget." The smell of the food was getting to her. She couldn't remember the last time she ate. "What are we eating?"

Rodney opened his and took a sip. "Salisbury steak and mash potatoes." He opened the lid on their plates. "I took this from the mess hall." He smirked knowing very well she would have known that.

"They're for me?" She helped herself trying not to just eat the whole thing.

Rodney almost blushed as he tried to stay calm. "Well if you don't like them." He looked somewhat disappointed till he saw her take a bite as he did the same. "These aren't as good as the ones at the hospital by my house."

Keller just looked at him, "You are the only person I know who would rate a hospital as having good food."

Rodney smiled and chuckled. "Ya I guess. Just don't try airplane food. They suck."

She patted his hand. "You are a unique man Rodney."

Rodney looked at her hand touching his, pulling it away. _What are you doing. Grab her hand and hold it._ He smiled. "Thanks Jen." he stated going to grab her hand but chickened out pulling his back.

Keller stopped smiling _You idiot you shouldn't have done that. Way to go Jen._ "You're welcome. Food is good."

Rodney nods as he went to grab his drink. The drink fell over pouring on Keller's lap. Rodney saw what he had done,_ Idiot!_ He then grabbed his napkin and went over to Keller handing her the napkin as he then tried to get the bottle up fumbling his arm he then knocked over hers making more pour into her lap. _Crap._ "I'm so sorry Jen." He states as he grabs another napkin and starts to wipe up her thigh. He looks up not wanting to make it seem as if he enjoyed this. He then caught Keller's cough. He looked at her as she eyed to her lap. He then saw his hand was higher than the beer spill was at. Sweat from his face pour down. It wasn't enough to spill beer on his date; he had to not look to where his hand was going to her upper thigh._ I'm dead._

_Jennifer you really are rusty._ Keller sipped at her beer trying to regain some ground. That and the fact her lip was reopening every time she took a bite. She saw the drink fall but couldn't stop it from pouring all over herself. Rodney's attempt at help only had more beer spilling on her. Before she could stop him his hands were in her lap it would have been one thing if they had stayed on where they were suppose to but somehow they migrated up her thigh. "Rodney I admit that I haven't been on a date in some time but I think that move is reserved for at least the third date."

Rodney tried to smile as he stepped back handing her some more napkins. "Maybe you should do this." He then sat down and put his head into his hands. _This date is doing downhill fast. Real fast._ He wiped the sweat from his forehead before he looked back to her.

Keller took the napkins, "Yeah I think that would be for the better." Of all the ideas that went through her head about how this date was going to go Rodney spilling his beer and touching her _never _crossed her mind. She cleaned up best she could. "This isn't going so well is it?"

"Hey. Well wouldn't even be the word I would have used." He stated as he started to fumble with his hands glancing up at Keller then back to his hands every so often.

Keller picked up her beer draining what was left. She pinched the bridge of her nose trying to rid herself of the headache that was growing. "You know it's been about three years since I went on a date. Guess I've forgotten more than I realized."

Rodney snickered at her glancing at her glare. "Sorry just thought you would be on a date every night. Especially looking like that."

Keller snorted out a laugh, "Yeah because I have that much time on my hands. Between your splinters and Ronon's sparing accidents I don't even have time for sleep." her sleepy mind caught something, "Wait looking like what?"

Rodney smiles at her comment. He sure did come to her to help him out a lot. He then smiled at her. "Beautiful. You always look beautiful."

A small smile crept across her face. "You think I'm beautiful. Even when I haven't slept in...what is today? And am I covered in some kind of human fluid?"

Rodney sees how much Jen takes the complement he had made. He tries to hide his now red cheeks but can't help but smile at her. "When you are up at midnight patching up Ronon you pull your hair back. It's a mess but you find a way to pull it off." He looks at her as a worried look on his face appears. "It is not like I watch you or anything."

Keller didn't know what to think. No one had ever paid any attention to her. It was kind of flattering. She leaned on the lab table, "When you think no one is watching you go out on the tarries and watch the moon as it hits the water and don't say that you're doing some physics because you get look on your face. It's not like I watch you or anything."

"What really hmmm." Rodney states as he goes to grab Jen's hand lifting his arm over the candle placing it on top of hers. A burnt smelling overcame the room. Rodney looks down to see his leather jacket's right arm up in flames. He starts screaming and jumps off knocking over the food that was on the table rushing to the small sink that was in the room. "I'm on fire!!!!" He then turns the water on putting his arm into the sink as he whimpers a bit. "This is so not good."

A moment. They were having a moment and like his sleeve it went up in flames. Keller ran over carefully stripping the now ruined shirt off Rodney. Thankfully the leather hadn't burned on to his skin but it was red and hot. She reached over grabbing a knife to cut away what fabric was in the way. "Actually it's better than I thought. I should be able to fix this right here with a First Aid Kit."

Rodney smiled at Jen as he felt the warmth on his arm. "Well good thing I'm with a doctor then." Rodney sat down as he watched her get the first aid kit. "I always get hurt when I try to do anything that might not be the best thing to do."

She smiled until she heard the last of his statement, "Why was that not the best thing to do?"

Rodney smiled at her. "I didn't mean it about you. I just...well I'm not good at this if you can't tell I suck at these things."

"Well I'm not exactly a professional on this whole thing. I've been working out this entire thing in my head since you asked me out." She wrapped a gaze on his wound. "Maybe that's the problem we're over thinking everything."

Rodney looked at her. "Well what do you want us to turn our brains off?"

Keller looked to the sky, "Oh I don't think that's humanly possible but I'll look into it."

Rodney rolled his eyes at her. _That was only a comment._ "Well I didn't really mean it." He sighs as his arm hurts. "Fire is never good. One time as a kid I caught the kitchen on fire I ended up walking around in my underwear outside while Jeannie ran around screaming like a freak." He then looked at her knowing he had said too much about his childhood just from one story.

Keller snorted out a laugh, "I did. I wish I could shut my brain down enough to sleep more than four hours. Let me guess Einstein underwear?"

Rodney looked down. "No Superman." He looked up and smiled at Jen. "What about you? What kind did you wear?"

Keller blushed but still gave her best cheeky smile, "Betty Boop."

Rodney smiled as he went in to kiss Keller his head smashed into hers. He stopped and looked down as he rubbed his head. "This is not my day."

Keller couldn't believe Rodney was about to kiss...ow! Her head couldn't possible take more damage today. "Well I don't think that worked."

Rodney got up and started to pace around. "Maybe...well no. I could....wouldn't work." He snapped his fingers together. "Oh I could come back to this date in say about 4 months or so that's how long it took me to get used to talking to Katie."

Keller placed her hands on her hips, "Are you joking with this? You just expect me to wait around while you pull your head out of your ass?"

Kat sat staring at her computer screen, like she had been for the past, well she didn't know how long she had been staring at her computer. Normally she didn't notice the time flying by. But now that she had hit a road block, it just crept by. Ever since Sam and Teyla had been kidnapped she had been trying to upgrade the gate security system. Hopefully to stop anymore uninvited visitors. The main problem was trying to see something that was invisible. The PCD would make that a pain, especially if they fell into enemy hands. She sighed, this was going nowhere fast. Her stomach growled. She looked at her watch. It was now the middle of the afternoon, the last time she had eaten was early this morning. It might do me some good walking around, she though. Kat grabbed her laptop and heading to the mess hall. She hoped they would still be serving lunch or anything for that matter at this time. Her peace and quiet would probably be gone shortly anyways now that the time was back, there always seemed to be some exciting happening when they were around.

She entered the mess hall. Thankfully there was some food left, she grabbed a meat sandwich of some sort, an apple and some water and went towards at table. She had taken the long way here, walking around had helped. She opened her laptop and took a bit of her sandwich. She stared at it, then closed it again and looked around. She was here for a break not to work. She took a breath and leaned back in her chair taking in the sight that was so different from her lab.

Lorne walked into the mess hall after talking to Kale. He looked around seeing Kat sitting alone like usual. He smirked walking over to her. "Hey Kat." Lorne didn't really know her well but he had worked with her before so he sat down knowing that he didn't like to eat alone. "What are you up to?"

"Hey Major," Kat said," I'm taking a break from staring hopelessly at the computer screen, at a problem that seems to have no answer. Why don't you sit down?"

Lorne sat down and smiled as he took his apple from his hand and took a bite. "When is there not a problem?" He saw her reaction to his statement. "So what's the problem?"

"Never," she muttered, louder she said," I need to find a way to detect something, like a person through a PCD, so we don't have people sneaking away on unpleasant vacations. You wouldn't know how to see something invisible would you?"

Lorne nodded. "Nope but I did use a PCD before but I'm only a Major after all." He chuckled as he looked around. "But I'm sure you will figure something out."

"I appreciate the vote of confidence," Kat said dryly. A frown creased her face as she asked,"What was it like to use one? How did you see each other?"

Lorne shrugs. "There are some kind of glasses or effects..." He sighs wishing he listening to Rodney when he had told him. "I don't know for sure when McKay talks I really don't listen."

Kat laughed, Lorne was an easy person to talk to," I don't blame you for not listening to Rodney. Do you think I could get a pair of those glasses?"

Lorne looked around leaning in closer to Kat as if it were a secret. "Well I believe some are in the weapons room I can get a pair for you after I eat."

Kat took a quick glance around then leaned in as well, "Sweet! That will save me the time of trying to figure out how to recreate the effect on my own." She grinned, finally some progress.

Lorne nodded as he looked around. "Just don't let Sheppard know. I'll have to ask Col. Carter but she should be fine with it."

Kat nodded in agreement, "I'm sure Col. Carter will be fine with it." She paused and looked at her tray, she hadn't realized she had finished her sandwich.

Lorne smiled looking at his apple and looked to the food table. "I could go for a sandwich. Do you want me to get you anything else?"

She shook her head, "No, I think I'll be fine, as long as I don't skip supper," she paused," again." She took a bit of her apple; it had been so long since she had had a decent apple.

Lorne smiled as he got up turning back to Kat. "Well want to eat dinner together? I'll make sure you eat?"

Kat raises her eyebrows," I don't see why not, unless I get a break through."

Lorne smiled. "Ok well I'll see you here if you don't get a break through. I'll also stop by your lab in a bit after I finish my sandwich." He walked over to get his food.

"I'll try to remember, you'll drop the glasses off then?" Kat polished of the last of her apple and her water and walked with him to return the tray.

Lorne nods. "I'll go ask Col Carter after I'm finished," he states as he goes to sit back down.

"Thanks," Kat gives him a half wave, and leaves the mess hall to return to her lab. The glasses would be a big help, she just hoped that she could find out how they worked, which is what she need to know at the moment. She could save the Why for later.

Lorne had finished his turkey sandwich making him full. He now walked to Sam's office slowly since his stomach was full. He noticed her working on her table and thought back to how Dr. Weir had did the same. He knocked on the door watching till she looked at him. "Can I come in Ma'am?"

Sam smiles, "Of course, Major.....please, have a seat." She taps a few times on her laptop, then gives her complete attention to Lorne as he sits. "What can I do for you?"

Lorne places his hands on his lap as he looks at Sam and smiles. "Um Ms. Taylor wanted to know if I could drop off a pair of glass for the PCD's to her lab." He looks at Sam as he tries to explain. "She wants to figure out the device I believe."

Sam grins, "She'll have to get in line...." Lorne looks confused, so Sam explains. "Rodney has already requested a pair of the glasses for study. I approved his request, and a pair was sent to his lab."

She leans back in her chair, folding her hands together. "I will only allow one pair to be taken apart, so if she wishes to study them, she will have to work with Rodney.....or at the very least, she'll have to get permission from him."

She looks thoughtful for a moment, then continues. "Although, if we really want to know how the PCDs and glasses work, I'm sure that we could just ask Elizabeth." She looks at Lorne, then smiles. "I'm sure she'd be more than willing to share that information......but you know McKay - he'll still want to take them apart."

Lorne tries to hide his laugh from Sam but it doesn't really work. "Yes Ma'am. I'll let her know. Working with Rodney is not an easy task. As I recall you worked with him back at the Stargate Command right?"

A look a annoyance flits across the Colonel's face, but is quickly gone. "Yes.......although _with_ him is a bit of an exaggeration....." She smirks, "You may not have noticed, but Rodney doesn't really play well with other scientists......."

She really grins then, as a memory comes to mind. "You should ask him how he liked Russia sometime....."

Lorne gets up heading to leave. "He doesn't play well with anyone." He smirks at Sam as she mentions Russia. "Thanks I'll have to remember that. I'll let you get back to work. See ya later Colonel." Lorne states as he salutes her walking out heading to either go find Kat or to annoy Rodney."

Sam grins again, and then returns his salute. She chuckles as she turns back to her laptop. _I'm sure you will, Major._

Lorne walks the halls of the city noticing that Netia's door was opened he popped his head into the room and smiled. "Well if it isn't the woman who should be resting. What are you doing up?"

Netia looked up from her bed to see Lorne and returned his smile. "Well you know I can't stay in one place for long. Come on in." Lorne stepped inside and took a chair. "I was just thinking how wonderful this place is. Four years you've all been here and there are still many places to discover. Everyday must never cease to amaze you," Netia walked over the window watched the waters.

Lorne watched Netia looking out the window. "Yes it is always something to discover in the city. Netia." Lorne states seriously as she looks back at him. "Sam and I had talked earlier and we all think you and Teyla should talk to Dr. Temperance. She can help you through the kidnapping and whatever Michael did to you."

Doctor Temperance Westen sat at her desk finishing the last of her paperwork. Being Atlantis's head psychologist had its perks sure but the paperwork. The paperwork could push someone into a psychotic episode. She stood up walking around her desk stretching her legs. Her long dark red hair fell across sun kissed features as she released it from its band. She heard a knock at her door.  
"Coming!" She opened the door revealing the new comer to the city. Oh what was her name...."Netia, right?"

"Yes. I was sent to talk to you about the kidnapping," Dr. Western nodded and gestured for Netia to sit in the opposite of her own. "I'm really not sure how to start off with this," Netia told her as Temp listened carefully while stretching her hair band. "Restless habit?" Netia pointed at the out stretched band. "I've been told I have many."

Temp rested a hip on her desk flipping on the recorder she had on her desk hiding it from Netia. Patients always got nervous around recorders. "Well start where ever you want to start with. I'm going to polish off this apple if that's ok?" She took a bit chewing contently.

Temp swallowed, "So you were locked up in a cell by a mean vindictive wraith who just stared at you? Oh and your friend was taken away. So that's why you're here?"

"Well I don't know. Michael just took over my body and the next thing I knew I was in a holding cell. He's not one for conversation, just cold stares," Netia drifted off for a minute. "But he takes to Teyla and Tagan which concerns me of their safety."

Teyla holds Tagan close while she walks around the city. She sighs in relief for finally being home away from Michael...still she had never seen Michael so interested in her before. The last time she was taken while pregnant with her son Michael only mentioned his plan for Tagan but Teyla was never included. She couldn't get his face off her mind....she began to wonder where Netia was so she could talk to her.

Kat reached her lab, again taking the long way back, and sighed. The break had been nice but now she had to get back to work. She began with reviewing the current security system around the gate, again.

The system consisted of the shield, and armed air men. Then of course there was the more techy stuff like the IDCs, but at the moment that didn't concern her. What she needed was a physical why to see/detect when something invisible comes through the event horizon. The glasses could do that. There was also a system of cameras…

She had an idea, but wouldn't know for certain if it would work until she got a look at the glasses. If she put the glasses in front of a camera and had the feed relayed to a screen in the control room then they could see the unseen. Hopefully the glasses had the same affect on electronics as they had on humans.

Lorne walked into Rodney's lab seeing that Keller was cleaning him up so he didn't bother to go ask him about the glasses. He spotted them on his desk and grabbed them walking out of the room. _McKay on a date I would pay people to see this._ Lorne then passed Kale's room not noticing if his friend was in there or not. He then stopped at Kat's lab door which he opened without knocking. Poking his head into the room he smiled at her as he wore the glasses. "You ask I'll supply." He stated as he sat down on a chair handing the glasses over.

Kat laughed aloud at his antics. "Thanks. this should help a lot, I didn't expect you do get them this quick." she picked up the glasses," now all we need it a PCD and the gate room." she paused," you wouldn't mind playing guinea pig would you?"

Lorne smiled. "Sure I have the time."

"Great," she grabbed her laptop and the glasses and headed towards the gate room," Could you get a PCD and meeting me in the gateroom?"

Lorne pulled out a PCD. "I already got one. I took it from Rodney's lab." he smiled walking to the gate room with her.

"Don't let him find out, we have to live with him," she said, "anyway does it work? I wouldn't put it past him to have broken it already," Kat grinned at the thought of it been broken and giving Rodney grief because of it.

Lorne shook his head. "No he is on a date with Keller right now. Lucky him." He chuckled as he saw Teyla walking over to them.

"Thats a joke right? I feel sorry for Keller, i doubt it will end well." Kat said with raised eyebrows, she didn't believe keller would date Rodney, although there had been rumors, she hadn't believed any.

Teyla walks closer to Lorne and Kat, "Major, have you seen Netia? I must speak with her."

Kat shook her head at Teyla's question.

Lorne stops for a moment. "Sam had mentioned to me about maybe having Netia go to Dr. Temp she might be there."

Teyla nods, "Thank you, Major." She hurriedly leaves the pair in search of Dr. Temp.

Harper shakes her head then smiles at him. "You won't tell me even for a present?" She questions walking back over to him and giving him a look.

A mischievous gleam enters Ronon's eyes. "Depends on the present." He says with a shrug.

"Well then." She states moving her hand to his face. "I could say for you to meet me in my room and...." She trails off then mumbles. "Lock you in there till you tell me."

Ronon appears thoughtful for a moment as he takes Harper's hand in his own. "Okay, I'll tell you." He leans in to whisper the answer in her ear, a grin on his face. "It's nobody you need to worry about."

Harper playfully hits Ronon on the shoulder. "That's not funny!" She teases him as she pulls her hand away from his. "You were fun before. What happened?" She recalled to the time she had came to Atlantis right after Ronon joined the team.

Laughing, Ronon rubs his shoulder in mock-pain. "I think it's funny." He looks into her thought-filled eyes. "I'm still fun...at least, I think so."

"Sure you do." She laughed as she spotted Lorne and Kat walk in.

They entered the gate room," I need you to stand somewhere and active the PCD." Kat walked over to a camera and synced her laptop to it, then put the glasses in front of it.

Lorne smiled. "Yes Ma'am." He stated walking past Harper and Ronon on the stairs. He then stood by the gate putting on the PCD and turned it on. "Do you see me?"

"I've been ma'amed," she muttered aiming the camera at his last visible position." Haha, i see you," she said grinning from ear to ear," we now have a way to see the unseen."

When Teyla reaches Dr. Temp's quarters, she chimes the bell on the door waiting for an answer.

Temp smiled as she held up a finger even though she wanted to scream. She was never to be interrupted during a session messed with her flow. She opened the door intending on given whoever it was a look so cold it would freeze them. She heated up her look once she saw it was Teyla. "Teyla come on in we just got started."

Teyla peeked inside Temp's quarters seeing Netia resting on a loveseat. She spoke, "Thank you. I wanted to speak with Netia about Michael."

Temp pulled Teyla in shutting her door, "Yes we were just discussing what happened."

Teyla follows Temp inside still holding Tagan who was finally asleep. "Very well, " she responds and sits down next to Netia on the loveseat.

"Your just in time, we were getting to the best bit, the worse bit," Netia held her legs to her chest and rested her head on them. "You had to talk to me?"

Teyla lets out a breath of air, "I can't get Michael's face out of my mind. I just wanted to talk about what happened with you, Netia."

Netia stared at Teyla for a few moments. She wanted to be very cautious of what she said because anymore pain upon Teyla could stress her. "I'm fine, really. He just wanted to do some experiments," Netia didn't want look up at Teyla and just watched Tagan sleep. "You and Tagan are in one piece and that's what I care about most."

A worried look crosses Teyla's face as she replies, "Did he do anything to you? He never had his chance to harm myself or Tagan."

Netia could feel both sets of eyes watching her. Netia sighed, "When he took me back with him, he strapped me up, injected me with needles, and threw me back in the cell," Teyla's worried look didn't dissappear. Netia tried to quickly comfort her, "Doctor Keller said I'm fine. It's ok," Netia said "Don't worry."

Temp had moved from her desk to the vast bookshelf behind her looking for one of her books. "Wait." She turned to face the two women. "I have a question. Netia, if Teyla hadn't told you would you have left her alone 'til she did?"

"Well no," Netia stood and paced the floor. "You see, Teyla and I grew up as family. My parents and sister were killed by the Wraith and her family raised me. The Athosians look up to her," Netia stopped pacing and looked at Dr. Temp. "We all would probably be dead if she didn't join the Atlantis team."

Teyla sighs and replies, "Doctor, Netia would have hidden what happened from me until I didn't leave her alone." She smiles laughing a little, "Some would say that is a characteristic trait of many Athosian women…keep everything concealed until eventually someone reveals it."

Temp flips the pages in her book, "Ok so we've now uncovered that Teyla is not the source of your nightmares so what is?"

Netia felt a cold sensation run through her. _Nightmares, Living Nightmares._ "Well I keep reliving the experience. He's standing over me laughing. I could feel something pinching me all over and something was injected..." Netia stopped and hanged her head. "Michael," She whispered.

Teyla kisses Tagan's forehead and says, "You're not the only one." She pauses before continuing, "I still have dreams that John never rescues me and Tagan is used for experiments by Michael."

Temp put her book down, "How many times have you had this nightmare?"

Netia shook her head, "I don't really know. Each one seems like the last. It's never different."

Teyla looks at Temp, "Mine occur almost every night since my return from the capture before Tagan's birth."

"It's usual to have repetitive dreams," Temp responds.

Teyla sighs rubbing her temples, "I think I am going to try to get some rest. I have a terrible headache."

"We'll talk later then," Temp stood making small notes. _Hiding issues._

Tagan opens his eyes looking up at his mother starts to cry. Teyla smiles at Temp and Netia, "Very well, Doctor. I think this little guy is hungry first." She heads out the door toward the mess hall.

_**"Why do you exist?"**_ Echoes in his mind again. "Who keeps asking that?" John asks the air in the annoyance. "You mean you don't recognize your own voice?" comes a deep rasping voice from behind him. Before he can react, a clawed hand grasps his hurt shoulder. The air rushes out of his lungs as pain courses through his body. It takes all of Sheppard's will power to keep from yelling out. Sheppard feels the man lean closer to his ear. "Do you not know the answer?" "The answer to what?!" John fires back. _**"Why do you exist? Who are you? Was it worth it? Do you belong here?"**_ All of these questions plus a few more crowd into John's mind, the odd voice screaming them in his head. "Answer them!" Yells the unknown man.

Sheppard shoots up in his bed, sweat pouring off his body. The voices from his dream still screaming in his head. He stumbles out of bed, collapsing to his knees a few feet away. "Stop it!" John cries out as he hunches over, his head to the floor.

After feeding Tagan in the mess hall, Teyla sighs as she returns to her quarters. She looks at Tagan and beams as she realizes he is fast asleep. She gently puts him down in the crib rocking it carefully so he doesn't wake up. She removes her shoes, jacket, and earpiece and lies down on her bed looking up at the ceiling. She begins to think about the death of Michael feeling her body relax relieving the tension she has felt since first being captured by Michael several years ago. _I hope John is getting some much needed rest,_ she thinks. She closes her eyes and tries to sleep but tosses and turns on her bed. She sits up feeling the worry creep back...she can't help but think something is wrong. She looks over at Tagan seeing he is still sleeping, so she lies back down closing her eyes again. After a few minutes, she gives up sleep and sits up. She grabs her earpiece clicking the radio, "Col. Sheppard, this is Teyla. Please respond."

He is unable to lift his head, unable to make the slightest movement. His body fills numb while his mind feels exhausted and heavy. The screaming in his head never gives him a moments rest. Suddenly, through his muddled thoughts, Sheppard can hear a faint voice...a familiar voice. However, he cannot answer as both his body and mind are too exhausted. _**"Who are you? Why do you exist?"**_ Screams in his ears once more. "I can't answer you." John mumbles pathetically under his breath. "I can't answer any of you." Anger wells up inside him. "Just leave me alone!" He yells, slamming his fist down hard on the floor.

Hearing no response from Sheppard concerns Teyla greatly. She clicks the radio again, "John what's going on? Please respond!"

The earpiece on Sheppard's nightstand buzzes with Teyla's concerned voice. The rest of the room remains silent, John lying prone on the floor from exhaustion. His eyes are closed and his breathing labored. Suddenly, his eyes fly open and he screams into space. "What do you want from me?!" "Death and destruction." Whispers in his mind. "No." Sheppard replies through clenched teeth, grabbing a chair and tossing it across the room. _**"You know you want to, John." "Don't!" "Do it!"**_ Grabbing his head with his good hand, John tries to drown out all of the screaming voices.

Teyla carefully picks of Tagan out of his crib making sure she doesn't wake him and heads out her door quickly. She reaches Halling's door and rings the bell. He opens the door and immediately sees the distress in her face. "Please watch Tagan for a while," she asks, "Something is wrong with Col. Sheppard. I will contact you soon." Halling nods and Teyla hurries to Sheppard's quarters. When she arrives, she rings the bell on the door. "John, are you in there?"

He is writhing on the floor when yet another screaming voice is added to the mix. "Leave me alone!" Sheppard yells out in response to the crescendo of voices. _**"Do it!"**_ Shaking his head, John stands up and stumbles clumsily around the room, the screaming continuing to grow louder. The new voice is familiar to him somehow but he can't seem to place it. "Go away." He mumbles. "Go away...go away...go away!" John bellows as he smashes his hurt shoulder into a decorative column.

Hearing the screaming causes Teyla's heart to beat faster. She waves her hand in front of the control for the door and the door opens. She gasps when she sees Sheppard curled in a ball on the floor with his hands grasping his head. She rushes to his side and asks, "John what's wrong?"

_**"Do it!" "Kill!" "Don't! It's Teyla, you can't!"**_ Races through his mind furiously. The questions, the screaming, all of it is taking its toll on his mind and body. Unable to bear it anymore, Sheppard lashes out blindly and grabs Teyla's arm. His mind is clouded from the agony and exhaustion; so much so, he doesn't even recognize that it's Teyla who he grabbed. John calls upon all of his remaining strength and flings Teyla across the room like a rag-doll. "Quit messing with me!" He yells as he stands up.

Teyla hits the floor luckily missing any of the furniture. She shakes her head and pushes herself back to her feet. "John, listen to me. It's Teyla, your friend. There is nobody else here but us."

Sheppard can't hear Teyla's pleas. He can't hear anything other than the crescendo of screaming voices in his head. Shaking his head as he holds it in his hands, John can feel his mind slipping away minute by minute, second by second. The incredible sensation of his psyche being pressed down upon and slowly taken over makes him sick to his stomach. _**"Why do you exist, John?!"**_ "TO KILL!" John yells out wildly at the top of his lungs as he rushes from the room.

Teyla quickly clicks her radio running to the control room, "Ronon, this is Teyla. Something is wrong with Sheppard. I will meet you in the control room." As Teyla gets nearer to the control room, she clicks the radio once again, "Rodney, Col. Carter, and Major Lorne, please meet me in the control room. It's about Col. Sheppard."

Where was he? What had happened to him? Where was Teyla? All of these are questions that play across John Sheppard's mind. Was he even John Sheppard anymore? He remembers shouting at Teyla, reaching for her throat as the voices screamed at him...remembers seeing her fly across the room and leaving her there. It had been like a horrible nightmare. A nightmare that he had no control over, one in which he was powerless to defend his friends from himself.

After he had escaped from his room, Sheppard in his disheveled state had continued to flee down the hall. Military personnel were nearly mowed down by their CO as he bolted past with the screaming voices still chasing him. Finally, when his body could take no more, he ended up stumbling into a storage area near Rodney's lab. The voices. Oh the voices in his head!...still yelling their profanities, still mocking him.

John curls into a ball, placing his head in his hands to try and block them out. _You're losing it._ _**You exist to kill!**_ comes the screaming. _**Do what you were born for!**_ His body numb, it's as if somebody else is controlling it but he knows that **he** is in full control. "I can't." Sheppard mutters to himself, desperation in his voice. _**Do it!**_

At that moment, two familiar voices reach his ears. _Rodney and Jennifer_ _**Kill!**_ The crescendo of voices come rushing back. A haze washes over Sheppard's mind as he leaves the storage room. It is at that point that John Sheppard loses all control of himself. He does not recognize friend from foe. His only thought-- Kill.

As Rodney is about to speak he hears a noise coming from the storage room that was next to his lab. "Did you hear that?" A louder bang was now heard from the hallway. "Oh you had to hear that one!" Rodney states in a now panic not caring Jen was now ticked at him.

He watched Sheppard as if he was studying his every move. _There had to be a way to stop him. In less he didn't want to stop him._ He felt his heart beating faster and faster as if he felt every action John Sheppard did as his own. He glanced over the wall that was blocking Sheppard from seeing him. Sheppard glanced back as he did he hid once again. _Why didn't he not want John to see him? What was happening to him?_ He leaned against the wall now breathing very heavily. His body rose and fell as fast as he could think of this next thought. _The plan is now in action._

Keller's instincts, instincts she didn't know she had, kicked in and had her tackling Rodney to the ground. "Shhh, what was that?"

Rodney looked at Keller who was now on top of him. He heard a noise outside and placed his hand over Keller's mouth as she was still speaking. Rodney shrugged at her knowing if they both talked they would be found out.

Keller nodded against Rodney's hand. She didn't dare move from her position. Her heart pounded against her chest like a hammer. Why hadn't she asked for those lessons on the ship? She looked around for something shape, blunt, anything that would stop whoever was there.

_Look behind you_ Sheppard glances back to see that nobody is there. _**Kill**_ Slowly, he moves toward the open door of Rodney's lab. At the back of his mind there is a dread. Dread that if he goes in he'll hurt somebody. He can't stop himself, has no power to stop himself. The haze over his mind keeps him going with that one thought...to kill. Movement flickers in the corner of his eye. Without thinking, John lashes out. There is a resounding crash as the pile of heavy boxes, full of expensive lab equipment, crashes to the floor. Letting out what sounds to be a yell of pain, he enters the lab with one purpose.

Rodney hears all his lab equipment smash and he moves Keller off of him and peeks out behind the desk and looks to Keller. "It's Sheppard." He states in a whisper tone.

Keller doesn't dare look but she can hear, "He sounds in pain. He needs my help." Keller moved to get up.

The sound of instruments and equipment being thrown about stops Keller in her tracks. Sheppard races around the room attacking anything and everything in his path. It doesn't matter whether it moves or not. He sees enemies everywhere. They're surrounding him, shouting at him. Lunging, John tackles one of the Replicators and beats him to within an inch of his life. Another enemy approaches. Without a second thought and with fresh blood on his hands, Sheppard flings the Genii soldier across the room. _Must kill_ runs through the haze that is his mind. _Stop!_ shouts out at the back of his brain. John keeps going though. There is no stopping him from destroying his enemies, no stopping him from destroying himself.

Rodney panic and drives under s table as he watches Sheppard. _He looks around for Keller. She can't __help him. He is a lost cause._ He then screams at the top of his lungs. "Keller over here!"

Keller heard Rodney shout for her she turn. Was meet with the sight of John. His eyes were wild almost bloodshot. She saw pain in them and was instantly thrown back into her experience with Kale. Would she make it out this one?

Sheppard hears Rodney's frantic yell to Keller. He whirls around, his eyes finding Keller. Unable to stop himself, John charges forward and grasps Keller's neck. He begins squeezing with all of his might, cutting off her air supply. _NO!_ screams at the back of his mind as a slight hint of recognition dawns through the haze. Suddenly, he tosses her...right into Rodney. John stands there, staring at the two of them, his eyes full of pain, confusion, and desperation. There is a massive tug-of-war going on inside his mind. The alien voices inside his head scream for him to kill while his own solitary consciousness screams for him to stop.

She racked at her own neck trying to loosen John's grip on her throat. Fresh blood poured from her neck but her brain didn't register anything but the light slowly darkening. Her lungs screamed for air but none would reach them. She would die right here by the hand of a man she had called friend all because she had written off his symptoms as stress and no sleep.

As Keller is push on to Rodney he stands up and fumbles for the gun that's in his drawer in this desk. He grabs it and points it at Sheppard as sweat drips down his face. "Back away Sheppard. Leave now." He sees John's glare. "Please!"

_Back away Sheppard. Leave now. Please!"_ Keller laid crumpled on the floor her mind still blank. She blinked seeing Rodney holding a gun to Sheppard who looked like he would kill Rodney and her without a thought. "Rodney, don't hurt him." She couldn't even hear her own voice.

Rodney looks at Jen who is still lying on the ground. "Jen!"

Sheppard takes a step toward Rodney and Keller. Rodney still holding the gun on him. His eyes plead to Rodney to shoot him, end this nightmare for them all. The struggle still rages within him...the taunting, screaming voices consuming his mind. _Do it Rodney!_ What's left of his consciousness yells in a vain attempt to break through the haze. John takes another step forward, eyeing Rodney and Keller with a deadly glare. _**Kill!**_ Without any further hesitation, Sheppard charges Rodney and Keller, his bloody hands outstretched and ready to strike.

Rodney turns his head closing his eyes and shoots Sheppard in the shoulder, his bad one in fact. "I'm sorry." He states as he looks back to his friend.

Sheppard isn't fazed by the bullet ripping through his hurt arm. In fact, it only serves to further cloud his mind with rage. What is left of his consciousness is unable to stop himself as he strikes angrily at Rodney. John strikes Rodney across the face and sends him flying into the wall. He stalks over to where Rodney is struggling to get up, picking him up and slamming him into the wall again. His eyes are still pleading with Rodney to stop him...to end this nightmare while his mind is overwhelmed with rage and confusion.

Keller moved crawling to the gun that had dropped from Rodney's hands. She gripped the foreign metal in her hand. "John please don't make me do this."

Rodney falls to the floor and touches the back on his head feeling the blood. "Oh man." He then looks groggy at Keller and Sheppard knowing he had to get up and help Keller. _Must move. Gotta help Jen._

He had been watching Sheppard destroy Rodney's lab for some time now. _It's all coming into action. My plan will be complete._ He then took the tablet he stole from the infirmary when he had been before Keller let him out to head back to his quarters. Kale smirked, _'What a stupid girl'._ He then got out a paper clip looking device and attached it to the tablet. It started working its magic. _Yes now soon I'll be able to get the power I will need. _

After dropping Rodney to the floor, Sheppard turns his attention to Keller. Her pleas fall on deaf ears. John is no longer in control of himself, what's left of his consciousness just struggling to remain in existence. His eyes are hazy as he slowly, almost purposefully moves toward Keller. He stops a few feet from her and stands there menacingly. _Do it._ That is what his eyes seem to say to Keller as the two just stare at each other.

Keller stood staring at John trying to keep her mind clear. His eyes they weren't same as Kale's. He had stopped. Why had he stopped? This was her friend…why was he doing any of this. Soon he started to move and she couldn't stop herself. The gun fired.

Sheppard charges Keller as the lights flicker on and off. Just as she fires the gun, the lights shut down completely. He can feel the bullet graze his arm in the darkness. John stops momentarily to let his eyes adjust. _Why was he doing this?_ The question plays at the edges of his clouded mind briefly before being swallowed up again. His consciousness is trying so hard to stave off complete and total madness, trying so hard to keep John Sheppard in existence. His eyes become accustomed to the dark after a few minutes. Looking around, he spots Keller kneeling beside Rodney. An evil sneer on his face, he stalks over to where his two friends are. _Kill_!

The look in Rodney's eyes went still as he saw Keller shoot John. "No!" He screams out knowing that that was the only way to stop him but John was his close friend and to see him like this made Rodney worried they were never going to get out of here. He glances at Jen as Sheppard approaches them. "Nice knowing you Keller."

Keller looked the best she could at Rodney, "No we will not die like this." She kissed Rodney on the forehead. John came at them grabbing the handiest non-lethal thing, a large metal tray. As John came down she came up slamming it into his gut she came up cutting straight up to his chin.

John stumbles back from Keller's blows. He looks up at her with eyes that seem to cry out. As blood drips from Sheppard's mouth, the voices in his head scream for him to kill. His mind is too weak from the strain, his consciousness having weakened from its long battle. It is as if two sides have been waging war within him for his very soul. Now, the darker force is slowly overtaking what is left of John Sheppard. _No_ Is all that John can think before he is once again taken over by the screaming voices and their rage. Lunging at Keller, Sheppard grabs her wrists as she goes to hit him with the tray again and yanks her off her feet, sending her flying into a table. Turning his attention to Rodney, John suddenly feels something sharp stick into his side.

Rodney lets go of the metal rod he had just shoved into Sheppard's side. His hands started to shake as he began to sweat more than ever. _What did I do? That's Sheppard! He is so going to kill me._ He tries to speak but no words come out of his mouth. He notices that Sheppard is eyeing him up and down. "Ahh!" Rodney screams seeing in the corner of his eye that Sheppard is about to go after him. _He is going to kill me!_ Rodney then lunges well belly flops over his one lab table. Stumbling to his knees he pushes himself into the small space between the table and the wall. He then pushes a plant in front of him. He sighs wiping the sweat off his face. _Maybe he can't see me._ He thinks to himself as he peers out behind a leaf.

Sheppard eyes Rodney angrily as he reaches down and pulls out the rod in his side. Still gripping the metal object, Sheppard stalks toward Rodney, his face pale and filled with rage. Rodney hides behind his plant in hopes that it'll hide him but Sheppard can see him clearly. He continues forward with the vengeful voices yelling at him to kill. Keller tries to get up to help Rodney but Sheppard is already too close. Raising the pipe over his head, Sheppard jabs it toward Rodney's heart. _NO!_ Screams through the haze. The metal rod is only an inch away from plunging into Rodney when John's hand stays itself. _You can't!_ Breaks through the cloudiness. _**Do it! Kill!**_ Rodney can see the conflict in John's eyes, the metal rod quivering in his hand. John stumbles back away from Rodney. He drops the rod and places his hands to his head as the war within his mind renews itself.

Keller struggled to get up blood pouring in her eyes. On her second attempted hot pain shot through her left arm. _Rodney, John_ Her fuzzy mind made out John as he stood over Rodney. Fresh blood dripped from the metal rod that was above his head. "John, don't!" Her voice was still raw and rough from the strangulation. She saw him plunge the rod towards Rodney's heart. "No!" Keller got to her feet the tray in hand. As she began to bring it down intent on knocking him unconscious John stopped, stumbled, and dropped his weapon. She planned not to stop afraid he would only come after them again but he collapsed. Keller dropped the tray trying to slow his fall with her one arm. They both fell to the ground she laid his head down moving quickly to Rodney. He looked shocked terrified.  
"Rodney! Snap out of it I need your help to tie up John. We need extremely strong rope or some kind of wire that won't cut him."

Rodney quickly sees what Sheappard has done. "Thank God!"He then goes over to Keller as he somewhat trips over nothing he hurries up and stands next to her. "Are you ok?"

The war rages on in his mind. All he can hear are the two sides battling one another. The vengeful, screaming voices shouting at his consciousness, trying to overpower it once and for all. _I won't let it happen._ Plays at the fringes of the haze. _**Kill!**_ _NO!_ His mind is growing more fatigued by the second, his body on the edge of collapse due to loss of blood. It takes all of the energy and will power left of John Sheppard to fend off the voices in his head. "Leave me alone!" John suddenly shouts out, swinging his arms about as if fighting an invisible enemy. For a brief moment, the voices take control again. He sees Rodney and Keller and starts toward them only to drop to his knees feet away. Sheppard lets out a pain-filled yell, hands still gripping his head, as he falls to the floor...his body and mind shutting down, unable to bear anymore.

Keller moved from Rodney still clutching the tray. She planned not to stop afraid he would only come after them again but he collapsed. Keller dropped the tray trying to slow his fall with her one arm. They both fell to the ground she laid his head down moving quickly to Rodney. He looked shocked terrified.

"Rodney! Snap out of it I need your help to tie up John. We need extremely strong rope or some kind of wire that won't cut him." Keller reached over grabbing a forgotten lab coat pressing it against John's wound.

Rodney stood still for a moment as he watched Sheppard there on the floor. Rodney then ran to his desk opening the drawer finding the rope he kept in there after Zelenka threatened to trash his lab. _Like he ever would._ Rodney went over to Keller and Sheppard and started to tie him up looking at Jen as he did. "I'm guessing another date won't be possible?" He question sighing knowing that his love life would never work out even if he spent weeks with a women on a ship there would have been something horrible to happen.

Keller grunted not liking the way the blood had already soaked through the coat. "Do you have a fire source?"

Rodney sighed knowing that Keller didn't answer his question about another date. He got up and walked around finding a burner that actually still worked. "I found this burner for my test tubes. What do you need?"

She kicks the metal rod that John had welded to Rodney still not able to us her left arm, "Heat this up I need to cauterize this wound or he'll bleed to death."

Rodney nodded and picked up the metal rod placing it on the burner. "You never did answer my question." He stated while going over and handing her the rod.

Keller took the rod, "Hold him he might buck." Removing the lab coat Keller pressed the hot metal rod to the open wound. The smell of burning skin filled her senses. John bucked from the pain but didn't wake. She removed the rod tossing it to the side. "Ok the bleeding's stopped." Keller sat back wiping her forehead with her blood stained hand unable to to lift her other. "Rodney don't take this the wrong way, but never again."

Harper started to walk away from Ronon as the lights in the gate room started to flicker. She stood there as everyone did then within seconds the lights shut off. Harper ran up to the control room standing next to Chuck looking at the screen.

"What's happening?"

"Miss all the power is getting drained from the whole city." Chuck replied just as the computers shut down.

Harper looked at Chuck just as the lockdown alarm sounded. "Shoot." Harper looks over at Ronon.

Teyla barely makes it inside the control room before the doors close. She turns to Harper, "What's happening?"

_My plan is now ready for phrase two._ Kale then walks off to the ZMP room. Kale walked to the ZPM room and went into it as the doors locked.

"Oh this can't be good," Kat said as she hurried to the control room smile drained off her face. She reached it just as Harper said something about jamming systems.

Lorne takes off the PCD and walks up with Kat. "This can't be good."

Ronon just smiles at Harper with amusement in his eyes, noticing Kat and Lorne's entrance as well. His smile fades and the amusement in his eyes dissipates when the lights suddenly flicker off. "What's happening? Why did the lights go off?" He asks Harper when he sees the look on her face, his own expression serious now.

Harper just got done nodding to Chuck who is now trying to override the command. She looks at Ronon as she sits at another computer and starts typing in commands. "The lock down code was just entered." She looks at Ronon briefly before she continued to type. "We can't shut it off." With that the doors come down and they are now stuck in the gate room.

"Why not?" Ronon shouts over the alarm of the lockdown. He involuntarily reaches for his gun. "Who set it off?"

"Sorry doctor, but I think I need to get some fresh air for a while," Netia started to walk towards the door, but stopped and turned towards Dr. Temp. "Thank you. I probably wouldn't have admitted that to myself, let alone anyone else." Netia waved her hand in front of the control door panel, but the doors didn't open. She tried several more times. Netia gave Dr. Temp a confused look before she tapped her earpiece. "Teyla, Netia here. What's wrong with the door?"

Temp went to the door waving her hand. "Ahhh...." Temp tapped her ear piece. "This is Dr. Temperance Westen my door won't open."

Teyla responds, "We are not sure what has happened. The city is in a lockdown. We will let you know more when we figure out what's going on."

"Clear, keep me posted."

"Well," Netia lays down couch looking at the ceiling. "What do you suppose we do until the doors are open?"

Temp moved from the door, "Just hang out."

Teyla answers, "Stay calm and be patient. Harper is working on a solution." She turns back toward Harper to find the source of the problem.

Netia lets out a sigh as she looks around the room. "I was just wondering, where is it like where you are from. John and the others are making references about Earth, how is it?" Netia looks up at Dr. Temp, curious of the planet.

Temp sat on her couch pulling her feet under herself, "Beautiful, unique. There are hundreds of countries each with their own language and way of doing things. That sometimes gets us into trouble but once every four years we get together to remember we all live on this one planet. Actually that event is coming up soon. Damn I'm going to miss Phelps…hope someone's taping it."

Netia gives Dr. Temp a questioning look. "This 'Phelps' gathering, what do you do there?"

Temp let out a throaty laugh, "No Michael Phelps is a swimmer for the US one of the best in the world and that's just not my opinion. He's an Olympian. The Olympics are a time were countries on our world come together on natural soil and compete to see who's the best. It's an athletic thing."

"It sounds peaceful," Netia smiles. "Does your family enjoy watching the Olympics also?"

"Yeah they should be taping it for me. Hope they are. I don't see them much given my job."

"Your job helps make people see themselves from the inside out. Your family must be proud." Netia sits up on the couch and crosses her legs. "I wonder what's taking them so long to open these doors?"

Temp snorted out a laugh, "Living with someone who makes their living getting inside others head isn't what it's all cracked up to be." She stared at the door willing it to open, "Wonder how Torres is doing?"

Netia stood up and placed her hands on the floor and lifted her legs in a handstand. "I hope you don't mind," Netia grunted while finding her balance. "I've found that when I'm upside down, it helps calms me."

Temp just looked at her. Wasn't the weirdest thing someone's done in her office. "No blood rushes to the brain; it's fine. If I thought I could make it I'd be driving into the water. Probably why I got the office farthest away from the water and above nothing but the city," She pouted a little.

Netia walks on her hands and looks up at Dr. Temp. "You want to drive into the water on purpose? Isn't that dangerous?"

Temp just laughed, "No well yes at his height. It's actually a sport wasn't really my sport I preferred just to swim. Except Butterfly even though IM was event along with Breaststroke." She smiled pointing to herself. "My stroke."

"Ok," Netia forces a confused smile. "Are all swimmers as daring as you?"

Temp shrugged, "Depends on how much they love the water. Me…just running my hands under the water calms me. I'll have to take you down to the pool sometime."

"I would love that. And I would love to try that "Butterfly" stroke as well," Netia paced the floor. "I like the floors. Very even."

Harper glares at Ronon thinking he would know why they couldn't. "A jamming system!" She screams as she starts to type but then all the computer shuts down. "Chuck check for the backup system." She then looks at Ronon and takes his gun. "It wasn't any one here it came from the science tower......." She looks at him. "Where the ZPM room is!"

A nasty sneer comes onto Ronon's face, taking back his gun from Harper. "They're trying to get the ZPM." He yells back as he glances at Teyla.

Harper glances at Ronon as he takes his gun back. Sure she knew that his gun was this most precious thing but then again she didn't want him to be shooting her team who were the ones trying to help them get out of this. She gives him a look as if she was ready to tackle him down.

Teyla answers, "Col. Sheppard must be the one. Something is wrong with him. He isn't himself." She pauses and then continues, "He tried to hurt me before he ran off and would not respond when I talked to him."

Ronon frowns darkly when he hears about Sheppard. "Did he hurt you?" He asks with concern in his eyes. To himself he thinks... _This isn't going to be good._

Teyla replies, "Just a little sore." She rubs her backside where she landed on the floor and shutters as she thinks back, "He kept screaming in a voice that did not sound like himself and had amazing strength for someone who seemed very tired earlier today."

Ronon's frown deepens. "He's not turning into a bug again is he?" He asks in all seriousness, hand now firmly wrapped around the handle of his gun.

Teyla eyes widen at the thought of the bug creature Sheppard almost became. Luckily, Carson had saved him in time. She replies, "I don't think so. His behavior was quite different," she thinks about the kiss he gave her when he was infected with the retrovirus that almost turned him into a bug creature. "His physical appearance was not different, Ronon."

Ronon is oddly disturbed at the fact that Sheppard **isn't** turning into a bug. _Sheppard, what is going on with you?_ He meets Teyla's gaze. "Did he say anything? Did he know it was you?"

Teyla lowers her eyebrows her body tensing up. "I don't think he knew who I was..." she trails off, "at least part of him didn't recognize me. He just kept yelling out to leave him alone, but I don't think he was speaking to me."

Ronon glances over at Harper who has been listening to what Teyla has to say. Looking back at Teyla, he asks "You mean like somebody else was in the room with you?"

Teyla frowns, "I don't think so. He kept grabbing at his head roughly and his eyes were glazed over. I believe he was in a lot of pain...maybe someone was talking to him but I was not able to hear."

"You mean like Wraith telepathy?" Ronon asks in confusion, his brows furrowed. "How can that happen? Do you sense anything?"

Teyla shakes her head. "No. I do not sense any Wraith on Atlantis. Something very different...do you think...." her voice trails off.

Harper looks concerned as Teyla tells them what happened with her uncle. She then slams on the keyboard she had been working on. Tears in her eyes knowing that she could not stop this. "There's nothing I can do. All the systems are down we are trapped."

Ronon turns to gaze at Harper, an understanding look in his eyes. He didn't like this anymore than she did but they needed to get out of the control room if they were going to help Sheppard. Walking over to her, Ronon says "Think Harper. We have to get out if we're going to help him."

Harper nods to Ronon as she snaps her fingers together as Rodney did when he got an idea. She then moves over to where Chuck is. Looking at him she gives him an evil smirk. "Try the main power frame tapped into with this." She then pulls out a device that had been in the Ancients storage device.

Chuck looks at her. "That could blow the whole main frame. Are you crazy?"

Harper shakes her head. "Nope just helping." She then starts to hook up the device and starts typing in commands to her table which is the only working device in the room. "This will work. If not it will just blow a blast to the wall or door or the tower." She states under her breath.

Chuck looks scared as he turns to Teyla and Ronon. "We're doomed."

Teyla pats Chuck's shoulder, "Don't worry. I've seen Rodney try crazier plans than this."

Ronon hides a grin as he looks at Chuck. "Don't worry about it. If it doesn't work, she'll never hear the end of it from McKay." He glances at Harper before continuing. "And if it does work she can rub it in his face."

Kale walked into the ZPM room and went up to the device that help the ZPM. He smirking knowing that his plan was working out great. _Just in time. _He then went to go open the device to get the ZPM out as a sharp pain in his head grew. He fell backwards and slammed to the floor as he held his head in pain as he started to shake and sweat.

_You can't do that to them!_

"Stop it!" He screamed out loud as he tried to get the table to open the device. Flashes of his life pasted his eyes. Mom teaching him how to cook, his dad's funeral to Lorne and Cadman's first date where he spied on them. Kale pushed himself to sit up moving to lean on the wall as he closed his eyes as sweat poured from his face. Kale still couldn't stop from shaking but he knew what he would have to do.

_The plan will have to wait...for a bit._

Harper glances at Ronon and Chuck as she looks at her tablet. "Well here goes nothing." She states as she pushes the button on the screen telling the main power frame to hook up to it and hopefully get some power back. A jolt of lighting sparks hit the main power frame but it didn't look that damaged. Harper sighs going over to it to fix it. "Too much of a jolt, Chuck. I'll rewire it and make it stable so when I........" Harper is cut off from her sentence as she touches the crystals which still have a small spark in them. She falls backwards her body in shock shakes on the ground. _The pain. It hurts. Help me._ She tries to speak but her body has millions of electric charges going through it which makes it difficult for her motor skills to work.

Teyla rushes to Harper's side to make sure she is ok. "Harper, can you hear me?" Receiving no response, she turns to Ronon, "Look and see if there are some medical supplies in here."

Ronon glances worriedly at Harper before running off to look for first aid supplies. _This just keeps getting better._ He thinks as he heads to Colonel Carter's office, hoping to find something in there. After rummaging around for a few minutes, he finds what looks to be a first aid kit. Scooping it up, Ronon quickly takes it to Teyla.

Harper opens her eyes slowing seeing Teyla there looking at her. "Teyla??" She questions not sure what is going on. She takes her right hand to her face seeing that her hand is a bit burned. She tries to get up but she can't move that well. She takes her hand to her hand and closes her eyes then opens them again. "Did anyone get hurt?" She eyes the room or what she can see of it. "Where's Ronon?"

Teyla replies, "Don't move, Harper. Let me see that hand." She pulls out some ointment out of the first aid kit along with some bandages.

Relief floods over Ronon when he sees Harper's eyes flutter open. "Right here." He calls as he steps up beside Teyla. "You okay?"

Harper tries to chuckle. "Okay meaning alive. Yeah. Other than that well I'll get there."

Harper smiles at her. "Thanks Teyla. Let me guess my plan didn't work?"

"It never would have worked." Chucked stated as he went over to the device pulling away the tablet.

Harper looks back at Teyla after rolling her eyes at Chuck. "How bad is it?"

Teyla rubs the ointment on her hand and gently wraps it up with the bandages. Teyla checks her other hand and arm to make sure it did not suffer a burn. Seeing no other burns, she replies, "Do you have any feeling in your legs?"

Harper nods to her as she sits up slowly. "Yeah but I'll need a minute or an hour."

Teyla says, "We don't have an hour, Harper." She turns to Ronon and motions for him to help her up into a nearby chair. When she is seated, Teyla continues, "We need to unlock the city so we can find Col. Sheppard. When Phoebius controlled Dr. Weir, she locked the city, but Rodney was able to override it. Can you do this?"

"I think I agree with you," replied Kat, and starts pacing and muttering, oblivious to her surroundings until Harper gets electrocuted. Kat makes a move to go over and help but then realizes that she would just be crowding her so she just stands hovering near by looking concerned. She listened throughout the whole exchange.

Harper snickered a bit. "Please I'm so better then McKay. The fact that the power is down in every tower so someone must be in the ZPM room controlling this whole thing. There's nothing i can do from in here."

Teyla nods, "I have seen John break a window and climb the wall to get to the control room. Is there any way to get to the ZPM from here?"

Harper nods to Teyla then looks at Ronon. "What do you say? Can you be Batman?"

Ronon smiles when he hears himself being called Batman. From the way Rodney spoke of this Batman, he was Ronon's type of guy. "I can do that." He says with a nod. Then Kat interjects with a different idea. As he sits back and listens to her, Ronon begins to fidget. The more time they spend discussing this the less time they have to stop Sheppard from getting the ZPM.

Kat snaps her fingers, or rather makes the motions without the sound, and quickly walks closer to the party "I don't think we will need Batman," said Kat slowly," I _might_ be able to get the door open."

Harper looks at her. "And the plan is?"

"The lock down needs power to keep the doors closed, If the power is cut off the doors can be forced open which is when Batman comes in" she looks pointedly at Ronon 'Batman' Dex, "I just hope my laptop won't blow up in the process," she added as an afterthought mostly under her breath.

Lorne looks around the room spotting Ronon when Kat said Batman. He chuckled at bit before he became serious. "Well we don''t have any power in here."

"I still have this." Stated Harper as she lifts up the ancient storage device. "It might have some juice in it still. You think this will work Kat?"

"We don't need power, rather the lack of it. Thanks though, Harper," she walks over to the gateroom door and opens the 'handle' and takes out the middle crystal and connects wires from it to her laptop.

Teyla listens intently as Kat explains her plan, "What if this doesn't work? Do we have a backup plan?"

"The backup plan is the Batman thing, I think…um in other words no," Kat replies.

Harper smiles and nods at Kat as she still sits in the chair watching them work on it. She had lost of energy out of getting shocked.

Lorne walks down to Kat. "Do you need any help?"

"I appreciate the offer Major but the best thing you could do is to get as far away for the door as possible in case something goes wrong." she said to him, "which is more than likely."

Lorne nods and walks over to Teyla. "I hope she knows what she is doing if not we will have another person down."

Teyla shakes her head, "For Col. Sheppard's sake, I hope so too. We can't sit back and do nothing..." Her voice trails off as she stares off thinking about their situation.

Lorne smiles then places his hand on her shoulder. "Do you want to talk about what happened?" He gives her a reassuring smile letting her know he is there for her if she needs him.

Teyla's eyes begin to water, "I'm fine, Major." She continues to look off not realizing a tear escapes running down her cheek.

"So do I Major, so do I," she mutters beginning to think that is was a really bad idea. to herself she found it helpful to say what she was doing," ok the idea is to stop the power from getting to the door, to do that i need to create a temporary feedback loop through the power conducts and not blow half the city in the process...although that will get the door open, but we will be dead. The laptop is the looping point." She began typing commands in to it several tense minutes later she had what she wanted. She took a finale look at the program." ok," Kat took a deep breath and hit the execute button. For several seconds nothing happened, then the crystals went dark, she let out the breath. Then a whirring sound was made, and sparks started flying. "Oh no," she dropped the laptop and ran.

Finally, Kat puts her plan into action, Ronon watching her carefully in case the same thing should happen to her that happened to Harper. _This needs to work._ At first, it seems that Kat's idea is a success but then Ronon hears the humming. Luckily, Kat gets away from her laptop and the conduits before the sparks begin to fly. "This is getting us nowhere." The man remarks with a disgusted look in his eye.

Lorne looks at Teyla as he watches Kat run away. "We have time let's talk about it." He states placing his hand on her back helping her walk and sit down by him.

Teyla still stares off oblivious to what Kat has been working on, "Very well. Where should we start?" Another tear escapes rolling down her cheek.

Harper looks at Kat then mumbles to no one. "I wonder if that's what I looked like." She then smiles at Kat. "You gave it a try. It could have helped us. Don't worry I won't tell Rodney anything."

"Thanks, Harper," Kat said," you might want t-" then there was a noise that sounded like a firecracker going off in a confined space. "And there goes the laptop," said Kat disappointed," I was afraid that was going to happen," wincing she looked back to where she had dropped the laptop; it was still there, barely. The screen was hanging on by a few wires and sparks were flying.

Harper watches Kat knowing her disappointment. "I know but we can get you a new one. Luckily Atlantis updates all the information stored on the laptops a lot so hey you didn't lose anything."

"It's not the stuff I'm missing; it's the laptop. I've had it for 5 years, and I've ungraded it with a lot of stuff, like memory, RAM, different systems of buses, my own personal operation system and the like," said Kat sadness filtering into her voice, she walked, slowly, towards it wincing every time there was a particularly big spark, "This probably wouldn't have happened if it wasn't fully charged."

Lorne smiles as he gives her a tissue. "What happened when you saw Sheppard?"

Teyla accepts the tissue carefully wiping her eyes. "He didn't recognize me. I keep thinking back when we almost lost him before…when he almost became like Ellie."

Lorne nods and rubs her back. "Teyla it will be ok. He will be fine."

Teyla pushes Lorne away walking off, "You don't know that..." her voice falters, "He may be hurt somewhere and nobody can help him."

Lorne walks over to her. "There might be others in the same hall way as him. He might be getting taken care of."

Teyla turns to look at Lorne, "I hope you are right, Major." She turns back staring at the wall, "I hate waiting...I need to do something."

Harper smiled at her friend. "Well they will have to buy you a better one now. I'm sure General O'Neill will buy you something."

Kat cracked a smile, "It could have been worse. I could've been holding it." She reached it and kicked it away from the wall so it was no longer connected to the power feed. "A new free laptop, eh, maybe I should blow them up more often."

Harper shook her head. "It doesn't work like that." She then noticed that Lorne looked over there way looking at Kat. "So has Lorne been helping you out today?"

"Yeah, I've been trying to find away to detect people cloaked by PCD coming through the gate. Lorne got me the stuff I needed," Kat said clearly over the loss of the laptop, after all she hadn't named it.

Harper smiles at Kat. "Well you can still do that whenever we get out of here."

"Actually that was why we're here. We had just got it to work when the lock down started." said Kat returning her smile.

Harper smiles at her. "That must suck. Oh Hey you, Jen and I need to do something when we are all off. If we ever get off that is."

"No actually, I put the glasses in front of a camera and sent the feed to my laptop, so any laptop could be used. Oh we'll think of some way to get off work. A girl's night out sounds like fun," she was grinning at the idea, although Harper was probably right about them not getting off work.

Harper nods. "Thats a cool idea." Harper then hears Ronon's statement. "Well do you want to go out of the window?"

"Thanks," she turns to look at Ronon, "You have a better idea? Besides the ZPM room doesn't have windows."

Ronon looks at Harper and Kat with an unhappy stare. "We can always shoot our way out." He answers in all seriousness.

Harper rolls her eyes at Ronon not listening to him much. "Whatever."

Kat looked skeptical. "Go ahead," she gestured to the still smoking door area. "I don't think you'll get very far."

Lorne smiles. "Well there isn't much really to do."

Teyla rolls her eyes, "I know…but I can't stop worrying." She continues to stare off another tear escaping.

Lorne looks at her not sure what to do about Teyla. He sighed walking over to Kat and smiled. "Um Hey um Teyla is freaking out and I'm not sure what i can do. Can you comfort her for a bit?"

"Um sure..I can try, but I don't know her very well though," said Kat unsure what else to say.

Ronon lifts an eyebrow at Harper for an instant before Kat interjects. With a smirk, Ronon pulls out his gun and heads over to the door. Everybody in the room watches as he starts blasting it. After a few minutes of shooting, Ronon lowers his weapon. There are scorch marks from the energy blasts but the door remains sealed. He frowns darkly as he puts his gun away. "There's got to be another way out of here."

Lorne smiled at her. "Well women cry with each other all the time. You can cry over your laptop." He then winked at her.

Kat looked aghast at his remark,"I'm not crying over my laptop; it is an inanimate object for cryin' out loud, and I don't think my crying would help Teyla right now," she hissed at him.

Even with Ronon's attempts at blasting the door, Teyla still stares off completely ignoring what's going on around her.

Harper then rolls her eyes shaking her head as Ronon starts blasting the door. _He always goes with violence._ "Sorry but there isn't…trust me. I know someone is out there fixing the problem. If not I will think of something that doesn't involve guns…just give me time."

"Glad he got that out of his system," she said smirking, and then Lorne walked over to her.

Lorne smiled. "Fine fine." he states as he walks away from her going over to Chuck.

"We don't have time." Ronon states a bit testily. "Sheppard is in the ZPM room right now, doing who knows what to the thing."

Harper rolls her eyes. "You need a code to get it out of the device." She sees Ronon's angry look. "What? I didn't say that before?"

Ronon stares angrily at Harper. "No, you didn't."

Harper then smiles at bit. "Sorry but when you try to stop a lock-down we can fight about this." She knew either way they would even up fighting give it a minute or two. She smirked knowing that after they had their fight they would make up and she always did like making up with Ronon especially if that meant he would forget about her grabbing his gun.

Ronon sneers as he lowers his gaze to the floor. _I hate waiting._ He had never been good at just sitting around and doing nothing and now he was pretty much forced to do both. "We have a room full of technicians. And you're telling me that none of you can figure this out?"

Harper rolled her eyes at Ronon. "Why do I like you again?" She states knowing what she had said was only from frustration of not finding a way to get out. She then walked over to a main power system for the room pointing at it then looking at Ronon. "Shoot it." She rolled her eyes seeing his resistance. "Shoot it!"

Ronon doesn't pay attention to Harper's question, instead focusing on her last statement. "You want me to shoot it?" He asks flatly as he stares at Harper. At seeing her expression, he crosses his arms over his chest. "What happened to violence doesn't solve everything?"

Harper rolled her eyes at him. "Well this might solve everything!" She states as she then grabs Ronon's gun knowing that he might strike her down there she moves fast for her plan to work. She then shots the side panel of the device then hands the gun back to Ronon smirking. "Thanks baby." She then strolls off and takes off the side panel and lays on her stomach looking at the wires.

Ronon reaches for his gun as Harper grabs it from him. She shoots the panel and returns his gun with a smile before walking over to the panel again. He watches her leave with an angry expression, none too happy with her at the moment. Silently stepping up beside her, Ronon squats down so that only she can hear what he has to say. "Never grab my gun."

Harper tries to hide her sly smile from him. "And never doubt me." She then holds her hand out by Ronon. "Knife please."

Ronon frowns down at Harper. Reluctantly, he reaches behind him and produces one of his many hidden knives. "Who said I doubted you?" He asks while handing the knife to her.

Harper sighs. "Let's not get into it." She rips out the wiring and cuts some wires and then hands Ronon back his knife. "Thanks."

Ronon grunts as he takes his knife back from Harper. He looks down at her, still holding the knife in his hand. "Fine. Don't do that again and we won't."

Harper slides back on the floor looking up at Ronon. "Ok then. Do you think you can look for some chewing gum or paper clips for me?"

"Sure thing, MacGuyver." Ronon answers with a smirk as he stares at Harper.

Kat rolls her eyes at Lorne's retreating figure, then takes a deep breath and walks over to Teyla. "Hey, are you ok?"

Teyla is silent for a few moments before replying, "I am fine." She turns back toward where Lorne stands and speaks loud enough for him to hear, "I have every right to be emotional now and could use a little compassion from you." She glares at him and then looks back off.

"Yes you do, and I'm not saying there's anything wrong with it," said Kat softly, ignoring her 'I am fine' statement when she clearly wasn't.

Lorne looks up from the screen him and Chuck are trying to get up. He smiles and waves at Teyla knowing if he spoke anything only bad could come from it.

Teyla rolls her eyes glaring at Lorne again. She turns back to Kat, "I'm sorry. Men can be so insensitive. I wasn't referring to you." She gives Kat an encouraging smile, "I really will be fine. I just hope everyone else on Atlantis is ok."

"I know, everyone else hopes that as well." she paused," it's just that you seem troubled." Kat hated playing shrink; she was never any good at it.

Teyla replies, "Yes, I'm concerned about John. He's not himself..." Her voice fades before continuing, "I just don't want to lose any more close friends again."

"Not himself, how?" Kat questioned, one of the disadvantages of staying in a lab was the loss of news, particularly the social kind.

Teyla sighs, "I'm not sure, but he didn't recognize me and tried to hurt me." She looks up and lets out a long breath of air, "I hope Tagan is safe."

Kat frowned, "Did he look any different? Where is Tagan, anyways?"

Teyla's very quiet as she thinks back about Sheppard's appearance. "His eyes...I remember they were different...," she pauses before continuing, "And he had incredible strength..." She rubs her back where she landed earlier...still sore. "Tagan is with Halling, thankfully. Safe in his quarters."

"That's good. Halling is quite able to protect him," said Kat trying to find something comforting to say. "How were his eyes different? Were they like a Wraith or they were his but not."

Teyla sighs,"Nothing like a Wraith…just distant." She rubs her temples feeling her headache coming back…she never was able to get any rest. "It's like something or someone else was controlling him and he couldn't stop it."

"Like for example a Wraith?" Kat was furiously think of way to get to a different topic; this didn't seem to be helping her any.

Teyla rubs her temples more, "No, I have not sensed anything Wraith. Can we talk about something else, Kat?" Never before had she had such a bad headache…she didn't know what was going on.

"Sure," she replied relived, "what was it like on Athos? I've never been there."

Teyla's face becomes angry. "It was once a beautiful planet until the Wraith wiped it out. My people now stay on Atlantis until a suitable home has been found."

Kat raised her hands to say she didn't mean to offend her, "I meant before the Wraith. Sorry I didn't mean to upset you."

Teyla replies, "I'm the one who is sorry. I have not been feeling like myself today." She stares off thinking about her former home, "Athos was beautiful. It was very damp and foggy, but we could see the outlines of one of the great cities of the Ancients."

"It's ok. We all have days like that," Kat was relieved she hadn't ticked her off, especially since she was interested in sparring lessons. "Was it forested? It sounds very beautiful."

Teyla smiles, "Yes, I used to play in the forests as a child. When the Wraith came, we used the forests to move our camps around. What part of Earth are you from?"

"I'm from Alaska. We only get something like 6 days of sun each year. I had a forest in my back yard. I would spend hours walking around in it. We lived near the ocean, so there was a lot of fog, I loved it there," Kat replied, glad the topic moved away from current matters.

Teyla frowns and rubs her temples again, "It sounds beautiful. Were you happy there?"

"Yes it is," she said she was surprised Teyla pick up on the note of regret in her voice," I was happy with where I was, but not who I was with, for the most part." Kat didn't like to talk about her family much, but her needs weren't important right now.

Teyla nods her head in understanding, "What were your parents like?"

"They're fine people. I just didn't get along with them," said Kat tightly,"We just, shall we say, had conflicting views, on many things."

Teyla nods, "My father and I had many disagreements when I was growing up…" Her voice fades as she stares off again, "I wish I could just hear his voice once more again…I would love to have an argument with him about anything." She smiles at Kat, "I heard you and Harper were planning a ladies' night out…I hope you include me."

"I had...debates, with my parents but they weren't fun. It got to a point when I just couldn't stand it, so I moved out," Kat sighed. "The last time I spoke to them was nearly 7 years ago."  
"I would love to include you, the more the merrier," she was glad to be away from the depressing topic. "I have no idea what we will be doing though."

Teyla replies, "I'm sorry about your family…thank you for including me." She smiles and continues, "We can do some of those neat Earth things that John and Rodney have told me about."

"Don't be. I made a choice and I can live with it. I'm just glad that it was me making the choice. " Kat returned her smile,"Hey, no problem. 'Neat Earth things' huh? Just no American football."

Teyla laughs, her tears completely gone now, "Even after John's made me watch those football games, I still haven't figured out what is going on. I was thinking more about…having girl bonding time…maybe eat some popcorn and watch a movie."

Kat joins in her laughter, "You're not the only one. I used to live on earth and I still haven't figured it out. Now movies, that's a different story. I love movies, and popcorn. Which movies have you seen? I know we don't have a very large selection on here."

Teyla smiles, "I have only seen a few…The Princess Bride, Remembering the Titans, and Friday Night Lights, and Braveheart. My favorite was The Princess Bride…I didn't understand the football movies. What about you?"

"To be honest I didn't like The Princess Bride. I don't get the football movies either," Kat grinned at the memories of her favorite movies. "Let's see…my favorites are Lord of The Rings, Phantom of the Opera, and Star Wars."

Teyla replies, "Ronon didn't like The Princess Bride either, but it's Col. Sheppard's favorite so we did watch it a lot. I would like to see Phantom of the Opera…I've heard it's a moving musical…Sheppard always complained it was boring."

"I don't blame him, although I can't imagine Sheppard watching The Princess Bride. I love Phantom; it is very moving, and the music is very good," Kat said, "The perfect movie for a girl's night."

Teyla chuckles, "Not many people know that about him…" Her smile falls as she starts thinking about their situation again, "I hope Tagan is safe."

Kat grinned,"Sometimes the more I know about John Sheppard the less I think I know about him." _oh no here we go again_, "I'm sure he's fine. Halling knows what he's doing."

Teyla sighs, "I know, but I can't stop the motherly worry." She shakes her head, "John is a very complicated man."

"As a mother I think you're entitled," said Kat nodding, "yes he is."

Teyla smiles taking a seat in a nearby chair at a console. "Thank you," she answers, "Many people don't understand what a big change this has been for me."

"You're welcome," she said taking a seat next to her, "I can't pretend to understand what it's been like for you, but if you need to talk, or just say something I'll listen."

Teyla smiles, "Thank you, and if you ever need to talk, I'm a good listener too."

"Thank you, Teyla. You have no idea what that means to me," she said, there weren't a lot of people on Atlantis that she trusted, although that number just got one higher.

Teyla smiles, "No problem, Kat. I know what it is like to be new to Atlantis and not have many friends. Would you be interested in learning how to fight with bantos sticks?"

Kat returned her smile, "Are you kidding? I'd love to!"

Teyla smiles, "Well, when this is all over we can set up a day."

"That's great," said Kat beaming.

Harper smiles at him as he then throws her some things. "What has my uncle been letting you watch?" She then puts some gum in her mouth and fixing the paper clips onto the cut wires. "I'm trying to hot wire this well if I can get a bit of power into it."

Ronon watches while Harper works on hot wiring the panel. "Just don't get shocked again." He says in all seriousness, his anger from before fading a bit.

Harper pulls the gum out of her mouth and then wraps it around the wires. She stands up winking at Ronon. "Thanks for caring. Okay now I need to figure out a way to blast some power into this."

Ronon sees the look that Harper is giving him. With eyebrow raised, he reluctantly pulls his gun back out and hands it to her. "One shot...that's it." He says pointedly as she takes it.

Harper jumps up and down in excitement like a child in a candy store. Harper then grabs Ronon's gun and jumps onto him giving him a huge hug. She jumps off walking farther away from the device then turns back to Ronon. "Now I know how much you love me." Stating as she fires off a shot.

Ronon holds in a smile at Harper's excitement, reminding himself that he was still mad at her. "Uh huh." Is all that he says before she fires the gun. There is a bright flash of light as the energy blast strikes the panel. A few sparks fly from the panel and there is an odd humming. He eyes the panel warily, wondering if Harper had overloaded it or something.

Kale sat there holding his head in pain. _What was happening? Was he being punished?_ Kale started to rock back and forth as he whimpered in pain. Images flashed into his head. An old abandoned building, water dripping, pain on his wrist, then in a quick flash there was him…Michael. Kale opened his eyes now crying out in pain. He been having that dream ever since Sheppard and his team found him on M5J-557 where Michael ambushed his team and captured him. He couldn't get over the fact of what Michael had done to him.

_Stick with the plan! _

"No!" Kale screamed out loud as he then rammed his head into the wall not wanting to do this anymore. He felt like it had only been a few months since he first came to Atlantis.

_Kale walked the halls of Atlantis with his commander Steven Cadwell. Kale was amazed by the city's structure and flawless look for a city being underwater for years. "Emerson! Keep up." Cadwell called out as Kale made his way into the conference room. As he walked into the room he saw the wonders of Atlantis. Cadwell glances over to him. "You'll get used to it."_

Kale had been living on Atlantis for awhile now and this was the first time he was going to go off world without Lorne or Sheppard. He was traveling with McKay and Harper to M7G-677, the children home world.

"Yes to!"

"No Rodney!"

"Stop it and fix this *d*a*m*n thing already we been here 3 days." Kale stated to the two as they bickered over everything.

That had been the first and only time well expect the latest incident with Keller, that Kale had snapped.

Everything was easier before Michael had knocked him out on M5J-557 which had gotten him a concussion. He tried so hard to remember little things and all he got was headaches for trying to remember his life. The only thing he truly did remember was when he was back on Atlantis after Sheppard had saved him.

_"Glad you are back buddy." Sheppard stated patting him on the back. Kale smiled at his friends who had all crowed around him welcoming him back. Kale started to crush on Doctor Keller as she took care of him for the next couple of weeks._

Her hair fell in front of her face as she looked at his chart. She smiled reading on how well Kale was healing up. He loved to watch her around the infirmary. "You have a great smiled."

Jen blushed as Kale smiled at her. Her rose colored cheeks made him blush also knowing that she might know what he was thinking. "Aw thanks Kale. Now you rest up we need another solider to fight the wraith."

Kale snapped out of his memories to feel the heat on his head. His eyes shut once again replaying the images over and over again.

_You have to do this Kale! Do it! Now! _

"No!""

He then moved his arm over to the tablet ready to push the unlock down code in but all of a sudden his arm jerked back to his head. They are my friends I wont do this to them. He then grabbed the tablet and pushed the button. As he did that he walked out of the ZPM room going to his quarters and lying down on his bed.

_What did I just do?_

Harper stood there watching it and sighed knowing it didn't work right as the door opened and the alarm shut off. "It worked?"

Rodney was about to say how much he liked Keller just as the doors opened. "Thank God." He stated running out of his lab. Moments later he peeked his head inside the door frame. "You need help don't you?"

Keller gave a snark smile, "Ya just a little give me a second." A piece of wood from where John had hit a table was next to her she put it in her mouth and bites down. Pain erupted through her as she based her shoulder back into place. She coughed out the now broken piece of wood. Tears slipped from her eyes. "Ok we need to get him to the infirmary."

Rodney shrieks in the sight of Keller fixing her arm. "Um attractive." he stated as he helped her pick up Sheppard. They both walked out of his lab. They hear a noise coming.

"I'll teach you." Temp watched Netia. "Yeah they are." She heard her door release. "You're free to leave. The doors just opened."

"Oh finally," Netia turns up right. "I would shake your hand," Netia runs towards Dr. Temp and gives her a hug. "Thank you. You've been a great hostess! And we have to set up that swimming lesson," Netia beamed, happy to be released.

Ronon watches as the doors slide open, signaling the end of the lockdown. _Finally._ He walks swiftly toward the exit. As he passes by Harper, he briefly stops and leans closer to her. "Who's doubting herself now?" He continues on before she can answer. "Let's go. We need to stop Sheppard."

Teyla jumps out of her seat when the doors open. Hearing Ronon, she replies, "I'm coming with you."

Ronon nods in Teyla's direction. "Let's move."

Harper rolls her eyes as she walks out of the gate room following Ronon and Lorne.

Lorne catches up to Ronon getting out his ear piece and putting it back on. "Caution Col. Sheppard is out there and is well um crazy. Use force if he resist."

Kat looked up from her conversion with Teyla as Harper took Ronon's blaster, again. She doubted that if it was any one but Harper they would've had a few broken bones to deal with. Then the door opened, surprisingly, "Shall we," she gestured to the door thinking that Teyla was just as eager to get out of there as she was.

Teyla turns toward Kat, "You probably should stay here. We'll contact you when it's safe." She follows Ronon, Harper, and Lorne out the door.

"Well what am I supposed to do then? You all hate waiting…what makes you think that I don't?" she called after Teyla, not really expecting an answer.

Teyla turns, "Very well, but stay close to me."

"You don't have to tell me twice," Kat gets up to follow them. "It would probably be safer staying with a group like you guys then on my own here, anyways."

Teyla nods and quickly hurries down the hallway following Ronon with Kat on her heels.

Frowning deeply, Ronon picks up his pace as they head to the ZPM room. _We're coming, Sheppard. Don't make me shoot you again._

Lorne stopped in front of Keller, Sheppard and McKay. "What happened here?"

Harper ran over to her uncle. "Is he ok?"

Kat was relived to not be left behind, but when they stopped and met up with Rodney and Jen she nearly ran into Teyla's back. When she saw Sheppard her mouth formed a small o. _Now I see why it might have been a good reason to stay behind_, but she was glad she came anyway. Seeing now was better than waiting for news.

Teyla kneels down on the opposite side of Sheppard concern filling her face.

"Take him! Take him!" She was only using one arm and it was getting weaker. "Get him to the infirmary. Now he's lost a lot of blood I've cauterized the wound best I could but he might have internal injuries. He has a concussion. We were attacked by Col. Sheppard I personally had a dislocated should and have a broken wrist along with possible concussion so I'm passing this on to Dr. Sheldon but will oversee."

Harper stood there watching Sheppard being carried away. Rodney gave her a look and all she could do was stand there still.

Teyla wraps an arm around Harper's shoulder, "Do you want to go to the infirmary and wait?"

Harper smiles and nods. "Yeah waiting is like a job around here."

Teyla nods, "I know. It's the part I hate the most. I'd rather be doing something."

Kat quickly got out of the way as Ronon carried Sheppard to the infirmary.

Ronon stops beside Lorne, a deep frown on his face when he sees Sheppard. He quickly takes Sheppard from Keller and Rodney. "He attacked you," he questions as he situates Sheppard on his shoulder and begins walking with Keller to the infirmary.

Harper gets pushed from Rodney making her get out of her daze. Lorne and Harper follow Ronon.

Teyla follows Ronon to the infirmary. _I hope he is ok. I can't lose another friend._

Rodney sighs at Ronon. "Try wanted to kill us then yes."

Ronon turns slightly to stare at Rodney, his frown deepening. "Why?"

Rodney looks at him. "How would I know he was trying to kill me on my date!"

Ronon rolls his eyes. "Did he say anything? Or did he just attack?"

Rodney then remembered that he was freaking out when Sheppard was talking. "Um I don't know."

Ronon shifts Sheppard's weight a bit so he can better see Rodney. "You weren't paying attention?"

Rodney glared at Ronon. "Um hot women in the room. Would you?"

"If somebody were attacking me, yes." Ronon answers in his serious tone.

Rodney just glares at back before he chimes in. "Well it's not like I didn't see him coming after me. I did shot him!"

Ronon grunts in answer to Rodney's statement. "I'm sure he'll be glad to hear that."

Rodney looks at him. "Oh thanks. Wait till I get you back then."

Ronon doesn't look back at Rodney as a smile flickers across his face. "I'm not the one telling him...you are."

Rodney walked passed Ronon and stood in front of him. "Really? Why can't you?"

Ronon stares at Rodney with lifted eyebrow. "I'm not the one that shot him and he'll want to know what happened."

Rodney sighs. "Fine but I don't remember much. I was focusing on Jen's......"

Harper then smacks Rodney. "Don't finish that McKay."

Rodney looks at her. "I was looking at her arm. She broke it you know."

Ronon glances over at Keller as they enter the infirmary. "Why do you think he attacked you like this?" He asks her with concern in his eyes, laying Sheppard on one of the gurneys.

Harper sits down waiting for everyone else to come in then looks at Teyla. "We can't do much…well I could fix the wires I cut."

Teyla smiles slightly, "I think that is the least of our concern. How are you feeling?"

Harper nodded. "I'm ok. Just worried about Sheppard."

Teyla sits down beside her, "I am too. Do you want to talk about something....to get both our minds off of him?"

Harper looks at her. "About what? I can go for anything."

Teyla looks around the room seeing Ronon across the room still talking to Rodney, "How about Ronon? How long have you two been dating?"

Harper glanced at Ronon then looking back over to Teyla. "Um about wow a year and some."

Teyla asks, "Do you get along well?"

Harper thinks back to earlier in the day. "Define well?" She laughs it off. "Sometimes it's just harder now since everyone knows…before it was easy."

Teyla smiles, "He is a hard man to read. I had a feeling something was going on between you two before it all came out. Of course, Rodney and John were utterly clueless."

Harper smiled. "Some figure it out. I know Lorne and Keller walked in on us....," she looks at her, "talking before."

Teyla replies, "Well, I'm happy for both of you. I have noticed he has been in a better mood lately, but some days he looks a little angry mumbling to himself about difficult women. I don't think he ever realized that I heard him."

Harper smiles and chuckles, "Well that's for you to know and him not to find out. He does that a lot. We have been fighting ever since Uncle John found out."

Teyla says, "Give it some time...John is a difficult man. When I told him I was pregnant, he was angry, but eventually he came around. John is overprotective."

Harper snickers. "Yeah try going to the prom with one of your uncle's Air Force buddy's son. It was really bad."

Curiosity overwhelms Teyla as she asks, "What is prom? What did John do?"

"I dont know." She waved off a nurse who attempted to tend to the bleeding and broken doctor. "Where is Dr. ?"

"Right here. What do we have?" The tall lanky thirty year old doctor emerged with a petite nurse trying desperately to tie his green surgical gown.

"Possible internal bleeding, GSW to the shoulder, graze to same shoulder, large amount of blood loss mainly caused by a large metal rod entering his side. I've cauterized the wound but it was roughly done." Keller raddled off the other bumps, bruises, and scratches she had noticed.

"Thank you doctor and for God's sakes have someone look at you." he took off towards the surgery room.

Keller stood now allowing the nurse to look at her. She pressed her lips together as her shoulder was touched, "You think you can do this from the observation room."

Harper smiled. "Sorry I sometimes forget I'm not on Earth anymore. Prom is a dance for teens to attend. They dance and have fun. Uncle John called every hour on the hour making sure I wasn't doing anything bad."

Teyla laughs, "Dancing is one Earth thing I still cannot understand. Is it fun? Were you doing anything bad at the prom?"

Harper shakes her head. "Nope nothing bad. Dancing is fun; it's like a ritual you and your people do."

Teyla asks, "Would you be willing to teach me?"

Netia bids Dr. Temp goodbye as she walks through the halls. She taps her earpiece, "Teyla, why did the doors close, and where is everyone?"

Before Harper responds to Teyla's question, she answers Netia, "I'll explain everything later. Please go check on Tagan. He is with Halling."

Harper smiles and nods. "Sure anytime but I must say I'm not that great at dancing."

Teyla smiles and gives Harper a hug, "Thanks. I appreciate it." Her eyes wonder over to where Sheppard is being treated and she whispers quietly enough that Harper hears, "I hope he makes it through this."

Harper smiles and places her hand on Teyla's shoulder. "He better be ok he owes me money."

Teyla sighs, "You weren't supposed to hear that...I was thinking out loud."

Ronon's expression doesn't improve with Keller's response. "So he just attacked?" He asks while stepping back to give Dr. Sheldon room as he begins to examine Sheppard. At seeing Keller wince, Ronon's frown softens a bit and he motions to her shoulder. "How bad is it?"

Keller gave what she hoped was a smile, "Not that bad if I pass out..." She smirked moving towards the observation room nodding to ask if he wanted to go with her.

Ronon nods to Keller, following her to the observation room. _Maybe I'll get some answers now._ He watches as Keller sits down in a chair and the nurse begins to tend to her wounds. "So you don't know why?"

Keller watched the elegant ballet play out below her as doctors and nurses read each other's moves. "No he just busted in on us. Threw both of us around like ragdolls. He seemed off but I thought it was stress and lack of sleep. I was thinking about giving Temp a call first thing tomorrow. I dismissed it and this is what happened."

Ronon looks at Keller, folding his arms across his chest. "Don't blame yourself. Sheppard wouldn't have gone anyway." He is about to say more when he hears Major Lorne cough behind him. Turning, Ronon stares at Lorne expectantly.

Keller shook her head. _She was a doctor she should have realized..._ Keller looked up as Lorne came in.

Lorne looks at Ronon. "Um I'm sure you are aware of this but Col. Carter wants Sheppard in isolation after you fix him." He states as he then sits down in the room.

"Already done Major," Keller replies.

Her pace is quick as she walks to the control room. She enters the control room to find Chuck replacing the panel that Harper had shot open. "What happened, Chuck?" Colonel Samantha Carter asks, stepping up beside the control room technician. "There was a situation in the ZPM room, ma'am. Colonel Sheppard tried to remove it." Sam frowns as she cups her hands in front of her. "Where is he now?" Chuck shakes his head. "I don't know, ma'am. Major Lorne, Ronon, and the others began searching for him as soon as the lockdown was released." Nodding, Carter points to his radio. "May I borrow your radio for a second?" He nods and hands it over. "Major Lorne, has there been any sign of Colonel Sheppard yet?"

Major Lorne walks away from the others going to a quite place in the hallway and taps his ear piece. "Ma'am we found him. He attacked McKay and Keller. He is out of it right now. The doctors are fixing him up. The ZPM seems to be intacted. Where have you been? We tried to contact you when the lock down happened."

Carter lets out a quiet sigh. "I was stuck in the transporter with Dr. Zelenka. Neither of us had our radios with us." There is a brief silence as she processes Lorne's information. "Why did he attack them?" She asks with a frown on her face.

Lorne sighs. "We aren't sure Ma'am. He seems to had been acting crazy. I don't think anyone knows what is wrong with him."

Her frown darkens. "Are they okay?"

Lorne shakes his head not knowing what to tell Sam. "I think so but you never know with McKay right?"

Carter smiles a bit. "True." She is silent for a moment as she ponders the situation. "Tell Dr. Keller to put Colonel Sheppard in isolation until we know what's going on. I don't want anyone else to get hurt."

Lorne smiles. "Yes Ma'am. I'll let you know how everything goes." Lorne then taps his ear piece walking to where Ronon and Keller were coughing not wanting to to interrupt them.

Carter lowers her hand from her earpiece, absently shifting her gaze to the Stargate. She stands in thoughtful silence for a moment before turning to look at Chuck. "I'm going down to the infirmary. Keep me informed on the repairs." "Yes, ma'am." Chuck calls after her as Sam walks out of the control room.

"You make me uneasy when you don't say what's happening. I'm on my way," Netia says as she runs over to Halling's room. "Halling, what happened?"

Halling holds a sleeping Tagan when Netia enters. "I am not sure, Netia, but Teyla did tell me that something is wrong with Col. Sheppard before she left. She went to check on Col. Sheppard...I could see the worry written on her face. Then I was locked in my quarters with Tagan until recently."

"Col. Sheppard? I should go see," Netia sees how tired Halling looks. "This guy must've kept you up. Give him here; I'll watch him while you rest. It looks like you need it."

Halling smiles, "Thank you, Netia. I think I will." He gently places Tagan in her arms and goes to lie down and rest.

"Hey little guy," Netia whispered to a sleeping Tagan. "The lockdown must've scared you," She pats Tagan back as she walks around outside Halling's room. "Promise me something," She looks down at him. "When you get older, pass on the legacy of Atlantis. We live in a great city." Netia rocks Tagan. _Where is everyone?_

Harper smiles, "Did you have anyone who you looked out for you when you were a kid?" She states thinking about what her uncle meant to her.

Relieved to be on a different subject, Teyla replies, "I was a lot of trouble when I was younger. My father had to keep his eyes out on me. Then, Netia and I became very good friends and somehow we seemed to get in more trouble than when I was alone. What about you?"

Harper smiled. "I think I can picture that. Um well I didn't talk much after my dad died plus it didn't help that Sheppard was off to travel for work and David was always working. I learned to raise myself really so the trouble I got into they didn't find out till a week or two later."

Curiousity shown in her face as she asked, "What kind of trouble did you cause? Why did John and David work so much?"

"Oh wreaked cars, trashed someone's house the normal." Harper laughs it off then stops knowing the next question would be harder. "Uncle John was in the Air Force so he couldn't really stop his life for me; that's why David took me in but the Sheppards had a business to run and that wasn't a place for a little girl to be. What about you? Was your dad in your life a lot?"

Teyla smiles, "My father was very involved in my life. Athosians value family over any other duties. That is one aspect about Earth I never have understood...why not spend more time with family? As tradition, as soon as I had seen seven harvest ceremonies, I accompanied my father on my first hunt. I will never forget the excitement; the thrill of the hunt."

Harper shrugs. "I don't know. You have the Wraith and see death in a more scary way then we usually do plus families aren't really normal on Earth anymore."

Teyla nods, "Maybe that is why we have always valued family...most do not live very long. My people rarely see their children grow up..." Her voice fades as she thinks about her own son.

Harper looks at her and nods. "I know the feeling." She had spoke to Teyla about her life before but never actually told her about her own parents. "My mom died right after she gave birth to me so I never met her. As for my dad well he became real sick when I was 6. He struggled with brain cancer for two years before he died."

Teyla wraps one arm around Harper's shoulder, "I'm sorry. Two seasons after my first hunt, a culling took my mother away..." Her expression changes more angrily, "My father was culled about three seasons before I met John and the rest of the Atlantis team. At the time, Charin was the only family I had left. Now besides Tagan, I consider the Atlantis team my family...even you, Harper." She smiles at her, "Sounds like you've had a hard childhood just as I have...know that John loves you even if he doesn't show it."

Harper smiles and nods. "And I know John cares about you too Teyla. He just doesn't show it much."

Teyla laughs, "I would think so since he's saved my life on many occasions. He gets very uncomfortable anytime he attempts to discuss his feelings."

Harper smiles. "Yes men do that a lot."

Teyla replies, "Then Ronon does the same?"

Harper snickers. "He does less surprisingly he actually told me he liked me even. I bet Tagan won't be like that though."

Teyla chuckles, "I hope Tagan is more open with his feelings." Her face becomes very serious, "If you don't mind me asking, do you love Ronon? I will understand if you don't want to answer."

Harper looks to the floor and then back up to Teyla. "I do. I told him just recently."

Teyla smiles, "What did he say if you don't mind me asking?"

"Oh you know him just rolled it off with one of his grunts." She then smirked. "He said he loved me too."

Teyla grins, "I am happy for the both of you. Have you ever been in love before Ronon?"

Harper nods thinking about James. "Once but he didn't love me back the same way. We are great friends still."

Teyla nods in understanding, "I was in love with a man who thought of me only as a sister. I was heartbroken when he was taken by the Wraith." She sighs, "What was he like?"

Harper smiles. "What else he was an Air man." She chuckled a bit. "Actually he was the guy Sheppard made me go with to prom."

Teyla laughs, "Did John approve of this young man?"

Harper shakes her head. "He is the one who made me go with him to prom. I don't think he ever knew we really dated."

Teyla snickers, "What do you think he would have done if he would have known that you two dated?"

Harper looks at Ronon. "Probably try to kill him like he did with Ronon."

Teyla giggles, "I'm sure. Did Kat invite you to a girl's night out?"

After a few minutes of pacing with Tagan, Netia taps her earpiece. "Teyla you are scarying me, where are you?"

Before Harper can respond to Teyla's question, Teyla hears Netia's voice in the earpiece. "Netia, I am in the infirmary with Harper. Come and I'll explain everything."

Harper nods. "I mentioned to her about doing something."

Teyla raises one eyebrow curiosity overwhelming her, "What would you like to do for a girls' night?"

Harper shrugs. "Oh I don't know. Have any ideas?"

Teyla shakes her head, "Not really...just watch a movie. I've never really had a girls' night out."

Netia breathes a sigh of relief as she makes her way to the infirmary. "Well there you two are," She carefully hugs Harper and Teyla without trying to wake Tagan. "What happened?"

Teyla smiles when she sees her friend, "Is Tagan still sleeping?" She reaches out as Netia carefully places Tagan in his mother's arms. "Harper, can you explain to Netia?"

Harper smiles at Netia. "Sheppard went crazy on McKay and Keller so they shot him. He is being looked after now."

Netia hands Tagan to Teyla, "What, well did they get hurt? Why would John do that?"

Harper sighs. "They are going to be okay. They got lucky. I don't know he was acting weird before but this is just plain crazy."

Teyla lets out a breath, "They are working on to figure out what's wrong with him."

"I wouldn't think John to just go off like that." Netia looks at Teyla, "Could he be under an influence?"

"Influence of his crazy self." Harper mumbles under her breath.

Teyla frowns, "What do you mean, Netia?"

Netia shyly smiles at Harper's joke. She sighs, "Well I'm not sure but maybe John did not have control over his actions. I highly doubt that he would want to place harm to anyone here unless, something or someone, was making him do so."

Teyla's eyes narrow, "John did not recognize me…," she shudders thinking back to her encounter with him earlier. She whispers, "He threw me and ran away…his eyes…I can never forget those eyes…very different than John's eyes."

"He threw you?" Netia looked shocked. "Are you alright?"

Teyla closes her eyes letting out a quiet breath, "I'm fine…I don't want to discuss it…Like I said before, he wasn't himself. Can we talk about something else?"

Netia gave Teyla a stern look. She knew something was deeply wrong when Teyla needed to change the subject. Netia crosses her arms, "Well, ok."

Teyla relaxes a little thinking about her earlier conversation with Harper. "Kat is planning a girls' night...are you interested?"

Kat walks in, "actually its Harper's and Jen's idea, but I'm sure you could come."

"Well it will be very interesting to say the least!" Netia smiles at Kat. "If you'll have me, I'll be there."

Harper smiles as she waves to Kat then looks at Netia. "Of course you better be coming." She then looks over at Teyla who suddenly went quiet. "Hey I don't want to bring up any bad memories but did his eyes look familiar? I mean you said they weren't his eyes but did they look like anyone else's?"

Teyla cringes remembering her encounter with Sheppard. She closes her eyes before answering, "Cold...very cold...empty...and...," she pauses and shudders, "Full of wickedness..."

Harper places a hand on Teyla's shoulder. "I'm sorry just I thought we could know if he has been like this before but nope Uncle John would never look like that to a woman."

Teyla sighs, "No...John's eyes are very warm." She stares off in the direction of where Sheppard was currently being treated.

Harper lowers her head then smiles pretending like everything is ok while she looks back up. "So any ideas for the girls' night?"

Teyla looks back at Harper with a forced smile, "Movies and popcorn?"

Harper nods. "Sounds good I'll see if Sam can raid the boxes that SGC wants to be shipped back."

Teyla asks, "Any other ideas? I've never had a girls' night out."

Harper looked at Kat, Netia then to Teyla with a sly smile on her face. "Oh I got a few."

"Oh yes. Very interesting, indeed," Netia smiled at Harper. "Would these 'few' happen to involve the 'L' word?"

Harper shakes her head confused. "L--Lorne? Nope he isn't a girl last time I checked?"

Teyla snickers and smiles at Harper.

Netia lets out a chuckle. "No, silly. Love. Do you have any love movies in mind?" She playfully nudges Harper.

Harper shakes her head. "Depends on what they have banned here. It's the only way to see good movies in less you want the IOA to pick the movies. They probably would give us Smurfs."

"Smurfs? What is those?" Netia asks.

"Blue scary creepy cartoon characters." Harper winches as she thinks about them. She then looks back at Netia. "Bad childhood memory."

Teyla replies, "Sounds interesting...like clowns." She starts laughing and smiles at Harper.

"Oh," Netia laughs. "There are stories that were told when Teyla and I grew up to keep us from wandering into the woods. I still have nightmares!" Netia tries to comfort Harper with a hug. "We'll get through this!"

Harper hugs Netia back. "I should hope so. The Wraith are still out there. We need to hunt them and not have nightmares about other things."

Netia smile fades to a solemn frown. "Yes, our greatest nightmare of all." Netia looks off. "It seems we've been living in this nightmare for quite some time," Netia looks at Harper. "And I want to wake up."

Harper nods. "It will be ok one day they will be all gone. I just know it."

Teyla sighs, "Certainly would be nice to be free of them."

"It sounds lovely, however I've been hoping for that day ever since I was a little girl. We've been fighting the Wraith for so long," Netia looks at the floor.

Harper sighs. "Well you never have help from us before."

Rodney had just rushed off another nurse as they tried to help him making sure he was ok. He then spotted the blonde bomb shell walking into his line of vision. Her long hair swayed as if windows were opened in the infirmary. Rodney's mouth dropped to the floor. She had just licked her lips which made his chest ache as he then noticed her glaze at him. He looked to the floor then slowly moving up her body as he stopped right at her....He then slapped back into reality as the back of his head began to hurt where he pulled the stitches when he tried to look at the blonde. He moved his head slowly and gave a small smile. "Hey Carter."

Sam enters the infirmary, unaware of Rodney's gaze upon her. At hearing her name, she turns to look at Rodney. She smiles at him as she moves to his bedside. "Hey McKay." Carter pauses when she sees the bandage on Rodney's head. "How bad is it?"

Rodney shrugs. "Eight stitches but I had more before. Was anyone else hurt when the lock down happened?"

Sam shakes her head. "Thankfully, no. It seems that a few people were stuck in the transporters but they're okay." She stops, folding her hands in front of her. "Why would Colonel Sheppard try to steal the ZPM?" Carter asks Rodney with a serious look in her eye.

Rodney shakes his head. "Well maybe he decided to get it so he can kill us all!" He states in a mocking tone.

Carter gives Rodney a look. "Be serious Rodney. Why would Sheppard do this?"

Rodney shakes his head. "That's the point. Sheppard wouldn't do this. Could you think of any reason Sheppard would want to leave Atlantis?"

Sam stares at Rodney thoughtfully. "You mean that somebody could be controlling him? Using him to get the ZPM?" She lifts an eyebrow and tilts her head slightly. "Wouldn't be the first time."

_Or the last._ Rodney then looks at her. "It has to be someone powerful if they got to John. Hey!" He snaps his fingers together. "Maybe it's Ford."

Carter frowns down at the floor, taking in a breath. "I don't think it's Ford. I read John's report on your last run-in with him and he seems pretty sure that Ford was on that hive ship when it exploded." She shakes her head. "Besides, from what I understand, he didn't have the power to pull something like this off."

Rodney sighs. "That's what we thought then he kidnapped us. Who would it be Kale?" He laughed. "Yeah the nicest guy here evil. I would choose Sheppard being evil over him any day. Oh maybe it is a Asgard."

Sam smiles at Rodney's comment with lifted eyebrow. "I don't believe it's an Asgard, Rodney." She states with a slight hint of amusement in her voice. Suddenly, Carter's smile fades and she becomes serious again as a thought strikes her. "You don't think it could be Michael do you?"

"Please." Rodney scoffs. "He barely had any alone time with Sheppard let alone have time to turn him on us. I would think Netia or Teyla would act evil before he did."

"He might not have been alone with him long enough to brainwash him, but he did have enough time to infect him with something." Carter states as realization dawns, her fists tightening in slight frustration.

Rodney snaps his fingers together. "If that's the case Keller can test for any weird things in Sheppard's blood."

Carter nods to Rodney before glancing around the infirmary. "Where is Jennifer? Was she hurt?"

Thoughts went through Rodney's head about the date. "Define hurt?" He then looks at Sam. "Fine…get Carson to do it or someone that has half a brain."

As if on cue, Dr. Carson Beckett comes rushing into the room. Beckett peers around briefly before his eyes settle on Colonel Carter and Rodney. "There you are! I need you to come to the lab. It's about Colonel Sheppard's blood samples." Carson states somberly in his Scottish brogue. Carter nods to him, briefly exchanging a look with Rodney. "We'll be right there." With that, Carson heads to track down Keller. He searches for a few minutes before discovering her in the observation room with Ronon and Lorne. Poking his head into the room, Carson glances at each of them, his eyes finally meeting Keller's gaze. "You need to see this." He says quickly as he turns toward the infirmary's lab.

Keller took one last look at John before exiting the nurse still trying to do something. "I'm fine. Go help someone else."

Rodney followed Carson and Carter to the lab. "This better be something we can use Carson."

Lorne gets up from the chair and follows the others to where Carson was now standing.

As Harper watched the others follow them. She looks at the girls. "Hey they are leaving us." She gets up and walks into the lab.

Teyla still holding Tagan stands up and follows Harper into the lab.

As they leave the infirmary, Kat elbowed Harper in the ribs, "I have several, ok more than that, DVDs saved on flash drives that the IOA would probably object to, but are perfect for a girls night," she said in a conspiratorial whisper. When Kat had learned that she was going to Atlantis she had gone out and bought all the DVDs that she had been eying over the years, and several that she hadn't, and burned then to flash drives. That way they wouldn't take up space in her suit case, or on her laptop.

Ronon follows Keller out of the observation room. _This had better be good._ As he enters the lab, he nods to Colonel Carter and Rodney, situating himself against the wall by the door. The others enter the room shortly thereafter and find places to sit. Once everybody is situated, Sam nods to Carson. "What did you find?"

Carson nods to Sam as the room grows silent. "While we were on Elizabeth's ship, Caylon ran some tests on Colonel Sheppard's blood and he noticed this..." He turns to a computer and hits one of the keys. A picture of Sheppard's blood appears on the large projector screen above the computer. The picture shows small mucus-like nodules attached to the red blood cells. "What is that?" Ronon asks, staring at the screen. Sighing, Carson explains. "It's a virus of some kind. At first I thought it might have been Michael's hybrid virus..." Beckett hits another button and a second picture appears on the screen.

"But then I ran some more tests just to be certain." He states as he magnifies the picture so that the red blood cells in the second picture are clearly seen. Some of the cells have black spots on them while others are completely black. "The virus is causing Colonel Sheppard's blood cells to deteriorate."

Netia took a seat as the group formed into the infirmary. She listens silently with everyone else as Carson goes over his findings. Netia studies the photographs on the screen. "The virus is causing Colonel Sheppard's blood cells to deteriorate." _That could kill him._ Netia looks around the room at sadden faces that made her heart sank lower. _Oh John._

Teyla gasps when she hears Carson mention a virus, "Can you help him, Carson?"

Keller looked at the computer sure she was wrong. "Shouldn't that kill him? Red blood cells carry oxygen."

Carson sighs, looking directly at Teyla. "I can't say for certain. It might be too late." He nods somberly when he hears Keller's question. "Aye. The virus is destroying his red blood cells as we speak." There is a slight pause before he continues. "And I'm fairly certain that there's a hallucinogenic property to the virus as well."

Rodney looks at Sam. "I didn't see that coming."

Harper stands there then looks at Carson. "He is dying right?" She was worried that if her uncle died Atlantis would fall apart and the Wraith would win.

Lorne shakes his head and lowers it for a moment for his commanding officer.

Keller turned Harper towards her. "No John will not die. Do you hear me? I will not let him." She faced Carson. "We should call in Temp she can help with the hallucinogenic property given that it is her field. Temp can you come down to the infirmary."

"On my way." Temp pushed up from her desk and made her way to the infirmary.

Harper nods and smiles to Keller then after she calls Temp she turns to Jen. "I know you think that but do you really have time to save him?"

"Yes. Everything will be fine. Don't worry." She turned as Temp entered the room. "We have a virus that causes hallucinogens."

Temp walked over to the screen, "Nasty. There are several mental disease that cause hallucinogens. We still don't know the cause for it. I can look up some studies."

Netia saw as Dr. Temp walked into the room and went to the screen. "A mental disease? Is it so far along that it is deep within John's mind?"

Harper nods at Keller then looks at Temp. "Well when he wakes up you will have your hands full with him. He doesn't do feelings."

Teyla slightly smiles thinking about Sheppard's attempts to discuss his feelings about others.

Temp doesn't look up from the computer, "Neither do I."

Harper scoffs as she looks at temp. "Then why are you a doctor?"

Carson looks at Harper with compassionate but determined blue eyes. "Jennifer's right. We'll not give up on the Colonel so easily." He nods in agreement with Keller before addressing the group again. "The virus hasn't infected his entire blood stream yet. If we can manufacture an antivirus then he just might have a shot." Beckett pauses briefly, motioning to Temp. "Hopefully, with Dr. Temperance's help and some luck, we can save Colonel Sheppard."

Carter listens to Carson's diagnosis. Her heart constricts slightly at the thought of losing a valued and trusted team member. Looking around, she can see the impact of the news on everybody, especially Harper. She turns to Carson with determined eyes. "Do whatever you can, Carson."

Harper nods and smiles at Carson. He would always make her feel better. "I hope you are right."

Tears begin to form in Teyla's eyes thinking about Sheppard's current situation. Teyla replies, "He's cheated death before, Carson. Between you, Jennifer, and Dr. Temp I have all the confidence that you will save him in time." She shifts Tagan to one arm and then turns to Harper. She puts her free arm around her and says, "He is strong...he will make it."

Carson smiles and nods. "Aye. Colonel Sheppard's a fighter. He'll not give up so easily and neither should we."

Harper looks around the room as if everyone was looking back at her. She was now sure that her uncle wasn't going to be alright. She sighed and walked away from the group going over the window in the infirmary and watched the waves.

Teyla gently places her son into Netia's arms and follows Harper giving her some space. Teyla sighs staring at the blue waves of ocean and rolling puffy white clouds.

Ronon frowns down at the floor as he thinks back over everything that has happened to Sheppard. His frustration mounts the more he thinks. He had never been one to just sit around helplessly but that's exactly what he is being forced to do in this situation. The strong urge to shoot something wells up inside him. However, he holds it back knowing that doing so wouldn't help Sheppard. At that moment, Ronon notices Harper leave the room. He wants to follow after her, to comfort her and let her know that everything will be okay, but he stops himself when he sees Teyla follow. _Teyla is better at that sort of thing anyway._ Once again, his thoughts turn to Sheppard. _You better make it through this, Sheppard...for Harper._

"You know most of the time when someone moves away from the group it means they want to be left alone," she states in a semi sarcastic way.

Teyla still stares off not glancing at Harper. "I thought you might need a friend," she replies, "It's not always good to be alone when we hurt."

Harper puts her hand to her mouth then takes it off putting it through her hair. "Yeah I know. Sorry." She goes silent for a minute. "He will be ok right?"

Teyla looks at Harper into her eyes, "Yes. He's one of the strongest men I've ever known. He's been through worse." She sighs thinking about when Sheppard was infected with the iratus bug retrovirus, "He's got a gift for making it out of difficult situations."

Harper shrugs. "Well my track rate with family isn't good so..." She cuts off her sentence and looks out the window.

Teyla moves a step closer to Harper watching her. "Me neither. I've lost many close to me and I'm not about to give up on John," she states forcefully. "Harper, as long as he's alive there is always hope."

Harper nods. "I guess you are right. I worry too much."

Teyla gives Harper a hug and then steps back to look at her, "I do too, but with Jennifer and Carson working together he will be his old self in no time."

Harper hugs Teyla back as she wipes the tear from her eye. "He better be or I think Atlantis would start going crazy."

Teyla smiles, "Yes…he's the only one who can handle Rodney."

Harper smiles. "Yes and who would stop Rodney and Lorne's fights?"

Teyla lets out a quiet snicker, "I think Ronon would end up shooting them both."

Harper smiles, "Defiantly."

Kat felt her jaw clenching and unclenching. She hated feeling helpless. This was like when... she silenced the thought. She didn't want to think about that. Not now, not any time. If she had a working nanite healing program it might be different. Well at least she would have something to do, but the most recent copy was on her dead laptop. She had one saved, but it wasn't the same. At least her program was better than Rodney's. Her mind was jumping all over the place trying to find something that would help, but she needed to get out of the room, it seemed to be closing in on her. Kat went in to the hallway, she noticed Harper and Teyla talking but ignored them. They probably were feeling like she was, helpless. She started pacing, there was nothing she could do, and it sucked. She punched the wall hard. It hurt. She bit back a curse needing to vent all of her frustration about the laptop, being locked in the tower, the helplessness. If only she had something to do…something, anything to take her mind away from the present. The danger had seemed more distant when they were in the infirmary. Nothing extremely unusual had been happening. Sure they were surrounded by the injured, but the atmosphere was much lighter. They had been planning a girls night for crying out loud! Now one of their own was at risk, someone how she didn't know well but had learned to trust. For her that was a rare thing. She hated to think about how Harper would feel if she lost someone else. Kat knew how she, herself would feel if they lost Sheppard. He was the moral glue of Atlantis and he was dying and there was nothing she could do about it. She punched the wall again.

Lorne noticed Kat punching the wall. He walked over to her and eyed her. "Are you ok?"

Kat bit back another curse, punching the wall only provided momentary relief, before the pain hit. It only severed to make her angrier. _This is so not helping_. She turned and started to walk when a voice brought her back the agony of reality. She blinked. It took Kat a few seconds to process what he had said to her. "What do you think? I have nothing to do, Sheppard is dying, Harper may lose the one family member she has left, and the one way I could have helped got blown to smithereens a short while ago! Not to mention that both Rodney and Keller are injured! And you ask me if I'm ok!" she snapped at him sarcasm dripping from her voice as she said the last sentence. All of her angry and frustration was coming out and he just happened to be on the receiving end. The long she talking the more animated she became. Her arms where flying any which way. "It's like wh-" her jaw snapped shut with an audible click. No, not again, she couldn't think about this now. She turned way and continued her pacing.

Lorne stood there in shock not sure what he could do. Rodney then walked over to him whispering to him. "Go for the crazies don't ya?" Lorne glares at Rodney as he walks over to Kat and sighs. "First of all no one has anything to do. Harper has another uncle besides Sheppard but Sheppard isn't going to die. Rodney and Keller will be fine." He lowers his head. "As for your idea I thought it was a great plan." He states looking back up to her with a friendly smile.

The anger faded from Kat's face at Lorne's words. "Sorry," she mumbles, "I didn't mean to take it out on you." She returns his smile, slightly. She opens her mouth, about to say something, but stops. She leans against the wall, drained; now that the anger was gone she had nothing left.

Lorne leans on the wall next to Kat. "Better now?"

Kat sighs, "a little, I tend to forget I'm not alone anymore" she admitted." punching a wall was not the best idea I've had all day," she joked trying to make light of the situation.

Lorne nods. "I have had those days. Singing while going to get weapons to then realize your team is with you. It gets better."

"That's good to know," she said, "The getting better thing not the singing. Anyways what did your team do?"

He leaned over to her. "I bet they laughed behind my back but I'm there leader they couldn't say anything to me without getting punished."

Kat chuckled, "I don't blame them. What were you singing?"

Lorne chuckled. "Back in Black by ACDC."

Kat raises her eyebrows, "Were you any good?"

Lorne nods. "I know a few things about singing."

"I can't sing to save my life," Kat replies. "I didn't hear about it so your team must've not minded...to badly."

Lorne smiles. "Well that is nice to know."

"What? That I can't sing or that I haven't heard that you can't sing?" Kat replies with a hint of sarcasm.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Lorne winks at her as he chuckles.

Kat rolls her eyes. "If I didn't would I have asked?' she said pointedly. _I think I'm beginning to feel sorry for his team._

Lorne smiles. "I was talking about my team." He then looks over to the area Sheppard was in. "He'll be fine."

Kat quickly glances at the room. "I hope so," she whispers. "I wonder if....." she trails off, but her eyes light up.

Lorne looks at Kat. "Wonder what?"

She grins from ear to ear, "Wouldn't you like to know?" _ha-ha revenge!_ She thought. His team might not be able to give him trouble but she could.

"I guess I set that up. Didn't I?" He laughs.

"Yes, you did," she laughs with him. "Do you think Rodney would let me borrow is laptop, being he injured at the moment?"

Lorne nods. "Sure you might go ask him but first what's your plan?"

"I need a laptop to work on my nanite program. I have the now most current version saved on a flash drive in my lab. Any laptop will do, but his would be the best, its already got simulator programs on it," said Kat.

Lorne nods. "Oh cool."

"Yeah, it will probably take longer to get the program working than it would be worth at the moment," she said ," but it's something to do."

Lorne nods. "Well go ahead get to work."

"Glad you approve." Kat walks over to Rodney," Do you mind if I borrow your laptop for a bit? I promise I won't blow it up."

Rodney nods to Carson and turns back to Kat slightly annoyed. "**One** why would I let you touch my laptop?" He snaps his fingers together as he holds two fingers up. " **Two** you just blew up yours or so I heard and **three** why must you always ask me and not um Zelenka?" He questions putting his arms across his chest.

Kat just stares at him and blinks. "What if you lending me your laptop can save Sheppard?" she asks in a soft calm voice with the hint of a threat. She was not in a mood to deal kindly with him.

Rodney scoffs. "Well Carson and Keller are working on something already so why don't you go be a good girl and talk up Lorne. He likes your kind of crazy."

Kat was appalled by his answer. Sure his date had been interrupted but this, this was over kill. he wasn't even trying to find away to help. she thought she knew him as the busy-body that was always flying around trying to do everything at once by himself. maybe she had got it wrong. Maybe this was the real Rodney. She felt her temper flaring and it showed in her eyes. They blazed light by an inner fire. Her voice went ice cold, "my type of crazy?" she snorted," you're one to talk. At least I'm _trying_ to help," with that she stormed out of the room.

Rodney just looks at her. "Crazy."

Carson looks at all of the crest-fallen faces in the infirmary. Taking in a breath, he turns to Keller. "We should get started on that cure." Glancing back, he says "You all should talk to him. It'll strengthen his will to fight." With that, Carson and Keller begin their arduous task of creating an antivirus.

Teyla turns from Harper when she hears Carson speak. _I should go first. _She walks slowly down the hallway to where Sheppard rests in the infirmary. She gasps when she sees his frail body tied down to one of the infirmary beds. Teyla grabs the nearest rolling chair and sits down her eyes never moving from him. With nobody else around, she lets the tears flow steadily down her cheeks. She carefully takes his hand in hers surprised by the coldness in his hand. She closes her eyes to regain her composure still holding his hand in hers. She takes several deep breaths before reopening her eyes to look at Sheppard. She releases his hand placing it gently back on the bed and wipes away her tears on her face. _Where to begin?_ "John, you focus on getting better. Jennifer and Carson are working hard to help you so don't give up on us," Teyla speaks softly. She closes her eyes again as more tears escape covering her right hand over her face. She takes several deep breaths opening her eyes and removing her hand. "I'm not mad about earlier either. I know that it wasn't really you and you couldn't control yourself," she pauses, "I'm sure Rodney and Jennifer aren't mad too." She sighs before continuing, "I want to thank you for letting me be a part of your team. I have enjoyed working with you and learning more about your Earth ways." The tears flow freely from Teyla's hazel eyes; she does nothing to stop them. "Thank you for coming after me when Michael captured me and Tagan. You better get through this so you can teach Tagan how to play golf and football," she smiles thinking about watching her first football game with him. The tears finally stop as she speaks, "We all love you and are here waiting for you to get well." Teyla pats his hand letting her hand remain on his while she closes her eyes whispering an Athosian prayer.

He is standing alone in the middle of a dark room. There is nothing...there is nobody, only empty darkness. _**What have you done?**_ Whispers in his ear. He opens his mouth to answer but nothing comes out. _**Why do you exist?**_ Rings out from the darkness. His head throbs and his body aches from the ongoing war within. _**Can you not answer?**_ Comes the familiar taunting voice. Lieutenant Colonel John Sheppard stands firm, fists clenched as he calls out. "Who are you? What's going on?" Silence. "What have you done with my team?" A menacing laugh echoes throughout the darkness. _**You mean what have YOU done with your team.**_ John frowns darkly. "What's that supposed to mean?" Another, more sinister laugh. _**YOU are the one that attacked them. YOU are the one that attempted to kill them.**_ An eerie silence settles as a figure steps forward from the shadows. _**YOU are the one who hurt them.**_

Lorne noticed Teyla walking out of the room they had made for Sheppard. He then walked in and sat down on a chair. He looked around then moved his eyes to Sheppard's wrist. He was tied up. _Poor Sheppard._ "You have to get better sir." He places head into his hands. "If…if you don't make it. I promise I will do everything in my power to destroy all the wraith out there." He looks up smiling knowing that Sheppard would love to see that happen. Lorne then sits up ready to get up and go but then he stays put. "I'm going to run the SGC one day…I know I know you would make a stupid comment now but.." He looks at Sheppard and shakes his head. "I'll tell you the rest when you are better so I can get that stupid comment from you." Lorne stands up and walks to the doorframe and turns back to Sheppard. "Get better sir."

Teyla returns back to the lab and meets up with Netia who still holds Tagan. She stretches her arms out to take him; Netia willingly obliges. "Netia, you can talk to Sheppard if you would like." She smiles and goes to stand by Harper who still looks out the window.

Netia hands over Tagan. "Um, alright." _What would I say?_ Lorne finishes his time with John as Netia walks in. They both smile weakly as Lorne leaves. She looks at John's body strapped to the bed. This was not the John Sheppard she knew, an imposter seemed to lay there. "Hello John. It's Netia," she holds her arm, unsure of what to say. "John, I know we don't know each other well but I've come to greatly respect you. As a person, a leader, and now, as a friend. She sits in the chair and brings it closer to John. She sits there for a few moments looking over his face. Her voice is soft, yet stern. "I will fight this, John. You have to. Not only for us, but especially Harper. She needs you." Netia squeezes his hand as tears begin to flow. "You are stronger than this. I know because I see it in you." Netia stands up to leave. "Just get well John." Netia releases his hand as she walks back towards everyone.

Harper sighs. "He can't even hear you." Harper states speaking to Teyla but not looking away from the window.

"How do you know that?" Teyla asks.

Harper looks at her for a moment then returns her eyes to the waves outside. "Let's just say I been around hospitals before."

Teyla sighs realizing how much Harper reminds her of John Sheppard and his stubbornness, "Eventually you need to go talk to him. Even if he can't hear you, it might bring some comfort to you."

Harper turns and faces Teyla. "Death is death. They can't hear you when you say goodbye. It doesn't make a different if you say something or not."

Teyla cringes at the harshness in Harper's tone. "Harper…," she begins, "at least go see him even if you don't want to say anything." Tears start to rise in her eyes; she continues ignoring them, "This could be the last time you ever see him."

Harper lowers her head. "That's the point I don't want it to be the last time."

Tagan squirms in Teyla's arms forcing her to hold him out where he could look around. Teyla sighs, "I know…me neither." To lighten the mood, Tagan starts giggling as he looks at Harper.

Harper puts a smile on her face and walks over and takes Tagan's little hand. "You are lucky you are cute." She looks up to Teyla. "I'll think about it."

Teyla smiles, "Good, Harper." Tagan giggles louder as Harper takes his hand. "I think he's ready for you to play with him," she laughs, "You seem to be his favorite but don't tell Rodney I said that."

Harper smiles and then takes Tagan into her arms. "Oh I won't trust me Rodney is easier to fool then anyone." She smiles at Teyla as she begins talking baby talk to Tagan.

Teyla smiles letting out a breath of relief seeing Harper in a lighter mood. _Thank you, Tagan. You always brighten up my day._

Keller followed Carson to the lab. "We need to do another run on his blood looking for the same chemicals that occur in schizophrenics."

Carson nods in agreement. "Aye. We'll need to draw some more samples for that." He types something on the computer. "I'd also like to run a wider range of tests on his blood. It might give us a starting place for creating the antivirus."

"We should get a sample of his brain cells but I'm afraid he's too fragile at this moment," Keller replied.

Carson looks thoughtful for a moment, shaking his head slightly. "You're right." He states in his Scottish brogue. "In his condition, doing anything of the sort might cost us what little lee-way we have for now."

Keller just nodded her head, "I need to review everything we have on Michael maybe it will give us something."

Carson nods briefly as he gathers a few items. "I'll begin running those tests." Grabbing one last item, he leaves that part of the infirmary and heads to another lab that is better suited for his goal.

Rodney paced around the door that was Sheppard's. He then saw Netia walk out and mumbles to himself. _Go in there McKay._ Rodney took a deep breath as he walked into the room. He looked at Sheppard's body and a frown came on his face but then anger in his eyes overcame the feeling that was in the pit of his stomach. "You ruin everything!" He states leaning on the end of the hospital bed. "I was on a date!" His nostrils began to flare. "A date with Keller! But no you had to go and come in being the John Sheppard great charmer! No that was last time when I had a date this time you go and try to kill us." Rodney slams his hand on the end of the bed. "The one girl who actually liked me now doesn't cause of you." Rodney lowers his head his eyes were distant as if he knew he was doing the wrong thing. He then walks over to the side of the bed and leans down now talking right in Sheppard's ear. "I wish you never came to Atlantis." Rodney stands straight and walks to the door only to look back at his friend. For once in his life Rodney McKay was going to stand up for what he wanted.

Ronon watches as Mckay leaves Sheppard's room. He could hear the harshness in Rodney's tone from where he stood by the door. _That didn't help._ Plays across his mind as his eyes briefly follow after Rodney. Unfolding his arms, Ronon pushes off from the door-frame and enters the room, glancing back momentarily to see if anyone noticed. Slowly, he moves toward Sheppard's bed, eyeing his form warily. An image flickers across his mind. The last time that he had seen Sheppard like this was during the Iratus retrovirus incident. They had almost lost him that time too. Ronon grabs the seat that Teyla had been sitting in and sits down. The room remains quiet as the silent bond between comrades in arms is expressed and Ronon inwardly offers encouragement to his ailing friend. _This isn't part of the deal we made._

Sam watched as Teyla, Lorne, Netia, Kat, Rodney, and Ronon all took their turns going to see John. She looked around the room as Ronon returned, waiting to see if anyone else wanted to go in before her. Her eyes linger on Harper, but the young woman makes no move to go see her uncle.

The leader sighs, wishing for the umpteenth time that Elizabeth hadn't had to leave right away. She knew that Harper had to be really hurting, and though she felt some affection for the girl, Elizabeth was so much closer to her…and John, too, for that matter.

She squares her shoulders. _You're the leader now, Sam….you need to step up and take care of your team!_

She glances at Harper one more time, then turns and heads into John's room. She slowly approaches his bed and stops beside it - awkwardly trying to find appropriate words to say. "Colonel Sheppard…..John…..you need keep fighting this. I know it's hard – I've had my share of experiences with alien viruses, myself – but you can't give up!"

She blushes as the memory of her virus-induced self "attacking" Jack rises to the service. "Um…..you're not going to be very happy when you find out what the virus made you do - trust me - but don't worry about that. NONE OF IT WAS YOUR FAULT! I mean it, Colonel……if you only hear one thing I say to you now, _hear that_!"

She unclasps her hands and places one of them on his arm. "This is Michael's fault - _no one else's_! Don't give in….you've already beaten him! Don't let him take that from you now, John!"

"I read in a report that it was you that helped Elizabeth fight the nanites when they tried to take over her mind. Your strength got her through that, and I know your strength can get _you_ through _this_ too."

She grins a little, "Come on, Colonel….you don't want me to have to tell her that you have gotten yourself into _yet another scrape_, when she's only been gone for a few hours, do you?" Sam squeezes his arm gently, "Please don't make me do that……she trusted me to take care of her family."

Her smile fades, and she sighs once again. "You can beat this, John…..just don't give up." She squeezes his arm one more time, then turns and leaves the room.

Harper stares at the door of Sheppard's room. She had given Tagan back to Teyla awhile ago now she was debating on whether or not to go see her uncle. She sighed then walked into his room standing there doing nothing. The voice inside her head filled with anger as her body dare not move. "How could you do this to me? You are the only one left and you are leaving me! I hate you for this." Anger in her eyes became clear as she looked at her uncle. "You work best when you stay away from your family. You make everyone die! My mom, grandpa and dad! You hurt everyone you love!" Her eyes went dead as if she was a ghost looking in on the living. The blackness in her eyes stayed there as she looked at her uncle lying there. _It is just like before. _

Eight year old Harper walked into the hospital room not looking up from the floor. She stood at the bedside holding the man's hand. "Daddy." Her little voice whimpered out as she held on to her father's hand. He laid there with his eyes half opened and pulled Harper to his mouth. "Stay strong bunny." His hands twitched as the iv machine went to a beep sound. Frighten Harper pulled away from her father and stood there shocked and scared. Her eyes went black as someone grabbed her arm. "Harper!" _Uncle John. _

She jumped back trying to shake off the horrible memory she just recalled. As she did she saw John's eyes twitched. _Not again. Please not again._ Tears form in her eyes as she sits on the bed now holding John hugging him for dear life. _Everyone leaves me._ Her crying becomes louder if she was a little child crying for her father but that was what she was doing in her mind.

"You can't die John." She begins to speak in a low tone. "You're my family. You are the closest thing to a father." She can't see out of her eyes because the water keeps pouring out but she feels her way to John's face taking her hand and touching his cheek. "You're a hero. Heroes don't die."

She sits up wiping the tears away glancing at him and all of a sudden she starts beating John's chest. _Why? This can't be happening._ After the fifth blow to his chest her body goes numb and she falls on top on him hiding her face in his chest. "Uncle John." Her voice is low as she cries out again.

After crying for some minutes Harper gets up and kisses John's fore head. The black in her eyes has now faded away but a hint is still there. "Heroes don't die." She walks over to the door and turns back in as a tear falls from her eye. "You're a hero."

She walks to the group that is still there and looks around as everyone looks at her as she wipes her eyes once again. She tries to speak but can only mumble two words out. "Save him."

There is silence in the room as John stares in shock at the figure before him. It is him, only not. The facial features are the same but more drawn. His hair is wild, as usual, but his eyes...they are completely alien, dark and intense. _**What's the matter, John? Don't recognize yourself anymore?**_Comes the taunting voice from somewhere behind him. Sheppard's features become taut. "That's not me." He whispers quietly, the man smiling coldly at him. A chorus of icy laughter rings in his ear. _**But it is you, John...the true you.**_ "No it's not!" Sheppard says a bit more forcefully. _**Yes it is. You can't deny it any longer. The team hates you, hates what you've done, hates what you've become. You tried to kill them. They can't trust you anymore.**_ Taunts the invisible voice. **"You aren't safe to be around."** The man finishes, his voice dripping with pointed maliciousness. John casts his eyes to the floor as the honesty of that last statement hits him. He **wasn't** safe to be around. **You're a menace to your team and a liability to the expedition.** Continues the figure. _**They'd be better off without you. Why not just disappear and do something GOOD for your so-called friends?**_ Mocks the voice. "What? And quit? Not an option." John Sheppard states firmly, raising his gaze to glare at the man. A devilish smile flickers across the figure's face. **So be it.** Colonel Sheppard frowns. "Wha--" As if summoned all at once, the screaming voices from before come rushing in. His head feels like it is about to explode the pain is so great. His vision becomes blurred as he falls to his knees. _**Why do you exist?! Kill! Destroy! What do you live for?!**_ Shout the yelling voices. "Ahhhh!" John screams out in pain. "Leave me alone!" Without warning, the voices halt. The room fills with a deafening silence. With his hands still holding his head, John takes in a ragged breath. Suddenly a small, distant voice whispers. "It wasn't really you." The voice sounds familiar but Sheppard can't place it. As that voice fades out, another one filters through the silence. "Get better sir." Then another. "Fight this." "Who is that?" John asks himself, trying to place the different voices. Yet another voice calls out. "You ruin everything!" A name comes to Sheppard's mind but it is gone before he can grasp it. "Don't give up." "Phoenix...never leaving the ones it loves..." Two different voices echo softly. "Where are--" "Uncle John...heroes don't die."

After walking out the door Kat felt like hurting something. or someone. She hadn't been this angry since she left. How could Rodney be so arrogant and uncaring? How? Sheppard had save his life so many times and now he just turned his back on him. just turning his back not even caring that one of his few friends in all of 3 galaxies was dying not a few feet away from him and he just sits there like he has a splinter. For such a smart man he could be so dense. Didn't he see how many people cared about Sheppard or how many peoples' lives he had effected? So many times he had been a beacon in the darkness for the people of Atlantis. The anger that had left her while she talked to Lorne had returned by tenfold. She hadn't realized that she was pacing in the hallway again she couldn't stand still. She kicked the wall; the anger was burning bright inside her. Kat couldn't tell if it was from her anger at Rodney for being so stupid or from not being able to do anything. Pacing wasn't helping so she started to run, like she used to when she had to burn it off. She fell quickly in to a rhythm, just running. She didn't care where she ended it. The part of the city that she was in had very few inhabitants, so she encountered no one. it felt good to run again. The wind pulling at her hair…the mindlessness of it.

When she finally stopped, Kat felt like she was as far as she could get away from the room, she started to walk back slowly, taking her time. Sheppard's time might have been limited but it wasn't that limited. Not yet anyway. She stopped by her lab. She looked around the room that had become her home for the past several years. Kat made a slow circuit of the room wondering what she would say to Sheppard. She didn't know him well just as the head military officer of the base. She even knew Lorne better than him. From the time she had arrived, Kat had been on Atlantis he had spoken all of maybe ten words to her. she finished the circuit and stopped at the desk. she sat down and pick up the notebook and pen that she always had laying on it. She stared at the wall in front of her. It was as blank as her mind. Her gaze shifted to the blank paper and slowly the words began to form.

Kat walked more quickly to the room. She saw Ronon enter the room. She guessed it was to offer some sort of encouragement or to say goodbye. She should do the same. She looked down at the notebook and hoped it was enough. Harper was crying near the door. she knew how it felt to lose a close family member. It was hard to watch them withering away, know that you would do anything to save them in a heartbeat. Kat entered the room and shuffled over to the bed that was surrounded by medical equipment. there was a beeping coming from some of it. there was an iv in his arm. just the stuff surrounding the bed made the room have the same atmosphere as the other. the impending doom. In a corner she saw Jen and Beckett working on the cure. she took a breath and stepped up to the bed. Kat put her hand on the mattress. She still had the notebook in her hand. The paper was no longer blank. Slowly she began to whisper the words.

"_Phoenix, the bird of life, the eternal.  
reborn from the ashes  
never dieing  
never leaving the ones its loves behind  
behind to the darkness  
and the wraiths that live in that darkness_

the beacon  
the light of hope  
the rock among the waves  
the steadying hand  
there for you when you fall  
fall to the darkness of the mind

but it lives  
always lives  
always  
always burning bright in the darkness

living, loving, brightly, emulate the bird colonel. Fight the darkness. Don't give in," she finished. Kat hadn't realized that she had started crying, but now here cheeks were wet, and tears were streaming unchecked down them. She walked out the door to join the others in the hall.

Kale crept into the room. Looking at Keller her smell her beauty taunted him. He watched her work as he went up behind her and smelt her hair. He could feel the blood pumping through her veins. He smirked at her. "Hey Jen. I wanted to say I'm sorry about before. I don't know what came over me. It's like…" He grunts. "Ever since my accident with Michael my mind is messed up."

Keller's back straightened as Kale spoke. She kept her cool turning to Kale, "Shouldn't you be in bed?"

Kale walked over to the other side of her. "Yeah but I wanted to apologize." He looked down to the floor. "Can you ever forgive me?" He could feel her heart racing as he looked at her and he liked that feeling.

Her arm was in a sling. He was stronger faster than she was, but she had beat him before. She smiled, "Of course Kale. It wasn't your fault."

Kale smiled. "Thank you Jen." He then felt the urge of hunger but it was more then that it was blood lust.

"No problem," she wasn't fast enough she rolled over the table as his hand hit her chest. Somehow she was able to not land on her bad arm. "Kale stop! This isn't you!"

Kale saw the fear in her eyes as he smirked and slammed his hand on her chest by her heart. He then pulled back a little as he questioned his own motive. He then tried to feed on her like a wraith but nothing happened. "What the...."

Keller kicked out knocking him off his feet, "This is NOT my day."

Kale lay on the floor pulling her down with him as he tried to feed on her once more. "Why isn't this working?" He looked at Keller. "The queen I fed on was nothing like you." he smirked evilly as he went in once again to try to feed.

Feed!!!! Everything fell into place as Keller felt Kale's hand on her chest again. "Michael! No!" She brought her leg up only to have Kale capture it with his hand. If he couldn't feed what would he do to her? "NO!"

Carson peers at his portable tablet as he checks the readings from Sheppard's blood. He is halfway through the infirmary when he hears the commotion coming from the research lab. Lowering his tablet, Carson rushes into the lab to see Keller struggling with Kale. "What the bloody hell's going on here?!" He yells, reaching to pull Kale off of Keller.

Keller stayed on the ground not trusted herself to stand. "He's Michael. This isn't Kale; it's Michael. He tried to feed on me. That's what this has all been about."

Carson stares in shocked disbelief at Kale, Michael when he hears Jennifer's revelation. Quickly, he taps his radio. "Security to the infirmary!"

"I didn't catch it earlier when he tried to..." Her breath caught as she truly realized what he would have done.

Kale now known as Michael rushes over to Carson going to knock him down. "You foolish people. I been in Kale all along and finally now you know." He states as he then tries to lam his hand on to Carson.

Keller picked up a tray knocking Kale out, "You son of a bitch you were going to rape me!" Scared and angry Keller leaned on the table let out the tears she had suppressed.

Carson struggles against Michael's grip. He closes his eyes and waits expectantly. However, instead of feeling Michael's hand on his chest, Carson hears a loud crack followed closely by an equally loud thud. Hesitantly, he opens one of his eyes to see what has happened. His eyes widen when he sees Michael in Kale's body collapsed on the floor and Keller holding a tray in her hand. "Nice hit."

Teyla paces in the hallway waiting impatiently outside the infirmary while Keller and Carson work on a cure for Sheppard. She was thankful that Tagan was resting in her quarters with Netia safeguarding him. Hearing Carson's call for security alarms Teyla so she rushes inside the infirmary. "What's going on, Carson?" she asks.

At hearing his name called, Carson turns toward the door. "Seems we have an imposter, Teyla." He answers as he motions to Kale/Michael.

Keller tossed the tray on the ground. "Thanks. I want him under medical observation."

Seeing Kale lying on the ground unconscious, Teyla relaxes, "What should we do with him?"

Beckett glances over at the unconscious Kale/Michael. "Colonel Carter'll want him in the brig where he can't do any more harm."

Teyla replies, "Very well, Carson." She turns to a Marine standing by, "Let's take him to the brig." The Marine nods his head at Teyla and both head out of the infirmary toward the holding cells.

Carson watches as Teyla and a soldier take Michael from the infirmary. He turns back to Keller, taking in a breath. "Are you al'right?"

Keller wiped away the tears angrily, "Fine. Just fine! Third time this day I've been attacked maybe I should start getting use to it."

Carson steps over to Keller and gently places his hand on her shoulder. "You did good, Jennifer." His eyes soften as he thinks about how much she has been through recently. "Why don't you rest for a bit? I'll get one of the senior medical techs to help with the antivirus."

Keller looked at Carson her tired eyes barely focusing on his soft face. "Yes. I don't think I will do you or anyone else good if I pass out on my feet." Keller patted Carson's hand heading to her quarters.

Kat looked around, everyone seemed so....for lack of a better term, dead. It seemed like Sheppard had already died. She walked over to Harper and held out a Kleenex that she had taken from a packet in her pocket," you look like you could use this," she said.

Harper smiled and nodded to Kat as she took the tissues from her. "Thanks." She looks down to the ground not wanting to cry again.

"Your welcome," she said. Kat puts a comforting arm around Harper's shoulders," I just hope I won't run out, everyone looks like they could use a few."

Harper smiles and looks around. "It's been a long day."

"Yes it has," Kat agreed, and then paused for a moment. "I think you should have this," she held out the piece of paper that had the poem written on it.

Harper looked at the poem then back to Kat. "Um ok thanks."

"It's supposed to a description your uncle and what he means to us on Atlantis," she said her cheek coloring slightly. Kat wasn't sure what else to do with it, "I just hope I got it right."

Harper smiles at Kat. "Thank you I'm sure when he gets better he will love to read it."

It was good to see Harper smile again, especially now, Kat returned it. "I don't know. We don't want it to go to his head. We already have one egotistical manic running around; I don't know what we would do with another."

Harper chuckled a bit. "That's right. Rodney is enough to handle around here."

"Quite, I asked him if I could barrow his laptop and he told me to go talk to Lorne because 'his like my type of crazy'," Kat in a semi-decent impression of Rodney's voice. She made air quotes as she quoted him, then she folded her arms across her chest and scowled.

Harper looked to the direction of her uncle's room then back to Kat. "Well we told me that I was having too much fun on the base if you get what I mean. That's just Rodney a jerk."

"Yeah I know what you mean," Kat grinned evilly, "when this is over we so have to get him back, that is if it's not _too_ much fun."

Harper nods and grins. "Yeah we need to plan something."

"Ideas, ideas..." she trails off, "we could get his laptop to talk to him."

Harper eyes Kat. "Um no I don't think that would work."

"Not with a voice; we write a program. When activated the screen will go blank the words will pop up. He will answer, and the conversation continues. The responses can be preprogrammed or typed in from anther computer, depending on the type of program," Kat persisted.

Harper clapped her hands together. "We can pretend its Sam." She then looked sad remembering the state her uncle was in.

"Or the computer," Kat starts to say, but when Harper looks sad she stops," he'll be ok, he's been through worse."

"Yeah I guess so," Harper smiles.

"Don't guess so, know so," Kat replies," it's not like he's being turned it to a bug, again."

Harper shakes her head. "Guess not."

"It will all turn out ok, it always does," she said trying to comfort Harper. Kat hoped she was succeeding. "What should the computer/Sam say?" she asked changing the subject.

Harper smiles, "Something about liking him."

"Ooh, that would be good." Kat grins. This was going to be fun.

Harper smiles. "Yes this will be fun. I mean since McKay has been in love with Sam since he met her I know this will be fun."

Kat nods, "Haha, yes he has been. What's even better is that he thinks she likes him back. i just hope Sam doesn't bring this down on ours head if she finds out." Kat paused, "writing the program shouldn't be too hard."

Harper shakes her head. "Sam won't care. She will think it's a great idea."

"Oh good. What should we have to program say?" Kat asked.

Harper shrugs. "Oh I don't know something that makes it seem that she likes him."

"How but she asks him out to dinner. Although if we did that, we might want to warn Sam beforehand." Kat pondered," Are we doing this as a rewritten program, or networked?"

Harper shrugs. "Anything will work McKay won't check that."

"True he probably won't. Networked would be easier, though," Kat started laughing," I would love to see his face!"

Harper smiles. "I can tap into the security cameras."

"That would be so perfect," her smile fades slightly," we'll have to use your laptop, though I don't have one unless I get a replacement before we do this."

Harper smiles. "Sure that should be fun."

"Oh good. When should we do this then?" Kat asked. She figured when Rodney had some odd project they could do this that would ensure that he would be on his laptop.

Harper shrugs. "We should wait for a bit. I know McKay is freaking out right now we don't want him to kill us."

"Yes not being killed is good. How about when he is working on a project? That would ensure that he is on his laptop," Kat said," let's say within a week?"

Harper nods. "Yes that sounds good."

"Ok then," Kat nods," now all we have to do it wait."

Kale opened his eyes and looked around._ Why am I in the brig? How did I get here? Why do I feel the need to feed?_ Michael looked to his hands. That was right he was inside's Kale's body well he looked like him at least. "What are you going to do to me?"

She stares at him as he lays unconscious in the brig. _How did he manage it?_ Suddenly, he begins to stir. Michael looks around disoriented before calling out. "Where's Major Emerson?" Carter asks, stepping out from shadows.

Michael well Kale smiled. "I am Kale Emerson. Look at me how can I not be him?" He laughs as he puts his hands through his hair.

"I know you're not Kale Emerson, Michael." Carter replies as she walks to a spot in front of him.

Teyla stands by with her P-90 ready to fire at Michael in case he attempted to attack Carter.

Michael gets up. "Fine but to let you know my plan is almost done so I won't need this body much longer." He had a twinkle in his eye. "Kale will be dead soon."

"Where is he?" Carter returns in a stern voice, keeping her feelings in check. _I'll be darned if I'm going to give him the satisfaction of seeing me squirm._

Michael smirked. "Well in fact he is in here." He states pointing to his head. "His mind races through my own now."

Teyla raises an eyebrow at Michael's confession still ready with her weapon aimed at him.

Carter briefly exchanges a look with Teyla before turning to Michael. She studies him for a moment, unsure of his motives. "What's your goal here, Michael? Why go through all of this? Are you still after Teyla's son?"

Michael smirks. "Teyla's son would be a nice prize but that wasn't in my plan. That was merely my clones."

Teyla shudders thinking about more than one Michael running loose in the galaxy.

Carter gazes steadily at Michael. "I see. So the Michael that Colonel Sheppard fought with..."

"My clone." He smirks now walking around the bridge he was in. "You see while I was trying to clone Dr. Beckett I needed someone to test on so I tested on myself." He looks at Sam who gives him a look. "I know normally I would have used someone else but I had the virus worked perfectly out but I was wrong. My clone was merely to capture Teyla so I can sneak out of Atlantis with a ZPM for my other plan which I would be stupid to tell you." He chuckles a bit. "Something was off in him. He felt the love for Teyla that I did when you turned me human against my will." He glared at Teyla. "If you didn't show affection to me while I was human well I would have been gone by now."

Teyla glares back at him ready to attack him if necessary. She states, "I was only trying to be kind to you when you were human…nothing more. ZPMs only work on Atlantis and we don't plan on letting you go anywhere with one."

Carter nods in agreement with Teyla. "That's right. Your plan is a failure, Michael." She shifts slightly so that she can look him in the eyes. "Your clone is dead, your true identity has been discovered, and you don't have the ZPM." There is a small pause as Sam steps closer to the brig, her eyes determined. "Now tell me where Major Emerson is."

Michael only shakes his head. "You foolish people. Maybe I found a piece of Ancient. Maybe a ship and as for Kale here well I'll never tell."

He leans back from the microscope, gently rubbing his eyes. _What are we missing?_ Carson Beckett stares blankly at the wall in front of him as his mind drifts off in thought. _There has to be something...something small and easily missed._ An hour had gone by since the Michael incident and Carson still didn't feel any closer to finding a cure for Sheppard. All of the tests had come back either negative or hadn't even registered a result. His eyes wander to the room where John is laying still bound and comatose. _Come on Carson. You have to figure this out. John needs a cure and fast._ Leaning forward, Beckett takes another look at the latest sample of the Colonel's blood. The doctor picks up one of the recently mixed viles of medicines, this one containing trace amounts of a drug meant to counteract hallucinogens. He places a few drops onto Sheppard's blood and waits. "Can it..." His sentence trails off as he quickly taps his radio. "Jennifer, I need to see you in the infirmary."

Keller surged from her bed only causing herself more pain, but it was better than the dream that had invaded her sleep. Carson's voice rang in her head bringing her back to reality. "I'll be right there Carson." Keller took a breath attempted to settle herself. _You're ok Jennifer. Everything's ok._

He is busily reading over the new test results when Jennifer walks into the infirmary. Carson looks up at her, the excitement in his eyes slightly dimming when he sees the tired expression on her face. "I'm sorry to wake you, Jennifer, but I thought you'd like to see this." He hands her the tablet in his hands and waits patiently for her opinion.

Keller worked up what she hoped was a smile and walked over to the microscope, "It's reacting to it." She looked up truly smiling now, "This could work. Carson you're a genius."

Carson gently shakes his head and smiles. "I had quite a bit of help from a certain doctor." He glances down at the tablet in Keller's hand, nodding at it pointedly. "Shall we?"

"Of course. This should help everyone," Keller replies.

"Aye, then let's hurry." Carson says with a grin. "Michael's little virus caused enough trouble." With that, Carson and Keller make the necessary adjustments to the antivirus formula and begin mixing the necessary ingredients. "Just a few minutes now." Beckett remarks as Jennifer places the beaker full of ingredients into a medical mixing machine and presses the start button.

Silence...deafening silence. The voices have all but faded into oblivion. The room that once held so much anger and hatred is now empty save for him. There is no more taunting, no more screaming, just complete and total silence. Lieutenant Colonel John Sheppard stands with his head bowed slightly and his eyes closed as the soft, encouraging words from before replay in his head. _**"Don't give up." "It wasn't really you." "Fight this." "Heroes don't die."**_ _Who was that?_ John wonders, his mind trying to grasp the seemingly unattainable names that float at the back of his consciousness. _Why can't I remember?_ He opens his eyes to gaze steadily at the floor. Hours seem to pass without Sheppard even giving them a second thought, all sense of time lost to him.

The sound of footsteps echoing off of the walls breaks the encroaching silence. He lifts his gaze to stare at the new arrival with tired eyes. "Break time over?" Sheppard quips as he musters up what little sarcasm is left. **"It's over, Sheppard. You've lost. Your body and mind are too weak to resist any longer. Soon, what little of your consciousness is left will be gone.** "That's quitter talk." John states flatly, all of his energy depleted from the long and bitter struggle. "And I'm not giving up yet." The visitor slowly steps up to Sheppard. **"Too bad. This would've been a lot easier on you."** As he speaks, the man lifts his hand and places it on John's chest. A sudden burst of pain passes through both Sheppard's heart and mind as a pulsing energy emanates from the man's hand. Sheppard clenches the visitor's wrist in an attempt to push him off.

His eyes suddenly fly open as he surges forward in his bed, nearly ripping the restraints in half. Screams of pain well up in his throat but he manages to hold them back. The beeping of the heart rate monitor becomes more erratic as he struggles against the virus and the restraints. "Ah!" John yells before cutting himself off and slamming back down into the bed. Medical assistants rush into the room, followed quickly by Ronon and Lorne. Sheppard's muscles strain against the leather of the restraints while he tosses and flails. He surges forward again, this time snapping one of the arm restraints.

"Keep him down." Keller rushed in antivirus in her hand. "Don't you give up on me John not now not when I can save you." She found the vein quickly injecting him. She surged again before falling back to the bed. _Please dear God let this work._

Ronon struggles to hold Sheppard down so that Keller can inject the antivirus. He looks at John after he falls back to the bed, once again in a comatose state. "What'd you inject him with?"

Lorne goes on the other side of Sheppard holding him down. "Doc we better hurry it up here."

Keller wiped her forehead mentally and physically exhausted, "The antivirus. I hope."

Ronon's eyes shift back to Sheppard's prone form. _Yeah, me too._

Carson walks into the room shortly after Keller administers the antivirus, a hopeful expression on his face. "Any change?"

"He's calmed down but we'll have to run some blood test to know for sure," Keller replies.

"Aye." Carson begins with a sidelong glance at Sheppard. "Hopefully we weren't too late."

What had happened? The last thing Lieutenant Colonel John Sheppard remembered was an intense pain and then nothing. Vague memories of a fight...no, two fights, flit across his mind before disappearing into oblivion. He probes deeper into his memory, trying to recall what had happened. A face flashes in front of his eyes...his face, sunken and sharp with maliciousness. Suddenly, everything comes rushing back to him in a torrent of recollection. The rescue mission, the fight with Michael, the subsequent losing of his mind and trying to kill his friends...he recalls every minute and painful detail. It was like he was a spectator in his own body, unable to stop what was going on but desperately attempting to nonetheless. Helplessness had threatened to overcome him at some point but then...then had come the soft, encouraging words. _"Heroes don't die."_ John didn't really consider himself a hero, it just wasn't in his nature to give up. That had been when he decided to fight back with what little strength remained in him. Memories of one last struggle with a familiar yet unrecognizable man play in his mind's eye. He recalls letting out a scream as a pulsating pain emanated throughout his chest and head, then...nothing.

Now what was going on? John no longer feels the tremendous weight of the encroaching, screaming voices on his mind. The strange, taunting visitors have vanished into nothingness. His mind is his own again, he's sure of it. So where was he now? _The infirmary._ Sheppard surmises a few seconds later, the beeping of the medical equipment answering his question. He can feel the leather of the restraints on his arms and legs as he gingerly tries to move them. "It might take a bit..." A far-off sounding voice interrupts his train of thought. "We won't know for sure until he wakes up." The voice continues, a bit clearer this time. _Carson?_ John Sheppard's eyes feel heavy as he forces them to open. Blinking against the bright glare of the lights, John turns his head in the direction of the voices. "How long?" Ronon asks in his casual manner. "Not long." John answers in a raspy voice, a small grin on his face.

Lorne smiles slightly. "Well it's about time sir."

Harper closes her eyes waiting for some news about her uncle. _What's happening? Why him? _She sighs waiting for an answer.

Keller pushed the others aside taking out the pen light that just always seemed to be there. "Can you tell me your name, date of birth, social, and rank?"

Sheppard shoots a sheepish smile to Lorne. "Give me a break." He says tiredly in a joking manner. "I've haven't exactly been on vacation here." The smile on his face fades a bit when he sees Keller pull out the small penlight from her pocket. Inhaling sharply from the sudden flash of light, John attempts to reign in the pounding in his head. _"Can you tell me your name, date of birth, social, and rank?"_ With a sigh, he obliges. "Lieutenant Colonel John Sheppard; born January 5, 1967; social, 467-12-9578." His boyish grin flickers across his face. "Don't worry, doc, I'm all here."

Carson exchanges a look with Keller before heading toward the makeshift waiting room. Tapping his radio, he relays the good news to Colonel Carter. "Colonel Carter, Colonel Sheppard is awake." He says with a tone of both relief and joy. Reaching the waiting room, Beckett steps in and peers around until his eyes rest on Harper and Kat chatting away in the corner. The group seems oblivious to his presence for a brief moment as he starts in their direction. Harper, who is at a better angle, is the first to notice his arrival. He sees the anxiety and worry in her eyes and answers with a warm smile. "He's awake." Comes his soft Scottish brogue. "And he seems to be his old self again but we'll need to do a full examination to be absolutely certain."

Carter stares angrily at Michael, struggling to keep her diplomatic demeanor. _If I could just smack that smile off his face..._ _And where will that get me? Nowhere._ Her mental debate is interrupted by Carson's voice squawking over the radio. "Thank you, Carson. We'll be there shortly." She responds neutrally so as not to give anything away. With one last glance in Michael's direction, Sam grins and motions for Teyla to follow her. "We'll have to continue this a bit later."

Harper smiles and runs throwing her body on to Carson's pulling him into a hug like she had done every time he had saved a person. "Thank you. Thank you." She states running off to go see her uncle. She sighs and leans on the door looking at John. As she sees him move her eyes grow wide and she walks over to him standing next to the bed and then hugs him. Her eyes close as she places her head on his shoulder. His scent was the one thing she could remember because it was the same scent as her father's. One tear falls from her face as she holds on for dear life.

Michael nods. "Very well Sam." Michael states in a mocking way using Kale's voice. "It's not like Kale will be alive much longer." He mutters to himself.

Teyla sighs in relief when she hears from Carson that Sheppard is finally awake. She follows behind Carter out of the brig ignoring Michael's comments as they leave. On the way to the infirmary, she clicks her radio, "Netia, bring Tagan to the infirmary. John is awake." She enters the infirmary and beams when she sees Sheppard sitting up in the bed attempting to stop Keller from fussing over him.

Netia hears Teyla's news._"This guy must be immortal"_ "You hear that? The John came through!" Tagan giggles at Netia's baby voice. "Ok Teyla, we're coming."

Sheppard sighs in exhaustion while Keller continues to examine him. A movement in the doorway catches his eye and he turns his head to see Harper standing there. He grins sheepishly at his niece as she makes her way to his bedside. "I'm--" John begins before he is cut off by Harper suddenly hugging him. Slowly, he wraps his good arm around Harper's shoulders and gently squeezes. "I'm still here, Harper." The Colonel whispers softly to his niece, only able to guess at how she must feel. After a few moments, Keller returns to finish up the examination and check on Sheppard's injuries...Harper moving out of the way and closer to Ronon. As Jennifer finishes up, Teyla enters into the room, followed soon after by Carter and Carson. "Don't you guys have something better to do than hang around the infirmary?" John quips, lightly scratching his head.

Ronon smiles in amusement as Keller fusses over Sheppard. _Serves you right for worrying everybody like that._ He thinks to himself, leaning against the bed opposite Sheppard. The smile on his face fades a bit when he notices Harper standing in the doorway with wide eyes. His eyes follow her as she makes her way to John's bedside, he knowing that it's all she can do to keep from rushing her uncle. Ronon is silent while the two Sheppard's embrace. Only when Harper comes to stand beside him so Jennifer can do her thing does he ask..."You okay?"

Carter ignores Michael's comments, exiting the room with Teyla on her heels. _This isn't over...not by a long shot._

Carson stands with an affectionate smile on his face as he watches Harper enter Sheppard's room. He is about to follow when Carter and Teyla walk into the room. "Ah, there you are." "Sorry, Carson." Sam answers, walking up to him. "How is he?" Sighing, Beckett replies..."Jennifer is running a diagnostic on him now. He's got a good bit of recovering to do and he'll have a few scars, physically and mentally, but it looks as if he'll make a full recovery." Carter nods with a small smile now on her face. "Then let's go tell him how lucky he is." "Aye." With that, Teyla, Carter, and Carson head into John's room as well.

Kat felt a balloon well up inside her when she heard the news. the big panic was over. Slowly she entered the infirmary, following Harper. She saw everyone crowding around Sheppard's bed. Kat hung back not sure what to do. She watched the others interact with their formerly lost friend. She felt like she should say something, instead of just hovering. Slowly Kat stepped forward, "it's good to have you back Colonel."

Sheppard glances over at Kat as she approaches. "Good to be back." He remarks with a half-smile on his face.

As Harper lets go of her uncle's embrace she smiles at him and heads over to where Ronon is standing. She smiles at Ronon's statement and turns at him smiling. "Worry much?" She states in way that's not a laughing matter turning her head from him then back to him as her eyes meet his. She knew how much he cared and she was grateful he had given her space when she found out about her uncle.

Ronon looks at Harper, a warm look in his eyes. "You know I do." He states casually with a small smile on his face. The two of them are interrupted when Rodney comes storming into the room. Eyeing Rodney warily, Ronon straightens to his full height in anticipation of what he might do. _Not that Rodney could ever do much in the way of physical violence, but still..._

Rodney snickers at Sheppard's comment. _"Don't you guys have something better to do than hang around the infirmary?"_ plays in his head over and over as he looks at John somewhat upset till his eyes glaze over to Jennifer. _Yeah I had a date. That you ruined. _His eyes now have anger in them.

Lorne sees Rodney's glare and bumps McKay in the arm. "Show some class McKay." He whisperers.

Teyla smiles at Sheppard and replies, "I see your injuries haven't hurt your tongue." She steps closer to his bed and pats his hand, "I'm glad that you are feeling more like yourself."

Shifting his gaze back to Teyla momentarily, he adds..."That makes two of us." John lets his eyes wander around the room, taking in all of the faces of his friends and teammates. _They must've really been worried._

Netia's gets to the infirmary as Teyla speaks with John and walks over. "Glad to see you're up. The little guy wanted to see you," Netia smiles as she rocks Tagan. "Glad to have you back Colonel, we were worried".

As if to prove his point, Netia walks in holding Tagan. _"Glad to have you back Colonel, we were worried."_ Colonel Sheppard grins sheepishly. "Yeah, I was a little worried myself." His smile fades into a frown as the memories of him attacking people flash across his mind. "What exactly happened while I was out?" Sheppard asks hesitantly, not exactly thrilled with the thought of what he might hear.

Rodney eyes grow in anger. "What happened?.....What Happened?" Rodney shakes his head as he walks over to the bed and looks at John. For a moment his eyes grow sincere as he sees John smile at him. _He is your friend you can't do this to him._ Rodney smirks. _Why can't I?_ "Let's see you go around and try to kill me! Which I might I add I was on a date then you almost stabbed me and threw Jennifer across to the other wall. Oh..." He snaps his fingers together. "Did I mention the trying to kill me part?"

Teyla glares at Rodney, "That's enough, Rodney." She turns to John with a sweet expression, "Don't worry about it, John. Nobody was seriously injured."

Sheppard's eyes grow concerned when Rodney tells him what happened. Memories once again flit across his mind, the once vague faces now clearly visible. _Not safe to be around anymore..._ Once again plays in his memory. Letting out a breath, John looks up at his teammates, a serious yet apologetic look in his eyes. "I still hurt people though...and that worries me."

Rodney rolls his eyes and looks at him. "Yeah you should be worried."

Harper glares at Rodney then looks at her uncle. "It will be ok Uncle John."

Teyla sighs and responds, "John, you had no control over what happened." She gives Rodney a 'I'll get you later' look and continues, "Everything is fine now. You just get some much needed rest."

As Rodney fiercely walks over to John, Netia shields Tagan and moves out his way. _"Lets see you go around and try to kill me! Which I might I add I was on a date then you almost stabbed me and threw Jennifer across to the other wall. Oh, Did I mention the trying to kill me part?"_ "Rodney calm down. John wasn't in his right state of mind. It could have happened to anyone of us," Netia lightly says trying not to upset Tagan.

Rodney only glares at Netia then puts his anger back on John.

Sheppard ignores Harper's and Netia's statements, concentrating a glare on Rodney. "Look, I'm sorry that I apparently ruined your date Rodney. It's not like I did it on purpose."

Rodney glares at him. "Of course you didn't I mean John Sheppard gets all the women and this one time I get a date with a hot doctor you just go ahead and sit back to watch." He states as he puts his hands at the end of the bed. "You are lucky that I haven't tried to sabotage any of your dates. 'Cause that would have been bad. Bad!" He ends his argument with short breaths in and off trying to get oxygen to his brain.

John stares darkly at Rodney. "Listen, I said I was sorry McKay! I was a bit busy going crazy at the moment but if you want to act like a 5 year-old and hold a grudge for that then go right ahead." _Why does he have to do this now?_ He thinks to himself, his head starting to throb from the effort of arguing and the pain from his injuries.

Rodney looks at him and shrugs. "Don't call me 5! I would so be like 20 but not 5." He looks at him. "Are you sure it wasn't some of yourself ruining my date?" He looks down. "It looked that way."

Sheppard rolls his eyes. _Where's a lemon when you need one?_ "McKay, I didn't ruin your date on purpose. I was barely stay--" He stops himself in midsentence not wanting to reveal how close he came to losing it. "Just drop it, McKay." John finally states with a sigh.

Carson looks on at argument in concern. _Rodney..._ Exchanging a glance with Keller and Carter before stepping forward slightly. "That's enough here now. This is doing neither of you any good, especially Colonel Sheppard."

Rodney sighed and walked over to Sheppard placing his hand on his friends shoulder "I'm sorry. It's been a long day. I want to sorry about before." Hoping Sheppard couldn't hear him when he said that John should have never come to Atlantis.

John silently stares at Rodney for a moment. Taking in a deep breath, Sheppard shakes his head. "Forget about it, Rodney."

McKay smiles. "Good so you done being crazy cause now we have crazy Kale to worried about."

Sheppard gives Rodney a look. "What's up with Emerson?" "He's not the real Major Emerson." Carter states, coming to stand beside Rodney. Noticing the confusion in his and the others' eyes, she continues. "It's Michael in disguise." John's eyes narrow at that intel. "So the Michael I fought was--" "A clone." Sam finishes for him. Colonel Sheppard lowers his gaze in anger. _I should've known it wouldn't be that easy._

"At least you killed one Michael sir." Lorne states.

Harper looks around. "Do we know where the real Kale is or he is......" She stops herself looking to the floor fearing the worst.

Sheppard nods his head in acknowledgement but the anger in his eyes doesn't waver. "Still one Michael too many."

Carter glances at Harper as she folds her hands in front of her. "He's still alive according to Michael." Her brows furrow in concern. "But we need to locate him quickly or else..." Sam lets her sentence trail off, not wanting to finish the thought.

Lorne looks at Carter. "Any ideas where he is?"

Teyla takes a deep breath and looks fiercely at Carter, "We should go back to interrogating him and let John rest." She turns to Ronon, "Interested in helping?"

Ronon shrugs casually with a devilish smile on his face. "I'm in."

Sam nods in agreement. Turning to Sheppard, she says "We'll let you know when we make some progress." John bows his head slightly in answer, not particularly happy with the fact that he was stuck in the infirmary while one of his people was being held prisoner by Michael. For that matter, he wasn't thrilled about not knowing where Kale was being kept. "Let me know if you need any help." He says half-seriously with a glance to Ronon. _They won't need any help._ Carter smiles before heading off with Ronon and Teyla. Carson exchanges a look with Keller as the two of them notice the spark in Sheppard's eye. "The only helping you'll be doing, Colonel will be for yourself. You've sustained quite a bit of trauma, both physical and mental. As it is, you'll be off active duty for quite some time." Colonel Sheppard shoots Carson an annoyed but understanding look. "Can't blame a guy for trying."

Lorne follows out Ronon, Teyla and Carter as he stops in front of Sheppard's door. "I'll stand guard and make sure he doesn't leave Ma'am."

Rodney looks at Jen somewhat and and walks out going to his room for much needed rest.

Harper looks at her uncle. "Do you want me to stay?"

Sheppard frowns at Lorne's back. "Great." He says rather unemphatically. Carter smiles when she sees the look on Sheppard's face and hears his remark. "Just keep him company, Major." She answers before walking out of the infirmary with the others. John gives a half-smile as he turns his head to gaze at Harper. "You don't have to hang around here. I don't even want to hang around here." He nods his head reassuringly. "Go. I'm okay. Besides, I've got Lorne and Carson to keep me company."

_There's no way I can just let Michael think he's got his way._ Netia taps her earpiece, 'Colonel Carter, do you mind if I join,' She looks down at Tagan. 'After I drop of this little one?'

Carter taps her earpiece to answer Netia. "Of course, meet us in the brig after you drop Tagan off with Halling."

"I'll be there," Netia turned to Sheppard. "John, I hope you feel better and get on your feet very soon," She nodded goodbye and placed Tagan with Halling.

Harper smiles at her uncle walking over to his bed and kissing his cheek. She then stands looking at him for a moment remembering this scene as if it was déjà vu but it was only her memory of one time that her uncle had gotten hurt on the job and she was actually allowed to see him. "Take care of him boys." She states hugging Carson once again and tapping Lorne's shoulder before walking out going to the control room. She was going to find Kale even without Michael's help.

Lorne smiled at Harper as she passed him then looks at Sheppard raising an eye brow. "Poker sir?"

Sheppard watches Harper leave, a warm look in his eyes. Running his hand through his hair, John glances at Carson and Lorne. "I could go for a game. Want to join in, doc?" Carson smiles at the Colonel as he shakes his head. "I'm afraid I'll have to pass, Colonel. Maybe I'll join you later."

"You better doc." Lorne pulls out a deck of cards and sits down by Sheppard. "So feeling better sir?" He questions while dealing out the cards.

Sheppard lets out a breath, scratching the side of his face lightly. "Yeah, but something tells me that I'm gonna be stuck in here for awhile."

Lorne dealt the cards out looking at his own then back to Sheppard. "No offense Sir but you kind of took a heaping of pain while you were crazy."

Sheppard picks up his cards with his good hand, glancing at them briefly. "And apparently I dealt some out." He replies with a serious expression on his face.

Lorne nods. "Yes you did but it wasn't really you."

Sheppard lays down one of his card, picking up another from the deck. "I could've stopped it though," he answers simply.

Lorne smiles placing a card down. "No you couldn't have. No one could but sir do you remember anything when you were out?"

Sheppard leans his head back against his pillow. "There are a few things..."

"You should talk to someone about it Shep." He smiles.

Sheppard blows out a breath. "Nah, I'm not so good with that sort of things. It's all in bits and pieces anyway."

Lorne smiles at him. "Well I will have to talk to you about the talk I had with you while you were out. I know you'll have a comment for it."

A smile crosses Sheppard's face as a brief memory flashes across his mind. "I recall something about you in charge of the SGC."

Lorne lowers his head almost embarrassed that Sheppard remember."So what do you think sir?"

With a wry smile on his face, Sheppard answers Lorne. "Better you than me is all I've got to say."

Lorne smiles at John. "Oh come on you wouldn't want to boss around more people then you do now?"

John shakes his head. "Too much paperwork involved."

Lorne smiles. "Yes but I like leading something important."

Sheppard chuckles a bit, laying his cards down in his lap. "That's why you'll be good for the job. Besides, rather have you dealing with the politicians than me."

Lorne smiles at Sheppard. "And plus you'll love a friend on your side."

"That's a plus." Sheppard replies with a half-smile on his face.

Lorne nods as he places his cards down. "Looks like you won, sir."

Sheppard glances down at his cards. "Guess so. Play again?"

Carson smiles as he leaves the two men to play their card game while he goes check to on Keller.

Keller sits at a terminal looking over some data from the virus that had been in Sheppard. She rubs her temple with her good arm and closes her eyes for a moment. She looks up when she hears feet shuffling nearby.

Carson enters the room to find Keller sitting at one of the few data terminals scattered throughout the infirmary. "Oh, I thought you went back to your room, Jennifer."

Keller sighed, "I was but then decided to look over a few things. I want to make sure we do not encounter this virus again."

Carson nods, a friendly smile lighting his face. "Aye, I was about to archive the test results...just in case." His eyes soften a bit as he looks at Keller. "How is your shoulder feeling?"

Keller shrugs her shoulders and then winces. _I probably shouldn't have done that._ Ignoring the pain, she replies, "I'm fine, Carson."

Carson gives Keller a half-smile before sighing. "All right, just don't overdo it."

Keller smiles, "Certainly, Doctor. I'll be finished soon and then I'm going to retire to my quarters."

Carson nods his head in acceptance, moving toward one of the other terminals. "Good. Can't have our chief medical advisor out of commission." He adds with a wink.

Keller laughs quietly returning Carson's smile. _He sure has way to make people feel better._ Her eyes return to the terminal as she completes her work.

Rodney sat in his room which felt like a prison because of what he just done. He then gets up and opens his door to find Harper there.

"What do you want?" Rodney questions.

"Can't I just stop in." Harper smirks as she pushes past McKay and sits down on his bed. She bounces on it. "Aw soft."

"I have back problems." He states sitting down on the bed also. "What do you want Harper?"

A huge grin comes across her face. "You are going to help me find Kale well the real one."

"Why?" McKay questions raising his eye brow.

"Cause Uncle John can't and you owe him."

_"You owe him." _McKay shakes his head. "Where do we start?"

Harper grabs Rodney's arm and drags him out of the room. He looks at her like she is a crazy person. "Don't worry McKay I have a plan."

Michael was flexing his well Kale's body. His shirt was off and he looked over his new found body to see his muscles. He heard someone walking into the room but did not bother to look to see who it was. "Can I get a mirror in here?"

Teyla followed Carter into the brig with Ronon not far behind. Teyla rolled her eyes as she heard Michael's vain comment. "You're not here for pleasure." Thinking for a moment, she decided to try another approach changing the tone her voice a little softer, "Michael, how are you able to control Kale's body?"

As Netia entered the brig, she could she Kale's body, but the eyes were very much different. She joined the group, but kept her eyes focused on Michael.

Michael smiled. "I'm not." He states walking closer to her without the brig zapping him. "This is my own body Kale has his body it's just not here."

Teyla smiles sweetly at Michael through clenched teeth. She asks, "Why do you look like Kale? How is that possible?"

Carter eyes Michael, studying him quietly. She can feel the intensity coming from Ronon as he stands beside her. Glancing sideways, Sam can see the dark sneer that he is shooting Michael. _Can't blame him either._ Sam turns her attention back to Michael when Teyla begins to speak. It had been decided that Teyla would start the interrogation off again with a new tack. If that didn't work, then Sam would go and then finally Ronon would have a shot. _This seems promising._ Colonel Carter thinks after Michael actually answers Teyla. Her attention is drawn to the door when Netia walks in. Nodding a hello, Carter motions for Netia to join her and Ronon by the wall. "We might be getting somewhere." Sam offers in a low whisper, her eyes back on Teyla and Michael.

Michael smiles kindly at Teyla. "It's possible because I made it possible. Just like I my clone tried to do with Sheppard." His eyes gleam in an uncertain way.

Teyla turns her head slightly raising one eyebrow and batting her eyes at him. She continues, "Could you explain it to me? I'm very curious about your work, Michael."

Netia noticed Teyla's strategy. _What is his gain from this?_

"Why don't you come in here with me then maybe I'll tell you." He smirks knowing what she is trying to do.

Teyla turns toward Carter waiting for her approval. "Col, please," she asks hesitantly.

_Don't let me come in there..._ Netia stood closer towards Ronon trying to calm him. She coughed to get Michael's attention. "Can you explain, please."

Carter glances at Teyla with uncertainty in her eyes. She shifts her gaze to Michael who has a disturbing smile on his face. Folding her arms across her chest, Sam shakes her head and meets Teyla's gaze. "No, I'm not going to risk it." Briefly eyeing Ronon, she continues. "You can explain it with everyone where they are now."

Ronon glares at Michael, his muscles tense and ready for action. _If he does ANYTHING wrong..._ He works to control his anger in hopes that he'll get a chance to interrogate Michael. At hearing Michael's comment though, Ronon nearly loses his temper. _Don't let __**me**__ come in there..._ The soft touch of Netia's hand on his arm distracts him from his thoughts. "What?" He asks in a low whisper, his eyes still on Michael.

Michael smirks and starts to laugh but this laugh is just like Kale's. He turns to them shaking his head. "You're the good guys yeah right. Here I am looking like a fellow member of your team but still you are willing to beat me up though you have no idea what that would do to Kale." He waves a pointer finger at them. "No no."

Teyla's eyes narrow, her smile now replaced with a serious expression. "Please, Michael. Tell us about your work," she pleads. She takes a deep breath in and out before continuing, "What do you want from us?"

Michael smiles. "Oh it's what you want from me." He chuckles a bit while walking around. "What if I said I knew where a ZPM storage building was."

Teyla raises an eyebrow looking intensely into Michael's cold eyes. "Please, Michael. We just want Kale back. After that, maybe we can help you with your work," she replies. "Atlantis has a lot of resources that could be useful to you," she continues without waiting for Carter's permission. She had been around Sheppard long enough to know how to bluff when dealing with the enemy.

Michael only gives her a look. "Don't play me to be stupid. I need something better before I can tell you."

_Finally we're getting somewhere. _Teyla smiles, "What did you have in mind?"

"I want a ZPM." He smirks. "Or Atlantis either way."

Surprising everyone in the room, Teyla glares at Michael and responds, "There is no way in hell you are getting Atlantis." She softens her gaze before continuing, "Where is this ZPM factory you mentioned?"

Michael had a small smiles on his face well Kale's. If anyone didn't know who he was they would all be friendly to Kale's smile. "I was bluffing like you were."

Teyla glares at him, "You know we don't have any spare ZPMs around. Is there anything else we can interest you in, Michael?"

"Well killing you all of course but I doubt you will let me do that." He chuckles as he looks around. "I might be able to think of something that will suit you but I know you will kill me anyways."

Teyla takes a deep breath in and then releases running her hands through her hair. "Please, Michael," she begs, "what do you want that we can give you?"

Michael smiles. "A ZPM."

Carter listens to the exchange between Teyla and Michael. She is slightly shocked when Teyla offers to make a deal without consulting her first but decides to let it go for the moment. _I'll have to talk to her about that later._ As the conversation continues, Sam begins to get the feeling that Michael is playing them for fools. Finally fed up, she interrupts the interrogation. "Teyla..." Sam calls as she motions her over to the group.

Ronon is still watching Michael when Teyla tries her bluff. He too had been around Sheppard long enough to realize that Teyla was using one of his bluffs. A small smile flits across his face. _Never fails..._ His frown returns though when Michael's tone takes on, what he believes to be, a mocking sort of tone. Unfolding his arms, he flexes his muscles in a warm-up. _I'll wipe that smirk off his face._ Then he hears Michael's comment about killing him anyway. "Yep."

Teyla steps away from the cell and closer to Carter. Carter heads out the door of the brig, Teyla follows with Netia and Ronon right behind her. "Yes, Colonel?" she asks.

Carter's eyes flit from Netia to Ronon before landing on Teyla. "I don't like where this interrogation is going, Teyla. He's playing a game with us, making us go around in circles."

Teyla nods, "What should we do then, Colonel?"

Carter sighs, frustration beginning to build. "You could always let me in there with me." Ronon offers with a dark smile on his face. Sam shakes her head as she gazes down at the floor. "Beating him is only going to make him silent." She lifts her eyes to glance around at the others. "Any other suggestions?"

Teyla replies, "Maybe I should speak with him alone." She looks at Ronon before continuing, "If it doesn't work, we can try something else."

Harper and Rodney were now in the operations center looking over the last 100 address they had dialed. So far they weren't getting much luck with a clue to where Kale was.

"When was the last time you saw Kale?" Harper questions while typing in a broader search.

Rodney looks at her not amused by the woman's question. "Um when he shut off the power to the city. You?"  
Harper slaps the back of Rodney's head as she remembers that he was still recovering. She gives an apologetic look. "I meant the real Kale Doofus."

He glares at her holding the back of his head then scoffs at her. "Thanks for saying sorry. Well I don't know since we only know that Kale has been Michael for what like 3 seconds."

"It's been more then that." She cuts him off. "Um hey when did Kale arg Michael start calling us by our whole names?"

Rodney shakes his head. "What the hell are you talking about?"

Harper glares at him sternly. "Oh I don't know Rod."

Rodney's eyes look downward knowing now what Harper meant. "Oh."

"Yeah."

"Well I don't know."

"Think of the last time you can remember Kale acting like himself."

"He was acting perfectly fine to me till today."

"Rodney!" Harper states almost ready to slap him again but stops herself.

He backs away and grunts. "Fine not sure how much good this will do..It was 7 months ago."

_Rodney McKay sat on his hospital bed waiting for Carson or Jen to make their way back over to comfort him._

"Hey there Rod!"

Rodney sighed as he sniffled yet again wiping his nose now staring at Major Kale Emerson who stood there smiling at McKay who just glared back at him.

"What are you doing here?"

"Cant a friend just come see his sick friend?" Kale sat down on the chair next to the bed. "Besides I brought soup." He handed it to Rodney.

Rodney looked at Kale then to the soup. Chicken noodle my favorite. As much as he hated to admit, even in his own head, Kale had became a friend to him since they would play pranks on Lorne and Zelenka. "Thanks Kale."

Kale smiled and patted Rodney's shoulder. "No problem Rod."

_**Rod!**__ "Don't call me that."_

"Ok get some rest I'll check back in after I get dinner. I'll join you back here to eat." He stated walking tot the door turning back to him. "Don't even think about asking for blue jello Mere!"

Rodney glared at the back of Kale's head as his friend walked off. If he had to pick Rod was better then Mere.

"Mere awe cute." Harper smiled as Rodney gave her a look.

"What about you Ms. Know it all?"

Harper smiled knowing that her memory would help them more.

_5 Months Ago_

"Harp wait up!" Kale called as he ran to catch up to her.

Harper stops letting him get to her. "Hey Kale what's up?"

Kale smiled rubbing the back of his head. "Oh just wondering if you can help me with my mission report."

Harper gives him a questioning look as he smiles. "I think I deleted it."

"Ah!" She states as they walk to her lab. She sits down and beings typing away looking back up at him. "Why do you call people by shorter names?"

Kale sits down and smiles now giving her a questionable look. "I do?"

Harper nods. "Harp, Rod, Tey, Kel, Shep, Lor, and Ron. Heck you even call Sam S."

As Kale is about to reply his radio sounds off. "Major we need you in the gate room." Kale gets up. "Duty calls."

Harper nods. "I'll send you your file when it's done."

"Thanks Harp." He states walking out then poking his head back in. "Oh its what I do."

Harper shakes her head. _"It's what I do." _"He does that a lot well before his accident."

Rodney snaps his fingers then grabs Harper pulling her in for a hug. "That's it!"

"That's what?" She questions uncertain about the hug he pulled her into.

"Ever since he came back from that mission Kale has been well Michael." He states letting go of her.

Patting Rodney's back she states. "That's it Rodney! Thanks to my idea we got it!"

Rodney looks at her. "I helped too."

"Un huh sure you did." She states now typing Kale's name into the computer scrolling down top his last mission report. **M5J-557.**

Rodney taps his radio to Sam's channel and chuckles. "Sam...ow!" Harper slaps his head. "I mean we found where Kale is."

Carter shakes her head with a stony expression on her face. "You're not going in there alone. Michael's calculating and manipulative and as much as I hate to admit it, he's got us backed into a corner right now." The crackle of static in her ear makes her pause. Lifting her hand to her ear, Sam calls back to Rodney. "Say again, Rodney?"

Rodney smiles. "We found Kale. The real one he has to be on M5J-557. That's where he had his accident so it makes most sense."

Carter's eyes widen in surprise when she hears Rodney's news. "That's great work, Rodney. We're on our way." Lowering her hand, Sam looks at the others with a triumphant grin lighting her face. "Harper and Rodney think they know where Major Emerson is."

Teyla sighs in relief, "Thank goodness." She follows Carter down the hallway to where Rodney and Harper are working.

Harper smiles at Rodney. "Thanks for saying we."

Rodney looks at her. "Thanks for not hitting me." He sighs. "Now we wait."

Carter enters the control room with Ronon, Netia, and Teyla in tow. "What have you got?"

Rodney smiles. "We found Kale. The real one. He has to be on the planet that Michael ambushed his team on where he had that supposed accident." He states using air quotes are supposed accident.

Teyla sighs and turns to Carter, "Should we assemble our team and Major Lorne's?"

Carter's brows crease in thought as she recalls Kale's last assigned mission. "You mean M5J-557?" At Rodney's confirmation, Sam turns to Ronon and Teyla. "Yes. Go get suited up. I'll inform Major Lorne."

Teyla nods heading off to suit up with Ronon on her heels.

Rodney smiles. "I'm going to rest then." Thinking he can go sleep and not go on another mission.

Sam turns to look at Rodney. "You're going too, McKay."

Rodney looks at Sam as Harper pushes his off. "Have fun Rod!" She turns to Sam. "What do we do with Michael now?"

Rodney follows Teyla and Ronon. He sighs getting ready. "I don't see why I have to go."

Carter sighs and shakes her head. "I'm not sure yet."

"Because." Ronon answers simply and brusquely.

Teyla laughs and smiles at Ronon as she hears Rodney complaining about going on the mission. "He never changes does he?"

"Nope," comes Ronon's short reply as he glances back at Rodney for a nano-second.

Netia sighed a breath of relief when Rodney said Kale was ok. "Colonel Carter," Netia asked before she turned away. "Would you mind if I help rescue Kale? I want to make sure he gets back safely."

Carter stares at Netia briefly as she debate on whether or not to let Netia go on the mission. Coming to a decision, Sam nods and motions after Teyla, Ronon, and Rodney. "Just be careful and stick with one of them at all times."

Ronon follows after Teyla with an odd light in his eye. "Guess we don't need Michael after all."

Teyla smiles as they both walk down the hallway. "I'm very grateful. I don't think I could have handled much more with him."

"Nice bluffing." Ronon states as they round a corner. "Sounded like something Sheppard would do."

Teyla chuckles, "Yes, I've picked up a few techniques from him when dealing with the enemy. He has a unique style."

Ronon nods in agreement. "Yep. Easy to spot...that's for sure."

Teyla laughs at Ronon's assessment. "Definitely," she replies.

Harper smiles. "I think wow I don't have anything to do. I like this."

Carter laughs as she lifts her hand to her radio. "Major Lorne, Harper and Rodney have determined Major Emerson's location. Ronon, Teyla, Rodney, and Netia are on their way to the locker room if you'd like to meet them there with your team."

Lorne taps his radio. "I'll meet them in the jumper Ma'am." He taps his radio off then looks at Sheppard. "They found Kale. I gotta go." He stresses as he gets up walking to the door looking back at Sheppard. "Rest up sir."

Sheppard nods to Lorne, a slightly displeased look in his eyes. "I'm not makin' any promises."

Kat was had been leaning on the door frame of the infirmary lost in thought. She blinked, coming back to the present at the mention of Kale. "Good luck major," she said to him as he walked by on his way out the door. Kat grinned," and I'll try to make sure he gets _some_ rest."

Sheppard scrunches his eyebrows in an amused expression. "This'll be interesting."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Kat said, glaring at him; pretending to taking offense.

Sheppard raises his eyebrows in an innocent look. "Nothing...just that I'm not one for all this lying around."

"Neither am I," she sits down and picks up the cards a starts to shuffle them, not really having a game in mind. "Do you want anything to eat?" Kat asked.

Sheppard rubs the back of his neck thoughtfully. "I could go for a turkey sandwich."

"Do you want blue jello with that?" she asks, putting the cards down. Kat stands up to leave to get them some food.

Sheppard frowns in fake offense. "I'm not McKay. I'll take the green jello." He finishes with a boyish grin.

Kat rolls her eyes, "Very well, I like the red jello personally." Under her breath she mutters, "at least I'll have some company for dinner." With Lorne on an away mission, there wasn't much of a chance that he would carry out his threat to make her eat dinner.

Sheppard watches Kat leave before settling back against his pillow. He stares up at the ceiling, his thoughts going to his team on their mission. _Wonder if they'll notice I'm missing..._

Kat hurries to the mess hall, hoping Sheppard doesn't try to make a run for it. Although she doubted he would get very far. Reaching the kitchen she picked up two trays of food including turkey sandwiches, jello both red and green, some fruit, and some vegetables sticks. Then she made her way back taking care not to drop anything.

After informing Lorne, Carter lowers her hand and looks over at Harper. "I need to talk with Colonel Sheppard. Would you like to come?"

Harper smiles and nods, "I would like that."

Carter smiles at Harper. "We'll head to the infirmary once Major Lorne and the others leave."

Rodney looks over at Teyla and Ronon. "What are you talking about?"

As they continue down the hallway, Teyla answers Rodney, "Just discussing John's distinctive fighting tactics." She glances at Ronon and both of them chuckle.

Rodney looks at her. "Really?" He raises an eye brow. "Come on! Tell me."

Teyla rolls her eyes, "Honestly, Rodney. Are you always this nosey?" She looks at Ronon out of the corner of her eye and they both continue laughing.

Ronon looks over his shoulder at Rodney. "You haven't noticed it?" He asks Rodney as he shoots Teyla a conspiratorial smile.

Teyla beams, "It's so obvious. How could you not notice, Rodney?" She turns her head away to stifle a laugh coming up in her throat.

Rodney looks at Teyla. "I'm not nosey." He then grunts when they start to make fun of him. "Notice what? You two making fools of me."

Lorne smiles and walks out of the room heading to where the team was. He walks into the room. "Ok you guys ready?"

Teyla smiles at Rodney but her expression becomes serious as soon as Lorne approaches, "Yes, Major. We are ready."

Ronon opens his mouth to make a comment but is interrupted by Lorne's entrance. Without missing a beat, he turns to Lorne and answers..."I was born ready."

Lorne looks at Ronon and smiles. "You watch too many movies."

Rodney walks with the group heading for the jumper. "We better be able to rest after this mission."

Ronon nonchalantly shrugs as they enter the jumper bay. "You'll get over it." He calls over his shoulder gruffly in answer to Rodney's complaining.

Teyla smiles, "I'm sure you will be able to catch up on sleep later, Rodney." As they walk into the jumper, she murmurs under her breath to Ronon, "I hope Rodney keeps quiet on this mission."

"Never happen." Ronon states softly, inclining his head pointedly in Rodney and Lorne's direction.

Rodney gets into the jumper and sits down at the controls as Lorne gives him a glare.

"Move over McKay. I better drive this thing."

Rodney glares at him and whines. "But I have the gene too. Let me fly this thing."

"You had the gene implanted. I didn't."

"Not fair. I can fly this thing it doesn't matter on how I got the gene."

Lorne looks at him. "Like you can fly any better than I can."

"Can so."

"Sheppard flies when you are on missions. I'm the leader of my team."

"Which one of your members has been Michael for months..."

Teyla rolls her eyes at Rodney, her eyes blazing at him. "Rodney, I believe Major Lorne is in command as this is a military situation," she states using a phrase from the handbook of John Sheppard.

Rodney looks at Teyla and then glares at Lorne who drags him by the jacket to the other chair. "Fine fine."

Lorne smiles as he dials the gate up. "Here we go boys and girls."

Rodney looks at him. "Teyla is the only girl here."

"Keep thinking that Rodney." Lorne chuckles as they fly into the gate.

Ronon smiles in amusement at Rodney as he glares at Lorne. "Never gets old." He remarks to Teyla just as they enter the gate.

Teyla covers her mouth hiding her snickers from Lorne's comments. She glances over at Ronon sitting to her left and whispers, "Too bad Sheppard is missing this."

Ronon grins with laughter in his eyes. "We'll have to fill him in later."

Harper nods at Sam. "I just hope they find Kale."

Carter lets out a soft sigh. "Me too, Harper. We weren't having much luck with the interrogation so this is quite possibly our only shot." She looks over at the active gate, seeing the jumper lower from the jumper bay. "Good luck, Major." Sam says as she watches the jumper enter the event horizon before turning back to Harper. "Ready to go to the infirmary?"

Harper touches Sam shoulder. "If not we can always kill Michael for fun."

Carter looks at Harper when she hears her odd comment. Noting the thoughtful stare, Sam walks up to her and taps her on the shoulder. "Ready to go?" She repeats with an amused smile on her face.

Harper looks at her and smiles. "Sure." Putting her head down looking at the floor as they walk.

Carter glances at Harper as the two of them walk. "I'm sure Colonel Sheppard would love your idea...about killing Michael that is."

Harper smiles looking up. "I hope so. We need to do something with him."

Carter nods, a frown replacing her smile. "He certainly has caused a lot of problems for us. I just don't know what to do with him at this point." She lets out a soft sigh. "We'll figure it out."

As the team gets to the planet Lorne cloaks the jumper landing it by a old building. It's a rust brown color and the roof was half way off.

Lorne smiles grabbing his gear heading out of the jumper. "Looks like a crap shack Michael would use."

Teyla replies, "Indeed, Major Lorne." She stands up quickly grabbing her P-90 following Lorne out of the jumper.

"Am I not a girl?" Netia questions Rodney as she checks her vest. She playfully shoots him a mean stare as she crosses her arms. "Then again, I'm pretty sure I could beat you up," Netia smirks.

Rodney looks at Netia. "Sorry heat of the moment forgot you were behind me." He states going to the back of the jumper grabbing a P-90.

Lorne stands with Teyla and Ronon as McKay and Netia join him. He turns to the group. "Ok Ronon you take Netia and I'll take Teyla and McKay. You can go to the basement area and well will hit the surface."

Teyla nods with her P-90 ready to fire and follows Lorne with Rodney following behind her.

Lorne looks at Ronon and Netia walk away as he then starts walking having McKay and Teyla follow behind. The building is abandon and no noise is around.

Ronon nods, turning to gaze at Netia. "You ready?"

Netia checks her gun. "I'm ready when you are big guy."

With a short nod, Ronon motions for her to follow him down the hall. "Stay close and shoot anything not wearing an Atlantis jacket."

Netia follows Ronon, keeping a watchful eye. "Then should I shoot you?" Netia smiles pointing at Ronon vest.

Ronon shoots a look over his shoulders at Netia. "You'd never get a shot off." He remarks in amusement.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Would you like me to show you?" Netia raises her eyebrow as she nudges Ronon with her gun.

Ronon lifts a challenging eyebrow at Netia, a slight smile on his face. Suddenly, he becomes very serious as a noise catches his attention. He lifts his hand in a motion signaling Netia to stop. The ex-runner readies his weapon, setting it to kill just as...

"What do you hear, Ronon?" Netia searched in the direction Ronon was looking. She suddenly felt the presence also. Rising up her P-90, Netia could make out the shadow of a figure. As she blinked and looked again, the figured disappeared. She relaxed and looked towards Ronon, "Just our minds playing tricks." Just Netia turned around, a hybrid stood there. "Ronon!"

Ronon whips around at Netia's surprised call. Even before he's fully turned, his weapon is aimed and he fires. The hybrid falls lifelessly to the ground as a small contingent of hybrids turn the corner. "Time to get in some practice." He quips over the sound of weapons fire, both he and Netia taking cover behind some crates.

"Yeah. You've been a little off your game lately," Netia gives a quick smile to Ronon as she shoots at the hybrids. A hybrid manages to get close to Netia. She jabs him in the stomach and kicks him away. While she is distracted, another hybrid sneaks up behind her and grabs her, restraining her movement. "Ronon! Now's a good time for practice!"

Ronon jabs his sword into the stomach of a hybrid just as Netia screams out. His sword still in the soldier, he turns his head to assess the situation. In one fluid motion, Ronon holsters his energy pistol, pulls out a knife, and flings it at Netia's captor. The impact causes the hybrid to loosen his grip and allow Netia to escape. As Netia moves, Ronon retrieves his pistol from its holster and fires the finishing shot. He then retrieves his sword from the fallen hybrid soldier closest to him. "You okay?"

Netia gets up from the floor and brushes herself off. "Yes. I'm fine. It took you long enough, but I'm fine." She sweeps the room with her gun to check for any more hybrid soldiers. "So, you want to lead the way or is it ladies first?"

Ronon lifts an eyebrow at Netia. "Sorry." He says simply as he moves to retrieve his knife. The Satedan wipes his blade and puts it away before turning back to Netia. There is a brief silence as Ronon looks around the complex, motioning to the left with his head. "This way."

"It's too quiet. I didn't even see any darts around." Lorne states as they enter the main part of the building.

Teyla scouts around looking for signs of trouble, "I agree but I don't sense any Wraith nearby."

Meanwhile in a room sat Kale Emerson half awake but not having food or water in for 5 days well he thought it had been 5 days he couldn't remember. _Don't worry it will be ok._ He fell asleep as the dripping noise of water went into his mind.

Rodney looks at Teyla. "So we came here for no reason!"

Lorne looks at him and grabs his jacket. "We came here to get my best friend back so shut up McKay."

Rodney looks at Lorne who walks away. "I shouldn't talk should I?"

Teyla glares at Rodney asking in a gentle tone, "Rodney, please can you keep quiet?"

Rodney looks at her and sighs. "I had 5 cups of coffee. I'm hyped now."

Lorne turns his head back to the two. "Are you coming or not?"

Teyla sighs pushing Rodney along, "Yes, Major." She continues walking scanning the area suddenly stopping pulling Rodney back.

Rodney stops looking around fixing his gun. "What is it?"

Teyla frowns, "I'm not sure. I thought I heard something. Major Lorne?" No longer is he in her sight. _I wonder where Lorne went._

Harper nods as they walk into Sheppard's room. "Causing trouble?"

Sheppard is still staring at the ceiling when Kat enters the room, her pace brisk even for her. "In a hurry to get somewhere?" He asks as she places his tray on his lap. He laughs at Harper's smart remarks just as she and Carter walk into the room. "Me? Trouble? I think you've confused me with another colonel."

"I don't know, what do you think?" Kat says. _I think dinner with Lorne would have been safer._ She nods at Harper and Carter as they enter," Hi Harper. Hello Colonel."

Harper sits down and eyes Sam. "Oh yeah how could I forget." Rolling her eyes at her uncle.

Carter laughs at Sheppard's remark. _There's only one colonel on Atlantis..._

Sheppard smiles at his niece as he picks up his turkey sandwich. "I'm pretty popular today apparently."

Kat looks at Sam and Harper. "So do either of you want anything to eat, too," she asks dryly.

Harper shakes her head at Kat. "No thanks." She looks to her uncle. "Being crazy makes you popular. You should have tried that years ago."

Sam raises a hand, shaking her head. "No thanks, Kat."

Kat draws up a chair, and sits down, she takes a bite of her sandwich, and almost chokes at Harper's words. Kat laughs,"I thought he was crazy already."

Harper smiles at her friend. "No that's a different kind of crazy."

"I suppose....well, being that we're all in a galaxy far far away, we must have all lost a few marbles to be a sane as we are." Kat said, then added under her breath," if that makes any sense."

Lorne is looking around. _Where is he. He has to be here. I came all this way I better find him._

Rodney looks at her just as a wraith hybrid comes up behind Teyla. "Teyla!"

The hybrid grabs Teyla's arm and spins her around.

Teyla quickly kicks the hybrid high in the stomach knocking him down. Another hybrid grabs Rodney from behind around his neck picking him up off the ground.

A shot is fired off at the hybrid that has McKay. Rodney is thrown to the ground as Lorne walks over to him. "Causing trouble again?"

The hybrid pulls out a knife and slashes Teyla's leg but not deep just enough for blood to flow. He tries to pull her down. "What are you doing here?"

Teyla doesn't answer the hybrid distracting him by throwing a punch toward his face. As the hybrid focuses on thwarting her punch, she knocks him to the ground pinning him with a knife he used on her. Just as she is about to slice his throat…

The hybrid grabs Teyla's leg. "I know where **he** is."

Teyla glares at him still holding him down to the ground in a tight hold with the knife close to his throat. "You know where who is?" she questions.

He chuckles like Michael would have. "The one you call Emerson. Or maybe it's some stranger we picked up to use as him."

Teyla pushes the knife harder against his throat breaking the skin allowing some of his blood to begin to flow out. "Where is Emerson?" she asks angrily.

The hybrid looks at her. "Um around."

Teyla holds the knife on him as she picks up her P-90 a few steps away. She pushes the hybrid up releasing the knife off his throat but still holding his arm with her P-90 aimed at his head. "Show me, now, " she commands.

Lorne walks over to Teyla. "I don't think he knows Teyla. He won't tell us."

Teyla's eyebrows raise in surprise at Lorne's magical return. _I wonder where he has been. _ "Very well, Major. What should we do with him?" she asks not releasing her grip on him.

Lorne looks angrily. "Get rid of him."

Teyla looks at Lorne in surprise. "Are you sure, Major?" she questions.

Lorne nods. "He is pulling our legs. We don't know for every minute we sit and talk to him Kale is out there getting tortured."

Teyla nods, "Very well, Major." She pushes the hybrid to the ground pulling out the knife and slits his throat in one easy move. The hybrid's head flops over blood gushing out…dead. Teyla looks at Lorne, "Let's resume our search."

Rodney stands there and gags on the air he was breathing in. "Oh man oh man. That is so wrong." He then turns away holding on the building to keep up.

Lorne looks at McKay then at Teyla. "Good now we got work to do."

Teyla rolls her eyes at Rodney at pulls the bloody knife up in the air and tells him, "Watch out…you might be next." She laughs and follows behind Lorne on the search for Emerson.

Rodney shakes his head. "Not funny guys."

Lorne chuckles as he points to two doors they can go in. "Door one or door number two?"

Teyla laughs as she throws the hybrid's knife on the ground. "This would be a good time for you to use one of your devices, Rodney to check what's inside each door," she says looking directly at Rodney with both eyebrows raised.

Rodney looks at her. "No busy trying to breathe right now."

Lorne looks at him. "McKay!"

Rodney looks at him. "Fine." He pulls out his life signs detector." He points to door number 1. "Go with number 1. It has people or hybrids over there."

Teyla smiles at Rodney, "Thank you." She rolls her eyes and shakes her head as Rodney waits for both Lorne and herself to go through the door first. "Rodney, maybe you should be in the middle. More protection."

"Good Idea." He states in a chipper tone. "Makes the most sense."

"Sure." Lorne states walking down the hall. He turns to his left and notices another door. "Guess this way." He states walking into the other room.

Teyla nods pushing Rodney along with her P-90 ready for any signs of trouble.

Sheppard shoots Kat and Harper a hurt look. "You've been hanging around McKay and Lorne too long."

"You've been hanging out with them longer than I have," Kat pointed out.

Sheppard lifts an eyebrow at Kat. "That makes me the sane one."

"What? You've lost me. Lorne I can see as sane, but McKay, not really." Kat looked around confused. _Yep, dinner with Lorne would have been much safer, after all he is the 'sane' one._ She met Harper's eyes and mouths "help me."

Harper shakes her head and mouths. 'Sorry.' She then gets up looking out the door to see Jennifer sleeping on a cot. "You owe Keller a lot, Shep," she states to her uncle.

Sheppard frowns over at the door Harper is looking out of. Blowing out a breath, he rubs his neck thoughtfully. "Yeah, I know. Especially an apology."

Harper smiles. "Yes you do."

Sheppard looks over at his niece, Kat, and Carter. "Which reminds me, I think I owe you three something along the same lines."

Harper looks at her uncle. "It's ok I've seen you worse." She smiles as her uncle gives her a look. "Ok maybe not but still."

Sheppard frowns deeply at Harper. He knows that what he put them all through will not be easily forgotten. "Still..." "Forget about it Colonel." Carter interrupts him before he can finish. "It was out of your control...and ours."

Harper sits on his bed. "And it's not like we could kill you. I mean we can't lose this face." She pinches his cheeks.

Sam laughs at the expression on Sheppard's face as he stares up at his niece. "All right young lady." He says in his best authoritative tone. "Don't make me pull rank."

Harper looks at him. "Geez fine can't you take a joke you make enough of them."

Sheppard's frown suddenly changes to a smile. "Look who's talking..."

"I should be allowed. I'm the cute niece." She smiles as she blinks her eyes.

Keller's vision was starting to blur. She would do John no good if she prescribed him the wrong medication. The cot in her office was lump and uncomfortable. It would have to do since she didn't want to leave the infirmary and wouldn't take a bed for herself.

"You're the **only** niece." Sheppard quips, rolling his eyes playfully.

Carter watches the banter between niece and uncle with amusement in her eyes.

He leans back against his chair and takes a deep breath. "All done." Carson states as he gathers up all of his papers. _That's quite a bit of information._ The doctor glances up at the clock to check the time. "Ah, that late already?" He finishes organizing his papers and places them in the file cabinet near the desk. _Time for my rounds._ Stepping out of the lab, he makes his way throughout the infirmary. Dr. Beckett is just about to Colonel Sheppard's room when he spots Keller lying on a cot in her office. A small smile crosses his face as he knocks softly at the door. "I thought you were going to your room to rest."

Keller's face scrunched up in reluctance to wake up. "Couldn't quite make myself leave." She moved, carefully, to a sitting position. Every inch in her body protested. There was no way she'd admitted she couldn't go to her room or that dreams had plagued her.

Carson nods, a friendly smile lighting his eyes. "Have you been able to get any rest?"

"Can you define that?" Maybe a high powered sleeping aid would help.

Carson sighs as he glances at Keller's injured shoulder. "I take that as a no." He studies Jennifer momentarily, concern on his face. "Have you taken anything to help you sleep?"

"Not really…thinking about some sleep aids but I just hate taking them. Although I'm no good to my patients if I'm half asleep," Keller replies.

Carson nods in agreement, his eyes soft with concern. "You need some rest. I'll prescribe you something if you'd like."

"Thank you." Keller stood up from the cot feeling even more things stretch and crack.

Carson smiles at Keller, moving over to the medicine cabinet. "No problem, Jennifer. Would you like any pain killers for your shoulder?"

_Shoulder how about my whole body_. "Yes that would be nice," she replies.

Carson grins as he pulls both a sleep aid and pain killer out of the infirmary's medical supplies. "This should take care of the pain and help you rest." He hands the medicines over to Keller, studying her as he does so. "Is there anything else I can do, Jennifer?"

Keller studied the pills biting her lip, "Is it ok if I crash in your room I'm just not ready to go back to mine?"

Carson's eyes soften at Keller's hesitancy and fear. "As long as you need to." He answers gently, closing the cabinet door. "You should talk about it." Beckett adds as he locks the medicine cabinet.

"Thank you." Maybe Temp could have a session with her just a casual one. She popped the pills walking towards the door, "Oh and can you look in on some of my patients?"

Carson Beckett smiles at Keller and lightly nods his head. "I'll be glad to, Jennifer. Just get some rest."

"I will," Keller made her way to Carson's room collapsing on the bed the minute it was in reach.

Carson watches Keller as she makes her way out of the infirmary. With a smile and a light shake of his head, the good doctor begins his, and Jennifer's, rounds for the evening.

Harper smiles at her uncle. "Sure." She then looks at Sam. "So how do you think the team is doing?"

Sheppard shifts his gaze to Carter with expectant eyes. Sam looks down at her watch thoughtfully before answering. "I'm sure they're doing fine. Major Lorne has Ronon and Teyla to back him up and speed things along. How long have they been gone?" John asks as he leans forward slightly. "About an hour or so. They are due to check-in in another 3 hours." Carter answers with a small smile. _I should be with them._ Sheppard thinks to himself, a slight frown clouding his face.

Harper looks at her uncle. "Whatever you are thinking Uncle John don't. It will just cause you trouble."

"I don't know what you're talking about." Sheppard quips innocently resting his head against the pillow. _Definitely should be out there._

Harper rolls her eyes at him. "Sure you don't. I wonder if Kale knows what Michael has been doing."

"From the way Michael described his connection to Major Emerson I'd have to assume that he does." Sam replies as she grabs one of the chairs and sits down.

"But how? Michael isn't that smart!" She states waving her hands up. She then looks around at them eye her. "Fine he is an evil genius."

Sheppard lets out a soft breath. "And a pain in the ass."

Carter lets out a sigh of her own. "Unfortunately, yes he is. And from what I understand of Michael's explanation, he can draw from Emerson's memories through some sort of neural connection."

Harper smiles. "Kale should have given him haunting memories."

"I don't think it works that way." Carter says with a shake of her head. "I'm sure Michael wouldn't have gotten this far if it did."

Harper sighs. "Yeah and fooled us all for months!" She looked down knowing that everyone else didn't know but felt like she had let Kale down by not seeing past Michael's charade.

Sheppard lifts his head from the pillow where it rested and looks at Harper. He had always been able to read his niece's expressions, just like she had his. "Don't worry about it, Harper. Lorne and the others will get Emerson back." A determined and devilish light enters his eyes. "Then we can repay Mickey for all the trouble he's caused."

Harper smiles at her uncle shaking her head. "Well you better rest up then cause Mikey is ticked that you killed his clone."

Sheppard scoffs at Harper's statement. "He can join the club."

Lorne turns to the left hall and now stops dead in his tracks. Some Wraith hybrids were dead on the ground. "Ronon?" He questions the two.

Teyla kneels down beside the dead hybrids and feels the remnants of their blood spilled out on the ground. She hears Rodney moan in disgust as she rubs her fingers together feeling for the warmth of the blood. She looks up at Lorne, "They've been dead for several hours. It couldn't have been Ronon or Netia that shot them."

Rodney looks at the two annoyed. "Great now we have people out there shooting hybrids and oh I don't know us!"

Lorne looks at Rodney with an evil glare. "Shut up McKay we are going to find Kale so keep up." He states walking over the bodies and then turning another corner stopping at a dead end. He looks back to the way they came and sees a wall. "Um when did that wall get there?"

Teyla rolls her eyes in annoyance at Rodney. She frowns at the dead end and replies, "I don't know. Maybe we should turn around."

Lorne looks at Teyla then to the wall. "Um we came from that way now there is a wall there."

Teyla frowns and then looks at Rodney. "Maybe you can use one of your devices in your pack to figure out of here, Rodney," Teyla commands.

Rodney looks at her. "What do you think theres a magic device that tracks which way you are going?"

Lorne looks at him. "McKay it's called a compass."

McKay looks at him. "Well sure but that won't help us."

Teyla glares at him, "Surely your genius brain can come up with a solution to get us out of here." Trying to build up Rodney's ego generally worked to motivate him…either that or impending death.

Rodney then pulls out his tablet and starts touching the screen. "Oh no." He looks up wide eyed and mouth wide open. "Well to this machine there was never a wall there."

Teyla frowns at him, "What does that mean?"

McKay looks at her angry. "I don't know Lorne got us lost."

"No I didn't McKay!" Lorne states going over to him grabbing the tablet. "You use don't know how to use this thing."

Rodney is about to punch Lorne as right in front of their eyes another wall appears.

Teyla's eyes widen at the sudden appearance of the wall. "You two are not helping things! Maybe if we move around quickly we can get out of here, "she says forcefully.

McKay looks at her and pouts. "I don't want to."

Lorne straightens up and starts walking. "Move it."

They hit another door and walk through ending up in a whole new level of the building.

Teyla follows behind Lorne surprised at the new opening. "Maybe we should try to find the gate," she comments.

Lorne looks at her somewhat angry at her statement. "And risk not finding Kale. I think not."

Teyla frowns, "It might help us reorganize to figure out where we are, Major. I did not mean to give up the search for Kale." _I wonder how Ronon and Netia are doing on their search. _Without waiting for Lorne's approval, she clicks her radio, "Ronon, have you found Kale yet?"

Ronon stops when he hears Teyla's voice over his radio. "Not yet. What about you? Any luck?"

Teyla replies, "No, but we seem to be stuck in some type of building with moving walls."

Ronon frowns at Teyla's statement. "Need some help?"

Teyla continues following Lorne through the maze of moving walls, "Not at the moment. Keep looking for Kale. We will contact you if we need assistance." She looks at Rodney who has a puzzled expression on his face, "Is that device telling you anything?"

Rodney looks at her. "Um we are doomed."

Ronon lowers his head slightly as he ends his conversation with Teyla. Checking his weapon, he turns to Netia. "Let's get moving. And keep an eye out."

"Well, keeping an eye out will be easy since there are hybrids all around this place, but I'll try not to sleep on the job." Netia follows Ronon, checking all of the directions.

Ronon smirks as they begin to move down the hall. "Teyla said they ran into some trouble. Walls moving and stuff."

"Moving? Do they need our help?" Netia questions.

Peering down the hall for any signs of ambush, Ronon shakes his head. "No, they'll be fine. Our job is to find Emerson." His eyes catch some movement and he swings his energy pistol in the direction. "We've got company."

"Another hybrid?" Netia whispers as she draws her gun.

Ronon frowns, repositioning for a better look. "Try 5."

Harper smiles at her uncle. "Do you need anything?"

Sheppard shakes his head, settling back against his pillows again. _Oh yeah, this is going to get old fast._ "I'm fine, Harper." He glances at the clock on the wall. "When was Lorne supposed to check in?"

Harper looks at him then to the clock. "Um it's been two hours." She sighed. _They better be ok._ "I hope they are ok."

Carter looks down at her watch in shock. _I can't believe I didn't notice the time._ Blowing out a breath, Sam glances over at Sheppard. "Do you think they've run into trouble?" Sheppard gives her serious eyes. "It's Michael's complex." He states simply but with a foreboding undertone.

Harper shakes her head. "You should have just said they're doomed."

Kat was glad when the conversion switched topics. She had already dug a large enough hole for herself so she didn't say anything. She sat quietly and ate her dinner. _When was the last time I ate? Oh yeah lunch with Lorne, that was like..._ she didn't know how long ago that was. Occasionally Kat chuckled slightly at the banter between uncle and niece. When the conversation came to the more serious subject of Micheal's complex she said ,"They might not be, but probably are."

Harper looks at Kat. "Yeah but the way he said it meant they are doomed."

"I'm not disagreeing. I'm just trying to be positive....for once," Kat replied.

Harper shakes her head. "Yeah I guess you are."

"I'm just saying that they probably did run into some trouble...not doomed." John answers with a sideways glance to Harper and Kat. "Wouldn't hurt to try to reach them though."

Harper nods. "I'll go have Chuck do it." Harper taps her radio. "Chuck can you dial the gate and check on Lorne."

Chuck is monitoring the Stargate for any wormhole activity when Harper's radios him. Looking at his watch, Chuck realizes what time it is and answers "Dialing now, Harper." One by one, the 7 symbols light up as the chevrons lock into place. The event horizon shoots out of the gate and collapses, resolving itself into a sort of puddle. Chuck presses the radio in his ear. "Major Lorne, this is Atlantis. Do you read?"

Lorne hears a faint voice in his ear. "What?? Who?? I'm busy." He then taps his radio off looking at Teyla and McKay. "What? Whoever it was I couldn't hear then. Let's get a move on it." He states walking now the outer most part of the room trying to open that door.

Chuck sighs and rolls his eyes, tapping his radio as the gate shuts down. "Colonel Carter, Harper, I was able to reach Major Lorne. His response pretty faint but he says that he's busy at the moment."

Carter presses her radio to her ear so that she can hear Chuck. "Thank you, Chuck." She shifts her gaze from Harper to Sheppard and back again. "I guess that answers that."

Harper looks at Carter. "Depends on his kind of busy."

Sheppard lifts an eyebrow at Harper. "He's okay then."

Harper shakes her head. "He better be."

"And if he's not?" Kat lifts an eyebrow.

Harper looks at Kat. "We have to go save their butts."

Sam glances over to Sheppard with a questioning expression. "Give him another half hour." Sheppard answers with a shrug.

Teyla looks at Rodney with raised eyebrows wondering what was wrong with Lorne. _Why didn't he realize that was Atlantis calling?_ She shakes her head, continues to follow Lorne, and asks, "Why do you think we are doomed, Rodney?"

Rodney looks at her. "Oh cause we are trapped and who knows who else is out there ready to kill us."

Teyla rolls her eyes at him, "We've been in tighter situations than this, Rodney. We always make it out alive."

Rodney glares at her. "You say that but what if this is the time we die then who's saying what now?"

Teyla replies, "If we die, we go out fighting. Our deaths would then be honorable. Stop your whining, Rodney."

Rodney looks at her. "Fine but I don't like it."

Teyla laughs still following behind Lorne with Rodney at her side. She sees what appears to be an opening ahead. "Major, is that an exit?" she asks. Then turning to Rodney she asks, "Are you reading anything?"

Rodney looks at the opening. "Sure it can be. Why don't you try it first?"

Lorne looks at him and pushes him through and he follows now outside of the building. "Man nice work guys."

Teyla smiles, snickering at the fearful look in Rodney's eyes as Lorne pushes him through the opening. She follows behind Lorne through the small space and replies, "Yes, now we can go help Ronon and Netia find Kale."

Lorne looks at them. "Ronon is inside looking for Kale."

Teyla nods, "He might need some back up. They may have run into some hybrids."

Lorne nods. "We need to find a way back in."

Rodney looks at him. "You got to be kidding me!"

Teyla slaps Rodney on the back, "Buck up, Rodney. This will be fun." She smiles at Lorne both snickering at Rodney's shocked expression.

Rodney looks at Teyla. "Oh thanks I needed that." Rolling his eyes, "How do we get back in?"

Teyla shrugs her shoulders. "Use that brain of yours to figure out a way inside," she replies smiling at him.

Rodney nods. "Fine I say we don't go back in."

Teyla rolls her eyes, "Your vote doesn't count. We're going. You can always wait outside…alone, Rodney." She bites her lip hiding a snicker under her breath.

Rodney sighs going through the door back inside with Lorne and Teyla behind. "See it was easy now we just can't get lost."

Teyla pats him on the back, "We won't get lost, Rodney. Be more optimistic."

Lorne smiles as they make their way to a room with some controls in it.

Rodney pushes past them. "I think I can deactivate the force field and make it a normal building again."

Teyla smiles, "Good, Rodney. I knew we needed your expertise on this mission."

Rodney chuckles. "You always need me." He states as he starts typing up a base command code into the computer.

Teyla shakes her head carefully watching for anyone coming. Her head turns when she hears footsteps. She whispers, "Get down, Rodney."

Rodney leans down and Lorne grabs his gun looking at Teyla. "What did you hear?"

Teyla looks intently the direction of the sound, "Footsteps. We will have company soon."

Lorne nods walking closer to the door. "Here we go."

Netia goes back to back with Ronon and arms her gun. She whispers to Ronon, "So how are we going to do this? All out or all out?"

Ronon cautiously glances around the corner. He pulls back just as a hybrid soldier turns in their direction. "I'd say all out."

Netia sees the hybrid and starts to fire. Two more hybrids come from her left and she starts to fire on those two. They finally both go down and she helps Ronon. As she fires, she feels a hard punch to her head. She turns around and quickly stops a punch from the hybrid she shot, the hybrid tries again and the punch sends her to the floor. The hybrid charges but Netia grabs up her gun and kills it. As she takes in a breath, she sees the last two hybrids heading right for Ronon. "Watch your back!"

Hearing Netia's warning, Ronon reaches around and pulls out his sword. He swings the sword in a downward arc, killing one of the charging hybrids. The other hybrid manages to bypass the sword and grabs Ronon by the neck. Thinking quickly, Ronon head butts the soldier, causing him to stumble backwards in a daze. Ronon then raises his energy pistol to the hybrid's head. With a devilish grin, the Satedan fires, the hybrid's head shattering from the close range. "That all of 'em?"

"Well unless some are late to this party, that should be all over them," Netia stands up and checks to see if the hybrids were really dead. "Let's go before others want to join."

Ronon looks around at the dead bodies, stepping over one to stand beside Netia. "They're numbers are growing the further back we go." He states observantly as he gazes down the hall at where the soldiers came from.

"Soldiers they were. Well we have to retrieve Kale, but there are probably guards all around him." Netia starts down the hall. "It's never stopped you before, so let's go."

Ronon stares at Netia's back, a small smile forming. "It never will." He mumbles as he starts after Netia. The two move further back into the complex's basement, shooting any hybrids that happen across them. "Emerson has to be down here."

"If he's not, I'll shoot him myself," Netia yells over her gunfire. As the two walk farther down, they peek around the corner to see two hybrids standing next to a door. "He must be in there."

Ronon steps around the corner, firing as he does so. The two hybrids fall lifelessly to the ground on either side of the door. Pushing them aside with his boot, Ronon peers through the window of the door. "Emerson?"

His arms above his head hanging him there like a chimp. He hears his name. "Here....here." He states in a low tone. Kale eyes look over to the door not seeing who was there. Dry blood all over his body as he coughs up the dryness in his throat. _Better be here to save me._

"Kale, be calm. We're going to get you out. Stay calm." Netia pulls out C-4 and places it on the door. She and Ronon hide behind the corner and Netia sets it off the blast. A few moments after the dust clears, they both run back. "Kale?"

Kale looks up at Netia opening his eyes that are blood shot. "Netia? Ronon? What the hell took you so long!"

Ronon grins at Kale as he moves to release him. He studies the chains hanging Kale from the ceiling before looking at him. "Hold still." Comes the Satedan's calm remark, aiming his pistol at the chains. There is a sizzling sound as the energy pistol melts the chains around the beam. Both Ronon and Netia catch Kale as he collapses. "Sorry about the wait."

Kale smiles at them. "It's ok they fed me maybe it wasn't the best but a great vacation no less." He chuckles now coughing up some blood. "I hope you taped Family Guy for me."

Teyla waits with her weapon ready to fire on the uninvited company. Around the corner, three hybrids approach not seeing their hidden position. Lorne and Teyla fire on the unsuspecting guests instantly killing them. The trio waits for a few minutes just in case any more arrived.

Lorne shots another one who runs their way. "Hurry up McKay."

Rodney then pushed the send button and the force field goes down.

Teyla sighs in relief as she hears no more approaching footsteps. "Where to now, Major?" she asks.

"We go find Kale." Lorne states walking out of the room.

Teyla nods her head pushing Rodney behind Lorne and follows both out of the room.

Lorne walks down a hall. "We better find Ronon and Netia too."

Netia sees the blood Kales coughs up "I think that should be the least of your worries right now," Netia helps Kale support himself.

Kale smiles at her. "Well I guess you're right. So what's new?"

Netia chuckles. "The usual. Crazy hybrids soldiers trying to kill us by all means, but nothing else." Netia gives Kale a comforting smile.

"And Michael?" He questions as he slowly gets up.

"We have him and he's not going anywhere. You're safe," Netia replies.

Kale is in a haze as he balances himself to stand. "Good I want to kill him so bad." He chuckles as he walks to the table and grabs his things. "They thought leaving my stuff here would make me a better prisoner."

Ronon grunts as he stands by the doorway. "Not very smart." He opens the door cautiously and peers down either side of the hall to check for hybrids. "We should move." The Satedan glances at Kale's bruised and battered body. "Do you need help or can you walk?"

Kale smirks. "I can handle myself." He states starting to almost fall over. "I think."

Ronon lifts an eyebrow at Kale while motioning for Netia to help him. "Never hurts." He remarks, seeing the look Kale gives him.

Kale smiles at Ronon. "Aw the big guy cares." He starts laughing but then stops cause of the pain.

Teyla continues down the hall and asks, "Should we try to contact Ronon?"

Lorne who is fuming that he hasn't found Kale yet taps on his radio. "Ronon we've searched the whole building and I haven't seen one thing to tell me Kale is here."

Ronon grunts as he turns back toward the door, a small grin on his face. He steps out into the hallway with his gun drawn and ready for action. "Clear." The ex-runner calls over his shoulder to Kale and Netia. As the group starts backtracks, Ronon is distracted by Lorne's voice in his ear. _"...I haven't seen one thing to tell me Kale is here."_ "He's here. We have him and we're making our way back."

Lorne smiled and shook his head. "Great news we will meet you outside."

Ronon lowers his hand from his radio to his pistol. So far they haven't run into any more resistance but Ronon knows that could change at any second. Looking over his shoulder, Ronon checks to make sure that both Kale and Netia haven't fallen behind. "Lorne and the others are waiting outside." He informs his companions as he peers cautiously around a corner.

"Others? Wow, you guys do care," Kale smiles.

"Well that's good for them," Netia grunts as she tries to hold up Kale. "They don't have to carry a wounded man and look out for hybrids at the same time, but at least they're safe."

Lorne looks to McKay and Teyla. "They found him."

Teyla sighs in relief and comments, "Now, we can all get some rest back home." She continues to follow behind Lorne and McKay as they make their way outside to meet the others.

"Rest for you I still have to check out and make sure Michael didn't screw anything else us on Atlantis." McKay whines as they walk to the gate.

Lorne shakes his head. "At least it's over now Rodney."

Ronon shoots Kale a similar smile before he rounds a corner, shooting a hybrid soldier as he does so. "Don't complain." He states to Netia in a slightly chastising tone as they exit the building.

"It's not complaining, just truthful observations," Netia replies.

Teyla smiles when she sees Netia, Ronon, and Kale approach. "How are you feeling, Kale?" she asks as they all head to the gate.

Kale smiles as Teyla questions him. "Much better now."

Lorne looks at his friend and grabs him into a hug. "Dude wow you're alive."

Kale scrunches his face in pain by Lorne's hug. "Thanks to you know who I thought I was dead."

Teyla smiles at the camaraderie between friends. She turns to Netia and Ronon, "How are you both?" Before either can answer she directly asks Ronon, "How many hybrids did you run into?"

Ronon grunts in response to Netia before turning toward Teyla. He is about to answer her question when she asks yet another one. With a shrug, he looks over at Netia with a thoughtful, questioning gaze. "I'd say about 20. Maybe 25."

Lorne smiles at his friend who stands there taking it all in.

"Well we better go. I don't want to die or anything." Rodney states looking at Kale then to Ronon.

Teyla smiles at Rodney remarking, "Don't worry, Rodney. We'll make it back in time for dinner." She looks at Kale, "Do you need any help getting to the gate?"

Rodney smiles. "Good."

Kale smiles at Teyla. "Yes very much thanks."

Teyla returns Kale's smile and allows him to put his arm around her neck to lean on her. "Rodney, can you help on Kale's other side?" she asks.

Rodney smiles as he goes to help Kale.

Kale looks at Rodney. "Thanks McKay."

Teyla smiles as she glances at Netia, who appears to be glued to Ronon's side, panning the area for signs of trouble. Teyla turns her head toward Rodney, "Thank you for your help." Both Teyla and Rodney slowly help Kale to find the gate close behind Ronon and Netia.

Ronon stands by Netia with his gun at his side, his eyes scanning the area around the rescue team. He, like the others, is glad that Kale is still alive but his senses remain on alert for trouble. "We should get out of this clearing."

"Really? You know, I would like to stay. The atmosphere is so lovely and the people are kind," Netia jokes as she scans the area.

Lorne looks at his friends then starts to walk faster. He didn't want this to be a dream. He wanted his friend back and the quicker they got to Atlantis it wasn't a dream.

Ronon grins slightly at Netia's joke as they move back toward the gate. They move through the forest with no interference from Michael's hybrids. _This is too easy._ The Satedan thinks to himself, keeping his gun at the ready. "We're almost to the gate." He calls over his shoulder to Major Lorne and the others.

Teyla bears most of Kale's weight while Rodney grumbles under his breath on their way to the gate. "Come on, Rodney. We're almost there," she encourages. _I wonder why we've not encountered any resistance._

Rodney mumbles. "Fine fine," he states walking with them to the gate.

Carson moves throughout the infirmary, checking on both his and Keller's patients. After an hour or so, he is finally finished and decides to check on Colonel Sheppard before going to check on Keller. He walks into the colonel's room to find Sheppard asleep and Carter, Kat, and Harper gone for the evening. _Good. He's getting some rest._

As they got to the gate Rodney dialed to Atlantis as Lorne punched in his IDC number.

Lorne then taped his radio. "Col Carter, We found him!"

Rodney looks at Lorne. "We didn't find him. Ronon and Netia did."

Carter was just leaving the mess hall, having spent an hour in there after leaving the infirmary. Harper and Kat had gone off to do their own thing while she had decided to get a bite to eat. While eating, Sam had begun to worry about Major Lorne's team as they were now extremely overdue. Now she was making her way to the control room intent on contacting the off-world team. She has just started up the stairs when the gate activates and Major Lorne's voice comes over the radio. "Lower the shield." Carter calls to Chuck before answering Lorne. "We were starting to get worried about you Major."

Lorne smiled as he looked at Kale. "I know the feeling." Lorne looks at the group. "Let's get back." He states now going to the gate and ending up on Atlantis. "We need a med team to take Kale to the infirmary."

Rodney and Teyla help Kale toward the event horizon of the gate. All three step through together with Ronon and Netia behind.

"I'm fine Lorne." Kale whines.

Carter smiles in relief as Kale whines to Lorne, the others exiting the gate behind them. Tapping her radio, she calls for the med team to transport Kale to the infirmary. "Let's go with Major Lorne's suggestion, Major Emerson." She remarks as the medical team arrives.

"You always have them wrapped around your finger Evan." Kale chuckles as he eyes Sam and Lorne on his way out.

Sam raises an eyebrow at Kale's statement. "Watch it, Major." She replies jokingly before he is carried out of the gate room. Turning back to the others, Carter asks..."What took you so long?"

Ronon watches the medical team take Kale away before facing Carter and answering her question. "Target practice."

Lorne rolls his eyes at Ronon then looks at Sam. "We got caught. It's a long story."

Sam nods her head in understanding. "I can't wait to hear it but for now...go get cleaned up and then head to the infirmary."

Lorne nods. "Yes Ma'am." He then walks away.

Teyla looks at Sam, "I'll be back soon. I'm going to go check on Tagan." She smiles and heads off toward Halling's quarters.

Rodney walks into Sheppard's hospital room. "Hey buddy. Feeling any better from your insane experience?"

Carson hears Rodney's voice from the other side of Sheppard's room. "He's asleep, Rodney." He says in a hushed voice.

Rodney turns around and walks over with Carson. "Is he doing any better than before?" he questions worried about his friend.

Carson looks over at Sheppard before shifting his eyes back to Rodney. "Aye, much better." He answers with a smile. "But he's still got quite a ways to go before he's ready to resume active duty."

Rodney nods. "At least he is alive. How is Kale?"

Carson looks down at the floor as he nods his head. "Aye." He then shifts his gaze to look out at Major Kale Emerson who is resting in an adjacent room. "He'll not be going off-world for awhile but he'll make a full recovery."

Rodney nods. "Yeah I don't think he wants to leave for a long time. Just like when I was stranded on that planet with...." Rodney looks to the ground. "You know."

Carson looks at Rodney and chuckles a bit. "I know, Rodney." "You two swapping horror stories?" comes a voice from across the room. Startled slightly, Beckett turns to find Sheppard looking at the two of them with lifted eyebrow.

Rodney smiles. "Yeah but I don't like the detail of my story. Feeling better?"

Sheppard moves a bit to get in a more comfortable position. "Yep." Is all that Sheppard answers before asking, "What about Emerson?"

Rodney smiles. "He is ok better then you even."

"Aye, he'll be back up to 100 percent in no time." Carson adds to Rodney's statement. Sheppard lets out a breath as relief floods over him. He had been mentally kicking himself for not realizing Kale's situation and the fact that Kale's captor was Michael...well, that hadn't helped matters. "Glad to hear it, doc." Beckett gives Sheppard a knowing look. _He's got to work on bottling his emotions._ The doctor thinks to himself before glancing at the clock on the wall. "Well, if you'll excuse me gentlemen," Dr. Beckett begins, "I need to finish with me rounds. I'll be back to check on you and the major in a few hours, Colonel." He finishes, turning to McKay. "I'll see you later, Rodney."

McKay waves Carson off and then sits down in a chair looking at John. "Will Kale well be himself again? Cause I personally liked....well I didn't hate him."

Sheppard looks down his feet thoughtfully. "I don't know but if what Beckett said is any indication then he'll be just fine."

Rodney nods. "Hope everyone gets back to normal soon."

Sheppard slowly nods his head in agreement. "Same here." There is a brief moment of silence before Sheppard looks at Rodney curiously. "What took you guys so long anyway?" He asks half-jokingly.

Rodney smiles. "Let's just say it was a maze we had to get out of."

Teyla makes her way to Halling's quarters to see her son. She is surprised when Halling meets her outside his door. He smiles at her, "I knew you would want to see him as soon as you returned." Teyla smiles with her arms outstretched ready to take her son. Halling gently places Tagan in her arms. "Yes," she replies, "thank you for everything." Halling nods his head and walks inside his room. She turns around heading toward the mess hall for a bit holding Tagan close. "How's my little man?" she asks him. Tagan giggles and smiles at his mother.

Ronon is stepping out of his room when he hears Teyla's voice coming from a bit further down the hall. A smile crosses the Satedan's face as he makes his way toward her voice. Rounding the corner, he finds Teyla walking toward the mess hall with Tagan giggling in her arms. "Looks like he missed his mother." He states, casually walking up beside her.

Teyla raises her head when she hears Ronon's voice. "Yes, we were just about to get something to eat. Care to join us?"

Ronon shrugs his shoulders casually as he answers. "Why not...I could go for something right about now."

As soon as Netia made sure Major Emerson was well in the infirmary, she unloaded her gear and headed to Halling's room. She ran into Teyla and Ronon as they were leaving. "There he is! I've missed you!" Netia started to play with little Tagan in Teyla's arms. "So where are you two off to?"

Teyla smiles as Netia approaches her and Ronon. "We were just about to go get something eat. Do you want to come?" Teyla asks.

"Oh, yes. I haven't eaten in hours!" Netia follows Teyla and Ronon.

Teyla, Ronon, and Netia head to the mess hall with Tagan giggling the entire way there. Teyla, focused on Tagan, almost runs into someone else not paying attention. Ronon pulls her out of the way. Teyla looks up and replies, "Thank you, Ronon."

Ronon grins at Teyla. "No problem." There is a brief pause before he playfully adds, "Looks like somebody missed her son."

Teyla laughs, "I certainly did. He's growing so fast. I don't want miss anything in his life."

Ronon smiles at Teyla, nodding his head. "I bet he'll grow up to be strong too."

"Yes, pretty soon he'll be able to walk, and even try to sparr with Ronon," Netia smiles at Teyla and Ronon. _I never imagined that I'd be here._ Netia looks around at what is Atlantis. She watches as the different staff went about their positions. She knew with everything that has happened to her and her people, they all would be safe. They were from two worlds and lives, yet they had so much in common. _They have rescued my people from Michael and countless of people across this galaxy from the Wraith. They are warriors nonetheless._ Netia watched as Teyla played with Tagan and smiled heartfully. _Tagan will be able to grow up, hopefully, in a future with no such creatures of Wraith or Hybrids exists because of what is happening now._ Netia could only smile because hope, no matter how vague it may seem at times, just seemed a little brighter in Atlantis.

Sheppard stares at Rodney curiously for a moment. "Okay..." He responds slowly, "Then I take it you had an off day." John finishes with a mischievous grin on his face.

Rodney nods. "More like an off week. Wouldn't you say?"

Sheppard bobs his head from side to side in assent. "Something like that. Things should get back to normal soon...normal for Pegasus that is."

Rodney looks at him and sighs. "As long as we don't get visitors we don't need here everything will be peachy."

Sheppard lets out a sigh of his own as he scratches the back of his head. "You can say that again."

Lorne stepped into Kale's hospital room. He watched his best friend flip through a football magazine knowing Kale he was checking to see if he owed him money for their bets against each other.

"Evan I owe you five hundred bucks." Kale smiled grabbing his wallet Carson was kind enough to find in his room.

Lorne shook his head. "No don't. We can call it even since you were not yourself."

"If you call being captured tortured for fun even then ok." He states putting his money away shaking his head. "Now tell me Michael as me didn't…you know."

Lorne's eyes perk up as Kale winks at him. "Now that you mention it. Michael had you spend a lot of time with Zelenka."

Kale hit Lorne's arm as Lorne leaned in and went to hug his friend. "I missed you buddy."

Kale pulled Lorne closer and tighten up his grip. "Now you wouldn't want people to think we were a couple now would you?" He questions as he fake tries to kiss Lorne.

Lorne pulls away and sits down laughing at his friend. "Back to normal I see."

Kale smirks. "Normal is overrated how about we say I'm back from a nice long hockey game."

"You hate hockey."

"No I don't. I like it. I played when I was a kid."

"You're from Florida." Lorne states mockingly.

"You can still play hockey there."

"It's like always hot there."

"Hot like you and Col Carter."

Lorne glares at him. "Did Michael screw with your head? Honestly you think Sam and I would break the rules?"

Kale smiles. "Oh come on it was a joke!"

Lorne chuckles. "You're lucky she didn't fire you."

"She couldn't fire me I just got back from being kidnapped and no one knew I was gone. She owes me. Maybe I could date her."

"Don't start thinking like Rodney on the topic of Col Carter."

Kale smiles. "I'll dream it then."

Lorne shakes his head. "I don't think you have ever been normal."

Rodney sat down on his bed closing his eyes and picturing a blonde hair woman. He couldn't make out who she was but he knew it had to be Sam or Jennifer. By asking for one date Atlantis nearly got destroyed. _Only if my dating life could get easier._ After everything he had been through in such a short period of time he wondered if he would ever find someone. He could only hope to one day find a woman of his own but for now he needed to rest.

Later on he awoke from a dream of the past couple days he had lived. He then sat up looking around his room. He couldn't hear any noise outside in the hall. He hadn't been called to stop a major crisis since he came to rest. It was as if Atlantis stood frozen still giving him time to rest before the next major problem happened. For once Rodney McKay didn't want to be left alone.

As Kat walked out of Sheppard's room and turned the corner back to her room she reflected on what had happen in the past few hours. The team getting back, Micheal, Kale, Sheppard. It almost seemed like a life time ago that she had been taking to Lorne about the goggles she decided. Kat sighed; it had been a long day. Living on Atlantis was _way_ different from anything she had done in the past, but Kat wouldn't trade it for the worlds.

After spending some time feeding Tagan, Teyla walks back to her quarters. _Maybe I should go see how John is feeling._ She turns around and instead heads for the infirmary. She smiles as she looks down at her sleeping son. She walks in the infirmary and asks one of the nurses, "Where is Col. Sheppard?" The nurse points to the right, Teyla's eyes following the direction. She walks to his bed and snickers quietly when she sees a Nintendo DS in his hands. Teyla sits in a chair sitting close to his bed and asks, "How are you feeling?"

He is just about to shoot an enemy soldier when Teyla sits down beside him. Sheppard lowers the hand-held game and gives her a sheepish grin. "Ready to get out of here." John pointedly shows her the game that he had been playing before adding, "If you couldn't tell."

Teyla smiles and shakes her head, "You've always been a terrible patient."

Sheppard scratches the back of his head sheepishly. "I just don't like sitting around."

"I know," Teyla pauses letting out a breath of air, "but how are you really feeling? Don't just tell me you are fine." She stares intently into Sheppard's eyes with a serious expression on her face.

Sheppard meets Teyla's gaze before blowing out a breath. He fiddles with his Nintendo DS awkwardly for a minute as he tries to figure out a way to avoid the question. John had never been good at expressing his true emotions to anyone, especially those closest to him like his team members. They had become his family and he would do anything for them. However, he had been the one to hurt them and he didn't know if he could ever get over that. But that was the problem wasn't it? Every day he would have to face his friends and admit to himself what had almost happened, what HE had almost done. How could he, John Sheppard, ever tell Teyla or any of the others how he truly felt? Sighing, Sheppard says, "The better question is, how are YOU feeling?"

Teyla shuffles Tagan to her left arm and pats John's hand quickly pulling her hand back to her side. She sighs and replies, "I am fine. Nothing broken, nothing bruised." She gives him an encouraging smile, "I'm more worried about you."

"You don't have to worry about me, Teyla. I'll be okay...really." Sheppard says, giving Teyla a reassuring smile.

Teyla nods her head at John and replies, "I know you will be fine, but I still worry…about you, Ronon, Rodney, and this little one." Tagan opens his eyes, looks up at his mother, and starts babbling nonsense. Teyla smiles and says, "Hello, sunshine." Tagan giggles and very prominently says, "Mama." Teyla's eyes widen and she looks at John, "Wow, I can't believe he just said his first word!"

Sheppard smiles at the little boy giggling in his mother's arms. "We'd better watch it then. It won't be too long before he's racing around Atlantis."

Teyla laughs, "I don't want him to grow up too fast or racing around Atlantis…I'll send you to chase after him." She smiles and tickles Tagan on the tummy. The little one cackles and continues to chatter.

Sheppard chuckles slightly as he shifts his gaze from Tagan to his mother. "That should be interesting." Teyla nods and a brief silence settles over the room. "I'm sorry, Teyla." John suddenly says, breaking the silence. "I should've been able to stop myself."

Teyla sighs glancing down at the ground for a moment before her eyes meet John's. "John, there is nothing to apologize for. You were not yourself." She grins at him, "You can always make it up to me by babysitting this little one sometime."

Something close to a laugh escapes from Sheppard as the thought of him babysitting Tagan hits. "You do know realize who you're talking to, right?"

Teyla smiles, "Yes, John. You'll do fine." She bites her lip to hide a snicker, "I think Tagan is in more danger with Rodney holding him than being with you."

Sheppard grins and tilts his head to one side in acquiescence. "True but don't tell McKay that."

Teyla laughs so hard that tears start to form in her eyes. Tagan, still looking at his mother, becomes frightens and starts to whimper. "Don't worry, little one. I won't let Rodney babysit." She turns back to John and says, "I'm glad to see your injuries haven't hurt your tongue."

Sheppard cocks his head to one side with a boyish half-grin on his face. "You know, I believe you said that to me when I first woke up. Funny how time flies."

Teyla's lips turn slightly upward as she rolls her eyes at him. _I'm glad things are finally somewhat back to normalcy._

Harper Sheppard sat on the floor of the training room. She put her head on Ronon's shoulder closing her eyes. After everything she had been though the past couple of weeks she realized she wouldn't rather be anywhere else. She had made connections here. Lorne and Rodney became older brother like pest, Jen and Kat became the close friends she needed, Sam couldn't replace Elizabeth but she was the right person to run this place, Teyla and Netia became the older sisters she needed. Carson her friend would tell her why she matter not cause of her job because of her being her to Kale who always smiled even if he was ticked off at anyone those were the people she needed the ones who care about her as much as she cares about them.

Then there was uncle John being away from home from her only other uncle or bloodline she was glad to be here with him. After spending most of her childhood with her father, grandfather and uncle David she was happy to get to know John better. She resented him years ago because he was never around but she now knew why. If he was around then they wouldn't have this adult friendship they have now.

Atlantis was a lot different than Earth with the soul sucking life force draining wraith to the crazy robot like people everything was different. But different didn't always mean something bad. Then there was Ronon. The runner who first shook her hand after he just tore open a chicken wing. He always said even when she first worked a mission with him that he would protect her. Sure she had done some stupid things before like hiding in the jumper to tag along on the mission or fighting with him as a wraith approached them.

With all the stupid things came a price she would have to pay but as long as she had Ronon by her side everything felt better because she has her protector next to her ready to give his input on the next stupid thing she does. Atlantis maybe only home for now but it was the best home she could ever ask for.

Keller stood in the observation room watching her infirmary. She was fully rested and since everything seemed to have worked itself out while she was unconscious she was calm. Everyone was tucked in their beds safe and healing. For all the chaos that Atlantis was she would never wish to be anywhere else.

Ronon sits with his legs crossed on the training room floor, his girlfriend Harper Sheppard right beside him. He feels her place her head on his shoulder and he glances down to look at the top of her head. A fondness fills his eyes...one that he would rarely let her see. Slowly, his gaze becomes distant and thoughtful. How long had it been now? A few years since he'd joined the Atlantis expedition and met Harper? Years since the burden of being a runner had been lifted from him? Never in those years had he thought he'd be as content as he was at this moment. It's as if all the trials and tribulations, all of the battles fought, whether they be won or lost were worth it, just to be here on Atlantis...to be with Harper. Of course, he would not be able to express how he felt in any words. That just wasn't his style. The Satedan's thoughts gradually begin to turn toward the future. Would they ever defeat the Wraith? What would he do when and if their goal was reached? And where would his relationship with Harper take him? With the last question in mind, Ronon once again lowers his eyes to Harper's head. A small smile appears on his face. What did it matter? As long as he had Harper, as long as he had his friends, Ronon the ex-runner from Sateda was ready to take on any enemy and to fight any battle. Yep, to Ronon, life was shaping up to be both interesting and adventurous.

Carter stood at the railing of the balcony, using her forearms to prop her up. Slowly, her eyes wander over the vast ocean surrounding the city, taking it all in. Below, Carter could hear the crashing of the waves against the southwest pier. It was a very melodic sound, one that always seemed to relax her. And Lord knows she needed to relax now. The past month had been especially hard for the expedition with all of the Wraith and Replicator attacks as well as contending with Michael. They had suffered many losses and had nearly come close to losing a few more during the situation with Michael. Now things were starting to get back to some degree of normal. Colonel Sheppard and Major Emerson were both making excellent progress after only a short time, Teyla and her son were both safe in Atlantis, Rodney and Keller were doing much better after a good night's sleep, and Michael was locked up tight in the city's brig. Sam closes her eyes and listens intently to the rolling waves. Already she could feel the tension gradually melting away. _I will protect this city_, she thinks to herself, _if only to protect my friends and comrades....and the moments like these_.

_Finally_, Carson thinks to himself as he steps into his quarters. _Time to get some rest while I can_. He sits down on his bed, taking the radio out of his ear and gently placing it on his nightstand. The doctor stares down at the floor deep in thought over the recent events in Atlantis. "I can't believe it's finally over." Carson mumbles to himself as a mixture of emotions flood his mind...happy that Michael was no longer free to roam the galaxy, angry at Michael for everything he had put them through, and relieved that everyone was safe and recovering quite nicely on Atlantis. It had been a long couple of days, or was it weeks? Everything seemed to be one big blur that Carson couldn't keep it straight in his head now. With a heart-felt sigh, Beckett lays down on his bed and slowly closes his eyes. _It's about time._ Is all that runs through his head before he falls into a deep, fitful sleep.

John's pace is relaxed as he walks down one of the many hallways of Atlantis. It had been weeks since he had been able to roam around the large city and he sure wasn't going to be in any rush. Lieutenant Colonel John Sheppard lets his eyes wander over the beautiful architecture of Atlantis. _Leave it to the Ancients to know how to make simple, beautiful._ Rounding a corner, Sheppard runs across some of the expedition's scientists busily working on one of the power conduits...one of the glitches left over from Michael's escapade. John offers a casual wave and a grin as he passes them by, not really paying attention to the returned greetings. He soon reaches the less populated area of the city, the area in which the brig, armory, and training rooms were located. All those weeks of going stir crazy in the infirmary had given him plenty of time to think about what had happened and had only served to strengthen his resolve to keep his promise to Teyla. Now he was standing in front of the entrance into the brig, ready to finish what had been started a year ago. _One more showdown_, Sheppard thinks, a determined set to his jaw as he enters the brig to face Michael. _Only this time, he won't be able to escape._

**The End**


End file.
